The way WE live
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: HIATUS Sasuke and Naruto started a gang, Hinata is Sasuke's girl but she fell in love with Naruto and planned to escape but Sasuke stopped her.He ordered the gang to kill Naruto but he ran,now he's back after four years and all he wants is Hinata.
1. He's gone but now he's back

I do not own Naruto.

_The plot goes as follows:_

It takes place in modern times, Sasuke and Naruto started a gang. Sasuke and Hinata have been together since they were kid's her reason is because he saved her, but Sasuke loves her she doesn't love him but, Hinata **is** Sasuke's girl, except she was going to runaway with Naruto to escape the gang and their crazy lives also because they love each other but Sasuke stopped her. He ordered the gang members to kill Naruto but he escaped and now he's back after four years of being gone. What will happen? How will Sasuke react and what about Hinata does she still love him? Does he still love her?

* * *

_Here is my new story I hope you enjoy…_

Chapter One: He's gone but now he's back

I pack my bags with trembling hands; finally I've found a way out of this life. It doesn't matter that I'm only twelve I'm running away with the boy I love, nothing else matters.

My whole body shakes in fear as I put everything in the bags.

What if **he** finds out, what will he do?

I don't care; as long as Naruto and I could get faraway from here then nothing matters! It's us against the world from now on!

I grab a picture frame off the dresser, I stop to look at it, it's the whole gang, well the main one is in this picture.

I smile at it how long ago did they start it?

Two, three years ago, now we rule the streets well more like Sasuke and Naruto but, that doesn't matter, not now, not when I'm about to leave with the boy I love and leave this ugly, dark, violent world behind.

I walk over to the bed where my bags are on, but then I heard **his** voice.

"Hinata," he calls out to me in a warning tone. I freeze, I know that tone, it's the one he uses on the people he kills, and I turn around slowly to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks me slowly as he walks away from the door locking it, he makes his way over to me his eyes never wavering from my own, I'm unable to look away, I can't. "Where do you think you are going?" he asks me as he stands a few feet in front of me. I stand absolutely still as he touches my hair softly.

I close my eyes; I feel my tears fall out of my closed eyes.

My chance is gone; I've lost my freedom forever.

_I'm sorry Naruto_, I say in my heard as he gets a bunch of my hair strands in his hand and pulls on it hard.

I feel as if he's pulled my hair along with my scalp.

"Did you really think I'd let you leave that easily?" he says to me in a blank voice. "Did you think I'd let you leave with him? You didn't honestly think I wouldn't find out about you cheating on me and trying to runaway with Naruto? With my best friend of all people!" he yells angry.

I fall to my knees as he let's go of my hair.

"It's not what you think," I whisper at him, I clutch the picture to my breasts.

"Really? Then explain the luggage on your bed!" he yells. "After everything I did for you. I love you Hinata, even if you are dirty," he tells me softly as he kneels in front of me.

I close my eyes in pain, why does he always bring that up. I wish he could forget about it but, he won't ever, hell, he tells everyone in the gang about how he _saved me from my father_.

"I'm grateful to you Sasuke. You saved me from my dad, you saved me from him continuing…" but I couldn't go on. "I don't love you Sasuke, I love Naruto," I whisper at him, I feel his hand come down hard on my cheek, I fall to my side, I hit my head against the floor.

"You dirty little bitch! How dare you say that to me! How dare you even think of loving someone else who isn't me?" he yells as he pulls me up by my hair.

"Sasuke, please listen to me," I say softly as I look into his onyx eyes, when did he turn so violent?

It's the life he lives, if he wasn't the Leader of the gang he wouldn't have turned out like this. I touch his cheek as I stand on my own feet, he lets go of my hair and closes his eyes.

"Sasuke," I whisper. He hugs me hard, he pulls me into him.

"You can't leave," he tells me. "You can't you belong to me! You love only me, only me. You are alive because of me, your mine!" he says as he hugs me tighter. "I love you Hinata, I need you!"

"Is this love Sasuke? Are you sure about that," I whisper.

"Yes, this is love, this is my love for you," he says as he pushes me onto the bed, it was so quick that I let go of the picture frame and it breaks, I hear it, I watch it break, I see all our smiling young face's fall slowly to the floor. "Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, get in here," he says, I hear the door unlock and in come the three boys.

They all look at Sasuke, they ignore me, they don't turn to look at me.

They stand there absolutely still like they are standing before their officer, like they are in the military, he's trained them well; I look to the floor appalled.

"Neji and Shikamaru stay here and guard Hinata make sure she doesn't escape," he tells them, they give one nod. "Kiba tell the other's to go to the place I said earlier, tell them to kill Naruto."

"**NO**!" I yell as I go at him, but I'm stopped by Neji. "**DON'T DO THIS SASUKE**!" I yell my tears falling out of my rage filled eyes. "**DON'T DO IT**!" I continue to yell trying to get out of Neji's hold.

"What are you going to do about it Hinata?" he asks me giving me his back as Kiba leaves the room.

"Kiba don't, please Kiba don't do it!" I yell as he leaves, he stops for a second but then continues to walk away, I look at him and he looks like he's in pain.

I turn my angry gaze at Sasuke's back.

"Stop it, Sasuke please stop it!" I say to him softly as I hold onto Neji for support. "You can't send the guys out to kill Naruto, he started this gang with you, you are both the leaders of it, you can't do it!"

"I can and I just did. He was going to leave us to runaway with you, **my** girl. I've got to set an example of him to show everyone that no one can mess with my shit!" he says I flinch at his choice of word.

"**STOP THEM OR ELSE**!" I yell, pushing Neji aside as I walk to Sasuke only to be held back by Shikamaru.

"Or else what?" he asks me as he turns around to face me, his eyes giving nothing away.

"**I'LL HATE YOU,"** I spit out; he smiles at me as he touches my cheek.

"Any emotion is better then none at all," he says to me. He walks away laughing, I fall to my knees, they give out under me. I look at Sasuke's back as he leaves.

"Naruto," I whisper. "**NO!!!**" I yell out, I start to scream trying to get away from Shikamaru and Neji.

I feel them both hug me but, then Shikamaru let's go of me to stand outside the door, he locks it from the outside. I bite into Neji's shoulder, I close my mouth around his clothing, I muffle my screams by doing this.

"It's okay, Hinata everything is for the best," he says to me as he rubs my back.

I continue to scream with his shirt in my mouth, the one person I've ever loved...

The one person I could ever be happy with is forever gone.

I sob harder onto Neji's shoulder; I let my arms fall to my side. I stop screaming out loud but, I continue to scream in my head.

I've lost Naruto, and it's my entire fault, my fault alone.

* * *

I hide in the tree as I look down at my fellow gang members they are all carrying weapons, why are they here? How did they find out? Wait if they are here, what happened to Hinata?

I panic Sasuke has been acting weird lately; he wouldn't actually harm her would he?

I have to find out but, then I heard them talking.

"Good thing the Leader's girlfriend told us about Naruto wanting to have something with her, what an idiot!" one guy laughs; I clench my hands into fists as I listen.

"It's not a good idea to talk about a superior like that," the smart one says.

"It doesn't matter the _Leader_ wants him dead so that means he's not a part of the gang anymore," another one says.

"Actually you're wrong, it was the Leader's girlfriend wants him dead she asked the Leader to do this, don't you remember how she asked him," one says. I stand on the branch frozen could they be telling the truth? No, she isn't that cruel she would not want this for me, she wouldn't.

"God, she is beautiful when she begs isn't she, I wonder if she begs the Leader like that when they fuck," one guy says, I shake in anger.

"Don't talk about her like that, show some respect she is the Leader's girlfriend if he hears you talking like that he will kill you," the smart one says.

"True, true, but, what I wouldn't give to hit that," another one says with a laugh.

"Me too," one says, they all begin to agree, they are probably fantasizing about her, I get angry, I want to go down there and kick their ass but, I'll get killed they all have a weapons while I don't.

"Hey, why are you hiding Naruto, I thought you were better then that?" I hear someone say to me, I turn to look at my right and see Kiba looking at me with a smile as he punches me and I fall to the ground. All the other members look at me surprised but then they bring their weapons before them as they look down at me, I stand just as Kiba jumps down. "Well who would've thought Naruto one of the Leaders of our gang would betray the main Leader like that, trying to take away his girl," he says as he looks at me, he looks at the other members to give them orders. "This comes from the Leader's mouth himself, kill Naruto on behalf of his girlfriend whoever does this, she will be forever grateful to you she might even compensate you for your troubles." They all hoot, and yell happy as they come at me and Kiba leaves, they gang up on me I stand my ground as they begin to beat me but, once Kiba is out of sight someone new jumps down from the tree next to me he has a mask on his face he starts to beat the shit out of the other members of the gang. I spit out the blood from my mouth as I stand before my helper.

"What do you want?" I ask the masked man he points forward and we both run, once we are out of sight he takes off his mask, I gasp at who is behind the mask. "Neji?"

"Hey Naruto," he tells me giving one of his rare smiles. "Come let's go Gaara has the car ready," he tells me as he leads me to the car and Gaara smiles at me as he looks at me another rare thing.

"Why are you guys helping me?" I ask them not sure or understanding why they are doing this.

"Hinata doesn't want you dead so, I want to help you," Neji tells me.

"Ditto," Gaara says. "Hinata is the best so I'll do anything to help her," he tells me quietly.

"Thanks," I tell them with a smile but, then I turn serious. "Where is she, how is she, what did Sasuke do, take me to him so I could kill him," I tell them angry.

"No, you can't face him not yet, you have to get away, he's too angry to be dealt with rationally," Neji tells me, Gaara nods.

"I don't give a damn!! I want her to come along with me, I need her," I tell them.

"No, she can't I'm leaving in a bit, I have to be by her side, I'll protect her until you return, so you could take her away from this life," he tells me.

"Yeah, she deserves better then this life," Gaara says to me quietly.

"What those guys's said was all bullshit, she loves you," Neji says.

"I doubted for a second but I knew she wouldn't say that," I tell them.

"Leave Naruto, leave for the time being," Neji tells me as Gaara stops the car and he gets out, "I have to go be by her side, I was ordered by Sasuke to stay there, if he finds out we helped you we'll be dead, so good luck," he says as he waves at me and leaves.

"Damn, I don't want to leave Hinata here, I want to take her with me," I yell as Gaara continues to drive.

"Don't worry Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Kankuro, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, Shino and everyone else will protect Hinata until you come back, we will protect her," Gaara tells me quietly but there's something in his voice that calms my nerves.

"Thank you, tell everyone thanks, I'll come back, I will return!" I tell him and he nods and we both stay quiet as he continues to drive.

I look out the window and vow that I will return, I will return and next time Hinata and I will leave this ugly world behind, she does deserve better, and I **will** give it to her!

* * *

_Four years later…_

I put my shades back on as I enter a cab.

"Take me to Konoha private Academy," I tell the cab driver as I sit back, he turns around to stare at me.

"Are you sure kid, there's a lot of bad kid's that go there," he tells me. "You seem like a decent enough kid so I should warn you about that school."

"Really, what is there to warn me about the bad cafeteria food or something?" I ask the man in a teasing tone.

"No, kid something much worse the Uchiha crew goes there, the leader Sasuke Uchiha even goes there so that's a definite danger zone," he tells me.

"They changed their name?" I ask the man.

"What do you mean?" he asks me cautiously, I take off my sunglasses and look into his rearview mirror, he gasps.

"They used to be called The Double U gang," I tell him.

"Your…your…the…Uzumaki brat," he says.

"You know me?" I ask him, I watch the back of his head move up and down.

"Yeah, you along with Uchiha created the gang," he tells me sounding scared.

"Those were the old days," I say as the taxi driver begins to drive.

"Doesn't the crew want you dead?" he asks me sounding interested.

"I don't know it's been four year's do you think they still do?" I ask the man sounding bored as I fold my arms behind my head.

"From what I hear they think you are dead some believe you are alive but most believe you dead," he tells me.

"Really? Hmm, did they think I was that weak?" I ask the man as he drives through the streets.

"I always knew you were alive, you are better then Sasuke could ever dream of being," he tells me his voice shaking a bit.

"Hey, old man, don't talk about my best friend like that, plus there's no need to suck up, it's not like I'm going to kill you or something," I tell the guy in a low deadly tone, he laughs a bit it's a forced laugh, I laugh along with him.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for saying that, please forgive me," he says in the same shaking voice.

"I told you old man, I won't kill you or anything but if you continue to piss me off I just might," I tell him sounding a bit bored but the man takes it seriously and takes a big gulp, I watch his hands shaking on the steering wheel.

"Tell me something old man," I say he nods as he looks forward. "Are all the old members still apart of it, the main crew that is?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I know that Shikamaru is the Leader's right hand man now along with Neji," he tells me. Hmm, who would've thought that?

"What about his girlfriend is it still the same girl?" I ask him sounding bored but my heart beats faster and harder inside my chest.

"You mean the Hyuga girl, yeah, who would want to break up with that Goddess?" he asks me laughing.

"Hey, learn to respect her," I tell him in a low deadly tone that I used earlier, he nods again, I pause before I ask him. "How much of a Goddess are we talking here?" I ask him quietly as I lean in closer to the man.

"Umm…I don't know if I should answer that, since she is the Leader's girlfriend, I heard that when she turns eighteen they are going to marry, she's even wearing his ring on her finger." He tells me, I nod as I pat him on the head.

"Good answer, it doesn't matter I'll see her for myself," I tell him as he stops before the Academy. "Thanks old man how much do I owe you?" I ask him as I take out my wallet.

"N-No that's not necessary, think of it as your welcome back present actually here," he hands me a business card. "Call me if you ever need a lift," I get the card out of his shaking hand.

"Thanks old man, now I definitely won't kill you, now," I tell him with a smile as I put my shades back on and get out of the cab and stand before the Academy entrance.

So I'm finally back.

* * *

_How will everyone react when they see Naruto again after four years? What will Hinata do once she sees him again? What about Sasuke has his anger died down or is it still the same? Find out in the next chapter, so until then…_


	2. He want's in

**lya:** Thanks, I hope you like what does happen next.

**HiN4-cH4n**: He really is the biggest meanie in the world, it's good that he has such cool friends, and Sasuke is not a complete wacko, he's just a bit obsessed with Hinata. Thanks, thank you, you're so kind to me, I hope this was soon enough and I hope you enjoy it!!

**xXFRO-BROXx**: Thanks, Thank you are so kind, but, I don't think I'll be telling you outright about what Naruto has been doing those four years, I'll just give you some hints but, that is all I think, unless you really want to know.

**pseudo-cynic89**: Thanks, I hope you like this pairing because, it's my favorite!!! I'm really glad you like the plot.

**St.Rivenj27**: Thanks, I hope you like what does happen next.

**readifyouplease**: He totally is but, he has his reason's and I'm also happy Naruto's back.

**animefreak012194**: Yeah, they are all twelve in the first chapter, and yes Gaara is driving at that age, I've actually known people who are younger and drive in the streets, you might be wondering why the police don't stop him it's because the police are afraid of our young Gaara and I haven't mentioned this yet but, Sasuke is a millionaire so he bought his friend a car, and plus Gaara has his own money since he gets a cut of the money they get out of the "protection" for business in Konoha.

**vnvanman**: Yes, I totally agree with you but, I hope you don't hate him to much since he has his reasons, later on you'll understand why he's like this. Don't worry, Sasuke won't do anything crazy like try to kill Naruto himself, if anything he'll probably send someone else out to take care of his "problem".

**Rikkamaru**: Yeah, it really is like that and, poor Hinata, I hope this was soon enough.

* * *

**Chapter 2: He wants in**

The Uchiha crew consists of one Leader and twelve teenager's, this is the main gang, their Leader is of course Sasuke Uchiha he is the strongest of them all under that tough exterior lies a man with a cold heart and no sense of honor. His two, right hand men are: Shikamaru the smartest one out of all thirteen, he thinks quick on his feet and is in charge of the gangs money in other words he's the treasurer, then there's Neji who is strong almost as strong as their Leader, he helps keep Sasuke in line when it comes to honor because that's one of the most important things in life and the other being his cousin, Hinata, when she left her father, Neji followed her wanting to protect her from then on, promising to keep the vow he made to his dying father. Hinata is the Leader's girlfriend or fiancé, she usually is seeing carrying around a katana with her wherever she goes, she's deadly with her sword but doesn't get to see much action because Sasuke doesn't let her fight, she's kind, friendly, seen as a weakling and she feels she owes Sasuke so that's way she stays by his side.

Kiba is another member of this gang he is usually the first one in a fight, he enjoys fighting it's what he lives for, he is always seen with his puppy Akamaru he even takes him to school, he has a tendency to mouth off. Lee could be the third most strongest member of the Uchiha crew, his brute strength is legendary, he has a kind heart, but is fierce and merciless during every battle whether small or big, he's the fastest runner of the twelve but, the one thing he does not tolerate is anyone making fun of his "good" looks, if you do, you won't be alive much longer to talk about it. Gaara is the driver even though he's sixteen he's been driving since the age of ten, without a license, he is quiet, and usually seen angry unless he's with Hinata. His weapon of choice is any kind of gun; he is probably the scariest of them all. TenTen one of only three female members's of the gang, she is secretly dating Neji (though it's not much of a secret since everyone knows), and she is best friends with Hinata and Temari the only other female of the gang. TenTen specializes in any sort of weapon; she's familiar with everything and an expert at just sixteen. TenTen likes to speak her mind and takes shit from nobody not even Sasuke, she always like's to tell him how much she hates him and she has a secret no one knows about.

Temari the only other girl in the gang is a wiz with technology, she can't survive without her laptop, and she has the latest and best gadgets that can be found. She like Hinata carries a katana with her, Temari and Shikamaru like to flirt a lot, they could often be found flirting (she secretly likes Shikamaru). She has a rivalry going on with TenTen and is only nice to Hinata. Chouji is big and sensitive about his weight, if anyone calls him fat or any of those other "bad" words he loses it and will kill whoever called him names. Doesn't like to fight unless it's absolutely necessary, he's best friends with Shikamaru and is usually eating whenever he can which is _always_. Shino the silent one, usually never talks, very observant, he was the first one to notice the love between Hinata and Naruto, he is usually seen with bugs and has a very dry sense of humor, and the only person to actually laugh at his jokes is Hinata. Then there's Kankuro he doesn't go to school much maybe three times a month if he's up to it, it could be four, he rides his motorcycle, is often see partying with Kiba, he goes to school though during lunch everyday to hang out with his friends. Kankuro is a show-off and likes to show how strong he is, he is rude and you could say a pervert.

There's also Naruto one of the founding member's of the old gang The Double U Gang, but he left four years ago and now he's returned. No one knows what he's been doing for those four years but one thing is for sure he wants back into the gang. He wants to start off where he left off, he still considers Sasuke his best friend, even if said best friend sent out the gang to kill him.

The Uchiha Crew is strong and powerful, even if the Leader is only sixteen everyone fears him, they rule the streets of Konoha. They expect "payments" from every business in Konoha, Sasuke sends everyone, except Shikamaru (because he thinks it's too much of a drag) and Lee (because he believes every sob story told to him and let's the people, whoever he's collecting from off the hook), Sasuke only goes if the person is being difficult.

He has many people on his payroll that are loyal only to the Uchiha Crew including Zabuza "The Demon", his young protégé Haku, Kakashi "the deadliest assassin in the world", the husband and wife team of Asuma and Kurenai, also there's Tsunade a medical genius and an old General of the military Jiraiya, Iruka, Naruto's old teacher, then there's Gai, Lee's uncle and second most famous assassin, second only to Kakashi who have a long standing rivalry going on. They all work exclusively for the Uchiha crew. There's hundreds if not thousands more member's of the crew. There's actually a special elite force that trains member's to become stronger they are all hand picked by Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji and Kankuro, they also train them to be the best.

The gang never sells drugs but they aren't above selling illegal weapons (acquired by Jiraiya) and stolen good's. They have police officer's bought, Government officials, they have everyone bought really, except the local police Commissioner who is Hinata's father and any chance he gets he sends people out to try and kidnap her but she is always saved.

They are slowly growing more powerful and spreading out into the world outside of Konoha except there's only one problem: Akatsuki.

Akatsuki is a powerful gang consisting of nine of the deadliest criminal's in the world. One of those criminals is Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Right now they have a treaty preventing one another to take action against each other but at anytime either one of them could break that "treaty" and a war could break loose.

At Konoha Private Academy, Sasuke and Hinata are "King and Queen" of the school. At the Academy every classroom is "encouraged" to pay a special "fee" every month, to have protection from the gang itself and from other classes, Shino is the one who keeps tabs on who pay's and who doesn't.

All thirteen main members are all juniors and in the same classroom, there's news that today they are to receive a new student…

* * *

I walk into the hallway with TenTen and I feel everyone watch us, some of them look at me and other's look at the floor finding the limestone extremely interesting. I hear whispers behind me, I sigh. 

"Which girl was it this time?" I ask her.

"You mean which slutty-bitch fucked your man?" she asks me, I laugh.

"I guess if you want to put it that way," I tell her with a smile.

"It was Sakura and Ino, they actually teamed up this time," TenTen tells me sounding disgusted.

"No wonder I heard arguing. It's just great now, they are both going to corner me to tell me all the details," I look over at TenTen and stand in front of her and clutch both hands in both of mine and ask her in a pleading voice. "You and Temari must never leave my side today." This time it's her turn to sigh.

"Fine, but you have to ask Temari, if it comes from you then she'll say yes but that if she could tear herself away from flirting with Shikamaru," she says sounding a bit irritated.

"Like you and Neji?" I ask her oh so innocently, she opens and closes her moth like a fish and her cheeks become bright red, she coughs and clears her throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says still bright red and coughing.

"Rrriiiiiight," I tell her with a laugh. I give her my back and start to walk forward in front of her, she stops to talk someone and I continue to walk forward humming.

But then I stop, frozen as I look at the guy coming out of the main office. I feel I can't breath, I feel as if the world is standing still, I feel my heart beat faster, harder, louder, that's the only thing I hear, my heart beating.

I look at him as he puts his shoulder bag strap over his head and puts his sunglasses back on, I saw his eyes, I saw those beautiful-unique, cerulean-blue eyes, the one's that showed every single emotion he felt, when he lied I could always tell just by looking into them.

I stand here frozen like an idiot, unable to move as he walks towards me. He looks the same but he looks different. He's grown taller and muscular, his blonde hair is longer and spikier, he looks like a male model but tougher he's that good-looking. I feel TenTen next to me, I turn around to face her and clutch onto her blouse sleeves, I tear my gaze off of him and look into TenTen's brown eyes, I whisper.

"Do you see him, or am I imagining him?"

"Holy shit, it's Naruto," she whispers but then I see her turn angry. "What is that asshole doing back? Why did he return now! Let me go, so I could kick his ass," she tells me. I hold on tighter, I feel my tears fall out of my eyes.

"N-no TenTen l-leave h-h-him a-alone please," I whisper resting my forehead on her shoulder, I feel her look down at me, I look up at her to notice her soft brown eyes filled with sadness. "I'm so happy. I t-thought they killed him; I'm so happy, he's alive and well. God, I'm so happy," I whisper, I shake my head as I look to the floor my tears falling on the floor.

"Oh…Hinata," I hear TenTen whisper. I let go of her to look at Naruto. I see him blurry, he has on a long black coat, black pants, the white short-sleeve dress shirt and his silver tie that's loose and a couple of his top buttons, unbuttoned and his shirt is un-tucked.

He does look different instead of that easy going smile; he has a frown on his face.

I feel his eyes on me even though he's facing forward, I feel more tears fall out of my eyes, I want to yell out how sorry I' am but I'm too weak and scared to ask for forgiveness, he walks by us without saying anything or looking at us, I feel TenTen's anger once more. I lean against the wall unable to stand on my own.

"That little twerp! He didn't even turn our way, I'm going to kick his ass now for sure," she yells, I'm positive he heard her but, he ignored her and kept walking towards the stairs, I slide down the wall.

"Don't please TenTen. Leave him alone, nothing matter's, all that I care about is he's alive, I'm so relived," I tell her and I begin to sob, I sob unable to stop, I feel my lips tremble, my whole body starts to shake, I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around my knees, I sob into them I feel TenTen rub my back.

"Hinata…" she whispers.

I really do feel relieved, I feel as if I can finally be happy, I'm finally sure that Naruto is in fact alive. God, I feel as if I could finally live once more.

When I heard some of the gang members say that Naruto was thrown into the ocean with cement blocks chained to his feet, I felt as if I died a part of me died along with him. But, now that part of me became alive at the sight of him.

"What's wrong with Hinata?" I hear Shikamaru ask TenTen, I hear worry in his voice.

"Naruto finally has decided to return," I hear TenTen say.

I stop sobbing but begin to cry I look up at them; I look at TenTen, then Temari, Shikamaru and then Chouji. They all look down at me surprised, I stand, and then TenTen stands next to me.

"Did you guys all know he was alive?" I whisper at them. They all look at one another almost as if trying to see if they should answer me, to either tell me the truth or lie. "Answer the fucken question!" I yell angry, closing my eyes against the tears. I open them; they all look at me guilt evident on their features.

"Yeah, we did," I hear Shikamaru whisper. I step back feeling as if I've been slapped on the cheek by all of them, I feel shocked.

"Everyone knew?" I ask them, feeling hollow and weak, they nod. "Even Sasuke?" I ask.

"No, he was the only one of us that didn't know, he still believes he's dead," Chouji tells me, I give them my back and begin to walk away; I walk against the wall for support. I turn around to face them fresh tear's falling out of my eyes.

"You guys let me believe, he was killed, why?" I whisper hiccupping. "I've been suffering because of it!" I yell at them they all flinch and walk towards me. "I believed it was my fault, I thought he was killed by my hands, at night I saw the blood on them," I let out a dry laugh. "It was my fault that's what everyone thinks, and it is I take the blame for it," I tell them. "I just wish you would've told me, so that a little bit of my guilt…just a little bit of the guilt I felt would've been reduced," I confess to them.

I walk away from them slowly leaning against the wall for support, I stop as I feel my world spinning, I put my hand to my head hoping everything would stop moving, I then saw my world turn black, I feel as if I'm falling into a black hole, I fall screaming knowing that no one could hear my scream, I yell wishing someone could hear me, I'm unable to hold onto anything so that I could stop falling deeper into this never ending black hole.

* * *

I walk into the classroom and notice eight empty desks, I look at the doorway to find Shikamaru, Chouji, TenTen and Temari, and they all stay there looking at me. 

Shikamaru looks like his old lazy self, the same weird pineapple hairstyle, the same bored expression on his face; he's taller and a bit more muscular. Temari has the same funky hair do, she too is taller, but now she has glasses on her eyes, she's filled out in all the right places, not that I'm checking her or TenTen out, Temari has a scowl on her face just like I remembered. TenTen still has her hair like before with the bun's up, she looks at me angry, it's like she wants to kick my ass, she starts to pat herself around her body almost as if she's looking for some kind of weapon, but Shikamaru stops her, she let's out a "hmph" and folds her arms under her breasts. I look at Chouji, my old eating buddy, we used to share our food and go after school to go eat somewhere, he has grown taller, much taller then everyone else he's probably about six feet high, he's also gotten much more fatter but it doesn't look bad on him, he's let his hair grow now it's long like a girls if not longer and messy, he looks at me eating his chips.

But then without saying a word to me they all leave giving me their backs.

"Sorry, teach for being late," Shikamaru says without turning around. I see him whisper something to Sasuke as he reaches his side, who hasn't turned to look at me, I notice he looks worried and was about to get up but Temari said something and sat back down, he then turns to look at me with his angry gaze directed at me, and he too looks like he wants to kick my ass but then he looks over at the doorway almost as if he's waiting for someone, then _she _stands in the doorway.

I watch her as she digs her finger nails in the doorway, her face is pale, her eyes look swollen and red, and I notice the tears in her eyes as she looks at me with that warm-happy smile on her naturally pink lips.

She has also grown taller, she probably reaches my chin, she has long dark blue hair that reaches the middle of her back, she still has her bangs, and a pale pink headband is the only thing in her beautiful hair. Her eyes are filled with happiness and relief, those eyes, those wonderful pale blue eyes with a hint of lavender are more beautiful then the one's in my dreams. Now her body has grown more womanly, she has the school uniform which consists of a short black pleated skirt, it's really short, it barely cover's any girls behind, a black tight blazer that has the schools crest on her right breast, with the same kind of shirt the boys are wearing but on her it looks way better under her blazer. She is also wearing a silver tie like mine, everything is tight on her, I know she didn't choose the uniform it was probably TenTen who chose it for her because the Hinata I know would never wear this. I look down at her legs she has on some black stocking's that reach a few inches below her knees and has some kind of black closed-toe shoes with a little strap across the front of her foot. Then I hear her soft, sweet voice.

"I'm so glad your okay, Naruto I'm so happy," I could hear her happiness and see it on her face, she looks into my eyes and says. "Welcome home, Naruto," she tells me with that magical smile of hers.

I look at her speechless, I look at her surprised she would acknowledge me, I'm happy out of everyone I feared she would give me her back and ignore me, I wouldn't have been able to stand it, if it came true, I wouldn't, all the strength needed for me to do this would've vanished. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

I was going to say something but then Sasuke kicked his chair back and walked forward angry and grabs Hinata's wrist and pulls her to him, she lets out a little in pain yelp, out of the corner of my eye I watch Neji and Gaara get up, she trips landing onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looks at me and tells me in a low fuming voice.

"Stay the hell away from her," he warns me poking me in the chest. He drags her away from me and she looks to the ground avoiding looking at me and angering Sasuke anymore, I clench my hands into fists as I look at them. He shove's Hinata in her seat, next to him and whispers something in her ear, and she looks at him her eyes growing wide, she looks at me but then turns to look at him and nods.

"Well," the teacher says as he clears his throat. "I guess some of you might know our new student, class this is Naruto Uzumaki," he says I watch as everyone looks at me then they turn to look at Sasuke, he looks up at me then gets a hold of Hinata's desk to drag her closer to him, then puts an arm around her shoulders and looks up at me. "You could sit anywhere you want," our teacher Mr. Ebisu tells me, I should go sit in the desk in front of Sasuke but instead I sit in the first row in the desk closes to the door. The time goes by so slowly, all my old friends ignore me and don't look at me or talk to me. Then the bell for lunch rings and we all leave the room to go to the cafeteria, I enter and I hear everyone turn silent, I feel everyone's gaze on me, I turn to look at the table of the gang to see everyone is sitting there except Kankuro, Shino and Hinata are missing, well I haven't seen Kankuro all day so that means he didn't come to school today, I buy my lunch then leave the cafeteria and sit outside the front steps of the school and eat alone.

I hear a motorcycle and see Kankuro taking off his helmet and look at me.

"What the fuck?" I hear him yell, I smile.

"So are you going to be like everyone else and act as if I don't exist or are you going to actually talk to me?" I ask him eating my bowl of ramen.

"How is everyone else acting?" he asks me.

"Ignoring me," I tell him.

"Oh, I guess that means I shouldn't talk to you, but what the hell, you look so lonely and sad I guess I'll sacrifice myself for your sake," he tells me as he sits next to me and stretches out his arms in back of him and his legs in front of him, he puts his sunglasses over his eyes.

"So you've finally returned, huh?" Kankuro tells me.

"Yeah," I answer him while I eat.

"What have you been doing, and where have you been?" Kankuro asks me.

"None of your business," I tell him with a smile.

"Oh someone's turned secretive," he tells me with a smile. "Man, I'm worn out after last night," he tells me as he looks up towards the sky.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this but what did you do last night?" I ask him.

"Kiba and I went to this one club, and there were all this fine-ass bitches you should've seen them, they were all drooling over our fine bodies and how they threw themselves at us, that's how it is every night, I could never get used to this good life," he tells me with a happy sigh.

"They are just using you dude," I tell him putting down my own sunglasses over my eyes.

"So what, they could use me all they want," he tells me.

"That's just sad, don't you have any pride whatsoever?" I ask him with a smile.

"Hell no, when it comes to girls there is no pride for me," he tells me sounding really serious.

"Knowing the kind of guy you are I know that's true," I tell him.

"Are you here to get back in the gang?" he asks me totally serious, I look over at him.

"Getting right to the point?" I ask him.

"Are you?" he asks me sitting up.

"Yeah, among other things," I tell him.

"Those 'other things' wouldn't happen to be Hinata would it, because you know Sasuke better then anyone of us, he won't let go of her so easily," he warns me.

"What makes you think I'm still interested in her?" I ask him.

"You're kidding, that kind of love you two had only comes once in a lifetime, she's missed you, you should've seen how she suffered those first weeks. Man she was a complete mess, after you 'died' she was never the same, she was just sad and acted like she was happy. I felt bad for her, I wanted to tell her that you were still alive but everyone else thought it wasn't a good idea. So I kept my mouth shut, but I'll admit it, it hurt me to see her like that," he tells me softly.

I take this all in today she looked different, she looked happy, was it because of me?

"What has she been doing?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing much, but, what I do know is that she is training with Sarutobi sensei, each time she returned from his house she was happy, I think it has to do with that boy, the one that looked up to you," he tells me.

"You mean Konohamaru?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he tells me I was about to ask him to go on but the bell rang. "Well come on we don't want to be late for class.

"Hey, Kankuro?" I call out to him he stops a few steps in front of me to look back at me. "Is the warehouse still in the same place as before?' I ask him.

"Yeah, why?" he asks me confused.

"No reason," I tell him with a smile and I walk before him, he stands there then follows me.

Class went by much more faster then before and next thing I know I'm walking down the steps of the school and I'm surrounded by about eight seniors. I look around me to see them they all look at me some have bats and other ones look at me angry.

I look up to see the whole gang on the steps looking down at me, I see Hinata next to Sasuke as she looks on with worry, she grabs on to Sasuke and asks him something and he looks down at her angry, I look at everyone else they watch me not showing anything on their faces. I hear the guys talk but I don't hear them. Then I face the eight guys around me and start to crack my knuckles, and roll my head around as I look at them.

"What the hell do you ugly mother-fuckers want?" I ask them.

"Look at this trying to act like a badass aren't we? We are going to kick your ass to show how badass we are," I guess the leader of this little group tells me, I stand there unimpressed, I sense their anger.

"The only way you could even dream of beating me is if you all come at me at once," I inform them, they all yell at me as they come at me. I smile this is going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

I watch in awe of Naruto as he kicks all the guys' ass, he makes it seem so easy, he's gotten real good, I feel Sasuke tense next to me. I watch as Naruto leaves, leaving all the guys on the ground utterly defeated. I feel this ugly feeling take over, what has he been doing these four years to get this good? 

"Hurry up Hinata, lets go," Sasuke tells me I look over to find him actually down the steps with everyone else, I go to them still confused.

We enter the warehouse with most of the guys laughing and kidding around, I feel lost I don't talk to anyone, I'm still mad at them and confused over Naruto's new found strength, I feel Sasuke is still tense with anger he still can't believe how strong Naruto has gotten, he's his equal at least in my own opinion. Everyone stops as they look forward; I look over Sasuke's shoulder to look at what they are looking at only to find Naruto sitting on the sofa, he smiles at us.

"Yo," he says to us as he stands up to come over to all of us.

* * *

I look at them and notice Hinata look at me over Sasuke's shoulder to stare at me and she looks at me surprised, I smile at her and she gives me a small smile. 

"So everything looks the same," I tell them as I look around the warehouse, filled with the stolen goods that they still have to sell, a pool table, and a desk filled with Temari's crap, some sort of glass case holding some of Gaara's "toys" and another case holding TenTen's.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" I hear TenTen ask me as she comes forward towards me.

"Well I'd like to have a word with Sasuke, if that's okay with you, of course," I tell her, I see a smile appear on her lips but then, it goes away as she goes to get some of her "toys" thinking I want to play with her.

"Don't TenTen," I hear Hinata say, everyone looks at Hinata surprised but the only feeling on Sasuke's face is anger. "Leave him alone, he isn't here to cause problems so leave him alone," she tells everyone as she walks over to the sofa to sit down, they all look at her unable to hide their surprise.

"Since when are you allowed to take action?" Sasuke says as he goes over to her ignoring me.

"It's true just let him talk so we could find out what he wants before you send out your men to kill him," she tells him while flipping through a magazine, I smile at her, she has gotten stronger in her own right.

"Okay, then," he tells her with a sigh as he sits next to her and looks at me nothing showing on his face. "What the hell do you want?"

I stay quiet as everyone else goes over to him to stand by their Leader and they look at me.

"I want back in," I tell them simply, I watch as Hinata's magazine falls to the floor and looks up at me her confusion evident on her delicate features, everyone else can't hide their surprise, Sasuke just smiles at me, and opens his mouth to tell me…

* * *

_I'm going to end it here so I could leave you in suspense so you will want to read the next chapter, so until then; I hoped you enjoyed it…_


	3. His decision is final

**St.Rivenj27**: Yes, Naruto is back and still kicking don't worry I won't leave you in suspense any longer and you'll find out what Sasuke says.

**Magenta-chan**: Thank you, I'm happy you like it and I agree with you I'm glad he's alive too.

**Rishi kun**: Thank you, I hope this was soon enough.

**Leite Destiny**: Yes, it is kind of gangster at least I'll try to make it gangster-y, thanks for wishing me luck I'll need it.

**pseudo-cynic89**: Thanks, I hope this was fast enough, I'm glad you find it getting interesting, and don't worry I'll give you some Ino and Sakura moments soon, their parts won't be so big.

**hinatauzumakimi3**: Yes, he does but don't worry he won't be lonely for long, (taking a bow for being called a Master of suspense) I'm happy you thinking I'm a Master of suspense, I try and often don't succeed so thanks!!

**xXFRO-BROXx**: I feel bad now, but I will only give you hints about what he's been doing for the past four years. I still haven't really decided what kind of weapon he should be using but I'm thinking of some kind of combination between a sword and gun, what do you think?

**DarkSmile**: He kind of did…

**animefreak012194**: Thanks I'm happy you liked it, no problem, I'll try!

**HiN4-cH4n**: I'm glad I left you speechless! Thanks, I hope with this chapter your suspense will be taken care of, no worries you'll find out soon, he does doesn't he. Thank you, you are too kind and I hope this was soon enough, and you really are too kind!!! But I love your kind words, thank you!!!

**vnvanman**: Actually I do agree with you, I hate Sasuke too, he should've just let his past behind and looked forward towards his future and not wanting to get revenge on Itachi, he should've just left it alone, but he was too stupid to see that, so I totally know what you mean.

**JAREDM**: I hope this was fast enough, and I'm happy you think it's good!

**Hornless Devil and Wingless Angel**: Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't resist, I might do it again in a later chapter or maybe in this one? Thanks I'm happy you'd still read it! Actually I only got a few… (Looks back at my butt) No, no bites on my butt. Thank you, I hope this was soon enough! Oww (looks at my butt to notice a bite mark) Hey!! I'm all natural, nothing unhealthy in this behind so I do not taste bad! Thanks, but not feeling really good with the bite mark on my butt…

* * *

**Chapter 3: His decision is final**

"No," he says as he reaches for a magazine, everyone stays silent as they look at me, waiting to see what I will do.

I smile at Sasuke. "I figured you'd say that," I tell him as I fold my arms over my chest and look at him but, he's to busy looking at the magazine. Out of the corner of my eye I look at Hinata as she looks at Sasuke. "Actually if you want-" but he didn't let me continue.

"Nope," he says sounding bored.

"You haven't even heard what he's said," TenTen says sounding irritated. Sasuke looks up at her with his eyebrow raised, she raises both of hers.

"I don't have to hear to know it's a shitty proposition," he says.

"Why aren't I allowed back in?" I ask already knowing the answer but it got Sasuke's attention because he looks up at me, granted he's angry but at least now he's looking at me.

"Do you really have to ask asshole?" he asks me as he stands up to walk over to me.

"Of course, dick shit," I tell him, I see a faint smile on his lips, as he stops a few feet in front of me.

"You betrayed my trust and tried to runaway with Hinata," he tells me as he stretches out his arm to the side. I was about to say something but I stopped as I heard Hinata talk.

"He didn't try to runaway with me," she says as Sasuke looks back at her, annoyed. "**We** tried to runaway **together,** I wasn't forced to do it, I did it because I wanted to," she tells him as she stands up and makes her way over to him. "Does that mean I'm out too, _honey_? I betrayed your trust and wanted to runaway with your best friend?" she asks him.

He looks at her not showing how he's feeling or what he's thinking.

"Stay out of it Hinata," I hear Neji say. She looks back at him.

"Why am I never allowed to talk?" she lets out a dry laugh, asking no one in particular. "I should have a say since I caused all this shit," she tells everyone.

I look at her feeling something is hidden behind those words.

"Hinata be quiet," the usually silent Shino says. She looks at him, with a few tears in her eyes.

"I can't Shino, everyone here knows the truth. It is my fault everything is, and I want to make it right. It's my fault that we lost one of the best members of the crew," she says and I could hear the guilt in her voice.

"I could-" but he didn't let me finish as he looks at me.

"No, now get the fuck out before Neji kicks your ass," Sasuke says, I laugh and smile at him.

"Are you afraid of me?" I ask him as I walk towards him.

"Hmph, I have nothing to worry about stupid-ass," he says as he makes his way over to me.

"You sure talk tough, but can you really believe that?" I ask him, as we stand face to face.

"I could, I can still kick your ass," he tells me as he rolls his head around and I hear some bones crack.

"I doubt it, maybe if you had some sort of weapon you might just have a shot," I tell him as I stretch out my legs.

"No, with one arm tied behind my back, I would still be able to kill you," he says with a smile.

"Just let him back in," I hear Hinata say, we both ignore her.

"Sasuke please just let him in!" she says louder then before, he looks over his shoulder at her.

"Mind your own damn business," he tells her in a low-warning tone.

"It is-" but she didn't finish.

"Hinata please, just stay silent and let them settle this themselves," Lee says to her, she shakes her head the tears flying.

"I can't, they'll kill themselves, and then where will that leave us?" she asks them.

"Well Neji and I could always fight after Naruto and Sasuke kill each other, to see who will become the new Leader," Shikamaru says with a yawn.

"That isn't funny," Hinata whispers looking at the floor her bangs covering her eyes but I could see the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Hey, what makes you think it's only you two who could be in charge? What about the rest of us?" I hear Temari say.

"You are all lackeys, so you couldn't possibly be in charge of a gang with such a high caliber much too high for a lackey to run," Shikamaru says with a smile.

"Fuck you!" Kiba yells and Akamaru barks his agreement.

"Everyone be quiet," Sasuke says in that tone of his that makes everyone shut their mouths even TenTen.

"Let him back in he should be allowed back in, please Sasuke," she says to him softly, he walks over to her and before anyone could do anything he slaps her. Her head goes to the side her hair covering her face; she rests her hand on the cheek that he slapped as she looks up at him angry.

"You've gone too far Hinata, get the hell out of here, I don't want to see you," he says to her in _that_ tone. She just stays there looking at him with her angry eyes; she gives him her back and begins to walk away with her head held up high she walks toward the sofa and sits down, folding her arms across her chest looking at Sasuke with a defiant look shinning in her eyes.

Their eyes lock, they forget that anyone else is in here with them; everyone's quiet as we feel the air crackle with tension. Sasuke begins to walk over to her but I stand in front of him and punch him in the jaw.

I breath through my nostrils to keep my anger in check, I look over at Hinata and her eyes look larger then usual and her mouth is a bit open, I notice the cheek where Sasuke slapped her is red, my anger becomes stronger.

"Don't you ever hit Hinata again! Do you understand Sasuke? If you do your dead," I tell him, angry-pissed-off-upset, you name it; it's flowing through my veins.

Sasuke looks up at me, I could feel his anger radiate around him, four years ago I would've been scared but not now, not anymore.

"What did you say?" he asks me really slow.

"Don't you ever hit her again, you understand?" I ask him as I walk closer to him but then I'm pushed away by Hinata, her anger is now focused on me.

I watch as Sasuke grabs her arm and brings her into him, she goes willingly.

"Don't you ever touch him again," he tells her in that low-warning tone, she nods.

"But you're an idiot," she tells him as she pulls away her arm out of his hold. "You don't let your best friend back even after four years of believing him dead. He's one of the strongest guys we know, we need him if we want to stand a chance against Akatsuki. Just forget about the past, it's over and we're done with it. I'm sure the rest of the gang agrees with me but they are too chicken-shit to say anything," she tells him as she sits back down on the sofa. He looks at her both pleased and annoyed.

"Is it really necessary to call me an idiot in front of the gang and the loser?" he asks her with a sigh, I watch as her lips form a smile.

"Yes," she says with that smile of hers, he smiles at her a small one but it's still a smile.

"I guess I could accept you calling me an idiot, but only because it comes from you," he says with another sigh. "Because some other girls say it just to be mean, isn't that right TenTen?"

"Hmm, whatever, so what are you going to let that little twerp back in?" she asks him as she sits next to Hinata.

"He's not much of a twerp anymore," Temari says from over where her desk is at, she looks like she's reading something in her computer screen.

"True, I'm taller then you, TenTen," I tell her.

"I wasn't talking about how tall you are, I'm talking about…" and she points down at my privates. I want to cover myself but then she'll make a bigger deal out of it, so I just stand here a blush forming on my cheeks.

Everyone is laughing except Gaara who is reading some type of car magazine, Sasuke who is just grinning, Neji who is looking at me as if he wants to kill me and Hinata who is blushing and playing with her fingers on her lap. I sigh as I look at TenTen.

"All you had to do is ask nicely TenTen I could show you I'm not a twerp anymore," I say to her, this time it's her turn to blush and look away. "How about it TenTen would you like me to make you feel like a real women instead of a girl?" I grin at her as I watch her get angry and she reaches for a dagger and throws it at my face, I easily catch it between two of my fingers, the tip of the blade barely touching my nose.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't play with these types of toys they are dangerous for a girl your age," I tell her, I feel all of their stunned expressions looking at me. "You guys didn't honestly believe I'd come back the same?" I ask them, I watch as Hinata's lips form that smile I love.

"It still doesn't change anything, you can't come back in," Sasuke tells me as he goes walking over to the billiard table.

"Actually Sasuke…" Shikamaru begins; he then clears his throat and continues. "I think he should be let back in, we really do need the best if we plan to take on Akatsuki in the future," he finishes, Sasuke look at him showing nothing.

"I agree," is all Neji says.

"He's good in a fight," Kiba says while playing with his puppy.

"I doubt that's changed plus he deserves a second chance," Kankuro tells Sasuke.

"True," Gaara says as he flips through his car magazine, not bothering to look up.

"Naruto is my old buddy so he should be allowed back in because of his excellent choice in food," Chouji says.

"He still has his youthful power and as my Uncle Gai would say youthful power…"Lee started but he wasn't able to continue because TenTen cut him off.

"He still seems to have some use," she says while looking at her nails.

"He just made a stupid mistake," Shino says.

"It doesn't matter to me," Temari says as she looks at her computer screen.

Sasuke stays quiet as he looks at every member and they each give a small nod. He goes back to selecting a cue stick then he says in a quiet voice.

"Okay but, only if he could beat Neji in a fight," he tells us as he selects his cue stick and goes to the billiard table to start his game.

"Actually wouldn't it be better if we fight one-on-one, so you could experience first hand at how badass I've gotten. Then if I beat the shit out of you I could join the Double U Gang again," I tell him as I go over to him, he looks at me and smiles as he bends over the table to take his first shot.

"It's the Uchiha Crew now, I know you can't beat me in a fight," he says as he watches the balls roll on the table. "The only way I'll let you back in is if you beat Neji."

"I refuse," Neji says we all look at him but he directs his stare at Sasuke waiting for him to say something.

"Really?" Sasuke asks as he looks at the billiard table not bothering to look at Neji. "You don't want to fight the guy that was going to take your cousin away from you." I watch as Neji's body becomes stiff and he clenches his hands into fists as he looks down at Hinata and she is directing her angry eyes at Sasuke, then she looks up at Neji and offers him a smile, he looks down at her and smiles back then his body relaxes as he looks at Sasuke.

"He was going to take her away from this shitty hell hole and away from my Uncle's evil grasp, so it wouldn't matter if he did take her away, so to pay Naruto back I refuse to fight him."

"Are you saying you don't like your life?" Sasuke asks him as he looks at him; Neji looks into Sasuke's eyes.

"No, I don't like this life for Hinata," he tells him, Sasuke looks back at Neji's as he responds.

"She chose to live this life when she came with me," he tells Neji in a low angry tone.

"It's not like you will-" but Hinata touched his hand shaking her head as she looks into his eyes. Sasuke stays silent as he looks at the two cousins.

"Fine, then Lee you take the loser on," Sasuke says as he goes back to his game.

"Sorry, Leader, Sir, but I will not take my good friend Naruto on its true, it is your fight Sir, and it's like what my great Uncle Gai would say-" but he was cut off by Sasuke.

"Chouji will take you on, loser," he says.

"I won't, I won't fight my old eating buddy," he says while eating his sub sandwich, I smile my thanks and he nods.

"Kiba, you won't say no, now will you?"

"Leader you know me," he says with a grin. "But, I'm going to pass on this fight," he says as he goes back to playing with Akamaru.

Sasuke looks up irritated at his gang members.

"Kankuro?"

"Nope, sorry," he responds.

"Shino?"

"Rather, not," he says while looking at a bug in his palm.

"Gaara?"

"No," he says still looking through his magazine.

"Don't look at me Sasuke; it's too troublesome to fight and especially against Naruto," Shikamaru says before Sasuke could ask him.

"I wasn't going to ask you," he says, Shikamaru just smiles.

"So I guess-" but he didn't finish because TenTen cut him off.

"What about me, asshole?" she asks him angry.

"What about you?" Sasuke asks irritated as he continues his game.

"Why didn't you ask me or Temari?"

"Do you want to fight Naruto?" she stays quiet as she looks at her nails examining them closely.

"Nah, I rather see him kick your ass, _Leader_," she says grinning at me; I smile down at the floor grateful at her confidence in me, and everyone else for leaving Sasuke no choice but to fight me himself.

"Temari?" oh, I forgot about her.

"I rather not waste my time on trash like him, I'm too busy."

He stops playing then, he looks over at Hinata, almost as if she could feel his eyes on her she looks up into his eyes, they stay silent looking into each other's eyes. But then he turns to look at me.

"Fine, I accept your challenge, if you beat me in a fight then you could be apart of the Uchiha Crew, you get to become a member of the main crew, but…" he starts as he goes around the table and stands before me. "It I win then you have to get the hell out of Konoha and never return, if you do then we'll kill you on the spot, deal?" He asks me as he holds out his hand to me so we could shake on it. I look into his eyes to see if he's lying or what, then he grins at me. "Don't you trust me?" I take out my hand to shake his.

"I agree to the terms," I tell him as I tighten my hold on his hand, then I let go. "What about weapons?" I ask him.

"Anything is allowed," he says.

"Any weapon?" I ask making sure.

"Are you stupid now too? Yes, any type of weapons are allowed," I give a small nod and reach out to shake on it but then I stopped as I heard Hinata yell out.

"NO!" she yells as she stands up and comes over to us. "No weapons are allowed, only a fair fight, no weapons," she says, we both look at her.

"Since when are you allowed to make these type of decisions Hinata?" he asks her in a mild irritated tone, she gives him a smile.

"Since I wanted to," she tells him. "But, no weapons let this be a fair fight," she says to him in a pleading tone, he stays silent as he looks into her eyes, then looks away.

"Fine, no weapons, agree?" he asks me taking out his hand so we could shake on it and I do. "In two weeks we'll fight, agreed?" he asks me, I nod. "So get the hell out of here. I don't want to see you here," he says as he goes back to his game.

"Aww…Sasuke you hurt my feelings, we used to be such good friends and now you don't want to talk to me. Do you know how much that hurts me?" I ask him sarcastically.

"Boss, why not let him stay?" Kiba asks looking up at Sasuke. "If you want I could fight him to see his skills now," Kiba offers.

"Nah, I rather it be a surprise until the fight to see how good he's gotten. Plus you know me, I like a good surprise," he says as he starts his game where he left off. "But I guess he could stay a bit but-" he says as he looks up at me. "If you irritate me then I'll kick you out, understand?"

"Of course Sasuke, I'll only irritate you by half of what I was originally going to piss you off," he offers the billiard table half a smile as he continues to play.

Hinata goes to pick up her stuff and looks over at Sasuke.

"I'm off, I'll see you at the house," she tells him and starts to walk off. Gaara closes his magazine and was about to get up but she stopped him. "Don't!" she says sounding angry, everyone looks up at her surprised, she clears her throat as she continues. "I don't need a ride today Gaara, I could get there on my own," she says looking into Gaara's stunned expression.

"What do you mean? I always give you a ride," he tells her in a low confused voice.

"I don't want a ride from you," she tells him in an angry tone as she gives him her back and continues to walk away but she stopped once she heard Sasuke.

"Hinata come over here," Sasuke says, she turns her head to look at him but then turns her whole body around and walks over to him. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her into him and kisses her on the lips as she reaches his side, he kisses her using what I could only describe as passion, and he has one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair. I look away unable to take it, I can't bear to see them kissing like that.

* * *

He stops kissing me but leaves his hands where they are, he looks into my eyes.

"Well you've never kissed me like this in front of everyone," I whisper as I trace his lips with my finger.

"There's a first for everything," he tells me quietly.

"Are you sure you aren't just doing this because of Naruto?" I ask him with my hands in his hair.

"Hinata do you not know me? I do it because of my love for you," he whispers taking his mouth off my neck which he was kissing , he looks up at me using that sexy grin that makes every women fall in love with him.

"So this love you speak of, does it include you cheating on me with slutty-bitches?" I ask him innocently, he lets go of me and goes around the table, I look at him waiting for his answer.

"We shouldn't discuss it with everyone present," he tells me; I give him a small sad smile.

"I figured you'd say that, well I'll see you at home," I tell him as I wave back at him.

"I only cheat on you because you don't give it to me," he tells me quietly. I freeze as I look at the boxes in front of me, I clench my hands into fists, and I slowly turn around to face him.

"You know why, I can't do that! You said you'd give me all the time I needed are you backing out on your word?" I ask him angry not caring if I'm loud enough for everyone to hear our conversation.

"No, I'm not, but I have needs that you can't give to me, that's why I look for them with other girls who are able to fulfill those needs," he tells me acting as if his reasoning make sense.

"You're disgusting! Do you think I give a shit who you fuck! I don't!! Fuck all you want, I don't give a damn!!" I yell.

"I know you don't, why do you think I do it?" he tells me softly, I see the hurt he feels flash quickly in his eyes but then its gone. I look at the floor unable or not wanting to believe he is really hurt by my not caring if he sleeps around. I start to walk away.

"You're right, like always, this isn't the type of conversation we discuss in front of everyone," I tell him without looking back at him.

"Take someone with you," he tells me.

"No, its okay, they all want to catch up with Naruto. Don't worry honey, I'll be just fine," I tell him smiling back at him.

The truth is I don't want to be with any of them. They all lied to me, none of them told me the truth and I'm angry at all of them. I don't want to be with them. I leave alone; I make my way to my Sensei's house to train with him.

* * *

A few hours later I walk into my old friends house wanting to surprise him, I walk around the old house looking for him only to find him with a person I least expected to find him with.

"So he's back! Why hasn't the jerk come by to say hi to me?" Konohamaru asks Hinata.

"He's probably with the guys and they are bugging him or something along those lines, you know how those guys are they won't stop bugging him until Naruto tells them everything," she tells him, Konohamaru stays quiet for a long time as he looks into Hinata's eyes.

"Will he be staying this time, for good?" he asks her in a quiet uncertain voice.

"Of course!!" she tells him sounding confident. "He'll kick Sasuke's ass in the fight and be able to return and he'll stay with us for as long as he lives," she tells him with a smile, Konohamaru smiles up at her.

"Yeah, your right Hinata, he will stay this time!" he tells her, she continues to smile down at him, then she looks back at me, and her lips open up a bit as she looks back at me, then a small smile forms on her lips as she looks at me, Konohamaru looks back to see what she was looking at, then he sees me and smiles but then turns serious.

"It took you long enough to come see me, I had to find out from Hinata that you weren't dead and that you are still alive. You could've come sooner you know," he tells me as he folds his arms across his chest and looks away from me. I look over at Hinata and she mouths "sorry" I just nod as I look at Konohamaru.

"Is that anyway to treat your friend who has just returned?" I ask him trying to be serious but its one use; a smile appears on my lips.

"I guess, your right, but I'm too old to actually hug you so I'll shake your hand instead," he says totally serious as he comes over to me to shake my hand and he does but I go down to hug him.

"You're not too old to hug your friend, you dork," I tell him.

"I guess your right but you have to promise not to tell anyone I hugged you back all I did was stand here stiff letting you hug me, got it?" he asks me as he hugs me back.

"Yeah, I understand you little twerp," I tell him. I let go of him and see Hinata look at us smiling, she gets up and I feel my mouth become suddenly dry.

She has on a traditional Chinese dress, that's really short now this one does barely cover her butt, it has no sleeves, she has on some purple gloves that go up beyond her elbows, the dress is a lavender that makes her eyes look more lavender than pale blue, and it's silk, it's a plain fabric no patterns on it, it has the mandarin collar, and some buttons on the right side, it's skin tight almost as if it was sewn on her and to make her look even more sexier she has on some slits on either side they go up halfway up her thighs exposing the side of her butt, but she has on some boy shorts on but you could still see that cute little line of where her butt meets her thighs, I take a big gulp as I look at her. Her hair is up in two buns on either side of her head but some of the hair is down making it look like ponytails, I take it all in why the hell is she dressed like this, not that I'm complaining but still, it makes her look way grown up, it makes her look like a real women, she looks at me confused but then she understands.

"Do you like it? Sarutobi sensei made it especially for me to train with him, he told me that if I wear it I'll get better in no time at all!!" she tells me totally excited. "Isn't it great? It's so cute!!" she tells me as she turns around so I could look at her better, as she turns the slits go up and I could see he butt better, I take in another big gulp and feel my face become red.

Now I get it, that old geezer is such a pervert, how could he trick her like this? I wonder what Sasuke thinks? He probably likes it, I sigh I'm going to tell that old pervert off when I get the chance!!

"Did he really say that? Do you see an improvement on your techniques?" I ask her, she looks down as she answers me.

"Not, really but, I'm sure that in no time I will see them!! Sarutobi sensei would not lie to me, well I got to go before he gets mad at me for being late," she says as he waves by at us.

"Your grandpa is a pervert," I tell Konohamaru.

"Yeah, but you got to admit, it's good for us," he says to me as he sighs looking at Hinata, I hit him behind his head.

"Don't you dare look at Hinata like that," I tell him, knowing when I see her again I'll be picturing her dressed like that.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot do you still love her?" he asks me sounding totally interested.

"It's none of your business," I tell him sitting on the porch floor with my legs over the edge. "How long has she been training with your grandpa?" I ask him as he sits next to me.

"Ever since you left, I think she's gotten better with her katana but she tells me she needs much more practice to even be considered good, but grandpa says she gotten good but she doesn't chose to see it," he tells me as he sighs. "But then again he might be saying that to me but telling her something completely different in order to have her here longer," he tells me.

"When did he come up with the idea of her dressing like that?" I ask him.

"Just last year when she suddenly developed her _womanly charms_," he tells me. "Why did you come back until now?" he asks me, I look up at the tree as I answer.

"I don't know, I just missed everything, you know," I tell him honestly. The truth is that I don't know why I chose to come back until now, but, I know I came to that decision when Akatsuki was looking for me so that I could join their organization and I refused, many times. But, I know they would've bugged me more or gotten angry at me for refusing them anymore so they would've taken me out, so I knew I had to come back and be a part of the gang once more, because I have to belong with them or else I have no choice and join Akatsuki. I hid for as long as I could but Akatsuki always found me, so I knew I had to come back.

"Will you win against Sasuke?" he asks me quietly.

"Of course!" I tell him. "I've gotten good, I'm way better before!" I tell him but in truth I do believe in myself, I've gotten good enough to call the attention of Akatsuki so I know I'm good enough to take Sasuke on.

"Good! Because I don't want you leaving again," he tells me.

"I won't, I promise you I won't," I tell him he stays silent taking this all in.

"Well I have to go to sleep now, it's my bedtime, if I don't go grandpa starts to tell Hinata all these embarrassing stories about me, and I can't let Hinata believe I suck because when I'm old enough she will become my girlfriend," he tells me a few minutes later, I smile at him.

"Keep dreaming buddy, she belongs to Sasuke, believe me, I had to learn that the hard way but, it's true," I tell him.

"Whatever Hinata will fall in love with me and leave Sasuke," he tells me. "Hey do you need a place to sleep?" he asks me, I look over at him.

"I called your grandpa asking if I could stay here and he gave me permission to crash here until I find a place of my own," I tell him.

"Why didn't you talk to me when you called?" he asks me sounding hurt.

"You were in school so I couldn't talk to you," I tell him.

"Well, yeah, whatever I'll see you tomorrow morning then," he tells me.

"Good night Konohamaru," I tell him as he gets up and leave's. I stay here looking at the tree and watch as the leaves dance to the rhythm of the wind. Then I felt her next to me, she looks at me then sits down, I feel my face turn bright red as I imagine her in her _training_ outfit; she's changed now into some yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt with some sneakers on her feet. I look up at her flushed face and she gives me an uncertain smile as she looks at me, I wait knowing she'll start our long awaited conversation.

* * *

_I'm sorry I just had to do it again, please no biting my butt!!! I'll see you in the next chapter when Naruto and Sasuke fight so until then…thanks!!! _


	4. Their Fight Part One

_Hey, you guys sorry it took so long for me to update the story, I'm really sorry, I had a really bad case of writers block and now the chapter is really long so I split it up in two parts, not much action in this part but the second one will have a significant amount of action, I hope you enjoy this part and the next one, I'll hopefully ( I'm crossing my fingers) by this weekend, so until then…_

_

* * *

_

**__Boby09:** Thanks, I hope I didn't make you wait too long, and cough totally will cough (look forward to that in the part two).

**animefreak012194:** I thank you for your kind words!! And I hope you forgive me for taking too long.

**xXLucifer's-agentXx:** Okay I'll try my hardest not to make it pansy or sucky, I hopefully will make a good weapon for Naruto hopefully you will give me your input on the matter, I actually haven't really thought of Sasuke's weapon, I'm not sure what I want to do with him, I was thinking of doing something with spiked balls and chains, you know like in Kill Bill Vol. one like the Japanese girl that is bodyguard to Lucy Liu in the movie, what do you think? I'm kind of think over the weapons for every member of the gang.

**Hornless Devil Wingless Angel:** I guess I'm doing more of the cliff's thing in this one, aren't I? I swear I'm not doing it on purpose!!! Thanks for liking the previous chapter, actually Sarutobi sensei is the pervert for asking Hinata to wear that outfit, (throws you a rubber eraser) chew on that for awhile.

**Magenta-chan: **Thanks! I'll take your advice and have Naruto kick his ass!!

**HiN4-cH4n:** Really you are too kind Ghislaine your words are really nice to read and I totally agree with you on everything but Sarutobi sensei is the real pervert for lying to her about her outfit, so yeah, and I'm sorry for taking to long, I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think I really value your opinion!

**St.Rivenj27:** It wasn't really just a no, it was more of a negotiation of sorts, but thanks and hopefully you don't hate me too much for not having any action in this chapter but look forward to the next part of it, I promise to have much action!

**vnvanman:** Well he is all that but he didn't want to fight Naruto because he doesn't want to fight his best friend, he doesn't want it to come to that but he must now, and I'm sorry for saying at the end of the last chapter that the fight would be in this chapter but it turns out my writers block is gone and now the chapter is really long so I split it up in two parts, so in the next part you will see his ass-whopping.

**hinatauzumakimi3:** I'm sorry but it seems I'm leaving you on another cliff, please hold on real tight, I don't want you to die!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Their Fight Part One **

I sit next to him as he stays silent; I too look forward at the tree watching as some leaves float to the ground.

Now that we are alone I don't know what to say to him, I want to say I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused him but my mouth won't form the words, instead I say.

"It's really cold out tonight," I watch his lips form a small smile. Then he laughs, I smile. I rest my hands behind me and lean back on them. "I'm sorry," I tell him softly he looks over at me; I could tell he is confused, so I continue. "It was my entire fault that you had to leave or pretend to die. If only I knew…I never would've told you that I wanted out of this life, if only I would've kept my mouth shut you could've stayed with everyone. You think of them as your family, I had to tear you away from the people you considered family. You had to hide all those years because of me; you left the friends you grew up with. Your best friend, the guy you considered your brother hates you and it's my entire fault," I say to him while looking into his cerulean-blue eyes. He stays quiet as he looks into my eyes, how I've missed those eyes.

I've always heard stories about Naruto's dad, everyone says that you could see into his very soul by looking into them, everyone could always tell what he was thinking or feeling just by looking into those unique cerulean eyes. That they had this special light in them that the light made you trust him and believe in what he said. He helped everyone at a very young age he helped everyone he could, not by just giving money but by lending a hand whenever it was needed, or talking to someone and making them feel better, or just being there whenever anyone was in need. I know Naruto inherited that from his dad, whenever Naruto says something you believe in him. He has _something_ special that no one else could duplicate, Sasuke has something similar, I think that's why they are friends they were drawn to each other because of that.

"He doesn't hate me," he tells me, now it's my turn to be confused, he smiles at my expression. "Sasuke doesn't hate me," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"If Sasuke hated me he would've killed me on the spot, when he saw me in the warehouse," he tells me.

"There were to many witnesses," I joke around with him, he laughs, and I just smile. "I' am sorry-" but he didn't let me continue.

"Hinata don't say it again," he warns me in a low-voice. "It's not your fault alone, it's _our_ fault you didn't obligate me to runaway with you, we decided together," he finishes.

"God, I wish you'd hate me," I whisper.

"I can't," he says. I stay quiet as I look forward not wanting to look at his kind face, I'd probably breakdown if I look at him, he clears his throat. "Kankuro told me something weird today."

"What's new, he always says weird things," I say smiling. It's true if I ever need a good laugh Kankuro and Kiba always make that happen.

"I know but," he pauses I could feel his eyes on me, so I turn to look at him. "Kankuro said that after you return from your training you're always happy, he said that it had to do with Konohamaru, is it true?" he asks me.

"I guess," I tell him simply.

"Why?" he asks.

"Why, what?" I ask him, I know what he means but I want to hear him say it.

"What is it about Konohamaru that makes you happy?" he asks me sounding anxious. I smile a small one as I look at my legs, which I'm swinging, almost as if I'm on a swing.

"It's just that he reminded me of you," I tell him softly, I look at him once more, he looks a bit taken back. "When I'm with Konohamaru it's almost as if I'm with you. He's just like you when you were younger. That's why I'm always happy when I return from training because it always felt as if you were with me, it felt as if you never left my side for four years," I tell him, he looks sad.

"Hinata…I'm-" he was about to continue but I stopped him.

"Don't say it," I warn him as I look at the floor. "Please don't" I whisper.

"But, I' am Hinata, you don't know how I felt those four years, I thought Sasuke probably killed you or something, I couldn't take not knowing what happened to you. I couldn't," he tells me, I smile at him giving him reassurance that Sasuke did nothing to me.

"You dork, you know Sasuke wouldn't harm me, he loves me," I say the words that I want to use on him.

"Yeah, I know," he laughs, a dry laugh. "I found that out the hard way."

"I tried to stop them but he lost it," I tell him as I look forward, remembering back to that day four years ago. "He lost it," I whisper. "I think that was the first time I actually feared him," I tell him, I feel him touch my arm and I return to the present. I look over at him, I get lost in his deep-beautiful cerulean eyes, I begin to lean into him but he stays still, I look down at his mouth. The whole time I was in love with Naruto we never once kissed, I wonder how his lips feel against mine.

"Hinata…" he whispers as he leans back, away from me. "We can't you're my best friends, girlfriend…" he starts off, I feel the need to cry take over, I thought he loved me. "I've grown Hinata, I don't feel the same about you like I used to, my feelings have changed, and I don't love you anymore…" he tells me quietly. Now the need to cry is strong, I feel the tears form in the back of my eyes; I blink rapidly so that they won't fall. They can't fall not in front of Naruto, I stay silent as I let the words sink in, he doesn't love me, and God it hurts. It's worse then when I believed him dead. This pain I feel in my chest will never go away. I look into his eyes but he looks away, he could probably see the pain I'm in. "I'm so-" but I cut him off.

"Don't! Don't be sorry about how you feel, don't be an idiot. Your words hurt me now but with time I won't care. All that matters is that you are alive, I couldn't live with the guilt any longer…Knowing I was the cause of it…" I say as I stand up and force my smile down at him. "It's okay, it's for the best. Now I could finally marry Sasuke nothing is holding me back now, thank you, Naruto Uzumaki," I whisper as I turn around to leave.

I've already told my sensei I was leaving so I leave towards the front gate; I open it and stand outside only to find Gaara. He's out leaning on his car reading his car magazine. He looks up at me, he takes a couple of steps towards me, I stay still as I look at him, and he stops as he looks into my eyes. We both stay silent waiting to see for who will talk first.

"I came to take you home," he tells me softly. "I won't take no for an answer," he says sounding serious.

"Okay, I won't say no but how about, forget it I don't want a ride from you," I tell him in a teasing tone, I feel the tears forming in my eyes a few of them escaping and sliding down my cheeks. Gaara comes closer to me then puts his arms around me, he hugs me tight.

"What happened?" he asks me worried. I cry on his shoulder, I let out all my pain in my tears, knowing this is all I could do to ease the pain.

"He said he doesn't love me anymore," I tell him.

"He said that?" Gaara asks me sounding surprised. "That asshole," he says as one of his arms lets go of me and reaches behind him to take out his gun he has hiding in the waist of his pants. "I'll kill him for this," he tells me sounding and looking pissed-off.

"No, Gaara, just leave him alone. He's entitled to his own feelings, let's just go," I tell him, he goes to the front passenger seat and I slide in, he closes the door and comes around the front and gets in, I wipe away the tears as he starts the car.

* * *

I watch her back as she leaves not angry just hurt.

Why does my chest feel so tight? Why does it feel as if I can't breathe? What is this pain in my heart?

It's asking, no, _demanding_ me to run after her and hug her to me, to hold her, just to hold her against me so that I could feel her heartbeat against my chest, to smell her, just to be with her.

I hold in the urge, I can't do that to her, I clench my fists on my lap, I hate this. I hate being close to her and not being able to act like I really want to.

"Why did you lie to my beautiful-young student?" I hear Konohamaru's perverted grandfather asks me as he sits next to me, just where Hinata was sitting awhile ago.

"Were you eavesdropping old man?" I yell at him as I fold my arms across my chest looking at him accusingly through slit eyes, he leans back away from me and scoots back a bit away from me as a blush appears on his cheeks, he starts to smoke his pipe that's always present in his mouth.

"I just heard a little bit, here and there," he tells me avoiding my angry gaze.

"Ahh, huh, you heard everything didn't you?" I ask him knowing my answer as he looks away still avoiding my eyes.

"You know what? That is not the point here!" he tells me loudly. "What I want to know is why you lied to my beautiful-innocent-young-wonderful student," I look at him and answer.

"It's for the best," I say in a low-sad voice as I look over at the gates, where she left from.

"You know you broke her heart just now, she's probably truly sad right now," Sarutobi sensei says to me in a low-serious voice. I get up and start to walk away.

"I'm going to sleep now, good night Sarutobi sensei," I tell him with my back to the old man, I can feel his intent eyes as they burn a hole through my back watching me as I leave.

I know I broke her heart, she's suffering right now because of what I told her, I saw the pain myself, I had to look away or the guilt was going to eat at me if I continued to look at those eyes. The same eyes that were bright and happy but left this house dull, sad and in pain, they looked drained. It hurts me to see her like that but it really is for the best at least for now.

* * *

"Do you want me to drive around?" he asks me as he looks over at me, I smile and nod. "The beach?"

"You know me too well," I tell him still smiling, he smiles forward at the road.

"What do you expect you've been my best friend since the age of six," he says to me.

"God, that long?" I tease him, he smiles and nods, I remember like it was yesterday when I first spoke to him.

_Sasuke had barely lost his parents and Naruto and I tried to do everything to cheer him up but nothing worked._

_Then one day we got new students in our classroom, they were triplets, I was really excited, I looked at the youngest he had red hair and some really sea green eyes but he was glaring at everyone I noticed that his eyes showed how lonely he really was just like Sasuke and mine. _

_When it was recess I used to sit at the tables and watched him play in the sandbox, he always played in the sandbox and glared at everyone who came hear him, his brother and sister never once played with him. There was something about Gaara that brought sadness to me, there was something in his eyes as he looked at other kids, there was a longing, a longing for contact with other kids. When I saw that longing, it made my heartache for him. _

_I watched him for several days before I actually went to go talk to him. _

_I stand outside the sandbox, he looks up glaring at me, and I smile down at him. _

_"Hello, what are you doing?" I ask him softly. He looks at me unable to hide his surprise at me speaking to him even after he was sending daggers at me with his eyes. He doesn't say anything as he continues to glare at me with those lonely eyes. "May I play with you?" I ask him, his expression changes again as he looks at me surprised once more. I smile down at him waiting. _

_"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asks me softly as he looks around at everyone close to us, they look as if they fear Gaara, some of them even go as far as to take a couple of steps back away from us and some girls let out a whimper of fear and hide behind some boys, I sigh these girls are so stupid. I look down at him showing how happy I' am that he spoke to me, he leans a bit back looking a bit frightened of me. _

_I tilt my head to the side, I start to kneel outside the sandbox, and I put my index finger at one of the corners of my mouth, looking completely serious at him. "No should I be?" I ask him softly. _

_"Yes!" he tells me sounding mad; I examine him from his head to his feet and keep smiling. _

_"But you aren't scary," I tell him still being serious, he looks like he's ready to burst, I really wanted to laugh at him but I hold in the urge knowing he'll get even angrier, if I let out my laughter. "I like you, so I want to play with you," I tell him as I stand in the sandbox and sit down, I get a bucket and get some sand in my hands and drop it into the bucket. _

_"Why?" I hear him ask me in a low weird voice. I look up and see his face, all his features are tightened, his eyebrows are higher then they usually are, his lips look like they are glued together as he looks at me waiting for me to answer his question. I look at him wondering why he's confused. What did I say to make him react like this? Did I say something wrong? I don't know if I should continue but I give my head a little shake I've got to tell him. _

_"There's two reasons," I inform him, he looks at me as he leans back a bit waiting for me to continue. "First off because you are my new friend! We will be friends forever and ever!" I tell him my voice growing higher and louder from my excitement, his eyes look huge, I look down at the sand, I grab a handful in my hand I spread my fingers apart as I let the sand fall through my fingers. "The second," I begin as I continue to watch the sand fall through my finders, "is because you have the same look of loneliness like Sasuke and me, you've experienced some really bad things, just like us. I was drawn in by your eyes, there is also this longing in them," I start as I look up to see his eyes for myself. "That longing you have to connect with someone anyone, I had that same look that was before Sasuke saved me. You have the type of eyes that draw me in; they make my heart react to you. I want to do everything in my power as your friend to get rid of that loneliness and hopefully I will fulfill that longing you have to connect with someone. So Gaara please connect with me," I finish as I look into his eyes, I watch fascinated as they soften before me, he stops glaring and he just looks at me. _

_"Friend?" he says slowly, almost as if he's never said it before, like this is the first time he's ever used it on someone, I smile at him and close my eyes, nodding at him, I open them and continue smiling at him. _

_"Of course, silly, you, Gaara are my friend for life!" I tell him smiling, I watch as a small smile appears on Gaara's lips, he gives one small nod, then I see his lips move slowly but no sound comes out, he just forms the word but I can't read lips so I don't know what he was trying to say, I let out a little giggle and cover my mouth I direct my intent gaze at him. "How about we build something with the sand!" my excitement and happiness coming out of my voice he smiles again and nods. _

_"I would be happy to build something with my friend," he says in a low-uncertain voice, I flash him a smile and nod. _

_After that we kept playing, I heard him laugh a few time and that made my heart beat faster and my cheeks hurt from all my smiling. _

_Soon after I told Sasuke about him and Sasuke plus Naruto accepted him no questions asked as did Neji, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji, afterwards Temari and Kankuro joined us. _

_And that was really the beginning of everything. _

Now that I look at his eyes they don't look lonely at all, the longing is also gone, I'm glad I had a part in making that happen. I'm happy that Gaara found his place in the world, sure he still hates people and glares at them but when he looks at me, his eyes soften up.

He now has the ability to love and that above everything else makes me happy.

I look over at Gaara who is looking at the road ahead, I smile to myself.

I look up to the night sky as I talk to Gaara, "Why couldn't fall in love with you?" I ask him as I raise my hands up trying to grab a hold of the air, he looks at me surprised, then he temporarily loses control of the car, I just laugh at his reaction but then I feel the car go in circles. He breaks quickly the screech of the tires so loud that my ears are still ringing, the car continues to circle around, the rubber of the tires burning and creating smoke all around us, I didn't ready myself and I find my forehead against the dashboard. I lift if off of it and begin to rub my forehead looking at him.

"What the hell Gaara?"

"I should be asking you that!" he yells, I look around on the street no cars are even around.

"Is it safe to be stopped like this in the middle of the street?" I ask him looking around making sure no one comes around.

"Hinata, why would you say something so stupid?" I look over at him wondering why he's so riled up.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to get you angry," I tell him honestly.

"I'm not angry, just…it's a bit unexpected, you know. Never in all the time I've known you, have you ever said something so ridiculous," he says as he starts to drive. I look up at the starry night sky, I sigh after a while of awkward silence I ask Gaara something that I know will get him to talk.

"How are thing going between you and your girlfriend? Which by the way I haven't met yet and let me tell you I'm a bit…okay let me rephrase that I'm _totally _pissed off that I haven't met her yet!" I tell him trying to be angry but I end up laughing.

"You'll get a big surprise when you do get to met her," he tells me with a grin.

"She isn't like old, right?" I ask him. Gaara has this thing for older women, like _much_ older, he's dated women who are thirty-five, twenty-three, twenty-seven and forty. The guys always make fun of him for dating "women" who could be old enough to be his mother, but he doesn't care what they think, when they tell him something he just smirks at them and gets back to reading his magazine of cars or whatever it was he was doing, the guys usually stay quiet and look at him wondering what he's smirking about.

"You'll have to wait and see at the race tomorrow night," he tells me.

"I just hope I'll be able to actually talk to her, is she high-maintenance like your other girls or should I say _women_?" I ask him not passing up the chance to tease him.

"No, she's pretty low-key and she's into cars," he tells me smiling as he remembers his girlfriend, I gasp. It's a miracle; he always only dates these really rich women, the kind that always buys him whatever he wants. He's gotten about half-a-dozen cars off of his girlfriends and they've never asked for the cars back. I don't know how he breaks up with them without breaking their hearts. I really do wonder how he manages to do that. The crew always asks him about it but all he does is smirk, I'd always laugh at their dumbfounded expressions. But that's what they get for always laughing at Gaara's women, they deserve for him to keep his skills secret.

"I really can't wait to meet her!" I tell him looking forward to tomorrow. I hear my cell phone ring and I look down at it, I sigh as I look at Gaara. "It's TenTen," he shakes his head as he looks forward at the street.

"Hey TenTen how are you?" I ask her.

"Where are you?" she yells as I remove the phone away from my ear so her yelling won't damage my eardrum. "We were supposed to go over your outfit options tonight!!" she continues to yell.

"I'm sorry it totally flew out of my mind, how could I forget something so important!" I tell her sarcastically she stays quiet on the other end of the line.

"Are you mocking me?" she asks me slowly in a low-venom filled voice.

"Never TenTen!! How could you think that of me?" I ask sounding shocked, I hear Gaara chuckle.

"If I hear even one ounce of sarcasm in your voice again I will make you pick your own outfit," she warns me.

"I have good style," I tell her she let's out one really loud "Ha", I remove the phone from my ear and look at the phone accusingly then I put it back to my ear. "What does that 'ha' mean?" I ask her.

"Face it Hinata you have the style of a forty-year-old society lady," she says it in an exaggerated tone.

"Is that bad?" I ask her seriously wondering if it is.

"Hinata you are a sixteen year old girl for crying out loud! You are beautiful and have a body to die for and you dress like an old lady!" she yells her anger taking hold of her once more.

"I don't dress like an old lady!" I yell at her, I look over at Gaara, "right?" I ask him.

"Don't ask me, this is between you and the girl who dresses you," he says fully knowing that would set TenTen off, I sigh as I put the phone in front of me and we could still hear her just fine.

"I don't just dress her you fucken idiot, I coordinate her whole outfit to make her look great, you fucken-good-for-nothing-chauffeur, I'm a stylist and soon to be the greatest fashion designer the world has ever known!! So don't you go saying all that shit, that all I do is dress Hinata because it's much more then that you hear me!! I actually even design special outfits just for her!! You freaking-driver-who-only-dates-old-hags!! It's like you have a severe mother's syndrome, like you can't let go of her or some shit like that!!!"

"TenTen I'm sorry we are entering a tunnel," I make a noise. "I'm losing you…" then I hang up and remove the battery.

"She's going to be pissed," Gaara warns me, I put the seat back and close my eyes.

"All I have to do is take her on a shopping spree and she'll get over it," I tell him.

* * *

I look at the phone, did she just hang up on me, and I hear the beep that tells me she did hung up on me.

How could she? I guess I could forgive her since she was going through a tunnel after all, I look over at the guys, for once Kiba and Kankuro are actually here tonight, Temari is at the desk on her laptop, Shikamaru is sleeping on one of the sofa's, Kiba and Kankuro are on the other sofa that they moved in front of the television so they could play the PlayStation 3, I ignore all their yelling at each other, I sigh as I make my way over to Neji who is sitting in on another sofa reading a book, I sit down next to him and he automatically puts his arm around my shoulders, I snuggle in closer, I watch as Chouji comes in carrying a platter of food and Lee behind him carrying another tray, he has that silly smile on his lips as he sings off key, the guys throw pillows at him and he almost drops the tray but he saves it. He looks upset but then he becomes happy again, that Lee he could never hold a grudge against anyone.

"What did she say?" Neji asks me as he continues to read.

I look around at the room that Hinata decorated for us, this is one of the four living room in the Uchiha mansion, the first thing you see are the huge wooden doors that are heavy and have different trees carved into them on the outside, all the living room doors have different things carved into them, when you open the doors you see the Aruba blue paint on the walls that Hinata had us paint and one wall it has some kind of wall paper that makes it seem as if you are in a forest, on the left side there are bookcases with our manga collection, DVD's, some magazines and CD's the bookcases are built into the wall and are painted white, in the far right corner of the entrance there is a bar that has no alcohol only soda, water and all that, there's a small fridge under the bar with a microwave next to it, and on the counter there is a popcorn machine like they have in movie theater's, and there's four stools on the outside of the bar. A few feet into the room there are two loveseat sofa's that match each other they both have rings of dark brown, beige, and the Aruba blue the same paint from the walls and the base color is teal they have many pillows on them, they are placed facing each other with a square coffee table between them that's made out of only mirrors.

One really big beige suede sofa with two matching chaises on each end are in the middle of the room more closer to the T.V. this is the sofa that Neji and I are sharing with the sleeping Shikamaru, I hear him snore and I kick him off the sofa and he falls to the floor with a thump, I smile as I hide my face in Neji's armpit as I giggle in it and he begins to move around, I forget that he's ticklish so I stop, I look up at him and see his face a bit red, God, he looks so adorable in that manly sort of way. I sigh, I've loved this guy from the first moment I met him.

Oh, right the room; it has this unbelievable big plasma screen T.V. I believe it's a 63 inches Hinata got it because of the guys, its on a chrome and glass stand and on the sides of the T.V. there are selves that have a few framed pictures of us when we were kids and some video games, then under the stand in the hidden compartments there are all the equipment like the DVD player, the surround sound system, all the game systems and all the other electrical junk, and all over the room we have speakers, on the floor, or in the ceiling so that wherever anyone goes they can still hear what's on the T.V. or the radio, this room is a great party room, we've had parties in here and have the music playing all loud it's totally awesome. The walls have white and black photographs that were taken by some famous photographer, she's told us that they are worth a lot but the guys don't believe her since they think the photos are piece of shit, she totally got mad at them for saying that. Then by the fireplace there is a mantle made out of marble that is said to come from one of the palaces in Russia the mantle was smuggled out of Russia after the last Tsar Nicholas II was forced to abdicated, and in front of the fireplace there is a white leather sofa that is in the kind of modern its low compared to the others there are lots of pillows on this sofa also the colors are a lime green and a dark green, on one end to the sofa there are two extra wide square armchairs on one side, one is white and the other is a bright blue the other two armchairs the are facing the ones before are like half-a-circle and the seat is round the colors are a lime green and white, and there is a table in front of the white leather sofa and it's a square coffee table and this one is also made of only mirrors, on the back of the leather sofa it has a lime green waist high table with some more framed pictures but these are Sasuke's parents and him, in the middle there is a white porcelain vase with freshly cut flowers in it. To the side of the white leather sofa by the wall is Temari's desk it's facing forward so her back is to the wall and she could see us all, the desk is close enough to the fireplace to get the warmth of the fire but far enough so that she won't get to hot. There's a whole mess of board games that are in a hidden compartment close to the windows we have those because Hinata likes to play with them and she always makes us play with her, everyone complains at first but then we get really into it, there's a table in here so Chouji could have somewhere to eat if he wants to sit there he can it seats four and the body of the table is silver with a thick glass top it has four swivel arm chairs that adjust in height their colors are all white with a silver bottom.

There are five big cathedral like windows, one window is made out of stain glass the design on the window is one of a waterfall with the water fall falling into a river on either side of the river there is grass with different flowers and huge trees on one side, there are a total of four different images in the four different living rooms they were all design to tie into another, there are curtains covering the large windows the first layer is a see-through material that's white, then on top of that is drapery that's a shimmery pearly ivory, they have silver and baby blue beading on them they are all over the drapery in shapes of leaves. There's a window seat, that's kind of like an alcove that Hinata has made into her own private spot, she and Sasuke like to stay in there together, they just lay there together looking at the front yard but you could usually find Hinata in there reading, she has all these pillows some are small others are big, I have sat in there with her a few times and I must say it's really comfortable almost, if not exactly as comfortable as the suede sofa. All she does really is look at the street kind of like she's waiting for someone.

It's weird because it seems as if there is a lot of stuff in here but the room is so big that it doesn't seem cluttered, and there is enough light to fill the room up during the day and the chandelier was bought from an old French castle it adds something to the room, everything in just perfect I must admit Hinata has great taste when it comes to decorating the rooms.

"Oh, she didn't really say anything since I kind of talked most of the time," I answer Neji's question, I look over at the angry Shikamaru as he goes to lay on the leather sofa mad dogging me, Chouji is over at the table eating while Lee took the other tray to Kankuro and Kiba and now Lee is playing instead of Kiba, and Lee is yelling and getting a little too excited. "Hey where is Shino and the Asshole?" I ask everyone.

"Shino is in his room, he said he'd be down in a bit," Kiba tells me with food in his mouth, I throw a pillow at his head but he dodges it and smiles at me with a food filled mouth.

"Sasuke is locked up in his room," Neji tells me, we all stay quiet.

"It seems our Leader didn't want to take on our dear newly-undead friend Naruto, huh?" Lee asks.

"Yeah, I think he didn't want to take on his best friend, I think it kind of hurts him to have it come to this," the sleepy Shikamaru says.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt him a little but a lot, he hates that it's come to this but it has to be done, they have to settle the score," Neji says as he closes his book and looks at the wall, we all stay silent as we think things over.

"Why did he decide to return now?" Temari asks as she removes her glasses and looks away from her laptop screen.

"It seems that Akatsuki has been trying to get him to join them but he's refused them, I think they were getting to the point of either obligating him to join or to kill him, at least that's what Kakashi told me," Shino says as he sits next to Shikamaru.

"Kakashi told you?" I ask him.

"No," he says as he looks away from me. "It seems Kakashi was telling Sasuke and I just happened to pass by at the time," he says, I look at him through slit eyes, I don't believe him, he's lying I could tell because he isn't looking at me.

"You liar, you were eavesdropping weren't you bug boy?" I ask him sitting up away from Neji's warmth.

"How…dare you…accuse me of…such underhanded ways…I'm not Kiba you know," he says.

"Hey, I take offense in that!" Kiba yells without looking back.

"Do I lie, my friend?" Shino asks him, Kiba has the decency to not deny the truth, and he just mutters a few choice words.

"Where is Hinata and Gaara shouldn't they be here by now?" Shino asks as he looks at the T.V. screen watching the idiot's game.

"I don't think they are coming back, Hinata sounded a bit down so he's probably taking her to the beach or something," I answer.

"'A bit down,' what could have happened?" Neji asks I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know her phone cut me off because of the tunnel they were going through so before I could ask her about it the phone went dead plus that stupid-asshole-dickhead-jerk of Gaara got me pissed off," I tell them, they all stay quiet as they look at one another, I get suspicious as I look at them wondering why they aren't looking at me. "What is it?" I ask feeling a bit annoyed, they all clear their throats as they continue to look at one another, then all of them look at Neji, I see him shake his head no but everyone else nods, I wait, he clears his throat as he looks at me.

"You do know on the way to the beach they always go to there is no tunnel on the way," he says to me quietly, I think things over, it's true, I jump up on the sofa and run across it, I jump down off of it and run over to the phone, I dial her number quickly and it tells me that the number is not available, I slam the phone down and breath through my nostrils, my anger gets the better of me and the guys run out of my path, I throw my body down on the sofa and fold my arms across my chest and continue to breath through my nostrils.

"She'll be sorry," I warn in a low-deadly voice. "Hinata better not come home tonight if she does, I'll so kill her."

* * *

What is this sudden chill I feel going down my spine? Why do I suddenly feel this scary chill freeze my bones, I look at Gaara. "I don't think we should go home tonight, I feel my life is in danger," I tell him, he looks at me as if I've gone mad, "just trust me," I tell him, he still looks at me as if I'm crazy, but he nods.

* * *

We both stay quiet as we listen to the oldies on the radio. I look up at the stars, the wind created by the speed Gaara is driving at blows cold air in the car and it's making my loose hair fly around, I don't mind it at all, I close my eyes and take in a deep breath of fresh air.

I love being in Gaara's convertibles, tonight he let out one of his most prized processions and that is his 1960 Mercedes Benz 190SL in black it's in perfect conditions the car is almost if not exactly like how it was made back in the sixties only the tires are different the upholstery is the same as before and so is everything else in or on the car, out of all his cars I must admit that I love this one, I love all the other ones too but this car has a special spot in my heart I don't really know why, but most of all I just love being with Gaara. I like the way he drives its like he could read my mind like he knows when I want him to drive fast or when to drive slow, and how he drives with one hand on the steering wheel, sometimes he uses his knee and the other resting on the open window just resting there, I've noticed that he is much more relaxed behind the steering wheel driving with no real destination in mind only knowing he wishes to get away usually with me in the passenger seat, he just looks better behind the wheel, those hauntingly sea-green eyes looking out ahead of the road those eyes he outlines with black eyeliner, not caring what anyone thinks of him. He is the only one who never wants anything from me, he just let's me talk and he listens out of all our friends he understands me the best and for that I'm grateful. I open my eyes as I feel the tears in them.

I stretch my arms up towards the sky, I try to get a hold of a star, I leave my hands up still not giving up on the stars, it's impossible I know it but something inside of me is asking me to keep tying.

"How would it be like to live up there in space? You know, just being able to wander all around exploring the vast universe, just going from place to place, not having a home or responsibilities, not…really doing anything. No one asking anything of you, just…being able to be alone…to think…think about everything…and nothing…I just wonder…you know…" I whisper to Gaara as I feel the tears prickle in my eyes. I keep looking at the night sky feeling Gaara's curious gaze on me, I don't look at him as I feel the warm tears fall slowly down my cold cheeks, I feel my nose become runny I sniff them back in as I reach forward and open the dashboard and find some tissues, I clean my nose as I keep look at the night sky.

"I sometimes wonder how everyone's life would be different if I never existed," I confess to him, he suddenly brakes and I find my cheek against the dashboard, I just stay like this, I feel Gaara pull me back up, I smell the burning of rubber and smoke surround us. "This really can't be good for the tires," I tell him smiling; he suddenly gets a hold of shoulders and looks at me with such an honest and serious expression on his face.

"Don't you ever say that," he tells me in a low-angry voice, I look at him surprised and deep inside of me I'm pleased by his words. "Everyone's life would be shitty if you didn't exist. I can't imagine the world like that," he tells me his anger gone, all that's left is his sincerity and love, I feel my tears fall faster as I look at my lap, I cry silently as he starts to drive again and we finally reach our destination the beach.

I like to be on the beach be it night or day any of time of the seasons, I find either the sun or the moon reflecting on the ocean captivating I love the sound of the waves crashing on the sand or the cliffs. The sound of this is like music to my ears, the best kind in the world. I feel my heart heal faster just by listening to the ocean. I sit on the sand my shoe less feet touch the water as the waves hit the sand.

But, the sad truth is that my heart will never be completely healed, I look behind me and watch as Gaara paces back and forth while talking on his phone.

I look at the ocean as I watch the full moon reflected on the ocean, this is true art, this is the kind of art that only a few people could get it right either in a photograph or in a paining, only the artists with real talent could make what I see before me into art.

I feel him next to me as he stays silent, he too looks out at the ocean, I rise up as I wipe the sand off my butt, to stand next to him. I don't ask who he was talking to since I already know.

"Sasuke wants you to call him," he says to me as he hands me his phone; I get it and walk away from Gaara as I dial the number.

It rings two times before he picks it up.

"Hey," he says in a low whisper, I feel my heart beat faster at the sound of his voice alone.

How could I still react to him like this? Does this mean my love fro Naruto is fake?

"Hey," I say right back; I pause, and then ask him, "are you alone?" I hear his breathing on the other line, his breathing has slowed, and he waits to answer me.

"Is that your indirect way of asking me if I'm sleeping with anyone?" he asks me in that emotion-less voice he used when he doesn't want me to know what he's feeling. I stay quiet my own breathing becoming slower as I think after a while of awkward silence I clear my throat and answer him.

"I guess," I honestly tell him, he stays quiet, how weird, this conversation is going all wrong. "Actually Sasuke don't…I mean…just please forget I asked," I tell him in low hurt filled voice, I sigh as I close my eyes and press my fingers to my forehead, he doesn't say anything, knowing I'm collecting myself. "I'm sorry, just…I want to tell you I won't be coming home tonight…I'm going to stay in a hotel, I don't feel up to going to school tomorrow, could you get me my homework?" I hear him let out a chuckle, I find myself smiling.

"Typical Hinata," he says I could hear the smile in his voice, "yes I'll get your homework, you could be a real nerd sometimes you know?" the humor evident in his voice.

"Yes, I know but you still love me," I tell him, I hear him suck in a breath and then let it out slowly I wait for him to say something he lets out a dry laugh, I feel my body become stiff as I wait for him to continue.

"I'm an idiot because I do…God how I love you," he says his voice sounding uneven almost like he's near tears. "How could I love you so much that I cause you pain?" he asks me his voice breaking down, I sit down on the sand and bring my bent legs up against my chest and rest my forehead on my knees wanting to hear him continue. "All I wanted to do was to save you from your dad, I wanted to be your knight in shinning armor, at first I never wanted your love, I only wanted your friendship but…I soon got to know you Hinata, I got to know the real Hinata. The one who has a whimsical bent, you're a bit eccentric, understanding, friendly, kind, strong, God you are really strong to go through all that shit that you dad put you through and still come out alive," he pauses probably to catch his breath.

"I survived thanks to you…Sasuke you saved me," I whisper into the phone, he lets out a laugh.

"No you survived on your own, I remember how you always looked sad, I remember hearing you cry in the girls bathroom, how withdrawn you were in school, how small, skinny and pale you were. You never spoke to anyone you'd lose yourself in whatever book you were reading, Neji just always stood by you protecting you even though he wasn't in the same classroom as you. You just looked so weak and helpless, you looked lost, sad, troubled all this at the age of five. But you'd still have smiles for everyone, you smiled at me but I could see through that smile, I knew you weren't putting your heart into it. Something about you warmed my heart, the warrior in me wanted to kill who made you like that the once sweet-innocent-kind-hearted-loving-emotional-patient-gentle-sensivtive-naive-enigmatic-soul-stirring-susceptibility, that little girl was gone only a sad-lost-troubled little girl was left.

"Everyone that meets you wants to save you. You touched that vulnerable place deep inside of me with your soft touch and wistful glance. I just…I wanted to be your champion. I still remember the day you gave me the first genuine smile, I can remember every single detail about that day. That day when that smiled appeared on your lips was when I first fell in love with you, that smile won my heart and you've had it in your procession everyday since then.

"When I finally did save you I wanted to put you in a safely wrapped cocoon to protect you from the world. That innocent love I felt for you has become something more it is stronger then I could imagine…much more stronger then me. I hate that other guys look at you, I hate it, and I wanted you all to myself. How stupid of me…but I was afraid Hinata, I was afraid you'd get to see the real me and hate me, then you'd leave me behind and you would find someone who deserves you. My fear got the better of me and took control that's why I always keep you at arms length, because I knew once you knew the real me you'd let me go…it actually happened when you fell in love with Naruto," he sighs as I hear a thump, he probably just laid down on his bed.

"You are probably wondering why I'm telling you all of this now," he says his emotionless cloak back on.

"You could say that," I whisper as I wipe my nose with the back of my hand and a hiccup comes out.

"It's because of Naruto…that vulnerability and insecurity I felt those four years ago is back. I hated that you fell in love with him and your love for me was gone. I was in pain, no, I'm still in pain. I never wanted anything in life, other then you, all I want is your love Hinata. If you were to ask me to leave everything and runaway with you…I would've, a few years ago I would've done anything you asked, but not anymore, now I can't because in a way I can't trust your love.

"I could say that I didn't let you runaway with him because I knew you'd never come back and Hinata I need you. You keep me sane…you just help me without even knowing it. That's why I made you stay; I just couldn't let you leave. It's stupid I should've let you go…I should've let you leave with Naruto, I knew your happiness was with him, the true happiness that you could only get by his side…it should have been easy to allow you to runaway, a way from the gang, the danger you are in for being my girlfriend and from your father but…" he pauses almost like he gathering his strength to say what he wants to tell me, "I just couldn't!!" he shouts, sounding angry and heartbroken at the same time, I clutch my shirt and begin to twist the fabric in my hold, I wait for him to go on.

"I didn't…I don't want to let you go. It's selfish of me but I won't let you go anymore, I'm going to hold onto you until we die. I want to be with you I don't care how selfish that is of me. In a way I want to continue to hurt you, just like you hurt me," he confesses to me slowly, I raise my head off my knees at I look at the ocean before me. "I want to get back at you for not loving me…no I _need_ to get back at you. I need for you to be in the kind of pain I'm in, I want you to experience this type of agony," I don't tell him that I already in the kind of pain he speaks of, I keep it to myself. "What I'm trying to say or warn you about is I'm going to do something's that will undoubtedly cause you pain," he says to me in that emotionless voice I detest.

"Are you warning me?" I ask him in a whisper his line stays silent as he ponders my question.

"You could say that."

I stay silent not knowing what I should say, I clear my throat and he says to me.

"Don't say anything, I'll see you tomorrow night," he says as he hangs up on me. I leave the phone to my ear, I hear the operator telling me to hang up and I do.

Now I know how TenTen feels.

I look up at the moon, I finally understand Sasuke a little bit better, and I'm thankful for that. But what he said to me at the end about causing me pain gets me a bit scared. I feel Gaara next to me, I feel his eyes on me, I don't look up at him, I keep my gaze on the full moon.

"What did he say?" Gaara whispers, I get up off the sand.

"Nothing much," I say, I could feel Gaara's curious gaze on me, he doesn't believe what I just said to him, "but I kind of understand him now," I confess to Gaara as I wipe the few tears as I look over at him and smile. I link my arm in his as we walk slowly towards the car.

"We are staying at a hotel tonight; I won't be going to school tomorrow. What about you?" I ask him as I push him with him shoulder.

"I'm not going either," he says, "I have a race tomorrow night and I got last minute errands to run."

"May I accompany you?" I ask him in a sweet voice, he looks at me his suspicion evident. "I don't want to be alone in the room all day, so please take me with you!" I plead to him, he gets this smug look on his face as he looks over at me, I just want to slap that look off his face because if I do he will not let me go with him, I hold in the urge.

"I guess," he tells me sounding bored; I look at his lips as they easily form a smile. He's so different then before, I smile at him as we near the car, he opens the passenger door and waits until I'm in to close the door and he circles around the front of the car and gets in, he starts it and we drive off.

I raise my hands still trying to get a hold of some air, not caring if it's impossible.

* * *

I find myself alone in front of the Academy gates, other fellow students walk past me I hear them whisper as I keep my gaze on the poster announcing my fight against Sasuke. "What the hell is this?" I whisper out loud to myself, I can't believe Sasuke actually agreed to sell tickets to our fight; I look at the bottom of the poster and notice Shikamaru's contact information.

I sigh and shake my head I should've known that stingy-lazy-ass was behind this, he would do anything to make money, he'd sell his own mother if he wasn't so afraid of her.

I feel someone stand next to me and I look over to see Sasuke there, I look back at the poster.

"You are actually letting him make money off of you?" I ask surprised Sasuke would let Shikamaru.

"No," he says as he too looks at the poster, with an ironic smile on his lips. "Fucken Shikamaru mentioned nothing," he says shaking his head; almost like he can't believe what he see's before him. "How did he make them so quickly?" he asks.

"You know Shikamaru if money is involved he doesn't find it boring, he probably conned Temari into helping him, "what I want to know is how he got the use of the stadium, what does it seat, ten thousand?" I ask.

"No, more like twenty-five," he says, "what about the pictures when did I ever wear boxing shorts, of boxing gloves? That is my body but I don't remember wearing that. And why the hell am I smiling?"

"How the hell did they get a recent picture of me in such a short time?" I ask really wondering, "I also remember never wearing boxing shorts or gloves, and why do my shorts have fishes?"

"The one over here has you in shorts with frogs on them," we hear Chouji say as he eats his chips, we look over at him wondering how long he's been standing there.

"The ones by the liquor store have you wearing pink shorts with hearts on them," Kiba tells me, I look over at him and find him looking at another poster on the other side of the one we are looking at, he points to the poser as he grins. "This one has you in unicorns," he laughs, I look over and sure enough I'm wearing unicorns on my shorts, everyone laughs including Sasuke.

"I saw some by the supermarket and I think they had cupids on them," Kankuro says, for some reason none of this is getting me mad.

"I believe the ones I saw by the sports good store have you wearing some Speedo type underwear with a great big target on your privates," Lee tells me.

"The ones I saw by the clothing store have you wearing kittens," TenTen says smiling at me with that evil grin of hers. "I still can't believe Shikamaru and Temari were so quick about it, I mean in less then a day they covered the whole town in these posters."

"'The whole town'?" I repeat, she nods slowly that evil grin of hers never leaving her amusement filled face.

"Shikamaru said that he's been getting calls non-stop to buy tickets and he's also getting calls about bets," Chouji tells us between him eating his chips.

"Wow, he was sure quick about it," Kiba says sounding impressed.

"Remember when it deals with money he is easily motivated, nothing comes between him and some easy cash," Neji says as he joins our group.

"Why isn't he like that when I used to send him out to collect?" Sasuke asks.

"Because he'd have to deal with bothersome people and they never wanted to pay. Now he's devised the perfect scheme to make loads of money," Shino says from under a tree.

"Have you been there this whole time bug-boy?" TenTen asks him, he doesn't respond.

"Where is he?" I ask them.

"He stayed home to take the calls and Temari stayed to help," Kankuro tells me, I nod.

"So Gaara and Hinata stayed to help too?" I ask they all stay silent as each and every one of them look over at Sasuke," I look at him waiting.

"No, they didn't come home last night; they spent the night at a hotel by the beach. They aren't coming to school today," he says as he starts to walk away looking bored, the gang follows him but he stops to look over at me a smile appearing on his lips. "What are you waiting for loser, hurry up or we'll be late for class," he says as he starts to walk again I can't hide my smile as I walk with them, every single one of us have a small happy smile on our lips.

"Now, my dear youth-filled friend Naruto, can you tell me how long that photos shoot you and our great Leader Sasuke had, took?" Lee asks me sounding interested, I look at him not understanding what he means.

"Photo shoot, what photo shoot?" I ask.

"The one where they took all those pictures of you two in the boxing ring. It must of taken forever because of all your costume changes," he speculates.

"Actually Lee-" but Neji interrupts me.

"Just let him believe you had a photo shoot, he doesn't know much about computers, so just let him be," he whispers, I nod as I look at Lee; his eyebrows are joined together as he's deep in thought. Now that I look at his eyebrow together they look like one giant hairy caterpillar.

"But to have you change into so many boxing shorts and still have you with that same fierce expression on your face that must have been one great big challenge!! How did you do it my young friend?" he asks me, I just sigh and shake my head, nothing I say will make a difference. How could this guy be one of the top three fighters of the Uchiha crew?

All I know is that he must've taken one too many blows to the head.

We walk into the classroom and I watch as everyone's eyes are on us, I was about to take my seat in the front but I'm stopped as Sasuke begins to talk to me from across the room in the back.

"Naruto are you an idiot or what?" he says sounding exasperated, I look over at him wondering what he's going on about. "Get your ass over here, there is a seat in front of me," I look over at him wondering why he's acting like this.

I know I told Hinata that Sasuke doesn't hate me but I never thought he'd want to continue our friendship.

Sasuke is the kind of guy to promise something and always makes it come true, he always keep the promises he makes, he's never broken one yet. I admit he's a jerk, asshole, has no real honor whatsoever, mean, rude, ruthless, a real punk and so on, but, once he's given you his word he'll never take it back, he will do everything in his power to help you. He's the guy you never want to stab in the back because once you do nothing will save you from his angry wrath.

That's why at this moment I truly don't know what he's thinking or planning.

Is he trying to get into my head or some shit like that?

I pick-up my shoulder bag and walk over to him acting as if nothing is wrong but in my head I'm going through any worst case scenario. I smile at him as I sit in front of him but I sit to the side my body facing Neji and talk to Sasuke.

"This reminds me of before in elementary school. Remember when I'd always sit in front of you but, you'd always tell me to sit to your right, since I'm your right hand man but then I'd always tell you no that I want to sit in front of you so that if anyone tried to attack you from in front I could stop them. No one ever dared land a blow on our dear Leader; everyone was afraid of you or worshiped you. So I never had to take care of anyone who tried something on you," I reminisce of the past.

Sasuke doesn't say anything as he looks at me wondering what I'm getting at but I never meant anything by it so I turn myself around and face forward.

"Why did we start the gang in the first place?" he asks me from behind.

"I don't know wasn't it some kind of bullshit about making a name for ourselves, then there was the fact that most of us are all orphans so we banded together to survive and become the strongest people in town and rule it, but then it consisted of all of us wanting to protect Hinata from her dad," I say looking forward.

"I remember something along the lines of making a difference in Konoha remember we wanted to rule the streets. We wanted to make this city our own utopia," I remember back that was our original plan. I keep quiet as I remember back to those days when we both promised each other that we would always be there for one another, when my parents were murdered before my eyes he was there, when Sasuke lost his parents in the plane crash, I was there for him.

I sometimes wish we could go back to those days but it's impossible.

"Hey Naruto," Kankuro calls out to me I look over at him as he continues, "did you know that ever since you 'died' the desk in front of Sasuke has always been empty?" he says to me, I look back at him and see him sending a murderous glare at Kankuro, I become serious as I turn around and look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I never knew you were that kind of sentimental guy," I tell him trying to keep my face straight as a light blush appears on his cheeks as he looks at me ready to kill me, I begin to laugh. "Sasuke you are truly lame," I declare to him between laughs, I turn around still laughing.

He slaps me behind my head and mutters, "Shut up you loser," but a small smile appears on his lips, almost as if he missed this kind of joking around with me like we used to do before I "died".

* * *

During lunch I sat with the crew, it was almost as it was before, _almost_ as if the past didn't exist anymore.

But one we got out of Konoha Private Academy gates, I saw the posters and knew that none of it is real, that I must beat Sasuke in order for me to live in my hometown in peace. I start to walk off alone to go to Sarutobi sensei's house but I'm stopped by Chouji, I smile at him.

"What's going on Chouji?" I ask him as I face him, he hands me a envelope with my name on it, I look up at him waiting for him to explain further.

"The Leader wants you there tonight, he wants you there to support Gaara," Chouji says to me as we walk together.

"Gaara is still racing?" I ask surprised but not entirely, Chouji nods.

"Yeah, he's hasn't been beaten since he started before you left," I let out a low whistle.

"That must be some kind of record," he nods his agreement I put up the envelope and move it in my fingers as I look up at Chouji. "But why the invitation?" I ask.

"It's different then it was back then," he stars off. "Now, you can't even get in to see the race's unless you have one of those, they sell for as much as five-grand and it's ten-thousand more if you want to race and that doesn't even count what you have to bet and all that shit. The Uchiha crew gets in free, and Gaara doesn't have to go through all that shit he just to put in his own money to bet on himself and he's in. I'm telling you the days of free underground racing is gone, all they want now is money it's not as fun as it used to be all these mother fuckers just go to show-off their customized cars and all that shit. I'm telling you these races are all dead man," he finishes as he shakes his head in disgust. "I've got to go, got some collecting with Kiba, so see you tonight?" he asks me but then stops. "Hey you need a ride?" ever the gentlemen that Chouji.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll see you tonight, take care," I tell him as I wave him off.

I make my way once more alone; I begin to whistle a song I can't get out of my head. So I'm get to see some action tonight, I'm going to make some quick cash tonight. I really don't need it but still money does make the world go round and the more in my possession then the more powerful I become.

* * *

_Later that night at around _ _one A.M.__…_

"Shit!" I whisper as I make my way through the dark alley, I'm late! I was supposed to be here at midnight but, I was too busy arguing with myself whether or not to wear what TenTen picked out for me, she sent the outfit to the hotel today, I look down at it not really believing I actually put it on.

She picked out a no-sleeve short extra-large fur trimmed hooded vest, made out of the material used against the rain it has a zipper but it's kind of too tight to actually zip it up, stupid TenTen did that on purpose, under the vest I have a black long sleeve turtle neck that is also short it stops at about five inches under my breast the vest stops about two inches below the turtle neck's bottom, most of all I can't believe I'm actually showing my stomach! She also sent me some extremely skin tight super low-rise light blue denim jeans, it's like they were sowed on me, then there are the knee high leather boots, the ones that are over my jeans, it's like these boots were made epically for me because with the jeans in them they fit just right soft leather upper with a full-length back zipper, pointed toe, it's difficult to walk in them because they are plat formed four inch heel. My hair is all down and semi-curly, not like perm-curly, then on top of my loose hair I have a necklace on top of my hair that goes all around my head, like what the women used to wear in the seventies, but mine is gold with diamond stars all around it hanging down of it.

I look at the end of the alley and look at the warehouse close to the docks, I look ahead and notice some cars ahead on the left, there are four modified cars that are lined up ready to race with people surrounding the cars on either side cheering, I walk forward looking at the start of the race and as I near the warehouse I could hear the blaring of different types of music that is being played by the people in there.

I was about to enter the warehouse until I'm stopped, I look over to see who got a hold of my arm and I look up to see a smiling officer, I hide my fear but my sweat on my forehead begins to trickle down my face.

I clear my throat as I force my smile at the officer. "May I help you with something officer?" I manage to ask without my voice breaking.

"As a matter in fact Miss Hyuga you can, you will come down to the police station with me _now_," he tells me with an evil smirk on his lips.

I try to get out of his hold but all he does is tighten his hold on my upper arm as he starts to forcefully pull me to his car.

The fear starts to creep out, I put my hands against his chest and start to shove him away, I look around frantically I'm to far away from everyone and I don't see any of my friends, I face the officer my fear visible on my face. "B-but I-I haven't d-done a-anything w-w-wrong!" I say really loud. "Let go of me, please!" I tell him just as loud as I continue to fight him as he drags me to the car.

"Don't worry your father just wants to have a few words with you," he whispers in my ear, just as I feared, I begin to panic as he opens the door to the backseat and shoves me in, he closes the door, I watch as he makes his way to the driver seat and opens the door so he could take me to my father, I want to scream but I can't, the fear of being taken to my father gets the better of me all I could do is hope and pray for someone to come and help me, I hope they come _now_, or else I'll be taken by my father, _please help_…

* * *

_Sorry but I had to keep you interested in the next part of Chapter 4 Their Fight Part two, in the next part you'll get to read about the races and the fight between Naruto and Sasuke, I hope you enjoy this part and hopefully you look forward to the next part so until then…_


	5. Their Fight Part Two

**Danimals21**: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter as much as the story!!

**animefreak012194** Thank you, I will update and this time soon!

**mangagakaz** He used to have _many_ sugar mama's but now the tables have turned and he's the sugar daddy this time.

**xXLucifer's-agentXx** Thanks, and by the way what's a scythe?

**St.Rivenj27** I'm glad you feel bad for Sasuke you are probably the only one, but he has his reason's for telling Hinata that, don't you worry they notice pretty soon that Hinata isn't around.

**Hornless Devil Wingless Angel:** REALLY!!!! I don't mean to make cliffhangers, I swear, it's just for some reason these chapters always end like that!!! I promise you, I never meant for them to end like that!!! Don't worry the officer doesn't won't rape her he'd rather die before doing something like that, her dad plus the gang would totally kill him, and I hope this chapter came out soon enough.

**vnvanman** True, I agree with you on everything but if he would've told her he still loves her this story would've been really short, but this story is about suffering of love and all that, I understand how anyone could see it as a cowardly decision but it's one he decided he must make, he understands the suffering and sacrifice's he's making by the decision he made but believe me he will make it up to her. I'm sorry but Naruto won't be able to save her because if he did then there would be this major riff between her and Sasuke and I can't let that happen. Also I forgot to mention this in my other chapter, remember how you said that Sasuke cheats on Hinata because she doesn't give her virginity to him, well the truth is, she isn't a virgin…You'll find out more about that fact in the next chapter…

**Rikkamaru** You'll find out more about that in the next chapter, just let me warn you that it's going to be kind of, no, **really **dark and depressing but don't worry you'll find out soon enough, plus you get a little hint of it in this chapter. Don't worry you'll get more SasuHina moments, and possessiveness, Sasuke isn't really upset but more heartbroken. But I still haven't really decided who I want Hinata to stay with its like 60 for Naruto, and 40 for Sasuke so yeah, I'm sorry though, I know you like the SasuHina pairing but this story is a HinaNaru fic, at least that's what I'm leaning on…

**HiN4-cH4n** Thanks, and don't worry you'll find out who Gaara's girlfriend is in this chapter, and don't worry Hinata won't go to her father, her friends won't allow it, don't worry nothing too bad will happen (notice how I'm saying not to worry every other word?). Yes, I had realized that all your reviews are really kind to my stories and your reviews are the best, and your kind words keep me going!!! Actually if Sasuke were to save her he'd want to take her home and not let her stay to watch Gaara's race so he won't save her, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Their Fight Part 2**

I don't hear anything so I look out the window to see Kiba and Kankuro, when I see them I begin to cry, my body begins to tremble, my heart begins to beat faster as I watch them yell at the officer even though the officer is older then them the police officer becomes a coward and backs away from them it looks like he wants to run but he doesn't he's too scared to give them his back.

The door suddenly opens and Kiba sticks his head in as I begin to cry in my cupped hands that are covering my eyes.

"Not what I was expecting as your reaction," Kiba tells me. I continue to cry softly into my cupped hands, I raise my head to look at a smiling Kiba; he pats me on the head as he reaches for my freezing-shaking hand he gets a hold of it and looks at me concerned.

"I'm sorry," I mumble as I wipe away my tears with my other hand as he pulls me out, I loose my balance and fall into his waiting arms. "It's the boots," I lie, he hugs me closer to him my trembling body stops trembling, my shaking hand reaches up to continue to wipe the tears away. Kiba pulls me away to examine me.

"Are you okay?" he asks me softly his concern evident as he keeps looking me over making sure nothing is out of place, I offer him a shaky smile.

"I-I thought he w-was r-r-really going t-to take m-m-m-me to that m-m-m-m-ma-man," I confess as I bite down on my trembling lip. He hugs me to his warm chest as he rubs my back.

"Hinata, the gang is always here to protect you, you are like a sister to us, well a really hot-completely-off-limits kind of sister," he tells me I could hear his smile.

I look up at him. "Y-you th-think I'm h-hot?" I ask him between hiccups, he laughs as does Kankuro.

"Is that all you got out of my ultra cool speech?" he asks teasing me.

"That was an ultra lame speech. The speech I could've given would've been way cooler," I hear Kankuro say.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard, mind your own business this is something between Hinata and me," Kiba semi-yells at Kankuro.

"You shut the hell up, you fucken dog breath, pussy," Kankuro semi-yells back.

"Your just jealous because I get more pussy then you, I have a charming personality and handsome good-looks! The bitches love me unlike some fucken-virgin loser!" Kiba fully yells.

"'Charming personality and handsome good-looks' my ass!" Kankuro replies, yelling at Kiba. "As if some bitch would be into you! You fucken piece of shit, they want me much more then you!" he continues to yell, I notice a few people look over at us, Kiba was about to go on but I interrupt him.

"I'm glad," I tell them they look over at me with a perplexed expression on their faces, "I' am so happy…I'm just so glad…" I whisper. They both clear their throats as they look away from me and wipe their eyes almost as if they were crying, I look at them wondering what's going on, they continue to clear their throats and begin to cough, I go behind Kiba and hit him on his back, he begins to cough more louder, I was about to hit him again but he stops me.

"I'm fine," he tells me sounding a bit nervous and scared, I nod and go over to Kankuro but he quickly turns around to face me with his arms in front of him crossed forming an X.

"I'm good, thanks," he tells me in panic.

I smile at them and look inside of the doors. I see lots of lights and much more people, then I remembered the officer, I look around for him but he nor his car are anywhere to be seen, I look over at the guys.

"When did he leave?" I ask, as I keep looking around for the cop.

"While you were hitting me on my back," Kiba mutters.

"Hey! I take offense in that! I was helping you out," I tell him loudly.

"What you say is help I say is abuse," Kiba replies.

"Hmph!" is all I could say as I fold my arms across my chest and look away from him.

"Now you sound like Sasuke," I hear Kankuro mumble, I turn to look at him with dangerously slit eyes, and he takes a couple of steps back away from me. I close my eyes and let out a sigh, I open them to smile at my friends.

"Thanks you guys I needed that, I've completely forgotten about the earlier incident, please promise me you won't mention it to Sasuke. He acts like he doesn't care but I know he worries about my safety."

"Sure no problem Hinata," Kiba says and Kankuro nods his agreement. "The attacks have become more frequent, haven't they?" he asks me.

Now that he mentions it, it's true they have become more frequent, I wonder what _he_ wants with me after eleven years, sure he's always tried to kidnap me but the attempts really have become more frequent.

"You've barely realized this haven't you?" Kankuro asks me, I offer him a small weak smile, he sighs as he looks at me. "You are hopeless Hinata," he tells me with a smile.

"Well its just that these events have been apart of my life ever since I left him so in a way I've learned to live with them but it doesn't mean I've gotten used to them. The truth is that I'm always afraid when they happen, it's like I ask myself if you guys will make it in time or what you know. I'm in constant fear wondering what if," I confess to them. "I'm pathetic aren't I?" I ask but don't wait for them to answer. "I should learn to take care of myself better I know it, it's totally lame to rely on the gang but that is all I could do. I train to become stronger but I guess I don't have any of that inner strength shit," I finish as I look up to the sky and say. "Don't say anything this is how I feel and know it to be true so please do me the favor by not saying anything just please stay quiet," I finish letting out a breath and taking a deep one in, I close my eyes as I let it out through my nostrils, I take in another breath through my mouth and let it out again.

I open my eyes and smile at the guys. "Ready?" I ask as I try to pull down my vest but then I remembered there's no hope, I sigh, then I comb my fingers through my hair.

"Hey now that I look at you, you look really goooooooddd," Kiba tells me letting me know he approves by how he just said 'really good', I smile my thanks. "Though I must say you shouldn't dress like this because you'll drive the guys in there crazy, we'll have to escort you in. We will walk behind you to keep all those perverts in check," Kiba tells me as he pulls up the collar of his leather jacket.

"I could finally see your tattoo," I look down at my stomach on the right side and sure enough my tattoo is visible, I try to pull up my pants but it's a no go, I look over accusingly at Kankuro.

"Hey why are you looking down there?" I ask him as I fold my arms across my chest tapping my foot on the cement waiting for him to say something all I hear is him mumbling some nonsense.

When we turned fifteen Sasuke decided it would be cool if everyone in the gang showed our loyalty to the Uchiha crew, it's the fan symbol of his clan, we took a vote and it was a majority vote for yes. We each decided where we wanted to put it, I decided on my stomach to the right it's small probably as big as half-a-dollar coin.

Temari got hers on the left ankle on the inside, TenTen chose to have it on her middle lower back, and all three of us got it the same size. Shikamaru and Chouji both got it on their neck, Shikamaru has it on the left and Chouji on the right it's as big as a fist. Gaara got his on the inside of his left wrist, Kiba has his on his upper left arm, Kankuro got his on the same spot as Kiba except on the opposite arm. Lee and Neji got there's on the lower part of their neck where it meet their back, Shino put his on the outside of his left forearm. Sasuke got a huge one that covers his whole back, it took three-days to complete but his is no ordinary Uchiha symbol the white part of the symbol has Sasuke's favorite reptile coming out of it, it's a white King Cobra it rises up towards his neck but it faces whoever is looking at Sasuke's back it has the legendary sharingan eyes staring at whoever is looking at it, let me tell you that the snake and the eyes scare the shit out of me, really they do!

There's something eerie, freaky, scary, terrifying but also something captivating about the white king cobra snake, it's like impossible to look away from those sharingan eyes, and its open mouth like its ready to eat you, the fangs are sharp and huge. There are more snakes coming out of the symbol, three red cobras and enough room to add another, then there's seven red python's, they all come out of the Uchiha symbol. The three red cobras are a few inches below the white king cobra then the seven red python's are a few inches below the three red cobras. His tattoo is similar to him, it's loud without saying much, it lets its presence known, anyone could see the sharingan eyes above his shirts, and it's almost as if those eyes protect his back.

I look over at the blushing guys as they look anywhere but me, I hide my smile.

"Well I'll meet you inside," I tell them as I try to pull down the vest, I lose my balance but I find myself in Kiba's arms, he looks down at me with a mixed expression of amusement and annoyance.

"You are a hazard to yourself you know that klutz," he says to me his humor coming out of his voice, he puts me upright and takes a couple of steps back as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Really, Hinata how have you survived all these years?" Kankuro asks sighing and shaking his head. I turn serious as I answer and look at them.

"It's all thanks to every one of my friends, all thanks to you guys," I tell them sincerely.

"Yeah, that's really true," Kiba says nodding.

"It is, isn't it?" Kankuro asks but not wanting us to answer him or anything.

"Well shall we go make our entrance?" I ask them, they nod, I stand up straight and pull down on my vest once more hoping I have magic to pull it down, no such luck, I sigh, I turn around suddenly to look at the guys. "Hey, is my make-up okay? The mascara didn't run did it?" I ask them, they look at each other confused, I sigh as I take out my hand out towards Kiba, he looks at me unsure, and I sigh and tap my foot on the cement. "Hand me the mirror you have in your left back pocket," I demand him, he looks over at Kankuro laughing.

"Hinata is funny isn't she?" he asks me laughing weakly, Kankuro just looks at him. "As if I would ever carry a mirror," he continues to deny it but Kankuro doesn't believe him for a second.

"Dude just give it to her everyone knows you carry one around at all times," Kankuro says sounding bored I look over at him and smile mischievously he looks a bit scared as he see's my expression, I smile evilly at him.

"As if you are one to talk Kankuro you have a mirror in your left back pocket," I look at them accusingly. "Don't think I don't know about your porn collection in the blue living room, I know you hide the magazine's in the round mirror coffee table and in the square one you have the DVD's!! You guys are idiots!! Why would you hide them there?!!! Did you want me to find that shit or what??!!!" I yell at them.

"It's easier access for all of us," Kankuro mutters, I look up at him slowly he notices that he said that out loud, Kiba slaps him behind his head, I take a small slow steps forward, they take two back.

"Are you telling me that _all_ of you look at that shit?" I ask them with dangerous softness, they look at each other unsure what they should respond. I watch as they look how far away the entrance of the warehouse is as if wondering if they could run for it, I see them look down at my boots then at each other smiling; before I could react they run off, they run fast when they have too.

I then remember the jerks ran off before they answered me. "Assholes," I mutter as I begin to run but then give up it's impossible for me to run after them in these boots, so I begin to walk, when I get a hold of them they will be sorry!!

Once I enter the warehouse I look at all the tricked out cars with their owners, every owner of a car has a posse of slutty women, and even more slutty girls come to the race's so they could have sex with one of these guys, all of the guys are more then willing. Every car is playing different kinds of music from rap, rock, pop, metal, punk, techno, reggaeton, ranchera's, R&B, country, all of them put their music louder then the car next to them, then that car puts it higher and so on. Even though there is a DJ no one really listens to him, these races are turning into clubs then what they were first intended for.

I sense everyone's eyes on me as I walk by, I hear a few low-whistles, even some wolf-whistles, I feel my eyebrow twitch, and some of guys give me sexual compliments. I look at the girls and notice all of them mad-dog me, I'll never understand them.

I keep making my way to the end of the building where the gang usually hangs out at these things; I walk around the "dance floor" what they call dancing I say it's like having sex with your clothes on. They think it's cool, I say it's pathetic, I don't know why people find it sexy, and it's disgusting in my own opinion.

I studied ballet up until last year when I quit, I only did ballet because Sasuke's mom told me that her daughter must study ballet, and since she considered me her daughter I participated in ballet, I enjoyed it, I loved ballet. She even converted the informal dining room into my own dance studio. I go in there every once in a while to dance, I miss it. But I had to quit since it interfered with school, my training with Sarutobi sensei and my "work." Plus whoever heard of a gangster taking ballet? I must admit I miss it, my sensei told me once that I'm more fit to be a ballerina then a killer, I didn't deny it. But its selfish of me to hold on to it while everyone else is fighting, so I let it go and now only dedicate myself to becoming a better fighter.

I near our spot and notice Sasuke lying on the hood of Gaara's car surrounded by the slutty-skank's that have come hoping Sasuke would notice them and sleep with one of them. He looks he's in pain and utterly bored.

Almost as if he could sense my presence he looks over at my direction once he sees me a genuine smile appears on his lips, I watch as he checks me out from head to toe, I let out a small laugh as a goofy expression appears on his face, his eyebrows go up almost as if he's silently questioning me, I smile and shrug. He twirls his finger around as he sits up, I shyly shake my head in refusal, he gathers his hands like he's praying, I sigh as I nod. I stop walking and slowly turn around on the balls of my feet letting him look his fill.

I stop and notice his heated gaze, my cheeks begin to turn a bright red as he gets off the car and makes his way over to me, I begin to walk towards him and see that bone-melting smile of his. My legs turn wobbly as he continues to smile at me.

Once he reaches me he lets out a low-whistle, his eyes shine his approval, I smile feeling as if I have humming birds flying in my stomach and chest.

"You look beautiful, not that you don't always look beautiful but today you look different," he tells me smiling, he gets a hold of my chin and tilts it to the right a bit then slowly lowers his head, searching for my lips with his, I close my eyes as his lips slowly move against mine. I feel his lips move to the corners of mine to nibble on them, he uses his tongue to slide across my lips, I open my mouth slightly and let the tip of my tongue touch his, he lets out a low-frustrated groan, he pulls me closer into him, he rests one arm around my waist, I feel that same hand slowly make its way down to my butt and resting there, his other hand goes into my hair playing with my curls.

He opens my mouth and his tongue evades my mouth as my tongue goes into his mouth, our lips create the right amount of friction, I let out a throaty moan that I tried to hold in but I just had to let it loose since I couldn't keep it in any longer. He slowly removes his lips off mine; I let out a little cry as he finally removes his lips off my own.

I look into his eyes, my eyelids feeling too heavy to lift, I pant as I look into his eyes, they are so dark with desire that its impossible to distinguish the irises from the pupils, he is also panting as his smile becomes wider as he looks down at my flushed face.

He stands next to me as he rests one arm around my shoulders, I hide my bright red face in his armpit as we walk away, he lets out a laugh.

We walk over to the car and remove my face from his armpit, he takes me to the hood of the car, he sits on it and grabs my hands to bring me over between his open legs, he hugs me around my waist bringing me closer to him, his warm hands rest on the small of my back, I feel a small shiver of delight go up my spine, the goose bumps appear on my skin for a second then disappear.

I look around smiling that is until I see that blonde hair I'm familiar with, my smile starts to fade as my curious gaze with a forced smile turns down to look at Sasuke.

"Why is Naruto here?" I ask him feeling confused. He let's go of me as he lays down on the hood of the car, letting go of me and crosses his arms behind his head, those onyx eyes looking into my eyes.

"I invited him," he tells me like it's no big deal, there are so many questions at the tip of my tongue, that I can't decide which one to ask.

"How did you get an invitation for him this late?" I blurt out, not the question I wanted to ask.

"The organizer owed me," he tells me as he takes out his cherry sucker out of his front pocket of his dark jeans, he unwraps it and puts it in his mouth, he watches me almost as if waiting to see if I'll continue to ask him anything else, kind of like some test. I want to continue to ask him but I hold them all in instead I smile down at him and play with his hair, pulling on it a little as I lean over him.

"You know what you are doing," I whisper in his ear as I continue to play with his hair. "I should go with the girls, I'm sure TenTen wants to tell me how great she is," I tell him with a smile as I lean back up away from him, I was about to leave but I feel his hand get a hold of mine, I look down at him.

"Hurry back," he says to me quietly, I look into his eyes, I just stand here looking at him wondering if there is some kind of hidden meaning behind those words, I nod slowly. He lets go of my hand and I start to walk away, I stop to turn around to look at him, I find him watching me with an odd expression on his face, I stand here looking at him wondering if I should go back to him but then he smiles at me, is he not well or something? Shikamaru goes over to him and they begin to talk, there was something in the way he was looking at me it was almost as if he looked guilty or something.

I get that thought out of my head as I walk over to TenTen and Temari comes over, _finally _without her laptop in sight.

I look at them, TenTen has her brown hair down she straightened it, finally without the buns on the side of her head, she has on a gold corset like top with straps on her shoulders, a high waist pencil skirt it's a sailor style detail with a straight cut, I look down at her shoes to see leopard peep toe platform, stiletto heels and the heels are red and must be higher then four inches with a thin leather strap across the front of her feet. Temari has her hair in low pony-tails, the ends of her hair are wavy, a spaghetti strapped satin top in navy, she has many different sized necklaces some are long others are short, some really short black tweed shorts with black fishnet stockings and her shoes have a chain link ornament on top the shiny purple leather peep toe an adjustable buckled ankle strap and a cork platform wedge hers are about four inches tall, her and TenTen's shoes are really cute.

I look up and notice a pink haired girl with her blond friend, I sigh as I look back at my two girls.

"What are they doing here? How did they get an invitation if I guess correctly they don't have the kind of money to buy the invitations," I say to them as I stand with them looking at our two classmates walking around checking the guys out, I watch as Sakura spots Sasuke and begins to walk over to him waving like crazy, he doesn't even look at her, she acts as if he didn't just ignore her and continues to walk away.

"They probably slept with the organizer since that's the only thing I could imagine would get them in," Temari says, TenTen and I start to laugh knowing that's probably true, she smiles. I see Kiba trying to pass behind me without me looking but I quickly grab onto his sleeve and drag him over to us.

"Don't think I forgot about you and Kankuro running away from me like chickens," I tell him, TenTen and Temari look at each other with their eyebrows raised, silently questioning me. "Tell me what did Kankuro mean by 'easier access for all of us'?" I question him, he looks around probably hoping Kankuro would come to his rescue but no such luck since he is no where to be found. "Answer me Kiba or…" I start pausing for a dramatic effect, he looks at me with a smug expression, "Akamaru will have to sleep outside and _not_ be allowed to enter the house…_ever_," I watch as his smug look is quickly gone and all there is left on his face is shock.

"But…he's a puppy!" Kiba says, I let go of him and begin to examine my nails, I don't look at him.

"Oh, well," I say in a sing song voice.

"You wouldn't dare," he tells me, sounding so sure, I slowly look up at him and I flash him my evil smile, I watch as he gulps and takes a step back.

"Would you like to try your luck?" I ask him softly, I'm bluffing of course, I would never make Akamaru sleep outside in the cold, he keeps his eyes on me as if tying to decide whether or not I'm faking, he caves in as he starts talking willing to sacrifice his friends for his puppy.

"What he meant is all the guys except Sasuke look at the porn and some girls also enjoy it," he looks pointedly at TenTen; I look at Kiba with my mouth hanging wide open.

"My cousin?" I mange to squeak out, he nods, "Gaara?" he nods again, "Chouji? Lee? Shikamaru? Shino?" he keeps nodding, I must say out of everyone I for sure thought Shino would never look at that but, I was wrong, so very wrong.

"Every single one of them," he tells me in a slowly and in a low conspiratorial voice, I gasp covering my mouth with my hand; I really can't believe all the guys look at porn.

"TenTen?" I whisper, he nods really slowly as he keeps his eyes on her, I gasp again as I look at her.

"What is he talking about?" Temari asks I look over at her.

"About the porn collection they have, he's telling me that every guy except Sasuke looks at it and TenTen also takes part in looking at that trash," I confess to her, she goes over to Kiba and grabs him by the front of his shirt, she asks him in a low-deadly voice.

"Even Shikamaru?" he gulps as he nods. I watch as she let's go of him and goes to one of the cars that they arrived in, she opens the door to the backseat, she grabs something, she slams the door shut and in her hands she has two katana's. One is mine, it has a lavender hilt and three little figures of a snake, frog and a white tiger, the other one is Temari's her hilt is maroon, she throws me my katana and I catch it, she puts her glasses higher up her nose. She unsheathes her sword and looks around trying to find someone, she finally find's her victim and begins to walk over to him.

"TenTen help," I tell her as I go after Temari and grab a hold of her arm to hold her back, TenTen sighs as she slowly walks over to us and grabs onto Temari's other arm to hold her back. I put my leg in front hers as does TenTen.

"Must kill Shikamaru," she says looking at said person with deadly eyes, almost as if feeling Temari's bloodlust he looks over to us smiling but his smile is quickly gone when he notices Temari, he looks around him, then he points to himself and all three of us nod, I notice as his face becomes pale, he takes a big gulp as he slowly walks over to us. He gets a hold of Chouji and Kankuro on the way over they look at him as if his crazy but he puts them in front of him as he continues to walk over to us, the two _shields_ look at us then try to get out of Shikamaru's hold but he doesn't let them, she begins to breath faster.

"Why?" he asks as he stands behind a frightened Chouji and an equally frightened Kankuro.

"For being a pervert!" Temari yells, he stands on his toes to look over Chouji's shoulder to look at her, he quickly pushes both guys away from him and walks up to Temari (he only did this because TenTen and me are holding her back).

"Hey! I'm no pervert!" he yells right back sounding offended.

"Yes, you are," she tells him slowly her breathing becoming louder. "We know about your porn collection you pervert!!" she yells at him as she tries to get out of our hold, pushing us with her shoulders and elbowing us.

"Oww, shit Temari calm down," TenTen tells her, Temari ignores her.

"It's not my collection!!" he yells right back. "Jiraiya bought them for all of us!" he finishes yelling. "What's it to you, you aren't my girlfriend," he tells her letting his anger get the best of him, Temari stops struggling against us as she looks at Shikamaru with her hurt showing in her eyes.

TenTen and I let go of her as we notice the tears in her eyes, I look at Shikamaru wanting to kill him, she puts her katana back in it's sheath, she gives us her back and walks away from us, I look at Shikamaru disappointed in him as I walk up to him and poke him, hard in the chest.

"Hey!" he says to me as he rubs the part I just poked him.

"I've always knowing that you are a lazy-good-for-nothing-ass but you've always been one of the good guys," I pause as everyone looks at me as if I'm crazy including Shikamaru, "well at least in my eye's," he looks down at me confused and impatient wanting me to go on. "Today though you are the villain," I confess to him, "you just broke Temari's heart with your hurtful words, you know as well as everyone of us how much she cares for you, I still don't understand what she sees in you though," I kid around with him but he looks down at me with a grim expression on his face, I clear my throat before I continue, "but right now you just slapped her in the face with your words." I let what I told him sink in; I watch as his eyes grow huge with the realization of what he just said he slaps himself on the forehead.

"Oh shit!" he says in a low guilty voice.

"Yeah," I begin, I pinch him on his right forearm, pulling some of his hairs out in the process, "now you lazy-pervert go beg our girl for forgiveness and bring her back." I tell him with a smile, he looks at me almost as if he wants to tell me off but instead he just rubs the spot where I pinched him, he mumbles a few choice words before he runs off after Temari, when he's far enough I warn him.

"Remember she's carrying her katana," I tell his back softly but he is too far away to hear me, I smile.

"Sometime you could be so evil," I hear Kankuro says with a laugh, I turn my sharp gaze at him not feeling really happy with him at the moment.

"Shut up, pervert," I say to him, I look at Chouji, "really I excepted better out of you," I confess to him, and he looks at the floor guilty. Then I turn my accusing gaze at TenTen but before I could say anything she cuts me off.

"Nope, don't even try that bullshit on me," she warns me sounding angry. "You stood me up last night _and_ you hung up on me-" she stopped suddenly for some reason she doesn't go on, I look at her baffled, why would she stop during one of her _talks_, she keeps looking behind me, and I whirl around to see Chouji and Kankuro smiling at one another completely ignoring me. I hear TenTen cough and clear her throat, I watch her, they are acting very suspicious, and she clears her throat again. "What I wanted to say _dear_ friend is that I'm glad you liked what I picked out for you," she tells me through clenched teeth, an idea pops in my head as I continue to look at her with suspicion but I smile innocently at her.

"I guess its okay," I begin slowly, out of the corner of my eye I watch an eyebrow begin to twitch. "I mean please this vest is wayyyyyy too small, not to mention the boots they are just too high, I probably twist my ankle, not to mention my ass looks sooooo small in these jeans," I stick out my butt and look at Chouji and Kankuro as the pervert's check my butt out, "isn't that right guys?" I ask them putting them against a rock and a hard place.

They look at each other, then at TenTen, finally at me, they follow this order for a couple of time more, they whisper something between them tow, then give us their backs and play a game of rock, paper, scissors, I hear Chouji yell out.

"IIIIIIII WWWWIIIIIINNNNNN!!" everyone around us looks over to find Chouji and Kankuro really close to each other, me sticking my butt out towards the boy's back and a fuming TenTen that has her eyebrow twitching. They must think we are crazy.

"Let's play again," Kankuro tells Chouji sounding desperate, but Chouji is to stubborn to allow Kankuro another try, so he resigns himself and looks at us, he turns around to face us, a smug triumphant smile on Chouji lips as he too turns around to look at us. Kankuro coughs a bit and he takes some really big gulps.

"Your butt really does look small in those jeans," he agrees with me and quickly crosses his arms over his head so he could block TenTen's on coming blow but nothing, I watch as a vein pops out of her forehead, she clutches one hand into a fist digging her nails into her palm, it starts to rise but with her other hand she brings it back down. I look at her amazed she hasn't beat the shit out of Kankuro.

"You…are…correct," she tells me through a clenched jaw, I swear I could hear her teeth grinding. "I need to go to the bathroom," she tells us as she walks away from us, now I know something is up!! She would've blown my head off if I complained about an outfit she chose. I look at Chouji and Kankuro, who are smiling down at me acting as if nothing is wrong.

"What are you up to?" I ask them, they look at each other then turn back to look at me acting innocent and ignorant.

"What are you talking about Hinata?" Chouji asks me cheerfully, _too_ cheerfully. "We just want you to be happy," he tells me but then Kankuro elbows him in the ribs and whispers something at Chouji then Chouji starts to shake his head. "What I meant to say is we want you to feel good tonight, we just care a lot for you, so for tonight we will be on our best behavior, just for you," he was about to go on but he stops suddenly as he looks at my sad expression, both boys look at each other confused.

"Are you guys worried about me?" I ask them quietly, they nod.

"TenTen said that you heard a bit down so we all decided to keep you smiling and all this other shit," Kankuro says.

"You read to much into one's voice, I wasn't sad at all!!" I tell them, they look at me not believing what I just said. "You should cut the act because instead of cheering me up you guys are scaring me."

"Bullshit!!" Chouji yells I look at him stunned. "Do you really believe we don't know you at all or what!!" he continues to yell, "Don't you trust us or what?" he asks me softly, I look at them both knowing what I'm about to say will undoubtedly upset them.

"What of you guys?" I say as I look into their eyes. "You didn't trust me with the truth about Naruto, so how do you expect me to trust you?" I ask them quietly, they look at me as if I slapped them; they take a few steps back.

"You know why we couldn't tell you," Kankuro says to me sounding upset.

"Actually I don't none of you really did explain it."

"Do you really need a reason?" Chouji asks me, I look at them staying silent as I watch them wondering if I should answer them or what I give them my back.

"Actually I'll wait, I'll wait and all of us will talk without Naruto or Sasuke, we will all talk truthfully," I pause for a minute then look back at them. "I'm still upset and hurt because of your decision of leaving me out of the loop, it'll be a while before I could trust you but," I smile at them, "I still love you." I tell them as I walk away from them to make my way over to Sasuke but then I bump into a girl, will it was more like her butt that was sticking out of Gaara's car driver's seat, she gets out and stands before me.

I look at this girl who looks to be about my age, she has short black hair that reaches her shoulders, it's cut in layers, her eye color is a dark blue, the ends of her huge owl-like eyes go up a bit making her look a bit exotic, a small nose, lips that are glossed in a sparkly pink, her lips are kind of funny because the bottom is bigger then the top lip but something about her mouth makes her stand out, the shape of her face is round.

She offers me a smile; I look at her then at the car.

"What are you doing to Gaara's car?" I ask her, she looks confused.

"Don't you remember me, Hinata?" she asks me.

"No, should I?" I ask the stranger before me.

"I'm hurt by your words Hinata," she tells me sounding sad. "I mean I know I'm not that memorable but still, I considered you a friend, even though we never see each other often only when you accompany Gaara to the shop but still, we've had many conversation's, I never thought you'd forget about me. We even spoke this morning," I gasp and feel my eyes open wide, my jaw dropping as I look at the girl before me.

She looks so different dressed up and without oil covering her face, or that baseball cap on her head, I look at her top which is a bright pink satin halter top with pale pink beading on the chest, the top is a bit small and it shows off her belly piercing, a mini-dark denim skirt, bright blue leggings and some ankle boots that are suede in the same pink as her top. I look back up at her eyes that are lined in the same blue as her leggings. Her black wavy hair has two clips at each side of her head.

"Jessica?" I ask in an unbelieving voice, she smiles at me.

"So you do remember me!! You had me worried for a bit there!!"

"How do you expect me to remember you dressed like this," I wave my hands frantically at her, she looks down confused. "I've only seen you in your dirty overall's with that baseball cap covering her hair, and always smelling like car," I say I really don't know how to describe the smell of car except a mixture of metal, gasoline, oil, and rubber.

"Really? Do I smell bad or something every time you see me? Really, that's weird how come I've never noticed this? I guess I've gotten used to the smell or something but I never thought it smelled bad no one ever told me until you told me now, but then again not much girls come into the shop so you are kind of the only girl I talk to on occasion, I don't have much girlfriends in school, lots of the girls think I'm weird, so yeah. Am I weird? I've never noticed it before people never say it to my face but I think they talk about it behind my back, I really don't mind because what they think or say doesn't hurt me you know, it's just like I brush off what they say because I don't care," she says to me.

Jessica likes to talk _a lot_ well mostly when she's nervous or doesn't know what to say she just starts to talk not making much sense in what she says. She usually goes on and on with no particular subject on her mind. I like her though she says some funny things without her even knowing. I was about to ask why she's here but then I gasp and cover my open mouth with my hand.

"_You_ are Gaara's girlfriend!!" I shout out I watch as her face becomes red, she looks around making sure no one heard me, she starts to move her arms frantically.

"No!" she tells me sounding a bit desperate. "I'm just his mechanic you know that!!"

"Tell her the truth Jess," I hear Gaara say, I look over at him surprised, and he smiles at Jessica. "She knows I have a girlfriend and I'm proud to say that it's you Jessica," I look at them feeling pleased that they are together, a warm beautiful smile appears on her lips as she looks at Gaara, I watch as their eyes lock on each other's almost a if its only them, no one else is around, it's so romantic!! I sigh as I look at the two lovebirds, they are so cute!! It's almost sickening, _almost_ but not entirely.

"I should take one last look at the engine," she whispers as she looks at the floor shyly, she walks by him but he gets her hand, he brings her close to him, putting his fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him, she does he then slowly lowers his head to her forehead giving it a soft sweet kiss on it. A blush appears on her cheeks, he looks down at her a lazy smile appearing on his lips, he slowly lets go of her, she walks away almost as if she's drunk, he leans with his back against the car and arms folded across his chest a silly smile appearing on his lips as he watches Jessica walk away. I lean next to him but my left side is only touching the car, I cross my right foot over my left as I reach over to his open mouth and pretend to wipe away some drool and close his mouth.

"Flies are going to go into your mouth," I tease him. "I really can't believe you are dating Jessica!! What does her dad think? Does he accept you or what? I know you are his favorite client because of all the money you waste at his shop but still, I doubt he likes his only daughter dating a dangerous guy like yourself," Jessica is really starting to rub off on me.

"Is something wrong with Jessica?" he asks me in a low pissed off voice, I look at him shocked. He's angry!! He'd never get angry if I said something about his other girlfriends he'd just take it but now he's getting angry.

"Of course not, you ass!! I never meant it that way and you know it! I'm just surprised you are dating someone your own age and this time you actually care for her. I'm just really happy for you and you best treat her right she's a friend of mine." I warn him and poke him in the arm. We both stay quiet as we look at all the nasty girls grind into one another thinking it's cool, I sneak a peek at Gaara, I have _sooooooo_ many questions for Gaara but I keep my mouth shut.

"You're wondering aren't you?" his soft deep voice breaks the silence, I look at him as he looks forward not looking at me, I wait for him to continue. "She doesn't talk as much when we are together but when she does I don't mind it, there's something about her voice, smile, everything about her calms my soul. It's always been like that ever since I met her but I have always been too stupid to notice, well that is until a few months ago," he then smirks at me. "Plus we are usually too busy doing _other_ things that keeps us busy," that annoying smirk still on his lips.

"Sure buddy, _other things_ most likely translate into working alongside her in her dad's shop," I say he looks away from me not saying anything or hinting at anything. "You can't lie to me you dork, you aren't the kind of guy who would have sex with a girl as inexperienced as her," I pause to let that sink in, I look at him feeling disappointed, "you are a pervert but still."

"Hey, what gives you the right-" but I put my hand palm up in front of his face.

"Don't you dare continue, Kiba has told us everything, I've always known about the _collection_ but still you and Neji too, plus Shino!!" I exclaim, really I still can't wrap my brain around it, Gaara has the dignity not to say anything but he does escape before I could continue.

"Is that Jessica calling?" he asks but doesn't let me answer. "I better get going or else she'll get pissed," he tells me running off, I should follow him to continue our talk and so Jessica could know the kind of guy he really is, I decide against it. I don't want to ruin Gaara's relationship.

I sigh as I look in front of me at the hood of the car Jessica and Gaara are there; to the back of the car towards the other opening of the warehouse are the rest of the gang except Shikamaru and Temari so she still hasn't forgiven him that's my girl!

I look down at my katana in my right hand, should I put it in the car or what? No, something is inside of me tells me to hold on to it, I do as I make my way over to the gang to see what they are talking about.

All of them except Naruto and Sasuke smile at me, I sigh and shake my head it feels as if I'm going to get a headache, I go over to Sasuke and he automatically puts his arm around my waist, he leans into me to whisper in my ear.

"What's up with them?" I shrug my shoulders as I look at Neji, really I never would've believed he was into porn, he raises his eyebrows at me and I shake my head, I watch as TenTen whispers in his ear, he looks shocked, then his face turns red, he looks away from me and begins to cough, I look at Sasuke.

"Nothing, they are all just sucking up to me since I found out that all of them _except_ you and Temari look at the _collection_ Jiraiya has acquired for them," I say to him as I look at the rest of them in disgust.

"_Collection_ of what?" Sasuke asks me.

"Porn," I inform him he looks down at me shocked. He looks at his gang members.

"Well, I'd expect that of Jiraiya but what I want to know is why no one told me anything about it?" he asks, as soon as he said that my elbow connects to his ribs, I hear a groan come out of his mouth as he goes forward holding onto his ribs.

"Who told you?" Shino asks me, I smile evilly at Kiba, they all get the hint and surround him but then line up in a single line, first up is TenTen, she slaps him upside the back of his head, then Lee is next and kicks him in the stomach, Neji just slaps him behind the head not putting much of an effort when it was his turn up, everyone else does the same thing as Neji some slap him harder then others. Kiba kneels on the floor one hand behind his head and the other touching his stomach. I kind of feel bad but at least he took this beating with dignity, not running away (but then again they circled him so quickly so he never _really_ got a chance to escape) if he did they probably wouldn't have had any mercy and kicked his ass real good.

I look behind me to find an angry Shikamaru coming over with no Temari next to him, I watch as his lips move but no sound comes out, I look over at TenTen she shrugs, we both look around the huge warehouse trying to see if we could catch a glimpse of Temari but we don't find her anywhere.

"She's not in here," I hear Shikamaru say, I look over at him and notice a cut on his cheek and its bleeding, so she actually used her katana on him, he deserves it, I wait for him to go on. "She's out front watching the races with her new boyfriend," he says sounding angry, I look at him feeling just as angry.

"What's it to you, it's not like _you're _her boyfriend," I say mimicking Shikamaru's words the ones he used on Temari earlier, he looks pissed and was about to tell me off but Chouji whispers in his ear, Shikamaru nods and a fake smile appears on his lips.

"You are right," he tells me through his clenched teeth, that must not be healthy, it's almost as if he forced himself to say that, I push my luck and continue.

"You smell Shikamaru," I tell him as I pinch my nose close; he becomes stiff as he continues to force his smile.

"Yes, I really do," he says, I hear his teeth grind into each other, everyone keeps their eyes on Shikamaru almost as if at any moment they are going to try to hold him back and restrain him from killing me, I feel Sasuke's curious gaze on me.

"You should really let TenTen dress you because you can't dress yourself," I watch fascinated as half of his face begins to twitch as does the opposite shoulder.

"I will," he forces out, "I appreciate you words of wisdom."

"Shikamaru…" I begin he looks like he's ready to blow but I smile at him, "you are too kind," I finish resting my head on Sasuke's shoulder; he relaxes as a legitimate smile appears on his lips.

"Hey you guys," we hear Gaara's voice, we all look at him. "It seems I forgot to remove _them_ out of the trunk," he offers us a small guilty smile as he looks at us, we all sigh except Naruto who looks at us confused. Sasuke stops to look back at a lonely Naruto, who just stayed there not following after us.

"Come on loser, we are going to need your help if we plan on removing _all_ of them from the trunk, hurry up idiot we don't have all night," he says as he gives Naruto his back, Sasuke reaches down to get a hold of my hand, I look at him with my eyebrows raised, he doesn't look at me.

We reach the trunk just as Gaara opens it to see all the guns in the trunk, we all sigh and shake our heads. It doesn't matter how many times he's raced he almost _always_ leaves his guns in the trunk.

"Holy shit!" a surprised Naruto exclaims as he looks at the trunk full of illegal guns that Gaara possess. "Are you allowed to have these many?" Naruto asks Gaara.

"No," is all he answers, Shikamaru sighs again.

"This is too troublesome," he says as he looks over at Naruto, "every single trunk of his cars have the same amount of guns, thank God he doesn't own an SUV huh?" Shikamaru says trying to be funny, we just look at him and sigh, and he says the same thing every time we take the guns out.

"You could probably supply a small army with these," Naruto says still sounding amazed.

"They are all loaded so be careful," I warn him, he looks at me surprised that I'm speaking to him but, he quickly hides it as he gives me one curt nod. Lee, Shino and Kiba come over with the bags they put in the cars knowing this would happen.

We each pair up and start to put the guns in the bags, Gaara really has no one favorite gun, he loves them all that's why he has so many different guns from rifles, shotguns, pistols, revolvers, semi-automatic pistols, sniper rifles, and machine guns.

"Why do you have so many?" Naruto asks.

"You never know when you'll need a gun," Gaara answers him.

"But have you ever needed this many?"

"No," Gaara confesses, none of us say that we'll probably need all these when we face-off against Akatsuki, actually we'll probably need more, if the information Jiraiya has been getting is true then we'll need to get much more gang members. From what Jiraiya has gathered it seems Akatsuki has formed a small army that could easily overthrow a small country.

"How many guns do you have in here two hundred maybe three?" Naruto continues to ask questions.

"I have four hundred and three guns," Gaara answers, he then looks at Naruto to say the following, "and that's only in this trunk," Naruto lets out a low whistle.

"You have guns for every type of occasion," he says, we all stay quiet not having to talk to get the job done, we almost finish but then I get this sudden chill go up my spine I look behind me to find Temari running over to us looking a mixture of fear and seriousness.

"Akatsuki has arrived," she yells as she nears us, we look at one another and everyone except Temari and me grab a gun, I go over to her and stand with her, we both unsheathe our katana and put them in front of us ready to fight, my breathing becomes slower as I calm my nerves, sensei always said I must remain calm at all cost.

We watch as four black and one red cars drive into the warehouse through the exit we'll what everyone in the races sees as an exit, they drive over to us two girls, they all stop in front of us and almost as if on cue they all open the doors at the same time and get out in sync almost as if they practice it or something, the first car is the red one the driver is Red the Leaders right hand women she has been in and out of jail since the age of eighteen (she's been in and out of juvie since the age of ten), for various reasons, such as assassination, murder, burglary, and so on thanks to her Leader she always gets out of prison without a trial. Their Leader, Pein is in the passenger seat, he gets out with a cynical smile on his lips, those distinctive pink and gray concentric pupil eyes, and all those piercings on his face and ears he clearly stands out from anyone.

In the next car which is black has Zetsu and Tobi a very odd duo who don't get along very well because one has been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia (Zetsu) and the other is just crazy (Tobi), the next car holds Itachi and Kisame, then the one after that one holds Sasori and Deidara they have some kind of abnormal relationship, sometimes they hate each other, other times they love each other and sometimes they just act as if they don't know each other, I've heard Deidara call Sasori _Master_, I've even heard that Sasori killed Deidara's family and took Deidara as a souvenir after his killings and later fell in love with Deidara and Deidara knows that Sasori is his families killer but he doesn't care, so yeah, and the last duo is Kakuzu and Hidan one was at one time an excellent Doctor until he discovered he enjoyed to cut his patients up more, and killing them instead of helping them, Hidan I think escaped from an insane asylum, that's _my_ theory.

"Well, well look who we have here the two weakest members of the crew," he says as he smiles at us, each time he looks at me, I always feel dirty. "My how you've grown Hinata, you look much older more mature, I'm sure your _daddy_ must be proud," he smiles evilly at me. I look over at Itachi, so he's been talking about me.

"What are you asshole's doing here you know better then to step on Konoha territory, it belongs to the Uchiha crew," I tell them keeping my voice loud and sure.

"TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!!!!" I hear the newest and quite possibly craziest member of Akatsuki yell out, I really do wonder if he escaped from an insane asylum or if it's the mixture of drugs he takes. Everyone who owns a car quickly turns their music off as does the DJ, mostly everyone in here runs out afraid to be caught in the possible cross fire.

"Leader how could you let this bitch talk to us like that?" an angry Deidara yells at his Leader. "I should slit her throat," he says as he walks over to me holding a knife in his hand. "No maybe I should blow her up with one of my special bombs," he says smiling at me. "I hate pretty little girls like you," he says as he comes closer towards me, I stand her not fearing him in the least.

"Touch her and I'll put so many bullets in your fucken body that there will one by pieces of you faggot," Sasuke says in a low-deadly voice as he stands to my right, standing right in front of Pein, I watch as Deidara looks royally pissed off, he was about to go after Sasuke but is stopped by Sasori, his _Master_.

"No one is allowed to touch the Hyuga Princess, she's mine," Pein says as that cynical smile returns to his lips as he begins to check me out from head to toe, I stand absolutely still not wanting him to know how much I hate how he's looking at me, he begins to look at me almost as if he's imagining me naked, I swallow down the vomit that went into my mouth. "After all once I marry her I'll be in control of the Hyuga's millions." I feel Sasuke vibrate with anger, as he points his semi-automatic rifle at Pein's head.

"Say that again you fucken asshole!" Sasuke lets his anger control his emotions as he puts his finger on the trigger.

"Do you really think it's that easy mother-fucker?" Pein taunts Sasuke. "If you shoot me it'll cause an all out war and are you little babies ready for it? Can children really play with adults like us, do you have the balls to go against us?" he asks us all, not frightened at with Sasuke pointing his rifle at his head.

"You mean to go against a bunch of old guys playing at being teenagers," Kiba says as he plays with the revolvers in his hands.

"Who are you calling old dick shit?" Kisame yells, Kiba looks at him saying.

"You old-timer and all those homo's who surround you, plus those other crazy bastards that are always high on drugs that they kill their own men!!" Kiba yells. Kisame brings down his huge sword in front of Kiba.

"Say that again, bitch," Kisame yells.

"Weren't you the bitch in prison or were you doing the fucking?" Kankuro asks sounding bored.

"Why you little-" but is cut off by Itachi.

"Enough Kisame don't let these kids get to you," he says sounding a lot like Sasuke's detached voice, now I know why I hate it when Sasuke uses that voice.

"Ahh, the traitor decides to speak, how is it over there in the dark side Itachi?" Sasuke asks his older brother in a mocking tone. I look at Itachi who also seems to be on something or he just isn't sleeping, he looks at me, I offer him a small smile. I've always felt sorry for Itachi he never got the much needed attention from his parents instead it was Sasuke who received all the attention. I look at him and see his eyes become a bit bigger; a half smile appears on his lips.

"So it seems the _whore_ has eyes not only for you best friend Sasuke but also for your brother," Red says as she rests her arm in Pein's elbow, both Sasuke and me turn our angry gazes at her.

"Don't call me that!" I yell feeling the rage bubble inside of me as I run at her, she easily blocks my katana with her forearm which have metal plates guarding her forearms, I bend down to cut into her stomach but I'm suddenly pulled away by none other then Pein, I feel the tears of frustration and anger prickle at the corners of my eyes. "I'm not a whore!! I'm not! I never wanted…I never liked what _he_ made me do!! I hated it!! God how I hated it!!" I yell in tears, I fall to my knees hugging my shoulders as I rock back and forth. "I never wanted to touch him!! He made me! I wanted to die…" I whisper, then look at my katana how easy it would be to kill myself. I reach for it but its pulled out of my reach I look up to see a blurry Pein holding onto my katana, he smiles down at me, this time a genuine one appears on his lips as he looks down at me.

"Now, now Princess Hinata there is no reason to do something so stupid, I really don't care how dirty you really are but I can't let those hundred millions die with you," he says as he touches me shoulder, I pull away feeling scared. "Why do you crawl away from your future husband like that?" he asks me.

"Don't touch her!!" I hear Neji yell as he comes over to us but is blocked by Zetsu.

"Leave her alone!" an angry Lee yells as he jumps over both Neji and Zetsu but Hidan also jumps up and blocks Lee's kick, Lee falls to the ground.

"Hinata," I hear Sasuke's clear strong voice call out to me, I look over at him, he gives me a reassuring smile, "fight him," I look into his onyx eyes, does he believe in me? "You could do it," he says still smiling, I get up feeling this new energy over power me as I bend down on one leg to kick Pein in his right knee he starts to fall back, I quickly grab my katana, he just as quickly rises up, he was about to kick me in the stomach but I grabbed his foot and twisted it before the kick could connect, he yells out in pain. Red runs over at me with the hidden blades in her forearm guards but some shuriken come flying at her and they cut into her upper arms, she falls to her knees, she begins to remove them, I run at her knowing her guard is down, I go for her head.

But suddenly I'm upside down, I look in front of me to see some black pants, I look up to see Kisame holding onto my left ankle, he tightens his hold on my ankle, I hear something crack I yell out but then I bite down on my lower lip, I feel the blood of my lip trickle onto my cheek.

"Aren't you a strong little whore? So your daddy taught you how to withstand pain did he? Well I guess a little four year-old who was constantly rap…" but I didn't let him continue as I cut the hand he was holding my ankle with, he yells out in pain but its quickly gone as his anger and need to kill me take over, I rolled into a ball and change my position so I land on my side instead of my back, but my body still hurts, I hear a few more bones crack as I cover my head with my hands. Shit, the pain is so strong that I for a minute I couldn't even move, actually I can't.

"Hinata!!!" I hear a scared Neji yell, he hears faraway.

"Hinata!!" the usually calm Shino yells out, wait a minute why is there an echo?

"I'm going to kill you now you fucken whore!" I hear an angry yell, the one person I didn't want to hear near me hears like he's right above me.

_Move_!!! I order my body but it won't listen.

"Don't you even think it'd be that easy to kill her because you are going to have to go through all of us before you could even touch Hinata again," I hear that strong voice I missed, I remove my arms from my head to look at Naruto who is standing above me blocking Kisame's huge sword with my katana, I look at him shocked. How could he even with stand Kisame's brute strength with my katana?

I watch as Naruto bends on his knees a bit then with all his weight throws Kisame into the back windshield of a car that is parked about twenty feet away.

"That's what you get for not listening to my orders," Pein says, I look over at him to find him leaning against his car, he looks at Naruto. "Well, now if it isn't the little asshole that came running home to hide in Sasuke's skirts," he looks over at Sasuke and points at Naruto. "Hey Sasuke," Pein shouts out at Sasuke, he looks over at Pein waiting, "why did you let this coward back in? Isn't he the wussy who ran away because you sent the gang after him to kill him, why not just kill him now?" Pein asks Sasuke.

Sasuke looks torn between whether or not to kill his once best friend, but then I see that defiance shine in those dark eyes of his.

"It's better for me to keep that loser on my side; it's more of an advantage to keep him alive and fight for me, who knows if I'm lucky he'll probably die killing one of your men," Sasuke answers Pein, who laughs.

"You asshole!! Is that what you say about your best friend! Hoping he'll die! That's just mean even for you, jerk!" Naruto shouts at a smiling Sasuke who just shrugs.

"You really are ruthless," Pein says sounding somewhat proud, "but you should know your ruthlessness will be your downfall."

"Like you are one to talk, asshole, I know you were trying to force that loser to join you but it didn't work now did it? Plus trying to take Hinata for your own evil purposes, I won't allow that," Sasuke says with his anger returning.

"Oh about that," Pein says as he walks over to Naruto and me, he ignores Naruto who puts the katana at his throat he crouches down so he could talk to me. "Hey, Princess Hinata if you leave with me now, I promise not to kill anyone of those babies," he tells me, I look at him not believing a word he says. "I'll let them live as long as you come with me," he says as he stretches his arm towards me, Naruto was about to cut it off but I push him out of the way, I pushed him a few feet away he drops my katana in the process.

"Hinata!" I hear Gaara yell out my name, I ignore him.

"What do you have to gain if I do go with you other then those hundred millions you are always going on about?" I ask him, interested in what he has to say, I watch as he smiles at me.

"I knew you were my kind of women, Princess," he says as he comes closer to me.

"Hinata you can't seriously be taking his offer into consideration! Sasuke tell her something," an angry Naruto yells, Sasuke doesn't say anything but I feel his eyes on my back.

"Well lets see, I'll have a classy chick like you by my side, I'll probably have the police of Konoha on my side, I'll have control over those Hyuga millions, your powerful father in my corner, plus I hear you're real crazy in bed, at least that's what your _daddy_ says," I punch him in the jaw. He quickly reaches for my neck choking me. "Your daddy said you weren't much of a fighter, I guess that means you actually liked what he did to you? You really are disgusting," he brings me closer and licks my cheek, "I like it," he whispers in my ear.

I bend my knees under me then kick him in the stomach, making sure I use my heels to my advantage.

"Shut up," I tell him in a hoarse whisper, I begin to take in big breaths, I gasp for air trying to fill my lungs with the air it was deprived of earlier, my body is in so much pain that I'm afraid I might pass out. I get on all fours to crawl away from him but I'm grabbed by the same ankle Kisame probably broke, I look back to see Itachi dragging me away, I kick him with my good foot but he easily blocks it with his free hand, I start to look for something to hold onto but I can't hold onto anything, I begin to fight Itachi by moving my legs but all it does is hurt me even more. It's almost as if a bolt of electricity is shooting through my ankle and up into my upper leg.

"Leader isn't done speaking with you," he tells me as he drags me over to Pein.

"Let go of her Itachi!" I hear an angry Sasuke yell at his brother, Itachi of course ignores him.

"Listen to him Itachi," I hear Neji say, he hears real close I look back to find him behind me. Neji jumps up in the air and kicks Itachi in the face; Itachi falls on his back holding onto his bloody nose. Neji bends down to pick me up and carries me in his arms, he begins to walk away carrying me against his chest, I cry on his shoulder not wanting to look into his eyes.

I think Neji knows how much I hate his eyes, not just his but mine also; we were cursed with having my and his dad's soft-milky-pale-blue-eyes some even say our eyes turn into soft-milky-pale-lavender. But both Neji and I hate our eyes because they remind us of the past…of my father.

"I'm sorry," I whisper against his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Don't be a dork Hinata, you fought back that's what matters you didn't let your fear-" but he stops speaking, I feel it, I look up over his shoulder to see Pein behind Neji, I look down to see my katana sticking out of Neji's side and into mine, I look into Pein's eyes and ask.

"Why?" I whisper, he takes the katana out of us slowly and I feel the blood rise to my throat, it's mixed with vomit, I throw it up on me and Neji's front. Neji coughs up blood and it lands on my stomach.

"Darn, did I get you too Princess? That wasn't my intention at all," he says as Neji falls to his knees still holding onto me, holding me tighter against him.

"Neji?" I hear a shocked TenTen whisper. "Nejiiiii…" she yells out as she runs over to us.

"He should've listened to Itachi, I still had to talk to you but I see I won't be able to," he says sounding disappointed my disbelieving eyes look into his as he smiles down at me. "Don't die," he gives me his back, "come on guys let's blow this joint! They should heal their wounds before out next fight, as should we come now let's get going my drama starts in ten minutes. Oh and Itachi you should drive seeing as how Kisame is missing a hand and the pain and all, well I'll catch you kids later, hey, Kakuzu get Kisame's hand," he finishes as he waves back at us.

We all ignore him as we look at Neji; I get out of his hold and kneel next to him. "Someone get me a towel or something! Hurry up!!!" I yell in tears, I look down at my pale cousin's face as he continues to cough up blood not to mention all the blood he's losing from his wound. I cover the wound with my trembling hands, I can't even feel them, it's like I have no hands. "Don't die, Neji, don't die, please don't die," I begin to whisper my chant, TenTen pushes me aside as she puts a towel to his wound, she too has shaky hands.

"Someone call Tsunade and tell her we are on the way," Sasuke orders as he comes to pick me up. "Hurry up and bring Neji to Gaara's car, we have to get out of here fast, Gaara come on," he yells, the guys go to Neji and carry him by his arms and legs to the car. I clutch onto Sasuke's shirt still crying.

"Don't let him die, Sasuke don't let him die please," I whisper hoarsely, and start to cough.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" he asks me in an unsteady voice, he looks down at me.

"I don't care about me just save Neji!!!" I yell, he holds me closer to him, I feel his arms and whole body shake.

"I care about you," I hear him tell me in the same unsteady voice as before but this time it hears as if he's crying, I want to say I'm sorry but I don't. "Don't worry, I promise he _will not_ die!" he tells me in that strong-sure voice of his, the one that makes me believe in him.

"I believe you," I whisper before my eyes close, my head falls back, how did it become so light?

"Hinata?" I hear a scared Sasuke yell, he slaps me, I want to slap his hand away and tell him to let me sleep but my hand feels too heavy. "Shit, I her pulse feels weak! Hurry the fuck up Gaara!" I hear Sasuke yell hearing upset and scared at the same time.

I want to scowled Sasuke for talking to Gaara like that but I can't find my voice, oh well, I'll just stay here in the dark, how weird I've always been afraid of the dark but there is something about this darkness that makes me feel different, almost calm, I'll just stay here a little longer.

* * *

"Hurry the fuck up Kankuro!" I yell at our driver, I look out into the street ahead, I haven't seen Gaara's car for sometime. "Where the hell are they, I don't see them." 

God, I can't believe this has happened! How could I have let this happen to her? How could I have been so weak!!

"They are probably there by now, so don't worry," I hear a girl say, I look back at her wondering who the hell she is, I look back at Kankuro.

"Who's this chick?"

"Hey, you jerk I take offense in that, I maybe a girl but I'm not some chick you sexist asshole!" she yells at me.

"That is Jessica my little brother's mechanic/girlfriend," he tells me.

"Really?" I turn around to look at her. "Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you," I tell her.

"Now, is hardly the time for that," Shino says sounding a bit on edge.

"Shit!! I can't believe we let those assholes get Hinata and Neji!! We should hit them with everything we got, tonight!!" Kiba yells.

"Don't be an idiot Kiba," I tell him, he growls at me, "down boy down," I tease him, he slaps me behind the head, four years ago these guys respected me, not I get slapped behind the head, I shake it not wanting to believe I've lost these guys respect, I turn around to face him. "As I was saying do not let this get to you asshole!" I yell. "Do you think they don't know some dumbasses would try retribution? They are expecting this out of some stupid hot-head, like you or Kankuro here!! You agree with me don't you Shino?" I look at my old friend, he looks at me or is he? I can't really tell since he has those sunglasses on, hey now that I think about it what are Shino's eyes colors?

"I actually do agree with him, we are going to have a war meeting to see what we are going to decide," Shino says in that calm voice of his.

"How are we going to have that meeting if the Leader is in no condition to delegate it plus Neji who usually is in charge of it is in no condition, he maybe…Shit!!" Kankuro yells as he slams his fist on the steering wheel. "How could we have let this happen?" he yells, we all stay quiet none of us trying to deny that it was our fault we all take responsibility for what happened tonight.

"Why didn't any of you guys shoot Pein when you had the chance?" Jessica asks us, I look out the window as I answer.

"What he said is true, if we would've killed him an all-out war would've started. Innocent people would've died not to mention you, they would've discovered sooner or later how much Gaara likes you and they'd kill you. Plus they have a small army in their control." I inform her we all stay silent the rest of the way deep in our own thoughts, we leave the car and hurry into Tsunade's hospital we run to the front desk.

"How are Hinata and Neji Hyuga?" I ask the nurse at the desk.

"The only information I have is that Dr. Tsunade is operating on Neji and Hinata is being operated on by Dr. Shizune, everyone else is waiting in the waiting room of the eleventh floor," she tells us, we all go to the elevator and go up to the floor she told us, and once we got off the elevator we followed Kiba, I guess he's been here before, we then find the rest of the gang there waiting.

I look at Sasuke who is closes to the door, he has his hands folded under his chin, with his legs shaking as he looks out the glass wall to see if Shizune or Tsunade come out.

He looks weak and scared, his clothes are covered in blood as are his hands, I sit next to him but he doesn't acknowledge me. I look over at a sobbing-blood soaked TenTen, her once white skirt is red, and Lee is hugging her telling her that Neji will be fine; he's too stubborn to die. Temari is on her other side agreeing with Lee, Shikamaru is next to Temari and Chouji is next to him. Gaara and Jessica are sitting against a wall with Kankuro sitting next to his brother and Kiba on Kankuro's other side and Shino next to Kiba.

I look back at Sasuke; does he even know we are here?

I look at the wall before me I look at it feeling lost and just plain weird never in a million years would I have believed that I would be waiting here to hear whether or not Hinata is dead or what. God, my chest feels so tight, I feel like I might explode if I don't get any news soon, I don't know who much time has gone by but I see the sun raising so its morning.

All I thought about was the regret of not telling Hinata how much I truly fell about her, I'm such an idiot for hurting her the way I did, that night, I wish I could take it back but I can't God, I'm lame and pathetic.

How could I be thinking about only this while Hinata is fighting for her life?

Please let Hinata make it out alive please…

"I want everyone except TenTen to go to school," he says everyone none of us have slept all night look over at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" the usually intelligent Shikamaru asks Sasuke.

"What I just said all of you go to school, it won't be good if all of us miss school so you guys have to go it's an order," he says sounding like his old self.

"You can't actually expect us to go to school at a time like this," Kankuro says not wanting to believe what Sasuke said.

"You have to the Headmaster wants us out of there and what perfect way then this? If none of us go today we'll all be kicked out."

"That's bullshit, three of the four fucken buildings are named after the Hyuga's, Uchiha's, and the Uzumaki's there's just no way he'd have the balls to kick us out!" Kiba shouts.

"If we aren't there to defend ourselves how do you except to be listened too? You have to go and end of discussion, I really don't have the head to deal with this so just leave and come back once school is out," he says returning to his "dead state" they all look like they want to argue but they hold their tongues.

Gaara is the first to leave with Jessica soon everyone followed until TenTen, Sasuke and I are left. He looks over at me after everyone is gone, without having to say anything he asks me, I smile at him.

"I'm not part of the gang so you can't order me around," I tell him, he smiles gratefully then turns those sad-depressing eyes back at the glass wall.

* * *

About two hours later Shizune comes out of the operating room looking tired but pleased Sasuke quickly gets up and meets her half way, they talk for a bit and leads him away through some doors but before she left she gave me the thumps up, I smile my thanks. 

Now all who's left is Neji, TenTen looks relieved and she quickly takes Sasuke's chair and sits here in complete silence as she waits for Tsunade.

About one hour later old lady Tsunade comes out and the shoeless TenTen runs over to her, they talk and TenTen falls to her knees crying, I get up and go to them.

"Don't act like this TenTen, he's fine, out of danger don't cry!!" the cold Tsunade yells at her but, TenTen doesn't care.

"I'm happy, really happy," she says, TenTen looks up at Tsunade and smiles at her. "Thank you Dr. Tsunade, thank you," she whispers as she continues to sob, Tsunade smiles happily at TenTen but then frowns, she looks up and orders a nurse to take TenTen to Neji's room.

I leave to call the guys, I give them the good news and they all yell I hear our teacher yell in the background and Kiba yells at Mr. Ebisu to shut up.

I ask a nurse if I could go see Hinata and she allowed me I find Sasuke there sitting by her side holding onto her hand.

I look at them; they really do look good together. Hinata's face is extremely pale and she looks even weaker then usual, it hurts to see her like this, this pain in my chest will never go away.

"They said there could be complications due to the surgery that she's not in the clear," I hear Sasuke's hoarse voice tell me.

"Don't worry she's stronger then she looks," I tell him as I go to Hinata's other side to look at her, we both stay silent listening to the machines beep ever so often.

"If something happens to her, I think I'd probably…that is…" he doesn't finish as he breaks down crying, I look at him so his twisted love for Hinata is genuine, I kind of feel bad for him. I know what he's going through.

We don't say anything or do anything we just stay here looking at her motionless body her chest going up and down along with the respirator, neither of us ever believed we'd see her in a state like this, it's probably hurting us more then her, we feel her pain ten times more then what she feels, I hear Sasuke stop crying as he tells me.

"I want you to be in charge of the crew while I'm gone, you are back in, we don't have to fight that stupid fight anymore, _I want _you back in. We are going to need all the help we can get in order to bring those mother fuckers down, I want you to get Jiraiya to investigate Pein to see if he has some kind of connection to Hinata's dad, I want any information on them, something isn't sitting right with me, the way Pein spoke about marrying Hinata sounds almost true, and ready everyone we might go to war with Akatsuki, you got that co-Leader," he tells me while looking at Hinata.

"Of course, Leader, I'll give you any information I get, take care of her," I tell him but I stop as I hear Sasuke tell me.

"I know you care about her still, I don't mind because I know she will never leave my side, and you know what will happen if you pull a stunt like before again, I won't lose her not to you or Pein, do you understand Naruto?" he asks me.

"I do understand Sasuke, I really do," I answer him after staying silent for a while, I leave knowing that from now on Sasuke is going to be watching my every step, I better be careful from now on.

* * *

I wake up feeling dizzy, weak, sleepy, lost, my head is throbbing, what have I been doing, I open my eyes to find myself in a dark room, I begin to lose my breathing my heart beating to fast I feel as if I'm drowning in my own salvia, I'm scared I hate dark places, I hate them, they remind me of those nights in the Hyuga mansion when _he_ used to come in during the night, I let out a scream, someone's hands reach out for me I scream louder, I'm scared, where is Sasuke? 

"Hinata, it's okay," I hear his voice in the dark, he suddenly turns on the light, my vision gets blurry as I cover my teary eyes, I feel Sasuke touch my arm, I suddenly relax, I remove my hands over my eyes to look at him, he still has the clothes from the night of the races, I look at his tired eyes, has he been here this whole time?

"What day is it today?" I ask he smiles down at me.

"It's Saturday," he tells me, then I remembered about Neji, "he's fine," Sasuke tells me, I look at him waiting for him to go on, "he woke up two days ago, he's walking back and forth from his room to yours, TenTen is biting his head off along with Tsunade but he doesn't care he comes every hour," Sasuke tells me, I begin to cry.

"You kept your promise, thank you Sasuke," I whisper, he comes over to me and hugs me real tight almost as if he's afraid to let me go, I let out a hiccup and stop crying surprised at his reaction.

"I'm so happy you are fine Hinata," he whispers in my ear, I kiss his cheek, its wet are they my tears or his? I hug him back.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry I worried you," I whisper.

"Hinata all that matters is that you are fine, that's all I care, all I care about is you," he says with his voice breaking, I just hug him. "If I would've lost you like I lost my parents I don't think…actually I don't want to think about it, all that matters is you are fine," he tells me. "Hinata I love you, I love you," he says his voice sounding desperate, I hug him tighter.

"I love you, Sasuke, I love you," I whisper.

"Don't you dare leave me, don't leave my side," he says sounding just as desperate, I suck in a breath, and begin to cry.

"I won't Sasuke, I'll stay with you," is it okay to lie or will I really stay with him?

* * *

_Three months later…_

Now I'm finally back to my perfect health, everything is back to normal, well with the exception of having Naruto move in with us, but I guess it's fine.

Akatsuki hasn't made a move against us, _yet, _and I'm grateful, I don't want to deal with them for a long time, the things Pein said to me made me wonder if he really wants me as his wife.

I enter the house coming home from my training session with Sarutobi sensei, he's told me I've improved but I think he's just being nice, I smile as close the door, it's good to be home.

"Hinata?" I hear Sasuke call out to me, I go to the sitting room since I know he's in there, I open the door and smile at him but once I see who else is in there with him my smile quickly fades, I feel my face my whole body turn cold, why is he here? Why did Sasuke let him in?

"Close the door Hinata," I hear Sasuke order me, my hold on the doorknob tightens as I look at a fully recovered Neji, he turns his murderous gaze at Sasuke, why did Sasuke betray me!!

"Close the door Hinata," Sasuke tells me slowly treating me like a mentally ill girl, I slam the door letting my anger take over, but once I look into those ugly eyes that are the same as mine the fear creeps in, I go over to Sasuke hiding behind him.

"My, my, _honey_, it's been a long time won't you kiss your _daddy_, hi?" that stupid voice I hear in my nightmares asks me.

* * *

I was coming down the stairs when I saw Hinata come in, she looks just as healthy as before I was going to say hi to her but then I heard Sasuke and decided not to, I looked into the door of the sitting room to see who was in there, and when I saw who it was the boxes I was holding fell out of my hold, what the hell is _that_ bastard doing in here!!!! 

I run down the stairs, what is Sasuke playing at???

* * *

_Man do I feel drained; I have to say this is my longest chapter ever!!! I swear!!! I hope you guys liked it, see there's not much of a cliff hanger this time, or is there??? I want you guys to know that the next chapter won't come out for a while so don't hold your breath!!_

_Also I want to __**warn you that the next chapter is going to be dark, and I mean really dark,**__ well at least I think it's going to be dark, you'll have to wait and judge for yourself…_

_Actually I want your opinion on something do you guys think I should_ _write a side story about Gaara and Jessica do you guys want to know what they thought about each other when they first met and how they fell in love it will probably have some action but I'm not sure._

_I'm also working on some other side stories, like TenTen's deepest darkest secret that no one knows about not even Neji, an adventure with Kankuro and Kiba as the narrators they'll be telling you about the damsel in distress they helped I'm trying to make this one funny but I don't know if it will be, then there's the weird relationship between Temari and Shikamaru but I'm not sure about the other members of the gang I still have to brainstorm but I just wanted to inform you guys to see what you think, tell me I want to know!!!!_

_So until next, remember do not hold your breath the next __**dark depressing chapter**__, you have been warned!!!!!_


	6. What He's Capable Of

**Mistress of DarkShadow** Thank you, I'm glad you think that.

I just hope, I don't make it too dark but of course I'll keep the twisting to a minimum.

Well I don't think that would happen but, I'll try!!

**TOOCUTE8822**: Thanks, I'm relieved you love it!! I'll try to keep it good/interesting; I'll try not knowing unless you my friends/readers tell me how I'm doing! Well you'll find out soon, why Sasuke let that evil man into their home!

P.S.: Thanks! I sometimes like when she stutters but most of them time they take it too far! I like her when she is confident too! She used to be favorite female character well okay she was after Usagi from Sailor Moon but now I have an all new favorite female character and it's Kagura from Gintama! That manga is hilarious but also deep at the same time and Kagura is just the coolest female character ever!!! (No offense to you of course!)

**mac2**: Thanks, that makes me happy! Yes I like to see her like that too. Really? I think that too! I'm glad you tell me what you think; I for one find it cute!

It's like (for example) have you seen the movie Sixteen Candles? Because if you have I think that pairing (NaruHina) is kind of like the main characters of the movie, except the guy is much denser and slower then Jake Ryan, which is Naruto is more dense and slow but just as handsome! Then Samantha Baker is like Hinata, all shy and embarrassed easily, except Hinata doesn't have such an embarrassing family Hinata just has one really good-looking cousin! I don't know that's what I think but you are totally entitled to your own thoughts, of course!

I hope this was soon enough! Sasuke is just a jerk in this fic, that doesn't even cross his mind, at the moment; I'm warning you he's a complete jerk in this chapter! (Well he is most of the time; sometimes he can be pretty nice, when he wants to be)

**Danimals21**: Well you'll find out soon!! I'll try to update soon.

**Alfredragon120:** Thank you, you are too kind!! But I don't believe it's the best story ever but, I still thank you for believing it. Thanks!!

**Kiwa Nay:** You'll find out soon. Yes, it's either on or the other! Good, I hope your excitement stays until the end!

**HiN4-cH4n** Really it was? _Is he??_ We are talking about the same Sasuke right?? Why does Naruto freak you out? (Now I'm asking the questions) Yes, _all_ the guys are perverts even Shino!! I don't know, I was thinking of having Orochimaru as the principal and like having this weird obsession with Sasuke or something, you know like always calling him into his office to _talk_, what do you think? Good or bad idea?

True Neji, was the most injured of the two but, he knew Hinata was in trouble and willed himself to wake-up to see how Hinata was doing (like you see if I want to wake-up early I tell my brain what time I want to be up and I wake-up well, granted I usually wake-up an hour or so earlier but yeah).

I'm still trying to see who I should use like one of the characters from the manga like Kimimaro or maybe even Sai, I still don't know or to make one up. Give me your opinion, I need one from a good friend, and that means you!!

**animefreak012194** I know, I'm sorry but there's got to be some difficult parts before we get to the whole _I love you lets runaway together…_ you know. There's nothing for you to be sorry about you're just speaking your mind. Plus you know I have to give a little bit of the SasuHina thing because some of my friends/readers like that couple. But it's a NaruHina fic, I promise!! I'm sorry, I took so long to update, I feel bad for her too.

**Hornless Devil Wingless Angel:** Any day now, please it's like any month now, I totally suck at updating quickly and for that I'm sorry. I feel bad about Hinata too, she has been through so much and there's more to come.

**FOUR HOURS WITHOUT ELECTRICTY??!!!** Where I live it went out for about half-an-hour once and I almost died!! I don't know how you survived, you must be really strong!!

**Rikkamaru** He kind of goes mental when it comes to Hinata. Well she's not really breaking his heart per se…but…he kind of… Well I can't really explain it but if I do I'd probably (no scratch that I **would**) confuse you. So just know that Hinata never wanted to hurt Sasuke she never meant for it or for this to happen, it just did.

I want you to keep your mind and your heart open for this pairing, I hope I make it so that you will like that pairing, well at least in this fic, so please keep them open that's all I ask of you…

* * *

**WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!!!!!!!**

_**I just want to warn you about two things before you read this chapter for one, I've been reading the Naruto manga so I know the name of the Fourth Hokage and Naruto's mom and I put them in here so if you only watch the anime and don't read the manga then you have been warned. **_

_**And second, in this chapter it is kind of dark and disgusting these things aren't meant for some people, it talks about rape and sexual abuse, I just want to warn you so you could know before hand and I'm not sorry if this disturbs some of you since it's my story and I wanted to write it this way there is no need for me to explain myself to you, so yeah keep your complaints to yourself you hear!**_

****

* * *

****

**Chapter 5: What he's capable of**

_There used to be three extremely wealthy families in all of Konoha those three were: the Namikaze's, Uchiha's and the Hyuga's._

_The Uzumaki's were slowly raising, they were wealthy enough to associate themselves with the other two families. The lone inheritor, Minato Namikaze, married Kushina Uzumaki (Kushina kept her last name and gave it to her only son, Naruto); they had a little boy that looked exactly like his dad but had his mom's personality. Naruto alone was said to inherit millions upon his father's death and he did. At the age of five, Naruto inherited his millions because both his parents were murdered right before his eyes. _

_At five years of age Naruto watched helplessly as his parents were killed right in front of him. At that same age he moved in to live with his best friend, Sasuke but Sasuke would also lose both his parents in a tragic way._

_The Uchiha's were the second wealthiest family in all of Konoha, unlike the Namikaze's they had two sons, their two kids hated each other. Their oldest, Itachi hated his younger brother because their parents paid more attention to Sasuke; Sasuke hated his older brother for no real reason. They inherited their families million by the deaths of their parents, Sasuke was just six and Itachi was thirteen. They lost their parents because their private jet crashed on the side of a mountain on their way back from their vacation in Switzerland. They were returning earlier to celebrate with Sasuke because his birthday was just a few days away. Itachi blames Sasuke for their deaths. All the Uchiha money was split between the two brothers but their parents left their mansion in Sasuke's name._

_Then there's the Hyuga family the most prestigious family of all three, the Hyuga's are known world wide. The head of the family, Hiashi Hyuga, only has one off-spring and that is Hinata. It was said that Hinata was going to either marry into the Uzumaki or Uchiha so two of those families could unite. But Hinata left her family behind, she decided to turn her back on them and she hasn't looked back since. It is said that her father became police commissioner to have power over the Crew so that he could get his daughter back but all his attempts have failed. The Hyuga family has much more money then the other two families combined but it is still not enough to buy back the heir of the Hyuga's._

* * *

I walk slowly towards Sasuke, and hide behind him. I never expected to find _him_ in this house of all places. I get closer to Sasuke's back, not looking at the man in front of me I clutch onto his shirt, feeling like a little girl once more.

"Did I not tell you Hinata?" Sasuke deliberately says to me slowly to draw out my fear, he looks back at me smiling, "I struck up a deal with your father," his smile becomes wider as he gets a hold of me and drags me in front of him. "He told me that if I returned you to him then he'll get the police to back down and leave us alone," he finishes as he lets go of me.

I keep my eyes to the floor feeling frightened. Is he capable of doing this? Would he really return me to that man who is my father. My eyes slowly go up Sasuke's body until I meet his onyx eyes and I face the truth head on.

I see the truth in those eyes; he really does plan on giving me over to the man I want dead.

"He is the police commissioner after all," he says with that wide smile of his as he shoves me towards the man.

I feel his ugly, always cold hands hold onto my upper arms, he's holding onto them so tight, I could feel the bruises set in already. I begin to tremble, I feel cold, dirty, small, I want to pull away but, I can't, I'm too scared.

He pulls me into him for a hug, I don't return, he crushes me against him. All the memories that I've been trying to keep in the back of my mind start to come back slowly but surely.

All those nights he entered my room, all those nights he make me touch him, made me suck on him, how he raped me night, after night, telling me its normal for this kind of relationship to build between father and daughter, how _natural it is_.

But afterwards I hated myself, I wanted to die, to disappear, I became lost but Sasuke found me, he saved me. I feel the vomit in the back of my throat, I swallow it down.

I wish I could forget those years, I wish I didn't remember them.

I feel him rub himself against me, _that's_ when I lose it, I throw-up on him and me. I put my hand over my mouth to cover it, I swallow down, and begin to choke on it so instead I let the rest of the vomit out but before I could throw-up on him again, he pushes me away, I vomit on the floor and myself, I hear him in the background saying how disgusting it is, complaining to me. I look at my throw-up on the floor and I remember.

The memories become vivid I see them flash before my eyes as I look down at my vomit, me bending over naked to suck on him, crying, and my hands on his private's toughing him the way he liked it. Him driving into me like I'm some cheap whore not a four year-old, I'd scream and he'd just get excited and drove into me harder.

Or how later I just stopped, how I laid there absolutely still letting him do what he wanted, not caring anymore.

I scream as I sit here in my vomit, I scream remembering the hell I used to live in, I scream louder, longer as I bring my bent knees to my chest, trying to hide into myself like I always did. My whole body is trembling, I feel cold all over, I'm empty, I can't feel my heartbeat, I could feel the blood in my veins pump harder, faster. The vein in my throat is throbbing; I put my freezing fingers to it and feel every half a second throb harder, why is my body reacting like this?

I don't want to fight him, not now, I'm not ready, this guy is a real martial artist, he's been training from the age of three and to this day he still practices, that's the kind of man he is, he specializes in hand to hand combat. Anything I do would be hopeless.

I look up and search for Neji, knowing he's in here. I find him behind a sofa looking at me with worry, I offer him a faint smile, his eyes become different it looks like a beast takes over, he starts to move away from the sofa ready to jump over it to come to me and be by my side, my smile disappears, I feel some of the vomit chunks on my lips fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Neji," I tell him in a whisper, he hears me but I don't hear what he responds, he tries to jump over the sofa but he's stopped by four of our gang members, I see him fight against his captures not giving up, I look away and get up slowly, I stand on my wobbly legs, a few times my knees give out under me but I don't fall, actually _I won't_, I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me on my knees before him.

I make my way over to my duffel bag and reach out for the lavender hilt of my katana; I let it out of its sheath. I point the blade to my heart and look up at Sasuke with tears falling out of the corners of my eyes; I give Sasuke a small smile.

"Do you remember the day you stopped me from committing suicide?" I ask him softly, his onyx eyes don't change they keep looking at me with boredom. "I guess this time it's different, you are leaving me no choice other then killing myself because I would rather die then going back to him!" I yell out, Sasuke's face gives nothing away, but his eyes are another story only for a second I saw his eyes become bigger but only for a second, I slowly rise up on my feet and point my shaking katana at my dad, I use the back of one of my hands to wipe away the vomit that was on my mouth and chin. My whole body continues to tremble as I look up at those eyes that look back at me when I look into the mirror; the very same ones I see in my nightmares, my teeth begin to clatter.

I face him holding on real tight on the hilt of my katana, so tight that my palms begin to bleed. I keep looking into those eyes I hate so much.

It would be so easy to end his life here and now, it'd be so easy to kill him making sure he'd never touch me ever again. I start to shake not out of fear but out of _the need_ to kill him. I walk to him, he sees something in my eyes and he takes a few steps back. The blood in my veins pump faster then ever before, it makes me feel as if I'm on something, so this is what they call adrenaline, now I know why so many people get off on this, they get this rush like nothing else.

"Do you know how much you made me suffer?" I ask him as I keep advancing on him, my voice hears foreign to my ears. "Did you know I wanted to die because of you!" I yell.

I don't care if everyone hears me. They all know the truth; Sasuke likes to tell everyone how he saved me from my dad and what my dad used to do to me. They all just stand there letting me get my revenge.

"You broke me, asshole!!"

"That's one way of putting it," I hear Sasuke mutter. I look over at him in tears, I feel as if I'm in pain, I'm hurt and this feeling will never leave me.

"How could you?" I whisper at him as I look at him. He doesn't say anything he just looks at me. I give him my back; I walk forward advancing on the man.

"I'm going to kill you and gladly do the time," I say to him as I bring down my sword at the side of his neck.

But then I hear _his_ voice, his soft-loving voice.

"Hinata don't do it, if you do you'll regret it," Naruto says to me, his voice low, almost as if he's afraid he might provoke me, I look over at him as I leave the swords blade at the side of Hiashi's neck but the hold on my hit loosens. I notice that I was holding onto the hilt so hard that it was cutting into my palms; I look at them wondering why it doesn't hurt, my lavender hilt now has my blood on it.

"N-Naruto…" I whisper at him, not looking up at him keeping my eyes on my palms the tears fall faster.

"Please Hinata don't let this bastard get to you, let me take care of him for you," he tells me, I look up at him and that signature smile of his on his lips, he reaches out for me to lay a hand on top of mine but I move away. I shake my head as I look back at the man who still makes me suffer.

"No, I can't let you dirty your hands with this shit," I tell him, without my voice shaking, my dad looks at me angry. He was so quick that I didn't have time to ready myself, and he slaps me hard, so hard that I go flying back, losing hold of my katana in the process.

"Did you really think you could do it?" he asks me as he walks over to me, I sit up with one hand to my throbbing cheek, he just struck, he stands over me, making me become the frightened little girl that is always inside of me, the very same one I push back the one I hide behind my fake confidence. "Do you really think you could harm me, your dad?" he asks me. "You may have grown into a beautiful woman but you will always be that weak, stupid, incapable girl you've always been," he tells me laughing.

"Stop it," I whisper as I shake in fear, I cover my ears with my bloody palms, trying to drown out his voice.

"Are you telling me it's a lie?" he asks me angry, he crouches down on his legs as he leans into me and forcibly removes my hands off my ears so I could hear what he tells me. "I bet you, you're stupid, little gang feels the same way, after all you can't defend yourself, these guys have to protect you all the time. Get in your head," he says as he pokes me at the side of my head, I close my eyes not wanting to look into his menacing ones, "you are weak Hinata always have been. I mean you've been training with Sarutobi-sensei for what, four years already and there has been no improvement in anything, not your sword handling or the martial arts. Now, get up, we are going home," he says as he reaches for my shoulders but Naruto slaps it away, and comes over to me.

"Don't touch her!" I hear Naruto say sounding angry. He puts his arm around my shoulder. How could his touch bring me comfort and warmth, how could it make me stop shaking and bring me confidence instead?

"She doesn't belong to you or anyone else, Hinata is her own person!! She's strong; she is strong because she survived all of your disgusting shit! She survived and became stronger! You should never have laid a finger on her not now or any of those other years, because now I'm pissed and once I'm pissed, I kill everyone my rage is directed at," he says as that strong arm lets go of me. But I hold onto his arm and look up into those now dark blue eyes; they soften as I look into them.

"Don't, don't do it Naruto just leave him alone," my whispering voice pleads with him. I tighten my hold on his arm, so he won't leave. He looks down at me and smiles. He was about to tell me something but then I'm roughly pulled away, I let him take me knowing I'm only delaying the inevitable. The one person who could save me decided to give me away in the first place. The tears form in the back of my eyes but they won't fall. He begins to take me away, I just stare at the ground the need to fight gone, the only thing I have left is the need to survive and once that is gone, the only thing I'll have left is the need to die.

"She belongs to me," I hear my father yell out, I keep my eyes to the ground, "always has she's finally coming home after so many years, now that I have a hold of her I won't let go, you hear me Uzumaki!! So don't ever think about laying a finger on her again you got it!!"

"Are you really going to let him take her, Sasuke?" Naruto yells at him, Sasuke of course ignores him, I feel those dark emotionless eyes of his on me, willing me to look at him and beg him to save me, I don't give him the satisfaction, I won't ask anything more out of him, I'll find a way to save myself.

"Are you retarded kid? He gave her to me! We made a deal so now poor-pathetic Hinata is mine once more and I could do what I please with her, isn't that right, bitch?" he asks me as he grabs a hold of my chin and forces me to look at him, he leans down to kiss me on the cheek, I hold in the urge to spit on him knowing it'll only bring more pain to me.

"Actually," I hear the boy who saved me once so many years ago say, "she belongs _to me_, always will," he says, I direct my anger-tear filled eyes at him, his eyes like always show nothing, I want to shout at him, to throw an angry fit just to have him react, the way he always acts makes me tired, it makes me not to want to deal with him to just give up, "so let go off her," he tells my dad as his eyes look directly into my eyes, I want to yell at him. I hate him for acting as if nothing gets to him, I hate that I never know what he feels or thinks, I hate that about him!!

"A deal is a deal," my father forces his mouth to spit out the words, he lets go of my chin and grabs a tight hold on my arms, his hold on me tighten, its so tight that I can't feel the blood circulating in my arms, he crushes me against his chest.

"No, actually I never agreed to the terms," he says as he walks over to us, why would he do all this? Making me believe I was going back into the nightmare that was my life. My anger towards Sasuke becomes stronger, I keep my angry eyes on him, and he in turn ignores me. "Do you honestly believe your crooked cops can't be bought? Plus, I heard some interesting news about Hinata's grandfathers will," Sasuke says nonchalantly, Hiashi lets go of me automatically, Sasuke takes that time to grab a hold of me, I look over at my father, I could see him visibly sweat. I look at Sasuke, what is he talking about? Sasuke's intense, hawk like eyes never waiver from its prey which is squirming in front of him, a small evil grin appears on Sasuke's lips.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the pale Hiashi says.

"Well I do, you kept it hidden real good didn't you? But not good enough, you planned on having Pein marry Hinata and you were going to hand over the Hyuga money then he would give you Hinata in return. Then you were going to keep the billions your father left for Hinata in a special will and the will says that whoever has Hinata would keep all that money, isn't that right Hiashi?" he asks my dad, my dad just tries to keep his ignorant façade going but we could all notice how nervous he really is. "I wonder," Sasuke starts off, slowly using the fear Hiashi is feeling as an added bonus he deliberately talks slowly to bring out even more fear, "what Pein would think of the little secret you kept from him," he threatens. "After all Pein is a merciless killer, hell he even kills the family, friends, associates of the person his wrath is directed at. Hiashi I thought you were smarter then striking a deal with a cold-blooded killer or as I see him the devil himself."

"Don't do this Sasuke, don't you fucken dare go back on your word!! You sure as hell better keep your mouth shut don't fucken tell Pein anything you hear!!" Hiashi yells, his anger winning out against fear, Sasuke lets out a laugh and smiles.

"Are you that desperate to get Hinata back that you made a deal with the Devil? Man, you are probably shitting your pants right now, aren't you? You are terrified of your good friend Pein, man this is good!!" Sasuke continues to laughs but then he turns serious, "I never gave you my word, guys?" he says and my eyes become wider as I watch all the guys gather around him and before he could defend himself Neji punches him on the nose, hard.

"We'll escort him out," he says as he and all the guys take away a bleeding Hiashi leaving Naruto, Sasuke and me alone.

We all stay quiet for a few minutes, I'm not brave enough to break the awkward silence between the two once best friends, I keep my eyes on the floor, I hear Sasuke say.

"Now you know what I'm capable of," he tells us in a low-menacing-deadly voice. "If you decide to runaway again I'll stop you once more, then I will not hesitate in handing Hinata over to her dad, do you understand Naruto?" I keep my gaze on the floor not wanting to provoke either one. I feel Sasuke pull on my arm hard, I let out a small whimper, I look up to find Naruto's concerned eyes on me, but then his eyes turn funny, they look distant as he looks at me, he frowns. I reach out to touch his arm but before I could connect with his warm tanned forearm, he pulls away quickly, almost as if I burned him and he gives me his back, I stay shaken at his response, the last I see of him was his strong-stiff back ignoring me, I clutch my shirt in front of my heart, I hear something break, I hear it my in my ears, I hear my heart shatter.

* * *

I saw it in his eyes, he's telling the truth, he would really take her back to her dad's if we try anything crazy. I think back to the conversation we had when Hinata and Neji were both released from the hospital.

"_So what has Jiraiya reported?" Sasuke asked as we all sat somewhere in the blue living room, the only member missing was of course Hinata, she is training with her sensei._

"_He said he had to dig deep, real deep, that Hiashi had it really hidden but of course Jiraiya found it," I tell him, Sasuke's whole face is frowning._

"_Why isn't he here to tell us all this?" he asks me as he leans back on the couch, folding his hands on his chest, looking at me awaiting my answer. _

"_Well…he had somewhere to be?" I say to him vaguely, why does it hear like I'm asking Sasuke? He sits up quickly, everyone except me looks to the floor or a wall, none of them want his anger directed at them. I'll take one for the team, I guess, well really what choice do I have?_

"_Where did that old geezer run off to? Don't I pay him good money to report to me? Hell, Kakashi could probably have gotten the job done just as fast and he would've come to me directly. Jiraiya is off the payroll," he informs us as he intertwines his fingers and rests his chin on top of them with his elbows on his knees._

"_Are you sure you want to do that?" Shikamaru acts bravely not showing any fear to Sasuke. "I mean the General has connections Kakashi can only dream of. I know for a fact that a certain amount of people deal with us because of Jiraiya, so you better think twice, Leader before saying that he's off the payroll, because with him gone it means they are gone also," he says as he leans back on the sofa looking at the now mellow Sasuke._

_How could I have forgotten that about Sasuke? That his mood swings are so frequent, that one moment he could be laughing and the next he is silent looking somber._

"_Fine, whatever, so loser what did Jiraiya have to say in his report?" he asks me but I ignore him as I read said report, he stays silent looking at me a faint grin appearing on his lips. I start to hum out loud a small smile forming on my mouth, as I continue to look over the report even though I know it by heart._

"_You are a little pussy, you know that idiot?" he taunts me trying to get a reaction out of me. I of course ignore him; I spent two whole years at a temple in India with Buddhist monks so I've learned the art of patience._

_Actually right after I was run out of Konoha(well technically I was killed but, yeah it's the same thing in my eyes) I found myself in India (to this day I still don't remember how I got there all I remember are images they are still fuzzy but I see a raft, piñata, a mango, fireworks, and a rubber band, those are the only images I seem to remember, I don't know what they mean) and found my way to The Mahabodhi Temple, even though I had enough money to buy the best hotel in all of India, and still have money left over, the monks noticed how lost I was and took me in, they taught me many valuable life lessons, they all helped me find myself, I for one had no idea how lost I was until they showed me._

"_God, you are such a baby, Naruto what does the boob-chasing General have to say?"_

"_It turns out, that Hiashi is keeping a secret and it has to do with Hinata. Hiashi's dad, just like his son was in charge of the Hyuga clan, but he made his own fortune, using the money his own dad left aside for him. Well it turns out Hinata and Neji's grandfather had a knack for making money and soon those few hundred thousand turned into millions, then hundred millions and soon billions. He left a significant amount for Neji but most will be going to Hinata. Once she turns twenty she will get all those billions._

"_You'd think Hiashi's father would give his money to his son but maybe he knew of his evilness and that's why he decided to give it all to Hinata. She is of course unaware of this secret will, only Hiashi and a few select lawyers know of the will. Neji did you ever hear anything, did your dad never mention something?" I ask him._

"_No, my grandfather and dad never got along, my dad left the clan and when he died they were my only family left so they had no choice but to take me back," Neji says. "It's weird I only saw my grandfather once of twice in the time I was there, he never let me or Hinata get close to him so I don't get why he would leave us money."_

"_From what I've heard," Shino starts, his and Kiba's family have close ties to the Hyuga's they work for the clan's main family so they usually know all the secrets of the family. "There was no love lost when their grandfather died it turns out Hiashi hated his father because, his dad wanted Neji's dad to succeed him but by the Hyuga law says it is always the first borne child that controls the Hyuga clan. But their dad wanted to change the 'law' so that Neji's father, Hizashi, could be the head of the family but Hizashi died before it could be changed and not long after that their father also died. He most likely left the money to Hinata and Neji to get back at his son," Shino tells us._

_We all keep quiet thinking things over, until Shikamaru theorizes._

"_So it would mean the Hiashi hasn't told Pein about the 'secret will' because if I remember correctly he said he'd get hundred millions not billions, because if he were to in fact marry Hinata technically he'd get the billions but if the will says that whoever has Hinata will get control of the money and since Pein says he'll get the Hyuga money if he returns Hinata to her father then that means he has no idea of the existence of the will or else he sure as hell would put much more effort in trying to get Hinata and he would not return her to her dad," Shikamaru finishes._

"_If he were to find out about it he would try his hardest to get her, he'd probably declare an all out war on us to get his hands on Hinata," Temari says looking away from her laptop screen and taking off her glasses looking at us with a serious and grim expression on her face._

"_Temari, you've been here the whole time?" Lee exclaims, loudly. "I never even noticed you," he tells her, she sends him a deadly glare, he gulps and sinks deeper into the sofa, Lee only fears four people, one is his uncle Gai, the other of course is Sasuke, and the last two are Temari and TenTen._

"_Would he really go that for to get Hinata? Is Pein that desperate for money?" Kiba asks as he throws a tennis ball across the room for Akamaru could chase after it._

"_Actually I've heard some interesting things lately about Akatsuki," Kankuro says from his spot on the floor, we all look down at him lying down there with his arms covering his eyes. "It turns out Itachi's money is running out and quick. Pein doesn't have the brains to handle money that well. Now Kakuzu is in charge of the money but it's too late," he says as he removes his arms off his eyes and looks up at the ceiling. "Wow, the chandelier is huge," he says acting as if he's never seen it before._

"_Did you go drinking again?" Gaara asks his brother._

"_Relax little brother there's nothing to worry about," Kankuro says sounding as if he's on the brink of death._

"_Sure, that's what they all say then next thing you know you need just one drink to get through the day, then another for after work, another one during dinner, one before bed, one more to go to sleep and so on," Gaara says while working on a word search puzzle not bothering to look at his brother._

"_It's not like I go every day Gaara, last night I went with Chouji so you know I didn't drink on an empty stomach," he says as he groans in pain as he tries to sit up right when he's almost up right, he gives up and falls back down making sounds like he's dying._

"_Chouji, how are you feeling?" TenTen asks, Chouji looks up from his plate full of food._

"_I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" he asks sounding surprised._

"_He either has a stomach made out of steel or a black hole as a stomach," Kankuro complains._

"_Let me guess, he bet you if couldn't keep up with him then you'd have to pay the bill so you ended up paying for the bill?" Neji asks, everyone slowly turn all our heads to look over at the still pale and weak Neji._

"_How do you know about it?" TenTen asks him ever so softly. Neji scoots away from her, he acts normal not showing how scared he really is but I could see the sweat drip down his face. But then he sits up straight and smiles._

"_Shino told me," he says sounding triumphant, TenTen just shrugs her now relaxed shoulders and leans back on the sofa, not caring now that it doesn't have to do with Neji._

"_Why…you said you wouldn't say anything…" but then he coughs a couple of times and with his forefinger pushes his sunglasses higher up his nose. "What I meant to say was, I heard it from Gaara," he says we all look over at the red head, he is busy highlighting the word search, we wait but he ignores us, we look over at Chouji, he smiles._

"_Gaara was the only one out of all of you that could keep up with me. I passed out before him so, he won. You wouldn't think it by looking at his skinny ass but he is a better drinker then us," Chouji says we all look at our small friend could he really be that good?_

"_Well because of all the excitement we never did welcome our newest member into the gang so how about we throw him a party next week?" Kiba asks and Akamaru barks his agreement. We all turn to look at Sasuke and he sighs and smiles nodding his agreement the four party animals yell out even Kankuro who seemed dead a while a go now seems full of life. I laugh as Chouji gets up and Kiba gets up also and they slam their stomachs together Kiba flies across the room, everyone laughs well everyone except Gaara who just started a new word search, and Lee was to busy jumping up and kicking out in the air, and yelling out all this non-sense we all just ignored him._

"_You four stooges will be in charge so call up all the gang member telling them about the party for a new member of the Uchiha crew, tell them to bring their girls or tell the girls to bring their guys but there's something else…I know I don't have to warn you but I'm doing it anyway. Tell everyone including the General that no one is to find out about Hinata's Grandfather, no one outside us twelve is to know, got it?" he asks us._

"_Really dick shit did you find the need to tell us this?" TenTen asks looking and sounding pissed, Sasuke ignores her._

"_Another thing this goes for all of you don't let Lee drink during the party," he says._

"_But dear, Leader why the injustice, I used to find you kind but now…now…I can't look at you," Lee says sounding and acting dramatic he just stands there with his shoulders slumped his jumping and kicking in the air has stopped._

"_Oh believe us, you don't have to warn us of the either. __**That day**__ is still fresh in my mind," Kiba says shuddering._

"_What happened?" I ask because everyone except Lee looks pale._

"_We threw a party I forgot why but Lee somehow got a hold of some sake and lets just say half our gang were put in the hospital and the whole left wing of the third story of the mansion was destroyed," Neji says._

"_See, they say that but I don't remember anything not a thing of that night, I keep telling them that it was someone else who did all that but they don't trust me," Lee complains to me as he throws his body on the sofa sitting next to TenTen._

"_Don't be an idiot, all the guys you beat the shit out of say it was you," TenTen shouts._

"_TenTen no need to shout I' am right next to you, I swear girls are so noisy?" that gets him a slap behind his head._

"_And that's why you never have a girlfriend," Neji says to his friend, Lee looks like he's close to tears._

"_Everyone is so mean to me," he exclaims as he runs out of the room, once he slams the door we all sigh._

"_Whose turn is it this time?" Sasuke asks sounding tired._

"_Shit!" we hear Temari shout then she grudgingly gets up and storms out of here angry._

"_Is it me, or is this going to turn ugly?" Kankuro asks._

_None of us say anything but we all agreed with Kankuro._

* * *

I notice my hands have formed into fists at my sides with my short nails digging into my palms; my teeth are clenched so tight that they are grinding into each other, my breathing slows.

How could he scare Hinata like this? Why try to show the power he has over her!

I still don't know why I didn't kick the shit out of him! Just thinking about it makes me angrier!

Why did I let him out of here with Hinata?

But then I look down at my white knuckles and gradually remove my fingers from my palms.

I'm still not ready he still has too much power over the gang. I have to get the majority of the members to follow me instead of Sasuke.

But this stunt he did just proved what I was beginning to believe deep in his brain or heart he fears me. He doesn't believe in Hinata's love he knows she doesn't love him like before and she never will.

She might have loved him when they were young but I know she trusts him, well at least she did _before _he let her dad in this house, but she knows she could count on him unlike me, she believed I was dead.

I hid from her and everyone else.

I _need _to win her trust back.

* * *

Once he slams the door from the sitting room shut, I push him away, he lets go of my arm as his back hits the door that just shut closed.

"Why?" I scream out as I slam my fists against his chest. "Why would you pull a stunt like this?" I continue to scream, the tears that wouldn't fall before are now they are falling fast. I'm so angry that I'm putting everything I have in those punches. He just stands there taking it, he doesn't show if it hurts him but I don't care I've gotten used to that face. But then he grabs my fists and pulls me into him, I look at his face only seeing a blurry image. I try to look into those onyx eyes those eyes that used to be full of emotions that used to tell me everything he felt now they look like dead fish eyes. I look away unable to look at him, I pull away from him not wanting him to touch me.

I walk away from him and stand a few feet in front of him, I hug my trembling body, my teeth start to clatter, I shut my mouth. Why do I feel so cold? I feel the warmth around me but it doesn't come near my body.

I don't tell him anything as I walk away on my wobbly legs; I feel that at any minute now I'll fall.

"I did it because of you," he says to me as I slowly look up at him, he in turn directs his eyes to the floor not being able to look into my disbelieving ones.

"What?" I whisper surprised I could find my voice, I look at his bent head as he continues to look at the floor, my legs move they take me to Sasuke, I stand in front of him and grab a hold of his shirt and shake him. "WHAT??!!!" I scream, he finally looks up at me those eyes are full of hate and fury, I let go of him, I begin to sob, hiccupping I can't breathe correctly.

"I did it because of you," he says again his voice sounding angry. "I did it so you could now not to leave me again, that if you do I **will** take you back to your dad, so he could do all that shit you enjoyed," I slap him hard, I breath hard the air coming out of my nostrils I clench my jaw tight, my chest going up and down violently, I look at him thinking about killing him.

"You are fucking crazy!" I say loud, "how could bringing him here…you threatening me with sending me back there change anything!!!? If I did decide to leave it sure as hell wouldn't be with Naruto I could runaway alone, I don't need you or anyone else!! Do you think I'm pathetic, that I need you to survive??!! I could be just fine on my own!! I'm not a fucken loser like you who _needs me_!!! I don't need you!! Do you hear me you fucken mentally ill, shit!!!" I scream at him finally letting my anger out, finally letting it out in the open. "God, just looking at you makes me feel pity for you, you're just the same little boy that needed his mother to do everything for him, that needed his father to defend him against his brother's bullying, I still don't know why you were the favorite, I for one would've chosen Itachi over you," I say he comes over to me standing right in front of me, he leans his face into mine.

"Shut your fucken mouth, whore," he says between clenched teeth, I could feel everyone behind me, I laugh, in his face.

"So what if I' am a whore, just know that you aren't getting anything from me, you don't think I haven't seen how you look at me, that I haven't noticed your eyes, you're wondering aren't you?" I whisper, "What it was that my father liked, you want to experience it first hand, don't you?" I taunt him as I walk away, I feel weird, I feel powerful, my trembling body has stopped, I don't feel cold or anything, I notice Naruto come out of the sitting room, he looks over at me then at Sasuke and at the rest of the gang. I look back at them, "don't you dare interfere, let stupid-pathetic-all-powerful Sasuke kill me if he wants," I tell them, I could feel Neji's and Gaara's concerned eyes on me.

"Shut up, you don't know what you are talking about, your crazy why don't you go to your room," Sasuke says, I laugh.

"You're right, _Master_, I' am fucking crazy, I just noticed that now, I think being locked up in this fucken silent mansion has gone to my head, or maybe it's your influence on me that is making me mental, I don't know, I'm not sure which it is but I think it's the second one," I say thinking out loud.

"Just go you're making a fool of yourself," Sasuke says as he starts to walk away.

"As if you are one to talk," I tell him, "you don't think I see that front your putting on, I know how weak you are, I know it Sasuke, you could act in front of everyone but I know how pathetic you really are," I yell, he stops, his back is to me, he faces one of the two stairways. "You might be the toughest fighter in the gang, put you are pathetic, pathetic, pathetic," I poke fun at him. "Everyone doesn't fear you but that crazy blood you have flowing through your veins, the very same one that wiped out all of your family, wasn't it true that your mother started to show the symptoms before her death?" I ask him, I watch his shoulders tense up.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother, you hear me slut," he says, I laugh.

"For a second I forget how much of a mama's boy you were," I tell him, "you use your power over everyone to control us but guess what, I won't be controlled by a crazy bastard like you. Do you know why you are crazy Sasuke?" I ask him, he doesn't respond, I continue. "I heard it's because of your family, that proud Uchiha blood is tainted, how can it not be, I mean sisters and brothers marrying each other, father's and daughters having children together, how can that not effect that bloodline of yours," I say.

"Hinata stop," I hear Naruto say, my head turns to look at him my eyes becoming angry.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, you have no power over me, plus why do you care, accomplice?" I ask him, I tell myself to stop to just shut up and run up the stairs and lock myself in my room but I can't I've held everything in for too long, now I can't stop until everything is out, every single emotion I felt but held in has to be let out in the open.

"_Accomplice_?" he asks me looking perplexed at my choice of word.

"Yes, accomplice, because didn't you see the face of your parents murderer but never said anything, so in my eyes you are an accomplice to the murderer of your parents, he probably considers you his most favorite person in the world because you helped him commit murder," I say, I hate that it came out of my mouth but I can't stop myself. I look at the hurt expression on his shocked face; he takes a step back acting as if I stabbed him in the heart.

"Hinata that's enough," I hear an outraged Neji say, I look back at him in tears again; he looks surprised and makes his way over to me to hold me.

"No," I hear Sasuke say, I look at his back, "let her continue, she has been holding this inside for four years, isn't that right Hinata?" he asks me, this is why I've stayed with him through everything, _this_ is why I'm still by his side, he knows me so well, he understands me in a weird way, he knows me better then I know myself, just like I know him just as well. "What else do you have to get off your chest, Hinata?"

I stay silent for a minute not sure how I should go on I look to the floor letting the tears splash to the marble floor of the entryway. "Why are you acting like this Sasuke?" I whisper my question and direct it at the floor. "Do you know how betrayed I feel, do you know how much I hurt right now by your actions? Just looking at you makes me feel angry," I tell him, he turns around to face me I look up at him and point my shaking finger at his face. "That's what I'm talking about! I hate how you hide behind that mask you put on, you used to let me and Naruto inside but not anymore, now you hide behind that fucken mask," I yell. "I hate it!!! I hate looking at you, it makes me feel tired, you…you…just anger me, that face you always have on, the same one like Itachi, you say you hate him but you act just like him, he never shows anything, he makes sure to never give anything away and you do the exact same thing as your brother, why?" I ask him feeling drained, I stomp my feet, feeling frustrated at his lack of feelings, "I hate you, I hate that you don't show me, that you don't let me in!!!" I scream I really do feel as if I'm out of my mind. "Why can't you trust me, I trust you, I still do even after what you did," I say to him the need to sleep is overwhelming, but the need to go away is much more present.

He doesn't say anything but I can see him stiffen; we all stay quiet waiting for him to say something.

"You've betrayed me Hinata," he says in a low voice, "you've lied to me, tried to leave me, you gave up on me…you have just done to many things to me that I just can't let you in because if I do, then you'll leave me, just like you tried four years ago," he finishes, I suck in a breath, he still hasn't forgiven me, after everything he's made me go through, after all those painful years all the trouble he made me go through, I get angry again.

My emotions are all over the place, I feel angry, yet I feel sad, hurt, and hateful, all this emotions are trying to take control.

"How, can you say that?" I spit it out, my eyes slitting as I look at his back, "how dare you say you haven't forgiven me after all the shit you put me through, the whole two years after Naruto's death, you put me through so much shit and I stayed after everything you did to me, I still stayed!!" I scream at him. "Don't you think you betrayed me too, that you lied to me, even though what you have done to me is much worse then I did to you, you fucken…you mentally fucked me up, you made me how I' am today!!! You toyed with my honest feelings for you, you just…you…I can't even explain what you did to me, you put me through so much, so much and like an idiot I still stayed by your sick side, I can't believe how pathetic I' am," I say to my self, my throat feels sore, it hurts.

"I loved you," he tells me, "now all I feel for you is hate, just as much hate as you feel for me, you think you understood me but you never have."

"Then let me go!!!" I yell in tears, "just let me go, let me be free, let me be…" I sob into my cupped hands at my face, I fall to my knees, they finally gave out from under me, "just let me go," I whisper.

"I can't and I won't," he says before he leaves the mansion slamming the door behind him, I get up and run to the door, and pull it open, I suck in as much air as I can before letting out my scream.

"LET ME GO!!!!! JUST LET ME FREE!!!! PLEASE, LET ME FREE!!!!!!" I scream my loudest at his retreating back, "Sasuke please, please, I'm…I have to leave just let me!!!" I continue to yell at him but he ignores me. "I HATE YOU!!! ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER!!!!" I scream at him as I slam the door with everything I've got, I run, I run away to my room, I ignore everyone's concerned eyes as I run up the stairs, I stand before my room and open the door then slam the door shut, I lock it and lean my back onto the door, I sob as I slide down the door, I sob loudly knowing this is the only way I could let the emotions go.

He should let me go but he won't I know he won't, he doesn't care how much I'm suffering by staying by his side.

There's times that I want to stay because I know he'll keep me safe, that he knows me he maybe the only person in the world who understands me and the only person who could make me feel this pain.

I get up slowly and go to my dresser and push it in front of the door and drag the sofa in front of the dresser, now I'll be sure to be left alone, they might find the key to my room but they won't be able to open it. I make my way to my bed and just throw myself on it, I sob into my pillow, why won't the tears stop?

I grab a hold of my stuffed animal that's a white tiger, Naruto gave it to me for my eighth birthday, I hug it to my chest as I roll over and look at the ceiling.

My tears won't stop, I bite down on my lower lip hoping to stop the whimpering noises coming out of my mouth, my throat feel raw from all the screaming, yelling and the crying isn't helping either.

It doesn't really matter because this pain I'm in is much more hurtful then my throat, how can he not trust me anymore after everything he put me through, all that shame he made me feel, the guilt that ate at me, how could he not have forgiven me????!!!!

How did I love him?? What did I see in him?

I let out the scream I was holding in, I let it out in the open, I scream until it stops, it stops because my throat has let out all it could, it gave out.

Why did I not notice the change in Sasuke? Why didn't I leave when I had the chance?

Was it my fear? My fear to be alone? Or my fear to leave him alone, knowing how much he needs me?

I'm just as pathetic as I said he was.

I lay on my side not crying anymore but hiccupping and whimpering.

God, everything hurts, I just want to sleep and forget everything.

* * *

"Shouldn't we check if she's okay? It's been three days?" I hear Gaara say to me, I look back at him trying to hide my worry, I haven't been able to sleep since that night Hinata let everything out, since she finally let out what she was really feeling towards Sasuke.

"Why are you asking me? She isn't my girlfriend," I tell Gaara trying to act as if I have no interest in her but the truth is my dying to find out how she is doing, I want to go to the door and break it open but I shouldn't she needs time to heal.

"Don't be an asshole, you know she's like that because of that fucken heartless bastard," Gaara says sounding angry.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, bitch, when she wants to come out she will," I tell him, since that's what I've been telling myself everyday, "look I've got to be somewhere else so later," I say to the now pissed Gaara, as I leave I see Hinata standing there, a small breath escapes my open lips.

She looks pale, her eyes are swollen, her lips look all bitten almost as if she's been biting them, I don't know what to say, as I look down her body, her clothes seem to be loose on her small frame, the clothes that three days ago fit perfectly are now too big, I look back up into those eyes, the ones that kept me going all those years ago, and notice how big they are, how big and innocent they really are, those eyes she hates so much make me love her even more, those eyes are my life, I want to keep them innocent, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep them like that.

Her head tilts ever so slightly as she examines me, I look at those pale small hands and notice purple bruising on them, I go to her and raise my eyebrows at her, and she looks down at them and hides them behind her back looking at the ground not wanting to look into my eyes any longer she examines her shoeless feet acting as if she's never seen them before, I look down at them and notice only her right feet toes open up wide like she's trying to get a hold of something, I watch as she wiggles her left feet toes but she can't open them like the right ones, I smile to myself. Ever since she was little she used to complain saying it isn't fair that she can only open her toes like that on one foot and not the other, how is it that I just noticed all the little things that I love about her, there are so many that the list is too long to memorize.

"It was an accident," she whispers, her voice hears hoarse. That's what I love about her; she knows everyone so well that we don't even have to speak to talk to her she just knows us.

"Hinata, how are you?" Gaara asks as he pushes me away and goes to her hugging her hard against his chest, its my turn to look away, I would love to be able to do that, to be able to touch her whenever I want but I can't. I could feel her eyes on me but I don't look at her, I make myself walk away, that is until I hear her still sweet soft voice.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I never meant to say those harmful words at you. You were too young to even understand what was happening, I just said those hurtful words to hurt you, to make you feel the pain I was feeling at your indifference towards me," she tells my back. "There is no excuse for what I said, sorry won't cut it, I know." I stay quiet what she said was true, it is like I'm an accomplice to my parents murderer I let him go free.

"Whatever," I say and continue to walk away. _I'm sorry Hinata, I know you never meant to hurt me, I know, I'm sorry,_ I say in my head, I feel her grab onto my wrist, she tightens her hold on it pulling me down a bit, I could hear her crying, I don't look at her, I keep looking forward knowing that if I look back at her I'll break down and tell her how much I love her.

"Don't," she starts off, "don't blame yourself," she says, "you were never taught to look at that killers face; you were too young to understand what was happening before your eyes, you have nothing to feel guilty about. How, was a five year old supposed to be taught to look at his parents' killer in the face and memorize his face? Do not feel guilty," she says, this is exactly what I mean, she just knows everyone so well, I hate what I'm about to do but I feel Sasuke near by watching us.

"Mind your own fucken business," I tell her as I pull my wrist out of her hold and walk away, I look up at Sasuke who was on the stairs watching everything, I look at him hating him and feeling disgusted at my friend, he in turn smiles down at me and goes back up the stairs, I go the front door and open it I slam it close.

I walk out on the driveway having no real destination just knowing I needed to get out because I can't be close to Hinata because if I' am I might…I just might break down in front of her and ask her to runaway with me again, I can't do that to her, I just can't.

* * *

_Well there you go my dear friends, I hope you liked it, as some of my loyal readers know from my past stories I like to see Hinata go a little crazy, she did it in __Just a Thought__ and in __Just a Betrayal__ now she did it in here, I don't know why I like her a little crazy, I just do, you know…Well this time I could safely say there is no cliffhanger. _

_I just want to let you know that I'm thinking next chapter will be a side story one involving a certain red head and his now girlfriend but I'm still not sure…_

_Anywayz, I hope you liked it and hopefully you'll wait patiently (being the keyword here) for the next chapter because now I have to continue working on __Just a Betrayal__, I have like only six pages written so I have much more to go…_

**_HiN4-cH4n, __Rikkamaru_**_, you can not let the readers of JAB in on this secret, okay?_

_So until next time…_


	7. Going out for a ride

**winterkaguya**: Well, let's just say that _something_ happened but it wasn't rape.

She suspects something went on but doesn't really know what happened. No, she'd still leave him in if he was rapped.

Yeah, I think he kind of fits as Hinata's right hand man, I was going to create a character but I decided not to so I just went for Sai because I wanted him in the story, I'm real glad you like him!

Okay, let's see first is Jessica, then Gaara and back to Jessica, Gaara takes over again, Jessica starts again, then Hinata takes over after the end of Gaara and Jessica's story. Shikamaru narrates for a bit, and Hinata starts again, then it's kind of none of the characters narrate it's me then TenTen gives the reins over to Naruto who let's Hinata take over once more and she ends it and starts off where we left off, I'm so sorry it's so confusing, I never make it to be that confusing but it just ends up like that, so sorry.

And you were so right Shikamaru gives his perspective on everything also and I'm thinking that during the next chapter I'll start with this chapter's end and begin the cute love story between Shikamaru and Temari, I'm really looking forward to writing their story, I think it might be a bit funny but a whole mess of fluff!! Please look forward to that!!

Oh yeah, there is a story behind Itachi but I'm afraid to let him narrate, don't really know why? But I hope you like this chapter and not to worry only three people guide us through this chapter this time!! I'm so sorry for taking forever!! Thank you so much for the review and I promise to work on the story so it won't be so confusing!!

**Danimals21**: Did you really?? Thank you, were you confused also? And like always I take forever to update but I hope you love this one just as much!!

Yeah, I read some of it and saw when she recommend my story in one of the chapters, I wrote her a PM to thank her but she never replied but I look forward to sitting down one weekend to read her story Guns and Roses but I have to update my other stories so it'll be a while before I get to read what I'm sure it's going be a awesome story! I hope she writes a review for this chapter but I don't get why it doesn't let her, but then again **babyspice939** wrote me an awesome review for my other story so I'm happy!! I hope you didn't just send me the awesome review just because of her?! You must give me a review on how **you** feel about the chapter, because you are just as important!! But thanks a million for the review!!

**Lunnatic Angel**: I know right! Do you accept cats? I know for the last chapter but not so much for this one, I was going to update on the weekend but I decided to sleep instead, so sorry! Did you really like the last chapter, well then you better like this one just as much!!(J/K!!) So sorry it took me so long to update, so sorry, I really have no excuse except I was reallllllllyyyyyyyy sleepy…I'm so happy you found the soccer game funny, I wanted to describe it further but the chapter was already long so if I did it'd be way longer so I decided to cut it short. Once again I find myself asking for forgiveness…but I must write much thanks for the awesome review, you rock (throwing you twenty-pounds of rubber) I hope it lasts you until I update again, which I hope is soon!

**Alfredragon120**: Do you really think so? Is it deep?! Don't worry I will! Well he is in the story but do you mean when he'll see more action or more interaction between him and Hinata or am I way off? Thanks for the review!!

**HiN4-cH4n**: I know right? It was really long.

Well that's easy he's an ass. Do you really think he's bipolar, I mean Hinata just has as many mood swings…He really is so weird in this story but I guess it's just my hate that I write him like this in the story.

You liked the soccer match? I loved writing it!! Thanks so much!!

Yeah, he is a bastard! Yup he really does, I know poor puppy, but not to worry no real puppies were harmed during this story! I know I wanted Pein to be a little bit over the top but also that you feel a little fear because he might just be as crazy as you think.

No, No, I'm going to do an emotionless Hinata it wasn't in the last chapter and I kind of know during what part I'm going to write it in…so please look forward to that!

Sorry, I failed…I didn't do it sooner instead it was a way longer wait then the last one, so sorry…Not to worry you'll find out what happens in this one, and so much awesome thanks for the cookies and review, you so rock Gigi!!

* * *

_I was going to wait until tomorrow because I'm going to update my other story __Gossip is never true__ but I was like what the hey! Might as well do it today for you guys! So much thanks and I hope you like this chapter because I liked writing it and not for the reasons you are thinking…you dirty minded girls…so please enjoy…_

**Chapter 9: Going out for a ride**

"So then I was 'Dude, you have got to be shitting me!' but before he could answer me I shot his brains out!" Pein tells me with a laugh and some of the food he was chewing on flew out of his mouth.

I look down at my almost full plate of shrimp alfredo, I push it away from me as I sit back in my chair. I look over at Pein and see him stuff his face and Itachi keeps eating looking down at his plate taking small bites of his dinner. He eats like a girl, I smile at my thought.

"What do you find amusing?" Pein asks me with his mouth full.

"Something you wouldn't understand," I say with a secretive smile.

"You really are cute!" Pein says to me leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table and putting his chin on his open hands. "It almost makes me feel like a pervert for finding you attractive."

I laugh, throwing my head back. "Instead of being the Leader of mass murders you should've become a comedian."

"Actually that wasn't meant to be a joke," Pein says turning serious as he looks at me with a hurt expression. My hand covers my open mouth, faking my surprise.

"I'm so sorry," I tell him looking down at my lap trying to hide my smile.

"Why did you decide to betray them now?" Itachi asks as I feel him watching me. I raise my head to look over at me.

"We haven't even ordered dessert yet and you want to ask those kinds of questions? Tch! Itachi really!" I lightly tease him.

"You seem to have gotten quite comfortable," Pein says I nod; I reach out to get my glass of water and take a sip trying to give some moisture to my dry mouth.

"What can I say knowing we are going to form an alliance between us has changed me," I tell them taking a long sip this time.

"You should really try the wine its good," Pein says offering his glass to me; I put out my hand and shake my head.

"Now it seems you wish to get me drunk to take advantage of me," I tsk at him as I shake my head looking accusingly at Pein. "Who would've thought that a twenty-five year old would have a thing for an underage girl? If I didn't know you better I would've thought you have a thing for girls my age which by the way is illegal in our country, but you do have Konan so you must like women your own age."

He laughs throwing his head back while Itachi looks at me closely.

"That's funny! Instead of being a ballerina you should have been a comedian, you have a real knack for it," Pein tells me continuing to laugh.

"It wasn't meant as a joke," I tell him but he keeps laughing, I twirl the water in my glass. "As for a being a ballerina I only took the classes because mom wanted to have a ballerina for a daughter."

"Yet after her death you continued to study ballet," Itachi speaks up.

"Because I knew she would want me to become a Prima ballerina! I wanted to make her happy unlike her ungrateful eldest child!" I shout pissed at Itachi.

He was about to respond but Pein stops him.

"You guys sound like two bickering siblings," Pein says with a laugh, I look at him, we all stay silent as someone knocks on the door, none of us answer and they decide to come in the waitress comes to our table to take away the plates we wait until she's gone to continue our conversation.

"Do you still love him?" Pein asks turning serious I look at him as I lean back and cross my left leg over my right the dress ridding up on my thigh.

"Sasuke?" I ask him folding my arms under my breasts, he shakes his head I raise my eyebrow then I get it I act surprised as I say his name, "Naruto?" I ask, Pein slowly nods, I stay silent for a bit as I look at the wall in back of him that has a mural of a man with hundreds of naked women around him. "No, I don't," I lie an ironic smile comes onto my mouth. "I think I never did it was just some kind of fantasy I had," I say looking into his eyes.

He examines me with a gaze that is trying to figure me out but he gives up as he sighs and leans back. Pein looks over at Itachi and Itachi meets his eyes they both shrug their shoulders slightly, I raise my eyebrows at them.

"So do you want to start our talks of the alliance, I came to you guys for?" I ask them leaning forward and bringing my elbows on the table.

"You scolded Itachi for asking about it before dessert and here you are doing the same thing, tch!" Pein says with a smile.

"For some unknown reason my appetite just vanished," I tell him in a light tone and a wave with my hand.

"Just so you know I don't like my women skinny, I like them with a little meat on their bones," a small smile comes onto his mouth as he looks down at my breasts.

"Please!" I say with a laugh, "I never agreed to be _that_ with you! I came to you as _equals_, I'm with Sasuke until one of us dies, and you better not even think of harming him, if you do I'll kill you," I say turning serious.

"You still defend the guy that made your life hell, shit I wonder what kind of spell he has over you to have you so obedient," then he turns to look at Itachi, "Do you posses that kind of power too?" he asks truly intrigued to find out his answer as he gives him all his attention.

"I don't know unlike my brother I don't have bitches at my beak and call all day long. It's weird that he hasn't put a collar and leash on her to keep him at his side at all times," I quietly steam to myself as I look at Itachi through slit eyes.

"For your information I'm not just some girl to Sasuke, I'm the girl he gave an engagement ring to, he has other girls he calls bitches, I' am not one, you got that ass?" I ask him keeping my voice down.

"Now, now," Pein intervenes as he looks at both of us with disapproving eyes, "you guys are acting like cats and dogs, can't we all just get along?" he asks sounding like a kid.

Neither Itachi nor I speak we wait for Pein to say something but he also keeps quiet, I suck up my pride to continue but then the door behind us slams open, I look back to see a calm Sai.

"Hinata they followed us!" he shouts keeping his calm, I quickly stand and look back at the two men at the table.

"Sorry, I've got to go," I tell them before they say anything I dash towards the door and Sai grabs my hand as we run out of the private room and into the restaurant then the entrance opens and I see everyone I came here with out by the car. Sai and I get in the back the rest following except Anko who went to the driver's seat, I start to laugh as Sai laughs with me the rest just look at us as if we've gone crazy Sai is the only one I told the truth behind this meeting I notice a car in the alley, I stop laughing as I grab my katana and open the car door to go to it, Sai follows me.

Once I near it I see Kiba at the driver's seat, Naruto next to him and Shino in the back. I watch as they scramble and I take off one shoe at a time and throw them behind me knowing Sai will catch them, then run at the car and stand in front of it which is turned on.

They look scared except Shino, I look at Kiba angrily and his guilty face looks down at the steering wheel, I ignore Naruto. I go to the back seat and Shino lowers the window.

"Did you?" I ask knowing he doesn't need me to explain any further.

"Naruto did," he says in a secretive tone.

"How did…" I ask quietly.

"Threw it," is what Shino answers.

"Shit," I whisper under my breath. "So if I…"

"Be even more…" Shino says I look over at the two guys in the car; they look at each other not understanding what we are talking about.

"I'll be home late," I tell him, he gives me one curt nod and I walk away only to crash into Sai.

"You shouldn't walk without shoes on in an alley, you never know what you could step on," he tells me.

"Then give them back," I tell him but instead he bends down and puts one arm under my thighs and the other behind my back and lifts me up in his arms, my arms automatically circle around his neck.

I hear a car door open but don't look to see who came out.

"Put her down!" Naruto yells, Sai stops walking and turns his head to the side to look at Naruto.

"Look here ass wipe, mind your own fucken business, Hinata is her own women and if she doesn't like it she'll tell me," he says becoming angry.

"She is…" but he stops, I look back at him and notice that bewildered look on his face.

"No, she isn't," Sai says quietly knowing what Naruto was going to say but stopped himself.

"Let's just go," I tell Sai, he doesn't say anything as he continues to walk away this time Naruto doesn't stop us.

"I don't know why you fell in love with him, he's an idiot," Sai tells me, I look up at the night sky.

"He is," I tell him quietly, I feel his gaze on me but I don't look down at him and he doesn't say anything more.

* * *



"You should've defended me!" I shout at the two guys who are in the car, they both look at me and in a deadpan voice they say.

"He's right."

I so want to slam my forehead against the dashboard.

"You guys are such asses!" I shout, "After everything I've done for you two idiots and this is how you treat me!" I continue shouting at the guys I thought were my friends.

"Whatever drama queen," Kiba says and I slap him behind the head, I ignore him as he starts to call me even more names and I look back at Shino.

"What was that all about?" I ask him, he doesn't even turn to look at me.

"Something that doesn't concern you," he answers me and puts his hand in his jacket pocket and a bug comes onto his hand. How the hell did he leave it in there and didn't even kill it? Always since we first met each other in elementary school he's always had bugs hidden on his body.

"Actually it does because you mentioned me in your talk," I say peeved at his indifference.

"It…" he starts again this time going slower and his voice has a slight edge to it, "doesn't concern you," he tells me slowly like he's talking to a kid who doesn't understand.

I turn around to look forward, everyone has been hostile towards me, the only ones who aren't are; Kankuro, Chouji, and Lee. I open the car door and get out, I walk towards the car that the other three are in and go to them, I open the door behind Temari and sit down and close the door.

"They really piss me off," I tell them.

"Those two hate you," Chouji says.

"What about me?" Temari asks looking back at Chouji angrily.

"You say you hate him but you are kind of happy he's back," Chouji says, she then unbuckles her seat belt to hit him going on her knees and the side of her face against the headrest, one side is all flat against it and the other is fine, she makes an angry face and noises as she hits him the blows landing on his arms or stomach.

"Don't lie Chouji!" she shouts some of the letters are muffled by the headrest.

"Ahh, Temari I didn't know you felt that way," I tell her as she still tries to hit Chouji and she slaps me on the forehead.

"Don't be an idiot, Uzumaki!" she shouts.

"He can't help it Temari, that's the way he was born," Kankuro says, she stops to look over at him; she then turns forward to sit back down giving us her back.

"True," she says calming down. Kankuro secretly looks back at us and winks, Chouji gives him the thumbs up and she turns around real fast slitting her eyes as she looks at Chouji who whistles as Kankuro puts the key in the ignition and starts the car.

"Almost everyone was against letting you back in," Kankuro tells me truthfully. I stay silent looking out the tinted window, he continues. "Sasuke didn't listen to anyone but he asked Hinata what she thought and do you know what she responded?" he asks me looking at me through the rearview mirror, I shrug my shoulders. "That Sasuke needed you and that she knew how he felt about you, Hinata knew that Sasuke regretted what happened and now he has a chance to undo the past and that Sasuke should take advantage of it." He finishes with an ironic smile on his lips.

"But we all knew she was lying," Chouji says, "I think she was the one who hated to have you back the most." I look over at him to find Chouji looking out the windshield. "She didn't want to be close to you anymore," he finishes but what he doesn't say is the real reason is because she still loves me and doesn't want to be near me because it'll just anger Sasuke more.

The car stays silent as no one speaks, the radio volume is low we all keep to ourselves lost in our thoughts.

The air feels heavy in the car; I push the button to roll down my window. I watch as the guys that are drunk walk in the streets, couples avoid them as they bring their girlfriends closer to them and mad dog the drunks.

I wish I could walk out in the streets with my arm around Hinata's small shoulders, and then look down at her to find a slight blush on those cheeks, and a big happy smile on her lips; the same kind she always used to have when we were kids. I'd find her so cute and tell her then she'd turn redder and I'd bring her closer and kiss her on those red cheeks, she'd giggle and lean against me a small happy sigh would come out of those rosy lips, she'd look up at me and say she's happy; then to make her happier I'd stop and bring her into my arms and kiss her softly then when she'd start to moan I'd kiss her harder and she'd kiss me back with passion. I'd hold her tighter telling her that I'm going to protect her…

"Naruto!" Chouji shouts, I look over at him to find us already in the driveway of the mansion. "Are you coming in?" he asks me opening his door. It felt so real, did I dream it?

"Y-yeah," I answer as I open my door and get out, we walk together in silence as I think back to her reaction to my telling her I don't have feelings for her. We walk in the door only to find an agitated Sasuke pacing the entrance.

"Where is she?" he asks me as soon as I step into view.

"She left with Sai," I confess to him, he walks to the wall to punch it, my eyes widen at his reaction, I've never seen him this angry.

Someone pushes me out of the way I look back to find four of our classmates and they are all girls: Sakura was the one who shoved me, Ino is behind her and Karin plus Tayuya, I raise my eyebrow and look on shocked as every girl goes to Sasuke kissing him, he leaves and they follow behind him actually it's more like chasing after him and fight with each other to see who gets to be next to him and all that. My jaw drops, Chouji closes it with his finger pushing my lack jaw up, I turn my head to look over at a calm Chouji.

"Aren't you…has he done this before?" I shout at him.

He nods as he walks away from me and I follow after him; he walks into the formal living room, I close the door after I go in.

"Whenever he's angry at Hinata, he'll call them over and of course they always run over here," Chouji says sitting in one of the chairs.

"And you guys don't say anything?" I ask him feeling shocked.

"What could we say? 'Sasuke stop being a slut' or 'don't sleep around?' Is that what you want us to say to him? Hinata doesn't speak up so why should we? He does it in front of her and she just turns the other cheek," he tells me looking up at me. I'm stunned into silence as I absently look down at him.

"What about her pride or her dignity don't you guys take that into consideration?" I shout at him feeling angry they never thought of that. He stays silent as he looks down at the imported carpet with a guilty expression.

"I asked her once why she never said anything," I hear Shikamaru's voice, I look around to find him in a sofa that's in front of the window he sits up, his hair messy as he yawns still groggy, I wait for him to go on, he closes his eyes as he continues. "She said she had no right to complain because she betrayed him, by falling in love with his best friend the guy Sasuke always trusted to have his back. So to her it doesn't matter because she lost his trust and says she can never regain it back," he tells me as he wipes the slobber that stayed on his lip as he slept with his mouth open. "Man, you guys never give me a break do you? This is my favorite spot to sleep and you come in here all loud, can't a guy just take a nap?" he asks us getting up and walking out. I sit down next to Chouji thinking over Shikamaru's words. Chouji pats me on the back as he gets up to leave.

So it's my fault Hinata doesn't say anything, her pride is gone.

I throw my body back, man there's lots of stuff I've got to finish before I can even think of having Hinata fall in love with me again.

* * *

I shut the front door and lean against the door, its one in the morning already; my shaking hands touch the wood. I feel as if I'm going to throw-up that churning feeling in my stomach makes me feel sick. I take slow cautious steps towards the stairs. I'm scared, I really am more scared then I thought it feels the same as four years ago when I was going to leave with Naruto that same fear has crept up on me.

I walk up the stairs, is everyone asleep already? That's weird on a Friday night they usually sleep until 3am or even later. Are they all hiding in their rooms? I find myself at the top of the stairs and I take small steps as I walk down the hall. The house is too quiet, something is definitely up.

This silence is too loud, I could hear everything clearly and what I hear is that I was wrong, what I did was stupid.

I stand before his bedroom door, my fist automatically goes up ready to knock on the door but I bring it back down to my side. My forehead rests on the door, why do I feel so guilty? The tears I was holding in start to fall, it was thanks to Sasuke…he was the one who gave me the strength to live through it all. He gave me the will to continue and to have hope, if he hadn't saved me…that day I decided to end it all, I wouldn't be standing here.

"_Hinata…I love you, please continue living for me, I need you in my life," Sasuke says to me with tears in his young sad eyes._

That was the first time someone told me sincerely how they felt for me. That day is still very present in my mind, when that feeling I get of giving up starts to creep up on me all I have to do is think back to that fateful day.

I wipe away the few tears that fell out of my eyes, I put my hand on the door knob and turn it as I open it a bit and slide in, I drop my katana and clutch on to the door and lightly close it behind me, I feel something slither at my feet and I smile as I reach down to hold it, I hear it hiss and my smile widens as it curls around my arm, I feel his tail grab tightly around my elbow with my other hand I circle around his neck and kiss his forehead I feel his long tongue on my wrist.

"You never like it when I kiss you, do you Manda?" I ask the ball python that is slithering around my neck. It's pretty small about only three feet long. I glance at the bed to see four different bodies on the bed, I sigh as I turn to look at the chair in front of the ceiling to floor window, he must have had an all-night orgy. I forcefully take Manda off around my neck and put him back on the floor he quickly slithers away.

Has he been watching the window all this time?

I walk over to the chair and softly call out his name, "Sasuke?" so I won't scare him. I stand behind the high-back chair to see a sleeping Sasuke.

A peaceful smile is on his lips as he sleeps, my hand goes up to caress his cheek, he looks like a child so innocent looking as he sleeps.

When I first came to live with his family I used to sleep in this room with Sasuke, he'd put a pillow between us, saying that he wouldn't cross that pillow. I'd look over to find him smile at me, I would just stare at him wondering where this kid is from, he would fall asleep so easily, and he'd sleep with a small teasing grin on those lips. I would watch him sleep, if he slept facing me he'd stay like that all night and wouldn't move, which I found weird because I'd toss and turn all night. But when he slept his front to me, I'd stay wide-awake just to watch him. Then when I'd get sleepy he'd open his eyes that teasing grin would grow then he'd rest his hand on the pillow and my hand would automatically go up to hold onto his always warm hand. _"Don't watch me sleep…"_ he'd say softly as he feel back into his dream world leaving me behind, then I'd find myself tired and would also close my eyes and began my dreamless slumber then I'd wake up to his deep onyx eyes watching me, I always asked him how long he'd been awake and he'd just smile saying he forgot what time he opened his eyes at. My cheeks would turn bright pink as I looked at our joined hands and he'd laugh that magical light-airy laugh would come out of his happy smiling mouth then I'd turn red and he'd lean over the pillow to kiss me on my nose and whisper. _"You are too cute!"_ My face would feel real hot as I'd bury my embarrassed face on the pillow that was under me. I'd hear his light teasing laugh but I knew he wasn't laughing at me, he was laughing because he was happy to have me in his life.

Now I look down at his older more mature face, the one all the girls find irresistible, the one I'm slightly frightened of. God, how I wish I could go back to those days, to those happy days that were filled with rainbows and sunshine.

I fall to my knees next to the right armrest, my forehead hits it and I clutch onto the leather fabric, my short nails dig into it.

"What happened to us? How did it all change? When was it that the love we felt for each other became our prison? Why do you hate me so much, what is wrong with falling in love with someone else?" I whisper with my head bent down towards the floor.

"What do you expect after what you did? Do you want me to open my arms wide to welcome you back? Is that what Hinata wants? You broke your promise to me the one, the only one I wanted you to keep. Is that asking for a lot?" he whispers into the silent room. A small surprised gasp escapes through my slightly open lips, my forehead lifts off the arm rest to look up into those cold-merciless eyes. Those eyes are the ones I fear the most.

"You are always the same, faking sleep to listen in on what I say. I never broke my promise to you, I'm here aren't I? I'm still by your side am I not? I still love you even though you don't anymore," I confess to him feeling stupid for taking the bait because we've been through this so many times before.

"You didn't break it? Please! You did you were going to run off with Naruto!" he shouts angrily.

"'Were' and 'did' are two completely different words both are irrelevant I didn't actually do it, now did I?" I ask him wiping the tears with my fingers as I stand up next to the chair. He looks at me to see what I wore under my white coat and I watch his face change, the passive blank look is gone replaced by anger, I step away not sure what he's capable of , I've never seen him this angry.

"Is that how you went to go talk to Pein and Itachi?!" he shouts, he turns his body on the chair to face away from me, "God you are a fucken whore!" I take the few steps needed to stand in front of him the tears roll down my cheeks as I slap him across his face falling to my knees in front of him after striking him, I sob as I lay my head on his thighs.

"Don't call me that!" I yell angrily but then my anger leaves me as I turn my head up to look at him. "Anyone but you can call me that but not you! Don't say those words! Please Sasuke don't believe it, I'm not! I'm not!" I yell louder as I rest my forehead on his knees. "If anyone else says those words it won't hurt but when you say them everything in me hurts," I confess, not knowing how coherent words are coming out of my trembling lips whimpers escape my mouth, my teeth clatter against one another, why is it so cold?

He pulls me up on his lap and rubs his hands on my arms and he rests my head on his chest, I try to get closer to him as he hugs me tightly and kisses the top of my head I cry on his chest.

"I'm such an ass, I'm sorry Hinata, I never want to make you cry but it seems in the end I do. I know you don't like those words to come out of my mouth, please forgive me," he whispers. "I don't think that about you and never will you are as pure as snow in my eyes. This love I feel is only meant for you and will always only be for you, you are my love," he tells me in that sweet low voice. I find my arms clutching his back as I keep sobbing.

"I'm standing on the edge, Sasuke, I can't take much more of this, I think if it continues like this you'll leave me on choice but to end my li.." I stopped because he cut me off.

"Don't say that!" he tells me with a desperate tone to his scared voice, his hold on me tightens; it's so tight that I can't breathe; he rests his chin on my shoulder. "Don't ever let those words your of your mouth again! If you die so will I!" he says to me in a loud-shaky voice, I gasp closing my eyes, the tears fall out of the corners, he's still that small needy child that hated when I played with other kids; the very same one that made me promise never to leave his side.

I hold onto him as he desperately clutches onto me, I always regret wanting to leave him when he gets like this, I feel I have to stay by his side. I wait until he's calmed down I was going to tell him I'm going down to the kitchen to make myself something to eat but my stomach spoke before I could.

He looks up at me with a grin as I blush embarrassed, "I'm going to go make something to eat do you want anything?" I offer him keeping my gaze down on my lap.

"No, I'm fine just come back soon, I'll tell them to leave," he says kissing me in my hair, I get up off of him and walk towards the door and open it, I leave the room shutting the door behind me.

I go down the stairs with a little hop in my steps, I whistle to myself as I skip towards the kitchen but then my face looses it's color when I walk into it to find Naruto sitting at the counter with a bowl of cereal in front of him, his jaw drops and the milk plus the corn pops he was chewing on spill out of his open mouth. I offer him a fake smile as I walk to the refrigerator and ignore him. I take out a few things to make my sandwich and put them on the counter next to the fridge so that my back is to Naruto. I go over to the pantry and take out the bread and on my way back I get a knife. I hum to myself as I prepare my two sandwiches.

I feel the air get heavy with tension as I silently prepare my food and I hear him scrap the bottom of the bowl with the spoon. He chews with his mouth open knowing it annoys the hell out of me, my eyebrow twitches, I ignore it but I really want to whirl around and yell at him but I know him well enough to know that he'd just laugh.

* * *

Her stiff shoulders give away her annoyance with me, it's so easy to provoke her, I smirk because I hear her teeth grind into each other.

I guess something's never change, I grin as I bring the bowl to my lips, I drink the milk slurping it, I see her shoulder twitch at her frustration with me, I finish and get up to take the bowl to the sink and rinse it with water. I stay by the sink and look out the bay window and keep my gaze on the backyard.

I want to ask her _why_ but I can't bring myself to do it, I can't bring myself to ask her how come she's acting this reckless. What's going on through that usually sane mind? Before I could stop myself I find my mouth open and my voice asks.

"Why are you acting so stupid?" my mouth moved on its own accord, I walk towards the entrance and exit of the kitchen hoping I get away before she could yell at me, I shouldn't have let it out like that. The real stupid one here is me. I hear her shut the refrigerator door shut, I turn my head to look at her, I sense her anger as she goes to the sink and throws the knife in there, she walks towards me with a plate and two sandwiches on it she keeps her gaze on the ground, the anger she feels towards me is real strong. So strong that it's making the air heavy, I feel I can't breathe.

She bumps into me as she starts to leave but then stops her back to me.

"Why the fuck do you give a shit?" she asks me the anger comes out of her mouth, my jaw drops once more as I look at Hinata's still back to me.

* * *

I turn around to look at him as I hide my anger, I clutch onto the ceramic plate, I want to cry, his words cut into my heart. But I don't show it as I just let him see my anger.

"How dare you call my actions stupid compared to yourself!" I shout I feel the tears prickle in my eyes, I blink them away. "You have no right to say that! You've been gone all this time so you don't know what we've been through!" I yell at him, how can he and Sasuke treat me like this?

How can they play with my emotions acting as if I'm a yo-yo and pull on my stings to either make me go down or up towards them! God, they act as if I'm not actually living but as a doll for them to play with.

"You who have been away for so long pretending to be dead, you knew that's what I believed and you never once called, you never called or wrote to me to tell me you were still alive! Couldn't you have at least tried?" I cry out to him. His face gives away the guilt and pain he feels. He doesn't look up at me anymore and doesn't give me any excuses; I leave feeling like I just won a great victory.

I hear the front door close and smile to myself; I go up the stairs and take a bite of one of my sandwiches.

Hmm, it feels like I've never eaten in my life, I take a huge bite even though my mouth is full. I walk down the hall chewing my food.

Was I too mean to Naruto? I stop maybe I should apologize to him. I grab my sandwich and take another huge bite out of it, a huge glob of sour cream falls out I smile as my index finger goes down to it and I open my mouth to lick off the sour cream.

But did he have to call me stupid? I mean he has no right to say that! He was a jerk about it and gave me an attitude and I did not appreciate it.

I stand in front of Sasuke's bedroom door I was about to knock but then decided not to, my hand goes down to the knob and I turn it opening the door and I take a step in, I look over at the chair he was in but then I take a whiff of the air in here and its familiar then I hear the moan and panting.

I keep my eyes forward not sure if I should turn my head to look over at the bed but it moves of its own free will. What I see leaves me absolutely sick.

I see Sakura there on the bed on all fours, she looks back at me as she moans louder and bites down on her bottom lip then licking it, Sasuke is on his knees behind her his hands on her hips as he holds her in place, the plate slips out of my fingers and I feel what I just ate come back up I run out of the door the tears flowing out of my red eyes, I run to the door in front of Sasuke's room I open it and lock it behind me, I make it just in time as I vomit into the toilet.

* * *

I look over at the open door then down at a smiling Sakura.

"Who was it?" I ask grunting as I go deeper inside of her.

"N-no one," she answers moaning, "harder!" she tells me but then I stop as I look back over at the door and notice on the threshold of the open door on the ground is a plate with sandwiches, I stop all my movement as I look at the plate my face becomes cold as my jaw drops.

"Sasuke?" Sakura calls out to me over her shoulder, I remove myself from inside her and sit on the edge of the bed bending forward to grab my boxers; I shove them on as I stand up and run towards the door forgetting all about the girl on the bed with her legs spread wide open just for me.

I run out the door and was about to go to Hinata's room except I hear something and look over at the bathroom, I run to it and knock hard on the door.

"Hinata!" I call out to her, "Hinata let me in! I want to explain it to you!" I shout but stop knocking to listen in, and I hear her cough. I think back to the days Hinata first started living with us, I'd wake up to find her spot next to me empty; then I'd hear her throw-up in the bathroom that's in my room. It hears just like those days, I hear her hiccup and sob between vomiting. I just stand here outside the bathroom door to listen in remembering back to those days, I used to think that her dad was a bastard for doing those things to her and now I'm doing it to Hinata.

Not the same way but I'm hurting her, hurting her just like her dad, shit! I'm the bastard now. Why am I treating her like this, my heart feels swallowing with sorrow how could I treat her like this, could it be that I don't feel the same way I did before? Could my love for her have stopped and just became hate?

No, these feelings I feel are real, I would die if she wasn't next to me. I wouldn't be able to tell left from right, I need her and she needs me in order to survive, I'm her strength that's what she told me the day I saved her.

I walk back to my open bedroom door and look over at Sakura who is lying on my bed naked as she smiles seductively at me, she goes up on her knees and opens her arms to me, I hear a door open then another one opens and it hears next door. I direct my pissed off gaze at the naked happy girl.

"You saw didn't you?" I ask her walking closer to my bed, I look at her neck wondering if I can snap it, she'd be dead and I wouldn't make a mess that I would have to clean up after. I direct my gaze down again to see her look confused by my words, she looks _too_ confused, this is an act and she is not a very good actress, I bend down picking up her clothing then go to her and grab her forearm forcing her off the bed she flies a bit and falls to her knees I pull her up and drag her with me.

"Sasuke you're hurting me," she cries out.

"Shut up! This is all your fucken fault if you hadn't lied to me and told me all that bullshit, Hinata wouldn't be crying! You conniving bitch get out!" I yell at her as I throw her out of my room; then throwing her clothing at her, I close the door and turn the lock.

I lean against the door wondering how I can make it up to her, God; I feel like a fucken asshole.

* * *

I walk up the stairs to go to my room and stopped as I heard Sasuke yell. I continue back up as I hear him slam his door, then at the top of the stairs I see a girl completely naked on the floor, she stands as she sees me, her face doesn't show her embarrassment, it's almost as if she's used to guys seeing her naked.

I give her my back to give her some privacy, I lean against my bedroom door, I keep quiet as I hear her put on her clothing.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" I ask her really interested in hearing her response. "You know that Sasuke is only using you and doesn't love you. So why do you keep running whenever he calls you?" I ask her softly as I look at the huge portrait of Sasuke as a kid with Hinata in a pale pink girly dress, his mom holding Hinata on her lap with his dad behind them both and Sasuke to the side, his dad's hand on his shoulder and Sasuke holding onto Hinata's hand; Itachi used to be in the painting but Sasuke had him painted over. She keeps to herself as she starts to change back into her clothing.

For a minute or two I thought she wouldn't answer me, I was reaching for the doorknob as she spoke up.

"Because I love him, I love him more than Hinata ever could," she tells me, something in her voice tells me that she believes it, I snicker, I turn around to look at her, and she's putting her shirt over her head as I face her leaning my side on the door. She straightens her shirt as she looks at my smiling face I laugh at her, she slits her eyes as she angrily glares at me.

"Oh, you are serious?" I ask her still laughing. "You can't possibly love Sasuke more than Hinata it's just not probable, because I've been with them most of my life so I have witnessed the love they have. Sasuke honestly does love Hinata and Hinata shares his feelings. They have a connection that no one but themselves understands that connection is what unites them and they won't separate because of it, none of us are let in. Plus those feeling you feel are probably also because of his money, looks, the act he puts on and the power he has," I confess to her, she just watches me that expression on her face thinks I'm full of shit.

"What about you don't you love her?" she asks me walking closer to me.

"Nah," I answer her question, "what I felt for Hinata was fake, I thought what I felt for her was love but it wasn't. Neither of us had real feelings it was just a dream, a stupid fantasy I had about her…my feelings were that of how a son feels for his mother," I lie to her.

"So that's what your into?" she purrs to me seductively as she stands next to me and rests her arm on my shoulders, I shrug. She pats my right cheek as she lets go of me, "call me and I'll role play for you, I'll spank you if you're into that." Sakura says as she climbs down the stairs, I watch her go and wonder if she's one of the girls that have been hired to be a prostitute in the gang's ring.

I suddenly feel drained as I go into my room, could Hinata have caught them in bed together or something? If so that must have been traumatic for her, I take off my clothes and stay in my boxers, I lay my head on my folded hands looking up at the ceiling wondering what she was really thinking about as she met with Itachi and Pein, what is going through her head?

* * *



I lay in bed even though I've been awake for five hours, I've counted, I'm bored just laying here on the bed, I want to get out of my room but I'm scared that I might do something to Sasuke.

Ah, who cares, is what I think as I sit up on the bed, knowing how his mood changes frequently he's probably already forgotten I haven't but he has. I go change out of my PJ's and into a bright neon blue mini-skirt with a white Swiss-dot camisole that is tied in the back and it's loose around my stomach like a baby doll shirt, I get some yellow flat leather sandals, I go to my bathroom to brush my teeth, my gaze goes up to look into the mirror I notice right away the redness in my eyes from crying to sleep last night. I have black bags under them also, and my face looks a bit swollen, I sigh. I grab the brush on the sink and brush through my hair; I part my hair in half and use two clips on each side of my head to hold up my hair.

I stay in here a bit longer looking down at the marble sink, should I just stay in here?

Man I was stupid to say that no one is allowed a TV or computer in our rooms, now in order to watch the marathon of my favorite show I have to go out there, I really don't want to miss it!

I sigh feeling stupid and insecure as I slowly make my way to my bedroom door, should I make a run for it, I know a few people who would let me crash at their place for a bit but no that's the cowards way out, and I'm not a coward.

At least that's what I chant to myself as I go to my door and turn the knob, I stick my head out first to make sure I won't bump into anyone as I go to the girls gathering room which is next to the library and that's down the hall and into the other corridor a few doors down the hall, I suck in a breath as I go for it and run, I get lucky and don't come across anyone as I stand before our private room, I open the door and close it behind me.

I don't look around to see the bright pink walls or the overly stuffy sofas with floral designs all I see is the flat screen on the wall, I go to the remote that's located in the middle of room and I turn on the 

TV and change the channel just in time to see Mike Rowe the star of my all-time favorite show _Dirty Jobs_, it's just the best thing on TV period!

I start to laugh as I watch Mike mess up again and that was when I heard a snore, I look over at the window seat to see a sleeping Shikamaru there, I sigh. Temari has beat him up countless times, telling him that he isn't allowed to enter the room, none of the boys are allowed to come in here; we respect their private room for guys only, which we have never set foot in! I ignore him as I turn up the volume to drown out his snores, I giggle as Mike looks into the camera with that dumb expression on his face.

God, I love that man!

"Turn in down," I hear him mumble, instead I turn it up as I bring my feet up on the sofa and hug my knees to my chest and watch the TV even though I've seen all the episodes I still love watching them.

"Shikamaru, if you're found out you'll get your ass kicked by Temari again!" Chouji shouts as he barges in the room, I don't turn around to look at him instead I keep my gaze on the TV.

"Chouji did you find him? Hurry I saw Temari over at the other hall," Kiba says as he follows in, I turn the volume up even more as I don't acknowledge either of the boys.

"Oh, the marathon is on today!" Lee shouts at the doorway, "My dear Hinata may you please grant me the permission to enter your beautiful room to watch the wonderfully hilarious Mike Rowe on TV?" he says loudly at the doorway.

"Fine but no talking," I tell him after a long period of silence he runs over to me and sits on the same sofa as me and sits next to me.

"Can the TV be any louder?" I hear a groggy Shikamaru complain, I nod into the screen.

"It could if you don't shut the hell up," I tell him turning it up.

"Eeeee, that's harsh!" Kiba says with a laugh, I look back at him.

"You either shut the fuck up so that Lee and I may watch TV or you get the hell out of here, I really don't want any trouble today but if you provoke me I will kick ass, you got it?" I ask them they all nod looking at me with fear; Chouji sits next to my right and Kiba takes one of the suede white club chairs of the room. They all stay quiet as they watch TV with me, I smile feeling happy they finally shut up and are letting me enjoy the show.

"Shikamaru I swear to God if you are taking a nap in here, I will kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to take a shit!" Temari shouts as she makes her way to us, I ignore her and she gasps noticing the guys in here; I feel her accusing gaze directed at me.

"I gave them permission, do you have a problem with it?" I ask her with a tone, she says nothing as she sits next to Lee, with a frown on her mouth.

"Just because you've giving them permission doesn't mean I'm not going to kick their ass," she mumbles.

"Guys?" I say.

"Shut the hell up!" they all shout, she leans back on the sofa gasping, I grin into the TV, at least that shut her up. Now I can finally watch my show in peace.

"Hey," I hear Neji's voice at the doorway, "have you guys seen Hina…" but he stops as he notices me on the sofa between Chouji and Lee, if he's here then she shouldn't be far behind.

"Neji what the hell! We were just getting to the good part…" but she stops as everyone except me look over at her, out of the corner of my eye I see her blush and look to the ground trying to hide her swollen mouth and fixes the bottom of her messed up shirt, oh great if I know the guys they'll totally got on this right about…

"Oh, really TenTen, I didn't know you were that kind of girl," Kiba starts.

"TenTen is that kind of girl she has been for a while if what she's told me is true," Temari can't let a chance like this pass.

"Neji! I did not know you and our dear TenTen did those kinds of things!! You are youthful but that does not mean you must partake in them!!" Lee shouts outraged, Temari hits him behind the head.

"TenTen and Neji sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage-" but he stops as I punch him in the stomach.

"Everyone get the hell out if you are going to be fucken talking did I not just warn you? Do you asshole's really want to mess with me because I'm so in the mood to kick some ass!" I scream out as I stand up and glare at them all, they take a step back or lean back on the sofa, I sigh, "so shut the fuck up already or get the hell out!" I tell them, Neji and TenTen take a seat in front of me, Neji throws two big pillows on the floor and they sit on them. I look over at a hurting Chouji, "Sorry," I tell him, he nods not being able to speak.

I turn my attention back to the TV then we get another interruption and the name is Kankuro.

"Oh! So all the bitches are in here? Haha! You guys are a bunch of sissy's to be in this pink room! Ah don't you all look so cute!" he gushes at us all, I get up keeping my gaze on the TV as I walk over to a laughing Kankuro I near him, and he looks at me and notices the look in my eyes as I look up at him, he takes a precautionary step back but I take two forward as I lean down a bit and elbow him in the stomach as I look back over at the TV and laugh at something Mike says; Kankuro falls to his knees gasping and I just walk back to my spot on the sofa, he just stays there. Kiba goes over to him and whispers if he's okay I don't listen as they have their conversation then I hear some more noises and a loud booming voice.

"Hey you guys ho-" but his words are muffled by someone's hand, I look back to find Kiba covering Naruto's mouth and he whispers in his ear, Naruto nods as he looks over at me and our eyes connect, he knows about last night, I can tell by the look in his eye, I look back at the TV thinking about the look in his eyes as I watch as some poop falls on the lens and everyone says _ewww_ and begin to laugh.

I just remember back to last night seeing Sasuke going into Sakura and I close my eyes against the memory, something comes back up my throat, I gag covering my mouth, the tears fall out of my eyes.

"I know it's disgusting but it's nothing to throw-up over," Temari tells me, I nod but I feel a certain pair of eyes watch my back with concern.

Do they know? I mean they must've heard something last night? Or is Naruto the only one who found out?

God, why is this pain in my heart so constant? Why is it that this pain is the only thing I can count on? I hold back my tears and keep my gaze up on the TV watching as Mike Rowe drops a huge bag of organic rice on the ground. I feel everyone's eyes on me, as the tears start to fall, Chouji puts his arm around my shoulders and I rest my head on his chest, I put up the volume and Naruto takes the other white suede club chair across from Kiba, I cry a bit more, but then Shikamaru speaks up.

"We deserve an answer," he says, I look over at him and his back is to us, he keeps his front to the window, Gaara comes in then.

"No, we don't," he says as he walks in, I look back at him, "it's her decision and her choice to keep it to herself, no one is to pressure her into telling them, you got that?" he asks them all.

"No, I don't! You got it? I want to know what is going through her fucken mind!" Shikamaru shouts out as he turns around to face us, then he turns to look at me, "we have been with you through everything! We did what we have done for you! So you have got to tell us why you chose to betray us!" he shouts as he gets up.

"I understand him," I hear Shino say at the door I look over at him, "you haven't let me in on your whole plan have you?" he asks with his voice low, I look down at my lap.

"I can't tell you, this is something I have decided for myself," I whisper into the room.

"Are we not your family?" I hear Kiba ask, I keep my gaze on my lap knowing if I look up I'll tell them everything and I can't not yet. "Weren't you the one who told us that we are your real family, that all of us share a bond that can't be broken because we are all a part of it?" he asks.

"We do share it, we have it but if I tell you, all of you will be in danger so you must trust me for the time being and just please believe in me," I tell them as I sit up on my own, the room stays silent only the loud TV is heard, will they believe me?

"Fine," I hear Neji say, I look over at him and he smiles up at me, "I will always believe in you," he tells me as he rests his hand on my knee, I look up to everyone's face and they nod, I make it a point not to look at Naruto's face to get his approval. Then I wipe my tears away as I look at the TV.

"Don't worry you guys won't be harmed in any way," I tell them watching as Mike is being taught by a kid how to clean cow's feet.

I feel Shikamaru's doubtful gaze on my back before he goes back to his _bed_, if I have to tell anyone my plan it's got to be him, he'll tell me if he thinks it'll work or if it'll fail.

We watch a few more episodes before it's ruined by one person, I ignore him as he walks in the room, I feel this warning chill go up my spine as I sense those dark and drowning eyes on my back.

"Get ready, we're going out for a ride," he tells me, I ignore him as I feel my stomach churn, I feel his anger as he walks out of the room again, everyone looks up at my angry face, they watch me.

"Do you have something to say then say it, don't fucken watch me!" I warn them, they look back at the TV, he walks back in, he comes in front of me and I notice the leather jacket he has on, he only wears it when he's going out for a ride on his motorcycle.

Wait, could this mean he's taking me for a ride on it? He hasn't let me on that bike since Naruto _died_, he hasn't let me on it since then, I look up at him and notice his blank face he doesn't give away what he's feeling, I wonder what's going on through his head, I scoot forward a bit, for some reason my head moves to the side and I look over at Naruto who is watching me, he looks surprised that I looked over at him, then out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke lean forward and he grabs my middle and throws me over his shoulder, I clutch onto his jacket from the back, his hand goes to my butt.

"We are leaving and don't know when we'll be back," he tells everyone.

"Sasuke put me down! I don't want to go on that stupid bike!! Let me go!" I shout but he ignores me.

"Don't wait up for us," he tells the silent room.

"Help! Don't let this slut take me! You guys?!" I shout at them but none of them speak up as we leave the room, I punch him on his butt. "You are such an asshole! How dare you? I was watching TV, I love Mike Rowe, don't take me away from him!!" I shout punching his butt and anywhere else it might hurt, he doesn't say anything and does anything to stop me, I want to cry again. "How could you," I ask him in a whisper, "you knew I was coming back up so how could you keep on fucking her when I was on my way?" I shout my answer, he doesn't say anything he keeps to himself, and I let out an ironic laugh. "Oh now you are silent yet last night I heard you moaning, God you are such a bastard!"

* * *

He keeps silent not defending himself or his actions, and that just makes me feel worse for some reason, I clutch onto his jacket afraid to let go.

Everyone in the room stays silent, we don't know how to react or what to say, I look over at a stunned group of people most of them have their jaw hanging down.

"He's never taken her out on the bike since 'the incident' isn't that right?" TenTen asks looking over at Neji.

"Yeah," he answers looking at her.

"Do you think?" Temari starts off.

"He wouldn't…" answers Gaara.

"He would…" Kankuro says.

"No, I doubt it…" Kiba tells with a fake small laugh.

"You never know he has…you know…" Shikamaru says from over at the window.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lee asks the question I was about to ask.

"He might…he might _take care of her_…" Chouji says with emphasis on the last four words, I look at them wondering what they are talking about then it clicks I jump off the chair.

"He wouldn't!!" I shout, every single one of them turn their gazes on me, "he wouldn't kill her," I lower my voice trying to sound so sure in what I'm saying but I don't really believe my words.

"Don't lie to yourself," Shino says, "should we follow them?" he asks everyone, Neji stands up and leaves the room with his cell phone out and he starts to dial some number, TenTen stands up off of the floor to follow after him.



* * *

I hear her scream as I take a turn, I chuckle and feel her tighten her hold on me, I chuckle. It's been too long since I've last had her on the bike; it feels great to have her hold onto me so tight. I turn my head to the side to look back at her, Hinata's eyes are tightly shut like she's afraid to see the speed we are going in, I grin.

I look forward my foot goes down harder on the speed pedal and we go faster, she screams again.

"Don't Hinata, don't ever let go of me hold onto me tighter. I don't want you to get strong because I'm your strength; rely on my strength because that will be enough for the both of us. Lean on my back it's big enough to support you and carry you forward, so continue to stay with me. Stay by my side and everything will turn out fine just stay and don't seek out strength let me be your strength forever." I tell Hinata with my back to her, I could never tell her this facing her because she would be against it she'd tell me that she should have her own strength and shouldn't rely on me, I pick up the speed even further as I go into the tunnel, I hear her scream echo in it. She maybe a bit scared but she's happy to be back on my motorcycle, she loves to feel the wind surround her.

* * *

The wind feels so refreshing, I've wanted to get on Sasuke's motorcycle for some time now but I've always been too afraid to ask him. I look at his strong back and find myself leaning on it as I close my eyes and hear some of his words but I only hear some not all.

I've always imagined he's wanted to tell me this, I sometimes hear him murmur them in my ear as I sleep I thought I was dreaming but his words and plea's seemed too real.

The old me would've just given up and relied on him and needed his strength but now I can't; I can't keep being this weak girl that everyone sacrifices themselves for!

I can't keep being that girl, which needs everyone! The new me needs my own strength; I must make it with my own two hands.

The helmet muffled some of his words, I turn my head to the side and notice that we are nearing the beach some people are still there even though it's dark; bonfires are starting and I see college students with coolers that are sure to be filled with beers, I raise the protective plastic over my eyes as Sasuke slows down, I let go of him and raise my hands up to the sky. He keeps going until we come to the most secluded part of the beach, I wonder if he would kill me here and now.

Is that the reason he wanted to take me out for a ride, should I make a run for it? But then he looks back at me and I notice the shine in his eyes and it says to me that I wasn't even close, all he wanted was to spend some time with me and to explain what really happened last night.

* * *

_What was it that Sasuke wanted to tell Hinata? Will they make up and will Hinata forgive Sasuke's stupid actions? Will she rely on him, and wait who's that at the front door and why is Shikamaru hiding in his room and refuses to come out until that guy leaves the house? And what about Temari did she finally tell Shikamaru about her boyfriend and is that why Shikamaru is sleeping all the time? All these answers will be answered in the next chapter so until then I hope you enjoyed it!! So many thanks to all my loyal reader and even more to all my friends that leave their awesome reviews, you guys rule the world!!_


	8. Sacrifices are needed

**kayame-chan**: Hello, to you!! I'm sorry I was going to update last week but I was too busy working on my other story, I'm sorry I hope you don't die because then who will leave me their thoughts on my little story? Ahh, that Sasuke, he has an excuse for everything! Don't worry you'll get some in this chapter! Thank you, I really needed a nice review like yours, its reviews like these that make me want to continue the story, so I thank you so much!!

**Icey Dragon Flame**: For all the chapters? I'm sorry for making them so long and sometimes they are all over the place aren't they? I'm sorry!! You my friend are too kind, but I will gladly accept your awesome words! Yeah, I tend to do that a lot and sometimes I leave them unanswered, so sorry. Ah, you won't find out in this chapter you'll have to wait in either the next chapter where I'll be writing the love story for Temari and Shikamaru or chapter 12 I'm not sure when their love story will take place unless you would like to read it then I'll gladly write it for the next chapter!! I got to admit I'm liking it! It'll be different then what I've written for this story, oh, wait I'm rambling aren't I? So sorry I'll get back on topic! Ah, the plan was just a fake one you'll read about it in this chapter, I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if you don't.

**Danimals21**: I know Sasuke is a total jerk in this story well all of them really okay, okay, you could say I do it so that I could get you guys to hate him and forget about Sasuke and Hinata as a couple and be one of my fellow followers of the Naruto and Hinata movement, oh wait did I just reveal my evil plan? Okay forget I just wrote that!!

Oh, I know what you mean, my mom starts to yell at the TV when she watches one of her soaps, saying that the girl is stupid and shouldn't fall for it or that she should tell the guy that she's pregnant instead of running and letting the evil lady to have him and all that, we always have to tell her that it's fake but she says that she gets so angry that she forgets, but I'm kind of like her, so I don't blame you.

I know, I have so many stories I should read but I can't find the time to do it because I'm so busy writing for these stories and I never can get to it because if I start reading then I forget to type or write for my stories so me and reading not a good combination! Oh, that stealer!! J/K, I actually got the idea for this story from the second ending of the Naruto Shippūden anime series, so yup! But I'm really happy you wrote the review because you wanted to, I thank you! Oh, it's fine if she can't review this story because she does for my other one. But I'm glad she likes my stories.

Thanks, but you my friend are the really awesome one!! I thank you and your awesome review I just hope you like this ass kicking Hinata!! And we finally get some NaruHina moments!!

**Blank?**: I wasn't sure what else to put here so I just decided your name! I was going to come up with something really cool but my sister always says that I suck at naming people and giving out nicknames, this comes from a girl that named my cat, Ducky!! Okay sorry I'll stop now and continue with the review you left for me much thanks!!

Do you really? Thanks, ha! My evil plan is working now shortly you will start to fall in love with NaruHina!! Ha, ha, I'm an evil genius!! I know he's a crazy jerk that still can't forgive her even though she is still there by his side. Yeah, but he's a guy so he wouldn't understand the trauma from it no guy can understand what it's like to be raped.

I know I've been told I could be too dramatic but I'm happy you seem to like it!! It makes me happy! Yay!! My plan is working just perfectly!! Thanks and I hope to read another review and your thoughts on this chapter but you could so change your name if you wish!! Thank you!!

**Chewie Cookies**: Yeah, I know but I don't want to put the name of the character on the top of the page in Italic because I find that takes away from the story, I don't know call me crazy but I like to read a story and wonder who's perspective it's from then the hints or the other characters give it away I like that but I so understand that not everyone does but then again this is my story so yup! Much thanks for wanting to help me but I must say sorry for confusing you! Thanks I'm really happy you liked it and I hope you like this one too!! Not to worry I'll try to keep going with it, and so much thanks you rock!!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: Not to worry he won't kill her because if she died then the story would die also.

Oh, yeah he'll try but Hinata won't really let him explain since she already understood why he did everything.

No, no don't think that of Naruto!! But not to worry he redeems himself in this chapter!

Ah, that's because Temari will always be Temari and she can't help but bust Shikamaru's chops whenever she can, he doesn't complain well at least not to her face.

Yeah, I agree with you about Sakura, I so agree with you.

**Allan pike**: Oh, no she does but she doesn't want Sasuke to know because if he does then the same thing that happened four years ago will happen, but also because she believed Naruto to be dead so she decided to move on and keep the promise she gave to Sasuke when they were kids and that was to stay by his side.

It's like you want me to work extra hard don't you? Let's see it started off where chapter 8 left off and that's the meeting Hinata had with Akatsuki, and they are talking and were about to get to the good stuff and agree to a deal but then Sai: Hinata's right hand man barges in saying that they were followed by the Uchiha's so Hinata uses that as an excuse to leave without agreeing to anything but in truth it was all just a lie because she never intended to betray the Uchiha's she just wants to scare Sasuke and it worked but he wasn't scared instead he was pissed. She gets home late that night only to find Sasuke had invited some "friends" over and they talk and she tells him that she can't go on living like this and he tells her that she has to for him they make up and she goes downstairs to make something to eat because she's starving and no one other then Naruto is there and he says that what she's doing is stupid but she tells him off which leaves him speechless and as she leaves the kitchen she hears the front door close and thinks that all of Sasuke's girls had left but to her horror she finds Sasuke having sex with Sakura and she leaves in tears and throws up, Sasuke then accuses Sakura of playing with his head and convincing him of doing it again so he throws her out of his room. Naruto heard everything and goes up the stairs to find a very naked Sakura on the floor he gives her his back and asks why she is doing this to herself and she says that's because she loves Sasuke more than Hinata to which Naruto just laughs calling her a liar because what Hinata feels for Sasuke is true love even though Sasuke is a jerk Hinata still loves him and what Sakura feels is just infatuation she flirts with him but then he goes in his room and thinks about everything. The next day Hinata is thinking about hiding out in her room but decides not to be a coward and plus there's a marathon of _Dirty Jobs_ a show which she loves and really wants to see all the episodes so she leaves her room to go watch it and later the rest of the gang comes in which pisses her off to no end and Shikamaru begins with him waiting Hinata to explain her actions but Gaara says that she will tell them when she is ready some of them want her to tell them the reason why she would even think of betraying them but she doesn't want to tell them and they all come to an understanding and Sasuke comes in telling Hinata that they are going out for a ride but she doesn't say anything so he takes her by force which she doesn't appreciate and later while he's driving the motorcycle he asks her not to get strong and all this other cheesy stuff, she hears some of it but not all. Naruto and the rest of the gang wonder what it means because Sasuke has never taken Hinata out for a ride on his motorcycle since the incident four years ago and they wonder if he'll kill her, then we go back to Hinata and Sasuke and discover they went to the beach and Sasuke gets ready to tell Hinata the truth, then in this chapter we get to find out what they talked about and all that, I hope you understand this chapter better because I so won't be writing an explanation for this chapter I mean did you see how long the summary was, I so wont' be doing it for every chapter.

**this is true**: Really? Now I guess you are entitled to your own opinion and I'm not sure if you are trying to help me or be a jerk about it but either way I'm still taught that I should be kind so I'll thank you and if you really believe that then don't read the story, it's as simple as that isn't it?

**HiN4-cH4n**: Ah, I see you are starting to really hate Sasuke aren't you? Are you falling in love with NaruHina now? And giving up on SasuHina?

Did you really like it? It's just I thought the chapter was real serious so I knew I had to do something light and I love the show _Dirty Jobs_ and knew I had to do something with it but yeah, I get like that too, I hate it when I'm watching TV and someone barges in to interrupt me! It like so sucks!

**Lunnatic Angel**: Do you really? Well do you want two orange cats? J/K I may hate them sometimes but I can never part with them! This one took longer didn't it? I'm sorry. Really, that's so nice of you!! Good, there's no hurry for me to update right?

Oh, I know what you mean, I used to have friends like yours but mine where different I rather really not get into it too much because all it does is bring awful memories but one day I just stop hanging out with them, sure it was awkward at first for me considering I had some classes with them but I just couldn't take their bullshit anymore, they tried talking to me but I ignored them then they just stopped I never spoke to them ever again to this day I don't know what they are doing and seriously I really don't care about them. You shouldn't have to put up with it even if you've known her for a long time it's not right for her to treat you like that, if she keeps doing it just end it there and don't talk to her anymore.

Ahh, I'm no awesome author but I thank you none the less! You must tell me your suspicions to see if we think alike!! Please keep in your happy place until you read this chapter!

**winterkaguya**: Was it really? But then again those little dots at the end of your words makes me wonder…see those! Ah, that was just a plan so that Sasuke will see that she could be serious about leaving him and in this chapter we find out more about her crazy plans! Yeah, I never went into great detail in the last chapter sorry about that. Yes! I'm happy so glad you like where he fits in this story!!

Yes, my evil wicked plan is working you are so hating the pairing of SasuHina aren't you? Yes! Now you will love NaruHina!! You know I never thought of that, maybe I'll do that in a chapter to come, so much thanks for the idea!! You'll find out his excuse well not really since Hinata doesn't let him really explain. It is isn't it? I must admit I'm someone who says that I would never be a part of a relationship like this you know where the boyfriend is an ass and all that but I've never had a guy like that so I don't know if I'd be able to break away from a destructive relationship like that. This story is kind of based on one of my friends relationships where I would ask her why she didn't break it off but then she'd look at me and say that she's bound to him by a promise and that's kind of what Hinata is going through I mean she doesn't leave him because of a promise she made to him when he saved her, so yup! Wait do you not want know? I'm sorry! Thank you but now that I think about it I'm going to deep into the characters and I'm not progressing the story now am I? Thank you I try to make it more adult themed and all that and by your kind words I see that I'm achieving it! So much thanks!! Do you really think that, I thank you so much! I've read your stories and I'm glad to have your honest input in my lousy story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart really!

Not to worry you'll feel bad for him later on too when he finds out what Temari is going to do, oh but wait I shouldn't spoil it for you! Yeah, I wanted both Kankuro and Kiba to be the comedians in this story but in this chapter they become pretty serious.

I'll try to keep up the good work but I'm not so sure I'll be able to. True nothing can justify his actions. Yeah she does need to move on, not to worry the first few steps to make it NaruHina will be in this chapter!! True I wanted to show the bond Hinata and Sasuke share but I find that I've taken it to the extreme and now Naruto needs a shot! Well if she had to chose it would definitely be Naruto, she loves him more but is too afraid to say or act on it because then the same thing that happened four years ago will happen now and for sure Sasuke himself will try to take care of Naruto.

Not to worry when she does it'll because you gave me the idea for it! But sadly it won't happen in this chapter, so sorry! That's exactly why she went to meet with Akatsuki to torment him and play with him just like he did all the time! They will be mentioned in this chapter but sadly none will make an appearance.

I know I'm sorry I was putting off working on the chapter because I wasn't sure how I wanted it but then one day when I was slacking off at work I sat down and began to write the end for the chapter and 

decided how the middle of it will go and just started really working on it on Friday so yup, so sorry!! And it's just one person who writes this story, should I get a team together to see if I can write the chapters faster?

I'll try to keep up the good job but I'm not so sure it'll happen, but so much thanks for your review!! You so rock!!

* * *

_**So some of you might be like, God it's about time and all that but I must also agree with you, I planned on updating this story along with **__**Rebels**__** but I didn't get to finish it so I decided to update today, I really like this chapter because the real action is about to begin, and we have some sweet NaruHina moments in the chapter since that is the pairing in the story, we see a new side of Hinata and you could blame her for me to taking forever to update because I didn't know how to make her, so yup! I just wanted to let you know that this is **__**a bit dark**__** so you've been warned! Oh, yeah before I forget I don't own Naruto!! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this epically long chapter, and here I was saying I'm going to shorten them…**_

**Chapter 10: Sacrifices are needed**

I grab onto the hilt of my katana tightly, I practice the moves Sarutobi sensei taught me, he watches me as he drinks tea in the corner of the dojo, I raise my arms up but he is quick to notice the technique is wrong.

"You are holding onto the hilt too tight, loosen the grip and put more strength into it," he tells me putting down his tea cup, I nod and try to loosen the grip but I can't, instead it tightens and I still bring it down, he sighs, "you can't concentrate what are you thinking about?" he asks me quietly.

I look down at the floor letting go of my katana.

"I'm sorry Master, I just can't perfect it, I'm not strong enough and I don't think I ever will be," I confess to him, I sense his intense gaze on my slumped back.

"What went on in the gang that has caused such uproar?" he questions me softly, I look back at him the tears flowing freely.

"I showed them my true intentions," I confide in the one man that I feel I love like a father, he raises his eyebrow as he sticks his pipe in his mouth.

"Which are?" he asks.

"Taking their lives in order for me to escape," I say going to my knees, "I always intended to use them for my own gain, ever since I first gathered them under Sasuke, I always intended to kill them," I say to him, he sighs once more. "You hate me don't you Master, you never knew I felt this way, this isn't what you taught me but I never meant for them to find out, I never wanted to truth out," I yell out at the floor, the dress he gave me rides up my thigh.

"That isn't the real you," I hear Naruto at the doorway, I gasp raising my head and direct my shocked gaze at him, his eyes soften as he walks in, "we all know that isn't how you honestly feel, do you know why?" he whispers as he stands over me. "Because the gang knows the real Hinata, the one we all decided to follow and protect, we know she is the real one not the sadist that Sasuke brought to life with his cruel psychological babble," he says going down to kneel in front of me, that heart-warming smile is directed at me, his hand goes up to my head. "That warmth Hinata creates makes us trust you, we all love you. You are the piper from those stories; the music your flute creates makes us follow you without question."

"It's a lie!" I shout crying harder, "I always wanted to use you all; I knew that if you followed me and not Sasuke I could use you! That I could dispose of you whenever I wanted! I gave you guys life and I can easily take it away whenever I want!!" I yell louder and direct it at him, I look down at my katana and my hand reaches for it to rest the sharp blade at the side of his neck, I look down into his shocked gaze my eyes become dark and cold. "This is the real me you follow the one that would cut your head off without even having remorse!" he quickly calms down those intense cerulean eyes soften as they meet my eyes.

"Is this really you, Hinata? Are you sure? Because the Hinata I know and respect shows compassion for her friends brings us warmth and offers us a smile when we need one, you show us the love we share with you," he says to me in a soft caring voice, I feel a headache come, I drop my katana and clutch onto my head.

He's confusing me and making me doubt, this is a reason why I always hated Naruto because he would always deny anything bad I did and if I ever got in trouble he'd say that it was his fault and he'd always take the blame for everything. I look back at Master Sarutobi still clutching onto my head, my hair falls over my face.

"I'm going to sleep, I'll see you in the morning Master," I tell him walking quickly out of the dojo and making my way to my temporary room. I crash into Konohamaru, he looks up at me and notices something in my eyes and he quickly gets away from me, even he fears me, I ignore my heart as I walk away not apologizing to him.

I make it to my temporary room in the Sarutobi household, and I close the door behind me, I lean against the door to look into the dark bedroom, I make my way to the bed that was set up for me and I lay down on it, I lay on my side as I think back to the conversation I had to Sasuke yesterday when he took me to the beach.

_We sit on top of the blanket he brought along with him; I watch as the wave's crash onto the sand, I can hear the distant music that's playing over where the bonfires are at._

"_You have every reason to be pissed but hear me out first," he begins I don't spare him a glance I keep my gaze forward._

"_You don't have to tell me, I figured it out," I tell him, "it was Sakura's doing."_

"_Yeah, she knows my weakness," he says, I feel his gaze on me._

"_Hinata with Naruto," I tell him, you wouldn't care if it was about some other guy it just can't be him, now can it?" I ask._

"_Not even, no guy Hinata," he tells me, I raise my eyebrow as I look over at him._

"_Girls are okay?" I wonder out loud not expecting him to answer._

"_Are you asking if it's okay for you to have an affair with a girl?" he asks me with a smile._

"_Nah, you know I can't stand anyone touching me in a sexual manner be it girl or boy."_

"_I do, don't I?" he asks quietly. I don't say anything further we both keep quiet but I can feel his eyes on me._

"_You can't lose your reasoning whenever someone mentions me and him together because you should know that nothing is going on between the two of us. I chose you over him," I say to him._

"_I know, but whenever you and he are mentioned together in the same sentence something in me goes…" but he doesn't continue so I finish for him._

"_Mental?" I ask, "Psycho? Crazy? Stupid? Pathetic? Dumb? I have a lot more if you want me to continue," I say to him, he just grins._

"_No, I think those were enough," he tells me._

"_If you are going to keep being childish I'll leave Sasuke, I'll run for it, I swear I will," I warn him._

"_I know it, after all you're taking your first steps to achieve it," he tells me sounding so sure. I keep my calm façade as I look over at his blank expression. I'm scared something in my gut tells me that he found out. "That's why you're trying to align yourself with Akatsuki. You're giving them what, our contacts? The city? The Uchiha's plan for their destruction? Yourself? The power you hold over me or the gang? The secrets of the Namikaze's? Maybe even how to steal what once belonged to Itachi? The Uchiha money? Which is it Hinata pick one of the things I mentioned," he tells me sounding pissed. I swallow the knot in my throat, he figured it out, and he knows what I plan to do._

"_It's all of them isn't it?" he asks slowly turning to meet my frightened eyes. "So you even plan on using Naruto, the guy you declared your love for all those years ago?" he asks with a laugh, the very same one that brings chills to up my spine. "I really can't wait for the shocked look on his pathetic face when he witnesses 'innocent' Hinata give away his family secrets just so she could get away." _

_My eyes can't look away from his menacing eyes, "I can't believe the Hinata every single person trusts is willing to sacrifice all their lives just for herself now that's just selfish, I wonder how they'll react when I tell them, sure they probably won't believe me but you wouldn't be able to lie to them now would you?"_

"_Shut up! It's not any different then what you would do! They won't be able to hate me! They'll understand that they have to die for me, the one who showed them how to live!" I shout out, I feel stupid for saying my thoughts out loud. A small part of me believes what I just said and wants me to sacrifice them for my sake, so I could get away but the bigger part feels guilty that I would even think it. "It's not any different then what you would do," I say softly looking down at the plaid blanket under me._

"_No, I would never sacrifice them. I wouldn't be able to go through with it. Even when I had your dad over I would never have given you to him," he confesses to me. "I just wanted to play with your mind and emotions."_

"_But you sacrificed Naruto."_

"_Yeah, because he threatened my happiness, what does the gang mean to you?"_

"_An obstacle," I say, "they threaten my goal to get my freedom," he starts to laugh._

"_You've never had it to begin with! You've always been bound to someone so how can someone who's never had it know what it feels like?" It's true, I never have tasted it, I bow my head. "Plus what makes you think they'd follow me and go against you? I mean Gaara threatened to take his men with him to your side and here you are saying that you'd kill him. Tch, I wonder how he'll react? Do you think he'd go all psychotic and kill? Or do you think he'd commit suicide because he wouldn't be able to deal with it? And Neji? You know how much he loves you, it's kind of sickening that love he feels, he seems a bit obsessed to me what about you? He kind of reminds me of your dad," he says thinking out loud._

"_Yeah, he does," I agree with him._

_What is it about Sasuke that lets me be the real me? Being around him makes my hidden desire's come to the surface. He knows the real me, the one that wishes to kill, to spill so much blood that would fill an ocean. He knows of my sadist side, the one I keep hidden from the World except from him because he understands this side of me._

_He accepts the real me._

"_Do you think they'd really go against you?" he asks me, I look out towards the ocean._

"_They have this notion of me being by their side for them to be happy. Its bullshit but I think if I threaten to leave them they'll align themselves with you in order to stop me from leaving their side. Plus they hinder me, a part of me wants our 'paradise' to continue to forget about myself to stay with them," I say to him, I feel his perplexed gaze on me, I smile sadly at him. "That's why they are an obstacle."_

_He doesn't say anything as his fingers grab a handful of sand, he watches as it falls through his spread fingers._

"_I still think they'd follow you instead of me, they'll betray me before they could ever give you their backs," he continues to defend them._

_Sasuke maybe the biggest asshole but he's like the moon to us and they think of me as their "sun." There's this brightness to the moon that attracts wolves and monkeys alike, even the humans in the world want to conquer it too but it's too far out of their reach._

_That's Sasuke, there's this soft light that attracts us, he is the one responsible of gathering us all together, the glue that sticks us together, he brings a kind of warmth that's difficult to explain but if I have to I'd use two words to describe him: cold yet warm. He's both of those feelings combined._

_There's a silent strength to him, the same one that made us all grow. I bring my knees up and fold my arms over them and rest my head so that my face is directed at him._

"_Will you kill them?" he questions me._

"_Nah," I start lifting my head up a bit. "Why do you think I'm joining with Akatsuki? So they could do my dirty work. But I'll kill one person who has it coming," I tell him with an evil grin, he raises his eyebrow wondering who I mean then he gets it pointing at himself, I nod._

"_How would you do it?" he wonders looking over at me._

"_You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about it! I'm soooooo happy you finally asked me! First it'd have to be slow and painful! I'd have to cut you to make you bleed out and die slowly, and torture you then when you begin to wish to die, take out a liver, maybe a lung, cut off you dick, smash your balls you know all that good stuff! I'd have you revived so I could continue your hell and do it until you actually die." I tell him in a sinister manner. He just looks at me with admiration._

"_You really thought this through!" he says sounding proud._

"_What can I say I learned from the best isn't that correct Sasuke 'Crazy' Uchiha?" I ask him he just laughs, I grin._

"_I really raised you well," he says patting me on the head, and then I hear a click and raise my head up wondering what that noise means. "Ah, shit! I've been found out," he smiles at me as he looks at me. "But you have a flaw in your plan," he says sticking his hand in his jacket pocket and takes a small tape recorder; my eyes become huge with the realization. "That's right; I really have you where I want you. Now they won't be able to call me a liar with this recording I just did."_

"_H-how c-could you-u?" I whisper at him as I go up on my knees to reach out for the recorder but he quickly moves it to the other hand. I push him back and he falls on the blanket. I straddle him and bring my fist up in the air and bring it down on him, it lands across his face, and he quickly grabs my fist stopping me from hitting him further. That triumphant grin is directed at me as his hold on my fists tightens._

"_Hinata really you must learn to control your temper," he says the grin staying on his lips as I pull my hand out of his hold._

"_I should've known you'd pull this kind of shit," I say to him as I stand up and stand away from Sasuke. "What are you going to play it for them as soon as you get home?" I wonder out loud. He sits up to look at me._

"_No, I'll wait for the perfect opportunity," he says, "it might be while you're there or you may not be, you never know." _

"_I get it," I start off, "you want me on an edge so when you let them listen I'll break down and give up on my escape, is that right?" I ask him, he shrugs his shoulders._

"_Maybe but maybe I'll just play it for them when I get home."_

_I give him my back and walk away. "That's not the way home!" he yells after me but I ignore him as I walk faster then start to run in the opposite direction we came. My hair slaps my face as I keep running down the road, cars occasionally pass me by. I hear a motorcycle and search for a place to hide, I look to my left and notice a small park that's dark, I go over to the metal fence that barricades the cars from going down the hill, I jump over it and run down the grassy hill._

_I need to get away and come up with a plan but I can't think straight. All I could picture is the look on their faces when Sasuke tells them how I plan to use them._

_This anger I feel is asking me to take it out on someone, I walk feeling pissed, and how could I lower my guard around Sasuke of all people! I'm so stupid!_

_Then I hear a woman yell and sob, I stop at first thinking I'm not hearing correctly then I hear her scream and I cautiously walk over to the sound, I find four men surround the woman one is holding her down on the ground, the other two watch as the last guy rips off her skirt, he unzips his pants and something in me snaps as I run towards the guys. _

_I yell out as I jump up in the air with my right leg sticking out to kick him in the face, I huff as I land on the ground, the guy screams out holding onto his bleeding face, I raise my foot and bring it down on his exposed privates and dig down on it, the lady on the ground starts to sob louder._

"_Leave," I tell her, she just stays there as the guy lets go of her to come over to me, I turn my head back at her, "run the fuck away!" I yell at her, she looks into my eyes and brings her ripped skirt up and the three guys surround me as she runs away._

"_Well, well look what we have here," one of them says, "if I isn't a little bitch playing hero, to bad for her she's way hotter than the other bitch, whoever beats her first gets to rape her first," he says closing in on me._

_I snicker, raising my fists read to take these bastards on._

"_You assholes caught me on a bad day, I'm going all out on you bastards but you should count your lucky stars that I didn't bring my katana along or all of your asses would be missing their manly parts," I tell them as I bend down to kick one guy on his shin I hear a crack and figure that I put too much strength into the kick. "Damn and here I was hoping it would last longer," I say as the guy screams out in pain and clutches onto his shin with a bone coming out of the back of his pants ripped pants. The other two come at me at the same time; I punch the biggest one in the face and elbow the other one in the stomach. They fall back a bit but quickly regain their balance the one I elbowed comes at me and I stick my leg out to kick him under his chin then jump up kicking the side of his head but he blocks it grabbing onto my ankle and he throws me, I stretch out my arms to touch the ground and balance myself on my hands then flip backwards landing on my feet._

"_Shit," I look at the guy as he shakes his head, I grab the top of my skirt and lift it, if I had pants on those kicks would've knocked out a few of his teeth, the guys look down at my legs and notice how much shorter the already short skirt got and grin. I bend forward and grab my right sandal and remove it, I do the same with the left one, I throw them to the side, I wiggle my toes, and the grass seems damp._

_They both just stand there checking me out, what a pair of idiots. I run to the tallest one, he ready's himself spreading his legs and I throw my body down and slide on the wet grass like a baseball player sliding to home, I bring one foot up to hit him on his privates and grab onto his ankles as I slide through his open legs and lift them he falls face forward, I go up on one knee just as the other guy comes and pull on my hair pulling me up. I rise as I try to pull my hair out of his hold but he tightens his fingers around my hair, I tightly shut my eyes as the pain overtakes my body, and once my arms are in front of his face I elbow him in the nose, he screams out his hold loosens but not enough, so I throw my body back and kick him in his stomach hard, he throws me to the ground and one of the other guys sits on me, I sigh wondering how I'll get out of this._

_Why did I run from him? I should've just accepted my fate, and gone with Sasuke._

"_Now what bitch? You can't fight back since I have your arms in my hold and am sitting on your back, I should just fuck you now don't you think?" he whispers in my ear as he leans forward on my back. __Now, I'm going to be raped and won't be able to fight back, the tears burn the back of my eyelids, I need to fight back, I have to or else I'll be sexually abused again, I can't let that happen!!_

_I breath in and let it out, I tightly shut my eyes as I feel his hand go under my skirt, is he going to but I scream as I feel his fingers down there, I hear something in me break, I lift off the grass as he leans more on one side and I throw myself away from him only to encounter another one of the guys, his blood falls on my face, I throw my body back and flip backwards, but my left wrist seems to hurt more, could they have twisted it?_

_I huff as I land on my feet to look over at the two guys that are still standing, I feel weak now, there isn't much fight left in me, I have to go all out now, if only I brought my katana with me, I wouldn't be so tired because I would've finished them off by now._

_I jump up and down, getting my muscle legs ready for the kicks I'm about to throw but first I have to do something about one of them, so I go for the one that looks to be the weakest, he's the smallest but the fattest I run at him and jump up as I near him, he looks up at me shocked as my thighs go around his neck and I tighten them as I turn them a bit, he screams and I feel his hands grab a hold of the back of my shins I feel his nails dig into my skin then I throw myself back holding onto him tighter as I grab onto the grass and throw his body back, I hear a crack and he shrieks out in pain so I did damage his back. The only guy left yells as he charges at me._

_I jump up my foot connecting with his left cheek, I bend forward a bit as I grab the back of his head and slam it down on my tightened knee, he starts to fall back but I kick him and the back of his head slams onto the ground, no noise comes out of him as he just lays there motionless, I look back to see the guy I dug my foot onto his privates groan down on the ground._

_I look down at my handy work, I huff real loud as I watch them all, that was a lot harder than I thought, the guy behind me groans in pain._

_I finished them all off and lick their blood off of my knuckles then I look over to see an angry man that I brought my foot down on to his privates get up, he glares at me as he stands then I feel the guy behind me, his hands grab onto my ankles, I look down to see the final guy I beat hold onto me to keep me in place, I meet the guy who is coming for me in the eyes, and notice his intent to kill me. _

_I don't move it's not because of the fear but because this is how I was meant to die, in a fight, I always had this feeling this was how I was going to go down._

_I close my eyes letting it surprise me, I lived a nice life considering; excluding the years I lived with my dad, I met Sasuke and Naruto, they both saved me in two different ways; my cousin Neji is the only family member I actually love, Gaara brought something new in my life, he showed me the loyalty he felt for me, Temari and TenTen are the two best friends any girl could want, Chouji, Kiba, Kankuro, and Lee made me always laugh with their weird antics, Shino understood me the best, Shikamaru was there __for me if I ever needed him. Everyone truly loved me and always accepted me through everything, yet here I was scheming behind their backs._

_I hear an "oaf," and open my eyes to see Naruto stand between me and the guy, he punches him in the face the guy flies back, here he is again saving me when I don't want to be saved, why does he always arrive when I don't want him too?_

_The guy under me loosens his hold on my ankles almost as if he's going to run for it but I grab his nose between my big toe and my other toe and twist it then slam my foot down on his face, he screams out then I wipe the blood off on the grass, I ignore Naruto and go for my shoes and begin to walk away, I sense his eyes on my back as I leave._

"_Hinata!" he yells out at me, I don't pay attention to him I hear him follow after me, "where do you think you are going?" he asks as he jogs next to me._

"_Can't you mind your own business?" I ask him not even looking over at Naruto because if I do I feel I might do something stupid._

"_Listen to me!" he shouts in my face as he blocks my way, I bring my fist in his face punching him square in the jaw, the shocked look on his face makes me want to laugh instead I find myself crying._

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?" I accuse him looking at the dark damp grass beneath my bare feet I stop moving to stand here. "Why did you have to come back, I was…I was at peace…now all my emotions the ones I felt for you alone are coming into play…a-and they m-make me feel g-guilty! Why can't you just leave?" I shout as I hit him on his chest with my fists throwing my whole body at him, "why did you return now when I finally moved on and decided to marry Sasuke?" I whisper at his chest. I really want to hit him, I look up to find that stupid sad expression on his face and I throw my fist at his face, he doesn't fight me back, I throw him to the ground he goes willingly. I sit on his stomach and my hands surround his neck, his blank eyes look into mine, my tears fall onto his cheeks as I begin to choke __him. "I could kill you here and now are you okay with that?" I ask him keeping my voice vacant; he meets my eyes as he smiles._

"_If it's by your hands then everything will be fine," he whispers, I look down at his chest as my hold around his neck tightens, I could really make sure he dies, he could die by my hands._

"_Fight me, don't let me do it," I say he doesn't do anything, I slap his left cheek letting go of his neck as I stand and start to leave again, I can feel his eyes look at me as I walk away._

"_What secrets were you talking about with Sasuke in the tape, what secrets do my family hold?" he asks me, I look back at him as he gets up to sit on the grass he wipes the blood off of the corner of his mouth and under his nose._

"_Nothing," I say, "he played it for you guys?" I ask him, he meets my eyes devoid of any emotion as I look at Naruto he doesn't say anything all he does is nod. "Don't you hate me?" I whisper, he shakes his head. I give him my back wondering where I'm going to crash tonight, I could go to Akatsuki but I never intended to join them in the first place but it seems now I have no choice but to go to them in earnest, will they accept me?_

"_None of us believe that's the real you," he shouts behind me, his words keep me frozen, I'm too afraid to look back at him, I feel as if his words are fake. "No we all know the real Hinata not the one Sasuke created, we know you and will always trust you: Hinata Hyuga. All of us get that you are the strongest of us all, you have lived through a whole lot of shit and respect you and it hurts us to hear your words but we get where you are coming from, we get that you want your freedom and we all want you to know that we will help you escape, we decided that long ago when I left. I went away to become stronger to help you free yourself from Sasuke and live the life you choose not how Sasuke wants you to live or how I wish you to live, we want you to soar in the sky with us, won't you join us Hinata?" he asks me I feel him right behind me, my shoulders shake as I try to hold back the tears._

"_That's stupid," I mutter._

"_Yeah, but it's what I believe," he says resting a hand on my shoulder, "and I want you to believe it, I want you to know that your time to be free will be soon just you wait and see," he whispers, I shake off his hand and walk away crying._

_Why does he always does this, how does he know what to say to make me believe again?_

_At times like these I find a part of me hating him but a bigger part loving him for giving me the resolve I need to move forward and join them. I sense that smirk aimed at my back as I walk away and he follows after me._

"_You don't want to face them right now do you?" he asks me as he walks beside me, I avoid his inquisitive gaze as I nod, I don't I'm too afraid, "I know of a place that you could crash," he tells me as he grabs my arm and pulls me forward just like the old days._

He brought me to stay at sensei's house but I can't hide out here forever I have to face them and ask for forgiveness. But I'm missing the strength to do it, I'm too scared of their reaction when they see me again, why am I so weak?

* * *

I look back out the door concerned, she isn't being herself. Konohamaru comes into the dojo and he looks at me.

"Hinata isn't the same as before, she's scary," he tells me as his shoulders tremble a bit.

"She definitely changed, what she said is it true?" Sarutobi asks putting down the pipe, I glance over at him and nod, "care to tell me how they came to light?" he asks, I direct my gaze down at the wood floor.

"Sasuke took her out yesterday because he did something stupid again, and it turned out that he started asking her to explain why she would go to Akatsuki and she told him that's it's her first steps to get away from him and she confessed to wanting to use us to get away, that she's willing to kill us in order to get away from Sasuke and she said a few choice things on Neji and Gaara which left them angry at her," I tell him vaguely.

"The two guys that would have done anything for her, that Sasuke knows which one of you love her the most," Sarutobi says out loud, I watch him wondering what he's trying to get at, he shakes his head not wanting to explain further.

"Go talk to her Naruto! You'll be able to change her back to the old Hinata I love!" Konohamaru tells me get up to stand in front of me, he tugs on my arm and I look down at him thinking that if he was a girl this would work on me but since he's a boy, it doesn't have the same affect.

"I agree, if anyone can it's you," Sarutobi tells me, I look over at him, he nods and grins, "after all Sasuke knows he can't enter my grounds unless I give him permission and never will, he won't defy me so go and have a long nice chat with my precious student."

He tells me leaving me no chance to say no, I nod reluctantly and make my way slowly over to her room, what should I tell her? How should I explain everything to her, is the time right? I mean she's going through so much already and her I' am thinking about confessing to her would it be okay?

I stand in front of her door and think about knocking and barging in after knocking but what if she's changing or something, but then again it could be okay, I haven't seen her naked or in underwear ever but to my surprise she speaks up.

"I can feel your perverted thoughts all the way in here," she says sounding sleepy, I grin down at the floor, "what do you want Naruto?" she asks me.

"Do you remember when we first spoke?" I ask her, she stays silent and I don't know if she wants me to continue or what but then I'm not someone who would stop because I don't get a response. "I was always in Sasuke's shadow you know, no one would ever call me Naruto, and everyone would just say I'm Sasuke's friend but then one day I began to forget my own name until you came. You, who was the first person other than Sasuke to call me by the name that my parents gave me, Hinata you offered me a smile, you offered a smile to a nobody like me and you showed me the warmth of the sunlight," I confess, I've never told her this, I've always kept it to myself.

It's true though, no one would ever acknowledge me until she did after that everyone started to call me by my name not by Sasuke's, she really did give me the light, she allowed me to get away from his shadow and it all started back then, since the first time she called my name was the first time I fell in love with her, since way back then. I hear her sniffle inside her room, great now I made her cry.

"Sure, some of us might be hurt by your words but we all understand where you are coming from, it'll take a while but I'm positive they will all forgive you, because they all have memories like the one I just told you about, Gaara for sure has one that he remembers every day, Neji does also, as does Shino, Kiba, TenTen, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, they all believe in you more than they believe in themselves. Hinata you might think that what they feel for you is a burden but none of us do, we all love you because we want to, not because we think we have to. We all know that those words you offered were a lie, if anything you'd get away so that we would all have an excuse to leave Sasuke, that's what you want isn't it? You don't want us all to put our lives on the line for you anymore, I'm right aren't I?" I ask her hoping she'll answer; I just hear her sob and hiccup.

"N-no, I-I re-really f-feel-l-l like-e-e wh-what-t I-I-I s-said i-in the t-tape!" she shouts between sobs, I sadly smile at the door my hand touches the paper screen.

"What do you gain from lying to yourself?" I ask her, "the guilt to eat at you, or what? Do you want to cause damage to yourself; do you want to inflict pain to yourself? Is that it Hinata? We all understand you're true self, we are here on this earth to protect you, and we'll follow you anywhere because we know the real Hinata not the one on the tape or the one crying in a room alone. Why can't you let us in Hinata, why do you always keep the door shut?" I ask her feeling my own emotions well up inside of me. "Why can't you just tell us how you really feel instead of just hiding behind that smile? Or what's going through that brain of yours, we want you to let us in, and I mean really in, we want to understand you better to help you to be there for you when you are feeling down, Hinata why can't we join in your pain? Why do you not let us all share what you feel? That way those stifling emotions that are inside of you constantly, won't cause so much pain and eat at you alone." I tell her truthfully, I'm sure if anyone else was here they'd say the same things I did, I take in a deep breath as I slide the door open and I see a small Hinata on the bed crying to herself, something in my heart asks me to hug her but I don't know if I should but then those red-teary eyes meet my own and I go to her to hug her tightly, I sit on the bed with my arms around her shaking body, I feel the tears in the back of my eyes.

How long has she been suffering alone, do they all know how much pain she's been in and how she's had to deal with it all alone?

"Let us in Hinata, let us help you, we joined together for one purpose and that's to give you the strength you need to break the promise you made to Sasuke, we want you to get away from him and be the person you chose to be. We want to give you freedom Hinata just like you granted to us." I say to her truthfully, she buries her face on my chest and I don't stop her. "Don't hide that strength you posses, let it out and become the women that we have seen don't be afraid anymore, you aren't alone and even if you are the strength and will you posses can and will get you through everything, Hinata soar in the sky like you were meant to be, be the free spirit that helped us. Just be the girl I fell in love with," I whisper as I rub her back, the tears flow faster as the hands that just stayed at her sides reach up to grab me tightly, I feel the tears fall out of my eyes as she holds on to me, she holds me almost like she doesn't want to let go of me, that warmth I thought disappeared when I left those four years ago returns and I welcome it.

* * *

Now I returned feeling refreshed that talk Naruto gave to me was what I needed, I've been waiting for him to give me those kinds of words.

I hear a knock; I turn to look at the door.

"Yes?" I ask out loud.

"Hinata," Shikamaru's voice comes through the door something goes down my spine and I get off the bed to walk to the door, "Sasuke wants you to come down, Zabuza Momochi and Haku are here," I run to the door that is never good. I throw my door open to see a grim Shikamaru standing there.

When those two come together it's never a good thing.

We don't speak as we go down the stairs, we take a left, past my old dance studio and the library and down at the very end of the hall is the room we meet in to talk, the door opens by itself and we go in I find everyone sitting in a chair at the long rectangular table.

"Hi Zabuza, Haku were you waiting for me?" I ask making a point to sit over with them in the opposite way of where Sasuke is sitting.

They turn to look at one another their eyebrows raised then Zabuza clears his throat.

"Yeah, for you and Shikamaru," he says.

"Now, that we are all here what was it that you need to tell us?" Sasuke asks.

"When is it you pick up the fees?" Zabuza asks.

"At the end of every month," Shikamaru says Zabuza nods.

"Well we were at a restaurant celebrating that Haku returned from his first assassination when we heard-" but I cut him off.

"Congratulations! Haku now you are a real assassin and I think you'll become the number one hit man in a few years but why wasn't I invited to the party?" I ask.

"Hinata," Neji calls out to me, I turn to look at him, "don't interrupt Zabuza what he has to tell us is important so don't go talking to him until he's finished," he tells me I nod.

"Some of the workers talking," he starts off where he left off, "saying that they weren't going to have to pay the fees to the Uchiha's anymore because it turns out Akatsuki is giving them much more money to refuse payments and to stand against the Uchiha's," he finishes. I look at him feeling shocked, how? When did this start? Was it because I went to them or because they knew it was a lie and I never planned to sell out to them?

"When did it start?" Sasuke asks.

"About a day after they gave you guys the last payment," Haku answers, so it happened before I went to them.

"How many have they gotten to?" Naruto asks.

"About half of the businesses in the city, at least that's what we've found out, there might be more though," Zabuza answers.

"But our information told us that Akatsuki was bankrupt, and had no money whatsoever," Kankuro speaks up.

"That was true before but now they own every drug cartel in the world, including Columbia, Mexico, Italy, Japan, London, L.A., they own every single major one; now Akatsuki are full-fledge Narc's," Haku tells us.

"How is that possible?" Lee shouts out standing up.

"Since their run-in with you guys they've been sending one another over to Mexico, Columbia, El Salvador and killing anyone that has authority over there then they'd take over and any person they left alive would have to follow them or they'd kill them and their family. The other Narc's tried to band together to stand against Akatsuki but one of their own ratted them out and Akatsuki killed them all showing how serious they were, no one stands in their way and they are raking in millions every single day," Haku finishes letting this sink in.

We all stay silent understanding how big this really is, I look over at Sasuke who meets my eyes.

"This has to be dealt with _now_," I say in an urgent voice, he just sits there meeting my eyes then gets up.

"Zabuza, Haku, Kiba, Kankuro, Chouji, Shikamaru, TenTen and Gaara follow me," he says walking out of the room they follow after him and I get up looking at everyone that's left.

"The rest of us are going to call every member of our gang and our allies because it's beginning to look grim," I say to the quiet room most nod while others take out phones and begin to call up everyone else.

Shit this is looking bad, they are coming into our territory and causing problems, this makes us look like fucken kids!

How did this start to happen right under our noses?

Fuck! It's my fault they were too busy because of me, if only I didn't start all that shit…but I don't finish my thoughts because a hand comes on the top of my head and messes up my hair. I look up to the side and see Naruto there he looks down at me with a huge smile.

"Sasuke will take care of it, he maybe a bastard but he cares about all of us so he'll do everything he can because when one of us is in trouble he goes all out to save us," he says in a reassuring voice.

It's true, Sasuke is an ass, a jerk, a psycho, anger issues emo, mother fucker and insensitive pompous bully and so much more but when one of us is in trouble he uses all his power to help us. He's that kind of guy that helps everyone he cares about in need that is the guy I feel for.

"Yeah," I agree with him.

"Well who should I call since I don't have anyone on my team because I'm still somewhat new and no one truly trusts me yet," he says with an ironic smile.

"Oh, go into Kankuro's room and get his other phone and call he numbers in there tell them Kankuro didn't have time to so he asked you to. They'll listen because you are their General," I finish with a smile as I leave him and go back to my room to get my phone and start to call the gang members.

* * *

I only get through twelve calls before I get a call myself.

"Naruto!" I hear Iruka's urgent voice say before I even say anything, "turn on the TV and change it to channel four," he says, I don't say anything as I do what he says and sit here speechless as I watch the screen.

"_We are here reporting from the heart of Konoha and as you can see behind me the city is in chaos, the Uchiha gang has finally decided to attack for no reason! Killing countless of innocent people and children, burning down buildings, beating people in the street, killing police officers! For what?!" _she screams into the microphone. Then I hear gunfire in the background, the reporter screams again crouching down hugging herself, she begins her meltdown. _"N-no, I-I can't d-do th-this! I-I'm leaving! I-I don't want t-to dieeeeee!" _she weeps out then gets up to leave but someone blocks her path. I see a bloody Kankuro and Kiba as they stop the reporter.

Kiba puts a gun to the side of her head and she sobs louder the camera shakes but the surprisingly serious Kankuro begins to talk.

"_The Uchiha gang has been there for you ungrateful fuckers since we began. We took care of shit the cops didn't want to deal with. We took care of the fucken streets making sure no one sold drugs on our streets; we kept the order when the pigs wouldn't! Now you assholes decided to bite the hand that feeds you!" he yells into the microphone growing pissed. "Joining up with Akatsuki just because they gave you fools a few grand. How dare you insignificant mother fuckers decide to do that?" _I notice the pain he's in, he doesn't want to be killing innocent people it hurts him to do it.

"_Do you see what's going on in our precious city this will be going on nightly if you seriously give into the assholes in Akatsuki! This is what will happen once the take this city! Do you actually want this shit? If so then go for it and become weak bitches that give in easily! But we won't give it up without a fight and we decided to bring the fight to you bastards! We will fight you and the city then we'll see who's more powerful! Now all those mother-fuckers that gave into Akatsuki be ready because we are coming for you assholes!" _he warns before shooting into the camera lens, killing the camera man in the process.

"What the hell is going on?" Iruka asks into his phone I feel someone at the doorway and look back to find a very pale Hinata there with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll call you back Iruka sensei," I say as I hang up. I look back to see two stunned and frightened news anchors. They just sit there speechless I turn off the TV and walk over to her, those innocent tear-filled eyes look up searching in my eyes.

"W-why?" she whispers, instead of answering I hug her and she doesn't fight me, she leans closer into me. I kiss the top of her head and rest my chin on top of her head, one arm circles around her neck as the other goes around her waist.

"This is what it means to be in a gang Hinata," I whisper, "there are things we must do in order to show our authority we must never look weak to our enemies and show how merciless we truly are when it comes to it. Never let anyone under mind us and try to over throw us. This is what it means to be a member of the Uchiha's; death is necessary and emanate," I confess to her.

"But the innocent children what about them?" she wonders out loud.

"A killing that's needed in order to prove to them how serious the Uchiha's really are," I answer her question.

"I-I don't want th-that!" she says rubbing her face on my chest. "We should go over there and stop it, Kiba and Kankuro had a dead look in their eyes," she says pulling away from me. "I'll go," she tells me.

"No, I'll take everyone else but you and Temari stay here just call your people and ask them to guard the house," I tell her kissing her forehead, "we'll be back soon," I reassure her, she nods with a sad look on her face as I leave.

* * *

_**So I'm thinking of continuing this for the next chapter then begin the fun love story for Temari and Shikamaru, what do you think?**_


	9. Aftermath plus why a pink bike?

**anime guy 624**: Really? Thank you for writing that!!

**Lunnatic Angel**: Yup they are but then when you have black clothing on it's not a good thing and I use that rolly thing for the lint but there's still orange cat hair on my clothing!! Really? Well now I even updated faster! Got to admit I wanted you guys to read this chapter so I wrote faster!! I really love it!

Good!! Don't take it if she does just leave!!

Ahh, you liar, I'm positive you are a great writer you just have to find a subject you like to write about!

Really is it? One must wonder about you…J/K! Are you sure that's your happy place? Mine is where ever my computer is at…is that bad?

**Chewie Cookies**: Yup! I was going to describe the killings and all that but decided not to…

You are kidding right? There's no thanks needed! I'm glad I can make you happy!! That's fine really you don't have to it's just I wanted to read what you came up with, there is no need for you to ask your friends, I have a general idea for the story so it should be fine!! At least I hope…Not to worry there is no need to return anything!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Know what I barely noticed? How much you guys hate Sasuke in this fic, kind of makes me happy but sad at the same time.

Well they are a part of a gang and the innocent people were threatening their territory so it had to be done.

True but Hinata she still believes she can save him that's why she continues to stay with him and she feels loyalty to him it's hard to break away when you owe someone your life, and she still loves him, she really does. I know and it's really my fault for making him like this, at first I planned to have him a bit crazy but it's really gotten out of hand, I guess my hate for him affects the story…

Yeah, most of the fics have a SasuHina and I like it but hate it at the same time, can't really explain it…but my first love will always be HinaNaru!! I just love that pairing!! Hopefully next chapter I'll be able to show some NaruHina moments, I thought I accomplished that last chapter but I guess not…

I hoped it would be, it's just I want to progress the story further and for that to happen I have to have them act more mature and all that good stuff this chapter kind of takes away from the seriousness of the last chapter, I really hope you like it!! I know it doesn't have any NaruHina but I still love it!!

Thanks, I really wish you could send me those cupcakes…much thanks as always and I must say I'm looking forward to your awesome insight on this chapter!!

**Y. YASMINA**: For real?! Thank you!! Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long!! Sorry if I did.

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: Thank you!

He always has been in my eyes.

Yup, she truly has!

Naruto has always been a softy…

I know right?

Really did you, I'm glad except that Hinata has truly turned into an emo.

No, no your eyes aren't playing tricks they kind of have this _small_ thing going on, which will be explained further in the next chapter, at least I think it will.

**Allan pike**: No it's fine just please don't ask me to explain my complex story; it's the drama that kills me! Yes, they are making their move but it backfired, they didn't believe the gang would do anything but they were so wrong!

**Danimals21**: I like the pairing of HinaSasu if it's written write but I love HinaNaru, it's just my fav. pairing after Kagura and Okita from Gintama! I know you should really blame my hate because that's why he comes out as more of a jerk. I think he does but he's in denial so to speak, I mean he's still pissed at her for betraying him and it seems he won't forget so easily.

You really are too kind!! Yay, you are the first person to mention it!! Thank you I really wanted Naruto to be able to bring her back, and I she's going to change towards Naruto not to worry if what I plan for the next chapter is true than she'll definitely change!! I must admit I'm kind of sad I wasn't able to continue their interaction in this chapter but hopefully I'll make up for it in the next one!!

Not to worry they will come out fine at least I hope so!

I know I would like that too but first I have to get them to reconnect and fall in love again I mean they are already in love but they will fall in love all over again, ah you'll get it better in the next chapter!! Much thanks as always for the awesome review you are an awesome person!!

**winterkaguya**: I know it's like they really can't hate him anymore than they already do…Is it really, much thanks!! I'm glad you like it I thought I was kind of going off the original story but I've got things back on track!

Yup he so did! Not to worry they would need something even more devastating for them to turn their backs to her, they are that loyal.

I know but it'll be a while, and Sakura knows Sasuke well enough and she really does know his weakness is Hinata and who knows she might take advantage of it…Hinata isn't a virgin because of what happened with her dad so she lost her virginity but she hasn't had sex with Sasuke yet and he's giving her time until she's ready. I know she should but she can't Hinata is the kind of person who doesn't break promises and she promised his parents to always be there for Sasuke and she promised him because he saved her and she still feels she owes him.

It's good your friend got out of that kind of relationship.

Oh my god, I'm so sorry I never meant for it affect you like that!! So sorry now all your readers are going to hate me!! Now I feel really bad…like the villain in the fairy tales…

**loveslavender**: 1) I don't know it's really hard to say, I mean she wants to get out and who knows maybe when push comes to shove she really might be willing to sacrifice them…I mean if she goes all psycho then yeah, she will.

2) Yeah, she's like the hulk and only goes all out when she's pissed beyond anger!! She transforms!!

3) Well I already wrote about Gaara's loyalty, in this one I give Shikamaru's and Chouji's, Temari and Kankuro follow her because she helped Gaara, Naruto does because he loves her, the rest are still unknown, actually Neji does because of a promise he made to his dad.

4) Ah, are you like a mind reader or something?

5) Thanks, it's just I feel that if you guys give your time to give me feedback on my crummy story then I should answer them but if I ever get like thirty reviews or something (which I highly doubt!) by some miracle I don't think I'd have the patience to do it! But yup as long as you keep giving me your take on the chapter and give me kind words to continue I'll always respond!!

**jojoma-kitsune**: I know but I think you'll get them in the next chapter!! So sorry but I found the last chapter with some or what do you want them to make out or something…you perv…j/k!!

Thank you I'm glad you approve!!



* * *

_**So here we are again, I don't know what to say except sorry it's a bit rushed because I want to finish so that I can watch **__**Avatar!!**__** Which I'm looking forward to, so sorry maybe I'll fix my mistakes later.**_

**_First let me thank you all for reviewing my story because now I have more than 100 reviews!! I thank all my loyal readers that are awesome enough to leave me reviews!! I write this chapter for all my loyal readers, thank you, thank you and finally thank you. I really need your awesome reviews and kind words to keep going!!_**

_**Just thought you should know that I decided not to go watch **__**Batman**__** because I wanted to update this story but I'll be going tomorrow I'm so excited!! And no I'm not one of those fans that just loves the movies and just because it looks "fun" I'm not that kind of girl!! I'm a real fan who has read the comics and even has a subscription with DC comics!! I'm in love with Bruce Wayne; I wished he was real so that I could proclaim my love!! Sorry I'm off topic, so yup, I hope you enjoy this love story that I personally find to be my fave chapter so far!! Now I leave you with…**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Aftermath plus why a pink bike?**

I sit here in silence; Sai sits to my right and a scared Temari to my left with her boyfriend Kimimaro next to her. My hand holds on to hers, I squeeze her fingers and she squeezes them back.

"Why are we always left behind?" she asks out loud, I look over at her, "it's always the two of us that never get to do anything how do they expect us to get any better if we aren't allowed to fight?" she questions me. I don't know they really do protect us too much.

"You two are the weakest and you bring the rest of the gang down," Sai starts off I look over at him with my eyebrows raised wondering what he's getting at my face slowly begins to turn angry; either he doesn't care or can't sense my anger. "Admit it, they worry about you two and can't concentrate on the fight because they are always wondering how you two are doing, you girls are a hindrance to them all during a fight," Sai informs us without holding back and it leaves the two of us speechless.

But before we could argue over it we hear the front door open, I quickly reach for my katana and Sai takes out two guns from his holster, Temari gets some small bombs ready and Kimimaro unsheathes his twin swords that are connected with each other by a small chain on the hilts.

"Temari?" I hear Shikamaru's concerned voice call out to her, I look over my shoulder to find her let out a relieved sigh and I don't miss Kimimaro's look of anger as he looks down at her. "Hinata?" he calls out to me after Temari failed to answer Shikamaru.

"Jerk," I mutter, "we're in the formal," I answer a silent Shikamaru, he comes in ignoring Kimimaro, I watch as his eyes show his relief to find Temari unharmed, but he ignores Kimimaro as he puts his arm around her shoulders, I notice the dead look in his eyes right away and the blood covering most of his skin and clothing.

I look over at Temari she has tears in her eyes, she tries to pull away from Kimimaro but he holds onto her tighter.

I go to Shikamaru but he brushes me off, he keeps his eyes to the ground as he walks away without a word, I look over at Temari she keeps her head bent downwards.

"You should mind your own business," I direct my words at her boyfriend; he glares down at me as he lets Temari go.

"She is my business and I don't want to see her hug some guy," he says angrily at me.

"Fuck off and let Temari decide for herself!" I shout he pulls Temari behind him so that he stands in front of me and walks closer to me until he stands a few inches away from me.

"Why don't you take your own advice Bit-" but he stops as Sai's right hand grabs the front of his shirt I look back at Sai as he gets my shoulder with his other hand and quickly pushes me aside.

"In front of me you very fucken well better respect my _Commander_ do you get that mother-fucker?" Sai asks in a low-threaten voice as he pulls Kimimaro closer to him.

"Sai!" I call out to him, "just leave him alone," I order him but he doesn't listen I look down to see his left hand tighten into a fist.

"Sai," I hear Sasuke's voice devoid of emotion at the doorway, I whirl my head to look at him, he is covered in blood, and those eyes look empty and without life, my heart feels as if it's being squeezed I jump over the sofa to go over to him, I ask the tears not to fall because he doesn't want to see me cry. "Kill him," Sasuke says simply as he gives us his back and walks away, I go after him knowing full well Sai won't do it.

I look to the side at the entrance foyer and notice everyone else there, they are all covered in blood but I quickly become aware of Neji and TenTen missing before I could ask Naruto speaks up.

"Neji is with TenTen a bullet grazed her shoulder as she pushed Neji out of the way. They are both fine she isn't in any harm, they'll be back soon," I let out a sigh then look up to see Sasuke take the stairs slowly.

I look over at Naruto, he nods with a smile on his lips I quickly go after him; I don't need to look back at Naruto because I know he understands.

I find his door open and his clothing on the floor, the shower is running in the bathroom.

I sit on his bed waiting for him, he's going to tell me to get out but I won't I'll stay here because he needs me, I know he does.

Sasuke truly loves this city with all his heart so for him to resort to this under handed way is hurting him.

It's hurting them all; I understand how that…_this _method is the best way for us to get our point across. We can't let Akatsuki get their hands on our city because if they do we'll be done for and all our hard work would have been for nothing.

I look up at the high ceiling as I fall back, the tears I was holding in roll out of my eyes and down my temples, and some slide into my ears others outside my ears. This is difficult on all of us, we all feel as if a small part of us was killed, we trusted the citizen's in the city not to sell us out to anyone.

But they did and to our worst enemies no less.

I don't hear him open the door to his bathroom but I feel his emotionless eyes on me, I quickly wipe away my tears, and begin to hiccup, I'm quick to see a towel wrapped around his waist and another smaller one circled around his neck.

He stands there for a minute just watching me this sensation of warning comes over me, I turn my gaze over at him and notice that predatory look in his eyes, he walks slowly towards me, that look in his eyes because more serious it warns me to be careful of him, I sit up but he shoves me down on the bed, I meet his eyes and I start to panic on the inside and pretend to be calm on the outside.

The water that's on his bare chest falls onto my face, I close my eyes as he brings his face down on my own.

"_I want you_," he whispers to my lips.

What should I do? Should I fight him off or just let him do what he wants, I open my eyes to find those lost eyes search my hurt ones, he needs comfort, I want to hug him but his hands are holding my arms down. "I _need you_ tonight," he whispers trying to keep his voice devoid of any emotion but it breaks down, I see a few tears in his eyes as he quickly gets off of me and walk to his closet without looking back at me.

My eyes gather tears again as I look at the door, he hasn't said that in a long time, he never needs me I walk to the closet door my hand rests on it.

"I'm going to change then I'll be back," I tell him, Sasuke doesn't respond but then he never does, I walk out of his room and leave the door open, I look up as I walk to my room and see Naruto at his door, he looks at me and I find my guilt weigh me down as I look away.

"How is he?" he asks me, the tone in his voice tells me he's concerned.

"Not so good," I respond.

"Should I go in there?" he asks, I quickly look up to meet his eyes, his own widen but then they return to normal. "You'll handle it," he says with an ironic tone, I nod looking away again. "Just remember you aren't-" but I cut him off as I smile up at him.

"_Alone_," I finish for him, he nods slowly as a heart melting grin comes onto his lips. I feel my cheeks burn up as I look away. We both stay out here in the hall; I don't want to go into my room because when I do this conversation will end.

Does Naruto feel the same way? I slowly raise my head to look over at him, I find a slight blush on his cheeks, and he is so cute!

"Well I-"

"You should-"

We both say at the same time, I laugh and so does Naruto, I watch him as he looks at me, why are we so awkward with one another?

"You go first," we say together I can't help but smile he does too.

"We really ought to stop doing that," he says jokingly, I nod my agreement turning serious.

"Stop reading my mind," I say to the floor, he just lets out a loud laugh.

"Hinata I think-" but he stops as he looks at the open door, he turns to look at me, I don't miss the sad smile, "I need to go to sleep, good night," he says to me, "night, Sasuke," he shouts towards the door, I wave at him as he goes into his room, what was he going to tell me?

I stay here for a bit as I look at Naruto's door and wonder about our non-existent relationship.

But I shake my head and go into my room to change into my pajama's I leave my room and go to Sasuke's open door and find the lights still on. I look over at the bed to find him lying on it with a large pillow in the middle of his bed. I smile at it, I thought he would forget but no, he remembered, I stand next to the side that is empty, he keeps his eyes on the ceiling, and I lay down on the empty spot.

My hand touches the pillow as soon as it does his own hand instinctively reaches for my own we both stay silent, his fingers tightly surround mine.

"Do you still remember the day we met?" he asks me.

"Yes," I answer we were in the same class but we never spoke until one day…when he saved me from committing suicide and with that our fates were sealed.

"I didn't stop you so that you could always stay by my side, I stopped you because I wanted to live because when I saw you the first day of school my heart asked me to protect you because I can't imagine living without you," he says softly, I swallow down the knot in my throat.

"But you can," _and you will_, I think to myself he doesn't respond. "I understand the reason why you did what you did but don't you think the Commissioner will come after you?" I question him hiding the fear of it possibly happening because that would mean I'd be handed over to him.

"He won't because if he comes after the gang then that would give Akatsuki an opening to take over Konoha and Hiashi doesn't want that," he answers me, I let out the breath I was holding in, his fingers tighten their hold. "I'll protect you no matter what," he reassures me.

"All the residents hate us don't they?" I ask him, he stays silent than answers after a while.

"I guess _more_ than they usually do," he tells me.

"I don't hate you, it had to be done, it really had to," I say crying, the silence of the room is broken by my sobs, his hold on my hand loosens.

"Then why are you crying?" he asks me.

"Because none of you will," I answer him, I hear a forced snicker.

"Idiot," he mutters but its true none of the gang members will cry especially Naruto who has cried enough before, now everyone in the city will hate him even more, why does Naruto have to suffer so much?

* * *

I'm sleepy but I can't seem to actually close my eyes if I do I'll see the innocent people I killed today, the mother's that pleaded with me to kill them also; husbands that wanted to die with their wives; brother's who mourned their siblings death.

I understand that a gang member must always stand by his fellow gangster's and must do everything he is told and that he must protect the gang's territory but they never said we'd be killing kids.

"Shikamaru?" I hear Chouji at my door, "we're all in the room if you want to come also," my best friend tells me.

"Is _he_ there?" I ask about Temari's boyfriend because it seems this is his new home.

"No, he left," Chouji tells me, I slowly get up off my bed and take my time to get to the door, I unlock it and get out to find an extremely patient Chouji.

We don't say anything as we go to the one room where everyone gathers's in. The doors are open and it's silent except for a certain girl that is typing on her laptop.

She doesn't look away from her screen.

"I think this is the very first time since the room was finished that the TV is off, why is this miracle happening?" I ask them masking my emotions.

"It's all over the news," Shino answers, this is another miracle to find him in here but I don't comment on it because if I do he'll leave. Everyone else looks like they've given up.

I see TenTen next to Neji, he holds her close to him, Kiba just sits there slumping his shoulders with a ball in his hand his puppy Akamaru looks up at him with worry in his eyes, I hear the puppy whine.

"What Kankuro no sex tonight?" I question him as I sit down.

"Can't seem to get in the mood for some ass tonight, don't know why," he says covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Don't talk like that in front of me," Temari speaks up.

No one else talks they all absently look at a wall or at their hands a devoid look shows in their eyes.

I sigh loudly feeling the same as them but don't let it get me down.

"You aren't obligated to stay in the gang," I start off; I feel all their eyes on me. "I'm sure Hinata won't hate you if you decide to bail out, we all know she won't think less of us if we do." I let my words sink in. "Sasuke started the gang to protect Hinata; we all joined because we wanted to keep her safe and away from her dad. Now it's like we transformed into the Power Rangers or some shit," I mutter, it's true though we have turned into Konoha's might morphine fucken power rangers, "it's our duty to protect the city and all that bullshit. I joined because I owed Hinata."

I think back to that day…

_I was always alone, my parents were always too busy and I had to raise myself, my mother nagged me to no end and used to complain to my dad about my laziness. I was born a loner and believed I'd die as one but then I met Chouji and our friendship changed me, we became best friends and I began to believe I'd find more people that would accept me for my lazy self._

_Chouji and I are alike in many ways but the main one that changed us was our love for a girl in our class her name was Ino, she was a goddess in my eyes. The queen of the world, Chouji believed it too, but he didn't have the courage to confess to her and I should've been just like him but no I decided to tell her how I felt a part of me thought she'd feel the same way, I ignored her glares, I personally thought they were looks of love and turned a blind eye to her loving gaze towards Sasuke because he only loved one girl and that was Hinata._

_I followed her one day after school but she was quick to figure me out._

"_Sicko what are doing following me, are you a stalker?" she asks as her best friend Sakura laughed._

"_Ha ha, Ino pig has an ugly guy following her!! Ha, ha!! I'm going to go tell everyone!" Sakura shouts as she runs._

"_Forehead, you better not!!"Ino yells after her so called friend._

_I suck in a breath as she gives me her back, "Ino Yamanaka I like you!" I shout at her back, she stays absolutely still, then I hear a noise something like a video we watched about a pig, a snort comes from her, I go closer to her to find her laughing really hard._

_I look back to find Chouji hiding behind the corner of a wall, then she stands straight and laughs up at the sky, she laughs real hard and people are turning to look at us, I feel my face turn bright red._

"_Oh, that's funny!!" she says slapping her knee, "the lazy ugly boy likes me! Ha, ha, ha…" she continues to laugh, why does my heart feel so funny and what's that shattering noise in my ears?_

"_I don't know what you find so funny, you should be happy someone likes you!" I hear a familiar voice shout, I look back to find Hinata alone and her arms folded over her chest, she glares at the laughing Ino. "You are stupid!! Stupid Ino pig!!" she yells pushing the blonde girl to the ground as she rushes foward, Chouji comes out of hiding and runs over to us, Ino gets up in tears as she looks at Hinata._

"_That was mean!!" she yells, "you just say that because Sasuke likes you!!" she screams out, "but I love Sasuke and he loves me!!" Ino says stomping her feet and continues to cry._

"_So what, Chouji and Shikamaru like you!" she says looking at the crying girl._

"_They are stupid, and ugly, one is lazy and the other is fat!! Sasuke is cute and nice!! I don't want those two losers!!"_

"_You are such a baby! That's why Sasuke doesn't like you!! You are stupid! Shikamaru and Chouji are both better than you and you were lucky they even thought of you!! Stupid Ino pig!! Stupid Ino pig!! Shikamaru is smart when he isn't sleeping or napping; Chouji is the nicest guy in the world and knows everything there is about food!! I'm happy you don't like them because now they'll be able to find __someone way better than you!" she shouts closing her eyes. "These two guys are my friends if I ever hear you talking bad about them anytime I'll grab scissors and cut all your hair off!!" she says as she grabs our arms and pulls us away from a crying Ino but she stops to turn around to look at Ino and sticks her tongue out and makes a funny face at her which causes her to run away in tears._

_She doesn't say anything as she grabs our hands and walks with us, she stays there in the middle and moves our joined hands up and down, she closes her eyes and hums._

"_I don't live over here," I tell the girl, she looks over at me almost as if this is the first time she's really seen me._

"_Really?" she asks tilting her head to the right and brings her index finger to the corner of her mouth, "sorry!!" she says a light pink blush comes onto her pale skin. "Shikamaru!" she shouts my name as her face becomes redder and a funny expression appears on her face, she turns to look at Chouji, "Chouji!" she shouts as she jumps in front of us and smiles at the two of us. "I want to tell you that Ino is stupid and doesn't get how lucky she was!! You guys deserve a better girl than that ugly girl!!Don't let her stupid crazy words get to you!! Anyone is allowed to love as long as you truly love the person, with all of your heart!!" she shouts up at the sky and smiles at the two of us, "be happy and let that love reach the person you desire!!" she tells us happily._

"_You aren't such a bad person considering you are a girl," I tell her, she giggles with a shrug of her shoulders._

"_Thank you!" we look at her as if she's crazy then she becomes a bit sad, "It's okay to love," she confesses to us softly, "don't let her stupid words get to you because the girls you choose to love will be the luckiest ever!" she whispers to us almost as if it's our secret, Chouji nods but I just stare at her wondering if she's an alien like that one movie._

"_Hinataaaaaaaa!" I hear the annoying voice of a guy, she jumps up and starts to giggle and looks at us._

"_You didn't see me!" she orders then runs for it laughing._

_We look back at her wondering if it's a game or something but I find myself smiling as she looks back and waves with a huge smile on her lips._

"_You know it's good to make new friends," Chouji says after a bit of silence._

"_True, she's our friend now right?" I ask him not really sure what happened just now._

"_Yeah, she is," he says as a guy runs past us then looks back at us and stops in front of us._

"_Hey!! Chouji and Shikamaru!! Have you seen Hinata around?" the ever energetic Naruto asks as he keeps moving on his feet, I look at Chouji and he looks at me._

"_No, we haven't seen anyone," we say together, he nods turning serious._

"_Okay! Thanks and see you in school tomorrow!" he shouts over his shoulder and starts to run in the direction she ran off in, "Hinataaaaaaaaaaaa!" his loud yell is heard over all the cars and noises of the busy street._

_We watch as his orange clothing becomes a blur, how is it that he has so much energy?_

_Then I look at Chouji and he's looking at me, I nod and he does too._

"_I like her," we say together and laugh continuing to walk to our house with a smile that doesn't seem to want to come off of our lips._

"She defended Chouji and me, telling us that it's fine to love," I tell them, I look over at Gaara, "she became your friend when no one else dared to."

"You don't have to convince me, I'll always stand by her even if she does want to kill me it won't matter, and I'll give my life if it means she could get away. My loyalties are with Hinata," he says looking into my eyes.

"Mine are whoever has the most money," I joke but most of them glare at me, they clearly don't understand my awesome humor.

"Shino you were bullied-" but he glares up at me, "o-okay so you don't want me to talk about it," I mumble.

"Neji you-" he cuts me off.

"I speak for us all and we will stand with Hinata through everything, she was the person that gave us the will to live and we will give our lives for her," he speaks for everyone that I didn't get to.

"Then we really can't stay here all depressed or else she will feel guilty," I tell them not feeling as sad as I did at the beginning.

"I agree with my friend Shikamaru!" Lee shouts his proclamation as he jumps up. "Let us not wallow in sadness!! This type of incident we have gotten used to since it has happened many and I mean many times before! Instead let us unite and drink a glass of milk as celebration of our newly renewed promise!! I will bring it up!" he yells as he rushes out the door before we could say no.

"Neji haven't you-" but he doesn't let Chouji finish.

"Lee can't believe that anyone can hate milk, he says it isn't possible," he tells us. We wait knowing Lee won't take long and know we'll have no choice but to drink the glass or else Lee will pester us to no end.

"Where's Naruto?" I ask.

"He went to his room he's probably in there crying like a little bitch," Kiba says as he starts to throw the ball at Akamaru.

I was going to scowled Kiba for saying that but then Lee walks in with a gallon of milk and glasses.

"Temari!" he shouts at her back this causes her to jump a foot in her chair and her glasses to fall off, "look who I found outside ringing the doorbell!" she whirls around to glare at the innocent Lee but she notices the guy behind Lee and looks over at me but I don't bother to look because there's only one guy who has the balls to come over at our house this late at night.

Mostly everyone's gaze is on me watching me to see how I'll react; my expression hides my anger as I wait for my glass of milk.

"Come on," I hear Temari's strained voice, I look over my shoulder and watch as she pulls on Kimimaro's arm and pulls him out of the room and closes the door behind them.

"It's your own fault," I hear TenTen speak up, "you should've had the balls to tell her how you feel instead of keeping it to yourself. What good did that do?" she asks me, I just watch and she frowns at me. "Do you know how hard it is for her to still be nagging at you, acting as if nothing is wrong between the two of you and pretending you don't matter to her anymore? But I don't worry at least not anymore because she's beginning to move on and I find that great!" she shouts at me.

"TenTen!" Neji raises his voice at her; she glares up at him as she leans away a bit.

"No! He needs to hear the truth because Temari won't tell him!" she says loudly then Temari walks in her eyebrows raised in question.

"What?" she asks, "were you talking about me, I heard my name," she tells us as she starts to walk back to her desk.

"I told-" but I interrupt TenTen.

"She was telling us that you were sucking face with your boy toy," I tell her as I stand leaning forward to get my glass of milk, "but Kankuro was saying that it's disgusting and Gaara made a face which is totally out of character, well I'll be leaving just wanted to check on you babies to make sure you aren't planning to commit suicide or some shit," I tell my friends as my back is to them but I duck just as a pillow hits the door where my head was and grin at the door as I open it and walk out.

I take my time to walk to my room.

Now I feel as if I can go to sleep.

* * *

"So I decided none of us will be going to school for a week," Hinata announces during breakfast while all of us except her and Sasuke aren't wearing the school uniform, she tries to suppress her smile as she notices how all of us are dressed even Kankuro too. "Ohhhh my! Should I have mentioned it last night?" her acting is so bad, we all glare at her as she turns to look at Sasuke who I find is smirking.

"You should take some acting classes because frankly you suck and everyone can tell you are lying, you planned this last night but were too lazy to get up from the bed to tell everyone," Sasuke tells her as he walks to the table.

I look down at my bowl of oatmeal with fresh fruit on top.

My eyes look over at Shikamaru he looks fine now, did he like me more than a friend or was it just my imagination?

"Temari!" Hinata cheerfully shouts out my name, I look away from Shikamaru and notice that everyone but the boy was watching me.

"Wh-what?!" I shout feeling my face heat up as Naruto and them smirk at me.

"Let's have a girl's night tonight! We'll call Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade and Shizune over! We should forget about everything and have fun! Than you can tell us how things are going with Kimimaro and you!" she makes a point to look over at Shikamaru with her eyebrows raised waiting for him to say something but he just looks at her with a blank expression on his face.

Something in me hurts at his stupid look, I suck in a breath to look up at her, and force my smile.

"Actually I'm busy tonight, Kimimaro and I have a date so I won't be able to make it," I tell her, her smile fades and I feel TenTen's concerned eyes on me. I hold back my tears as I look down at my bowl not feeling so hungry but force the warm oatmeal down my throat.

We all stay silent but then I hear an "_oww_" I look up to find Hinata behind Shikamaru, he looks back at her accusingly.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouts rubbing the back of his head; she shrugs her shoulders innocently as she looks down at him.

"I don't know I guess it was because that stupid expression on your face pisses me off," she says innocently.

"I've always had this expression! Why would it piss you off now?" he asks, most of them snicker.

"Yeah, that's true," Chouji says happily, Hinata steals a piece of bacon that was on his plate.

I smile down, Hinata truly is the kind of friend every person needs.

She sits down on the other end of the long rectangular table and I smile my thanks, she nods with a smile.

Really where would I be without all of them? If it wasn't for Hinata, Gaara never would've opened up to me or Kankuro he would've hated the both of us the rest of his life.

"About last night," we hear Sasuke speak up all of us look up at him wondering what he's going to say, "I'm sorry," he confesses to us all, our eyes grow huge at the shock of his sincerity.

Never once in all the years I've known him has he ever uttered those words, I mean he is constantly telling Hinata sorry but never to the rest of us, we all stare at him with our jaws dropped, I notice the light pink blush on his cheeks as he notices us all watch him, he looks away embarrassed.

"No wonder the sun hasn't come out, it's going to rain today," Kankuro mutters, Sasuke glares at him but my brother chooses to ignore it.

"Ahh!" Lee shouts excited but scares the most of us, "the old Sasuke we have all been waiting for has finally made his appearance! That young child that radiated that light! You are the flames and we are the moths that are drawn to that heat only flames produce! That little Sasuke is the man we decided to follow! Now this is a cause for celebration for this joyous occasion how about we drink a tall glass of milk!"

"NO!" most of us yell out but both Hinata and Naruto smile and say yes, none of us miss the blushes that appear on their cheeks.

"Yes!" Lee shouts with a kick in the air, "that is why my dear Hinata and Naruto are my favorite! They both agree with me for our love of milk!" he shouts excitedly and runs to the fridge ready to pour his favorite drink. We wait for Sasuke's outburst or storm out of the kitchen but none of it happens, we become shocked that he hasn't done anything to show his anger.

"Lee," Sasuke calls out to the happy guy, "pour me a glass," he says; Kiba, Kankuro, TenTen, Naruto and Shikamaru fall to their sides and land with a thud on the floor. I just sit here too shocked to react, I look over at Hinata and she just sits with a smile directed at Sasuke.

The five that fell over go to their knees and hold on to the table and yell out in unison their faces come up over the table, "WHAT?!"

Sasuke ignores them as his fork stabs into some eggs and he brings the fork to his mouth.

"But you hate milk!" Naruto shouts out, "you used to say that it's disgusting to drink something that comes out of nipples as gross as cows!" he keeps on shouting hearing outraged as he gets up.

"Shut up," Sasuke tells Naruto; Sasuke's eyebrow begins to twitch.

"That's what you told your mom when you refused the milk she poured for you that one time!" Naruto yells Sasuke's face turns redder as he accusingly stares at a smiling Hinata.

"_Someone_ told me a different story and when she told me about it I stopped liking milk!" he says annoyed that he was gullible as a child. I wonder what Hinata told him about the offending white beverage.

"You have got to tell us!" Kiba shouts jumping up to his feet.

"I want to know Hinata! No I must know!" Kankuro shouts sounding like a child.

"Oh, was it _that_?" Naruto asks her, she nods slowly with a knowing smile and it turns wider, he chuckles. "Stupid Sasuke, she told me the same story and I knew it was a lie," Naruto proclaims.

"Bullshit!" Hinata yells pointing at Naruto, "Sasuke he is full of shit! He so believed it, he even went so far as to pee in his pants in fear!" she yells we all turn our heads letting the disgust we feel at Naruto show, he grows embarrassed Naruto who looks down at the table guiltily.

"Now I have got to hear about it!" Kankuro yells excitedly.

"Did you have to tell everyone?" Naruto asks still embarrassed; Lee hands out the glasses and Naruto was going to drink it but Kiba stops him.

"Wait!" he shouts urgently Naruto stops with the glass almost to his mouth, Kiba turns serious, "are you sure you should be drinking liquid?" I smile at Naruto's dumb expression as he holds the glass away from him to look at it closely. "Just remember if you need to pee do it in the toilet not you pants. You know what you better tell one of us so that we can take you to one just in case," he says with a laugh.

"Dude," Kankuro starts, "that was gay," he says in a deadpan tone, "you should've ended it before you said the whole part about taking him to the toilet," Kankuro tells him.

"Yeah, it heard _so_ gay to my ears," I say with a nod, "a good effort but a total fail."

"Agreed," my usually silent little brother agrees.

"Wow!" Hinata says happily, "this is the first time the triplets agree on something!" I can hear the surprise in her voice, she turns to look at Kiba, "so that means it's really gay, so sad Kiba but you lose and now you must leave the kitchen when I tell everyone else the story about Sasuke and milk," she informs him, his jaw drops and the orange juice he was drinking spills out of his open mouth, Hinata closes her eyes and brings her hand up and shakes her head refusing to look at his hurt expression.

"Hinata!" Kiba raises his voice at her but she refuses to look at him, "you meanie!" he shouts out much like a toddler who is throwing a temper tantrum.

She opens her eyes to look at Sasuke waiting for him to say something.

"Father!" she calls out to him he just keeps eating, "so you _are_ the kind of dad that shuts out the world around him! Did you not just hear our son call me a _meanie_?" she shouts throwing her fists down on the table.

"Kiba respect your mother," Sasuke decides to go with the flow.

"That girl is no mother of mine! My mom is a nice woman not a grouch!" he yells, Hinata gasps falling back in her chair as she clutches onto her heart.

"Sasuke!" she yells out desperately.

I get up from my chair to leave, "Temari where are you going?" Hinata asks the concern she feels is heard in her voice, I don't look back at her.

"To my room," I tell her.

"Temari look at your mother when she speaks to you," Sasuke says off handedly, I ignore him as I walk away.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouts out, he sighs.

"Now, what? I just defended you so what did I do wrong?" he asks sounding tired.

She doesn't respond but then I hear an "_owww_!" a certain lazy guy yells out.

"What was _that_ for?" he asks.

"It's that stupid face!" I hear Hinata shout out, I stop walking to listen in.

"Dad! Mom is abusing me again," Shikamaru tells on Hinata.

"Mother it's not good to pick on the children, you are setting a bad example so please stop abusing the kids," Sasuke says in a serious tone.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouts out in a whiny tone, he sighs.

It's good to see Sasuke like this but how is he going to react when we all give him our back and help Hinata and Naruto runaway?

Because even though a part of me doesn't want to be away from Hinata I'll be happier to see her with Naruto whom she still loves than being unhappy with Sasuke and the rest of us.

He's changed towards me; Shikamaru hardly has spoken to me since I talked to him after the soccer match. I confessed to him that I liked him but I got over those feelings, it was a big lie but he didn't call me out on it because he never considered how I felt, he never thought about me like I did about him.

It still hurts me that he didn't say anything, he just stood there and was nodding with my words, he is such an idiot!

Can't he see his indifference hurts me?

I let Kimimaro over so that Shikamaru could see us together but he always leaves, he never stays. Shikamaru always hides out in his room and stays in there the whole day.

* * *

Everyone stays quiet after Temari left; I look up to find both girls glaring at me. They've been doing that a lot lately.

"When she told you she was going out with Kimimaro what did you say?" the noisy TenTen asks me with slit eyes.

"Why?" I question her; she shrugs her shoulders pretending not to be interested.

"I don't know maybe I'm curious what your stupid ass said," she bluntly tells me, I hear Hinata snicker behind her hand.

"Nothing," I confess, wait why did I just tell her that? I look over at the doorway of the kitchen; she's probably up in her room talking with her boyfriend on the phone.

"How did you react?" Hinata asks, I look over at her not sure if I should answer I look at Chouji and his eyes grow huge and stiffly shakes his head real fast but I ignore his warning.

"I didn't," her happy face changes in an instant showing how pissed she feels.

"Father permission to kill one of our children?" she shouts out angrily.

"Granted just try not to make such a mess; after all it'll be one less mouth to feed," Sasuke says not giving his full attention.

"Whoa!! Dad that is not nice!! How could you even let those words out of your mouth?" I accuse the man we joke is our father.

"What can I say as a son you are a failure as my right hand man you're acceptable I guess but then again as the man in charge of the Uchiha finance you are pretty good, you know what mother let him live, he isn't that much of a bother, he's a sleep most of the time so he doesn't bug like the rest of them," Sasuke says as he reads the newspaper.

"Yeah but that stupid face is really ticking me off," Hinata announces for what seems like the twentieth time this morning.

"Isn't he supposed to be some genius or shit?" TenTen asks.

"Oh yeah, honey he's a good tactician when it comes to a fight so it's a definite no, no killing Shikamaru," Sasuke orders Hinata.

"Did you really not react? I mean don't you care at all about Temari?" Naruto asks me.

"Well yeah, as a friend," mostly everyone in the room lets out a tired sigh and shakes their heads in disbelief.

"He really is a _genius_," I hear sarcasm in Neji's voice, "idiot," he says under his breath.

"No, he still hasn't been able to forget," I hear Hinata whisper softly.

She must be thinking about how I confessed to Ino that one time, true I haven't been able to forget and don't think I'll be able to.

There's a part in me that's scared and has vowed never to be the first to confess to a girl I like because I'm afraid that with what happened with Ino will happen again.

Sure a part, okay who am I kidding? I really like Temari but she's already with a guy who seems to like her a lot, as a friend I shouldn't ruin what is going on between them but as a guy I feel I should do something to break them a part.

But I can't bring myself to do it because I don't know if I'll be able to be with her and make her happy.

Shouldn't that come before my own feelings?

I'm just a coward who hides in his room and dreams of nothing. Who has no future besides this gang, I wouldn't make Temari happy not like she deserves.

* * *

The week passes by quickly and all the troubles have died down everything has returned to normal after our rampage through the city.

Everyone who accepted money from Akatsuki has returned it and we have returned to school.

I walk with TenTen and Hinata down the hall everyone there stops to bow at us, no one meets our eyes and some of the members from Hinata's team trail us.

Once we go into the bathroom the girls that were in there quickly run out.

Hinata goes to the sink to wash her hands TenTen fixes her hair I look at both girls and wonder if I should tell them what I plan to do with Kimimaro or well what he _insisted_ we have to do.

"So umm…" I start off but stop.

"Spill it Temari," TenTen orders me, I sigh and nod.

"Kimimaro and I are going to a love hotel on Friday!" I say it quickly and close my eyes not wanting to see their reaction but I sneak a peek to see a shocked Hinata and a smirking TenTen.

"Why?!" Hinata cries outraged at my discussion.

"How far have you gotten with him?" TenTen asks, I feel my face turn bright red, I look away. "So he's touched you in your _private_ places?" she asks.

"TENTEN!!" Hinata and I shout her name together.

"What he has! I can tell by that embarrassed look on her face, is he good? Neji is, I wonder though if he did it before because he has skills," TenTen murmurs.

"TenTen!" Hinata yells, "don't say things like that! Please remember he is my cousin and I don't want to hear about your sexual life," she declares.

"You sound like such a prude," TenTen tells her Hinata says nothing more, "go for it tell him to get you nice and wet-" but Hinata screams at the top of her lungs, the students outside burst in to the bathroom looking around ready to do some real damage but find nothing.

She grabs my arm and pulls me with her leaving a shocked TenTen behind.

"Don't, don't do it unless you are really sure, and don't make the mistake of doing it just because he's pressuring you into it! Really think about it Temari guys are asses and once you give it to them they'll never get enough! Knowing Kimimaro he'll probably expect sex every day, he seems the type," Hinata confesses to me. She faces me after we walked far enough from TenTen. "You still love Shikamaru don't you? Don't do this just to get back at that stingy ass!" she says but then looks over my shoulder at a pissed TenTen. "Temari wish me luck!" she shouts as she let's go of me and runs down the hall screaming.

"Hyuga Hinata!" I hear Lee shout, "how dare you run like that! It is very wrong and you mustn't break the rules-" but TenTen kicks him on his butt and he falls forward, she walks on him as she continues to run after Hinata.

"I'm going to kick your ass Hinata!" she yells as she shoves people out of the way.

"Neji!!" I hear Hinata yell, "Father, daughter is threatening me again!"

"How dare you use Neji like that?" TenTen yells outraged, "you are so going to get your ass kicked!" I sigh and run after them I notice Lee right behind TenTen and is gaining on them.

"On behalf of the discipline committee and the President of said committee I order you two girls to stop or I you will leave me on choice but to write you two up!" Lee yells.

"Fuck off!" TenTen yells, that stops Lee in his tracks I hear his sharp intake of breathe at the shock of her words.

I pass him by, he just stands there, I burst into the room to find Hinata behind Sasuke, and she huffs out of breath, she ducks and moves in the opposite way TenTen is aiming.

"Father do _something_!" Hinata yells everyone else just stands away being too scared to interfere.

"I can't," he says as he too moves to avoid TenTen's fists, "in the years I've lived I have learned from females is the one thing that has always been the same is to never meddle between fighting females, sorry mother but there are moments like this one where father's should just stay on the sidelines and let mother and daughter duke it out," he says as he reads a book and keeps dodging.

"Bullshit!!" Hinata yells.

"TenTen what did she do that was so bad? All she did was scream to stop you from talking about _it_!" I shout as I walk into the room.

"About what?" a noisy Kiba asks.

"Sex!" TenTen shouts, "I was talking about sex and this prude interrupted me with a scream!"

"You know who sensitive she is on the subject," Gaara defends Hinata.

"I know but she didn't have to scream like that," TenTen says stopping trying to hit her.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks as he stands next to me, Shikamaru and Chouji are there also, Chouji hands me a soda and I accept.

"TenTen's pissed because Hinata screamed as she was talking about sex," I say feeling my face burn up.

"Why would you guys talk about that in front of her?" Naruto asks sounding pissed, I shrug my shoulders not looking up, and he lets out an irritated sigh. "TenTen!" he yells everyone looks at him surprised that he'd raise his voice at an angry TenTen even Sasuke wouldn't do that, I look at him as he looks up from his book to watch the scene unfold before his eyes.

"Bad move on stupid Naruto's side," Shikamaru mutters, I nod absent mindedly.

"Now she is going to-" and she punches him in the jaw just as I was going to say it.

"Did you guys see?" Kankuro asks coming in, "he moved a bit so the punch didn't hurt as much as TenTen intended it to."

I saw him move just a bit but didn't really catch it, he was too quick for my eyes to follow, I blinked at the wrong moment.

"You really ought to do something about that shitty temper," I hear him say; something goes down my spine in alarm. "I just don't see what Neji see's in you," I turn my gaze at a shocked Hinata, Sasuke smirks a bit. "You are out of line and you know it! Show Hinata and Sasuke the respect they deserve! You better fucken apologize to Lee!" he orders her, it leaves TenTen speechless, she gasps her mouth opens and closes, she blinks rapidly.

"Wow," the four of us mutter I've never seen TenTen like this; her face is turning red with embarrassment. I see the fear in her eyes.

"H-how d-dare you!" she yells throwing her arm back to punch him again but he catches her small fist in his hand, I watch as his hand tightens around her fist.

"Look TenTen, I let you punch me the first time but that doesn't mean I'll let you again if you do I won't see you as a girl anymore, I'll fight you as a man do you understand? I don't discriminate against females, the feminist in me doesn't let me," his shocks her, she takes a step back almost like she was slapped across the face and he let's go of her fist.

"Naruto!" Hinata yells coming out of the surprise, "you went too far! We were just fooling around!" She says coming around but Sasuke stops her grabbing her wrist to hold Hinata next to him.

"Stay out of it, TenTen must learn, she must understand that there are times to play and not. She can't go around school threatening to beat you and yelling it out so that everyone can hear, it's wrong and makes you look like a weakling," Sasuke says, "that goes for all of you," he says, I look away knowing that the days we used to fool around are gone.

I look at the doorway and find Neji there.

"Do you have a problem Neji?" Naruto asks in a cold voice, he meets Naruto's eyes for a second then looks at the ground.

"No," he simply answers avoiding TenTen's shocked gaze, I look away feeling as if I'm invading a private moment between the two. She gives them her back and storms out crashing into Kimimaro; he looks back at her then walks over to me and stands between Shikamaru and me giving him his back. Shikamaru just leaves, I watch are things between us never going to change or are they going to stay broken like this?

"What went on?" he asks hugging me to his side, I notice Shikamaru look at me than down at the hand on my waist and looks away his face doesn't give anything away.

"Nothing," I simply say.

"So have you talked to Sasuke about me joining your 'inner circle'?" he asks in an offhanded manner but I notice that he really wants to know, I hear Kankuro chuckle, he shakes his head in disbelief, I glare at him as he walks away.

"No, I haven't had the chance," I lie, wondering if he's just using me to be able to get into the gang.

"Oh," he says trying to hide his anger at my incompetence but he grabs me around the waist and pulls me closer to him his mouth goes to my neck and I feel his lips softly kiss it, "I brought you some sexy lingerie for Friday, I hope you'll wear it before we make love, maybe dance a little number or something," he whispers against my neck, I feel his tongue lick my skin I gasp my eyes closing against the sensation.

"Kimimaro! Temari that is not acceptable on school grounds!" our teacher Ebisu says as he walks in, I push Kimimaro away, and look up at our sensei.

"I'm sorry!" I say; out of the corner of my eye I watch Shikamaru with a disgusted look on his face, was he watching us?! I feel my face turn pink; I look down at the floor and walk away from my boyfriend to go to my seat.

* * *

She let him lick her neck!! That's all I can think about as I make my way back home.

That happened on Monday and its Friday already, I still haven't been able to take that image out of my head!

It's final I'll confess to her, I can't take seeing them together all the time, I'll just tell her that I love her and get it over with, she won't know that I don't lover her as much as she thinks, I'll just do it so she can break up with that ass. I know he's using her to get into the gang.

Not that anyone wouldn't or couldn't fall for her, it's just…

Why did I have to tell Gaara not to pick me up? Now I'm just thinking about Temari and that is never good.

I look up at the evening sky trying to imagine clouds but I can't seem to focus, shit!!

I walk faster, I'm a few blocks from the house, even in cram school I couldn't fall asleep, ever since Monday I decided on my declaration and I won't turn back!

I open the front door only to find a frantic and pacing Hinata at the foyer, I watch her for a bit and she runs to me as she notices me but before she could reach me I raise my hand to stop her and shake my head growing serious and letting my _regret_ show.

"I'm sorry Hinata it's too late, my heart belongs to another; I'm already in love with someone and I can never see you as anything else but a friend," just as I finish she punches me in the gut, _oww_, when did her punches become so powerful?

"Now isn't the time to joke around!" she shouts, I look up as I hug my middle. "Temari is going to _do it_ with Kimimaro; as we speak!! Kimimaro took innocent Temari to a love hotel and they are having sex!!" she shouts I stand up straight.

"What?" I question her and I get another punch in the stomach, _oaf_, when did she become so violent?

"She is going to lose her virginity to Kimimaro!" she yells with stomping feet, her voice echoes in the foyer, I listen as someone runs down the stairs.

"What the hell?" a surprised Kankuro shouts, Hinata ignores him as she looks down at me, her expression shows that she thinks I'm an idiot.

"Shikamaru," she turns serious, "I had two of my people follow Temari and I know which love hotel they are staying at," then she gives me her back and walks outside, against my better judgment I go after her and there at the end of the dozen steps I see a bright neon pink bike on the bottom of the stairs.

If pink were a person and say pink were to throw up it turned out to be pink vomit, I think that's the color the bike is literally pink throw up, I mean there's pink ribbons coming out of the handle bars, with a white basket at the front and pink daisies on the outside of the basket there's even a weird flower honk, I look at the bike it's too small for a guy as tall as me.

"I give you permission to use it," just as she finishes I respond.

"No," I tell her in a deadpan voice, I look over at a laughing Kankuro, "give me a ride," I say, Hinata's fist connects with my stomach once more.

"He can't go if he does he'll lose it and will most likely kill Kimimaro," she shouts pissed.

"Gaara?" I inquire about the guy who will usually gives me a ride.

"Out!" she yells with an eyebrow twitching.

"Neji?" he's a nice enough guy who would take me.

"Gone to collect weapons," she answers irritated that I haven't left yet.

"Chouji?" I ask for my best friend.

"Went to eat ramen at Ichiraku ramen with Naruto," she answers slowly and through her grinding teeth.

"Lee?" I question about the guy who shouldn't drive because he gets distracted easily.

"He's training with his uncle Gai," she answers with a throbbing temple.

"TenTen?" I ask about the girl who is still angry.

"She's gone to collect some money from people that owe her," she answers slowly like she's talking to a child.

"Sasuke?" I enquire after the guy who is usually driven everywhere.

"He is meeting at an undisclosed place with Kakashi and Zabuza!" she screams out letting go of the little patience she had.

Do I really want to go to Temari on a pink girly bike, I'll look like an idiot but before I could think farther ahead, I get slapped behind the head by Hinata.

"Hurry the fuck up! Or else she's going to do it!" she screams out.

Why is she shouting and screaming so much? What is up with her? I look forward at the bike just waiting for me there, against my better judgment I walk down the steps and stand next to the bike, I sigh swinging my leg over the seat and start to peddle as I sit down on the seat, this is so troublesome.

* * *

Kankuro nor I say anything as I takes him ten minutes to get to the gate, not even when he stopped two times to catch his breath even though he wasn't peddling so hard. And finally he gets to the gate but still stops one last time than slowly leaves.

"Hinata," Kankuro calls out to me as Shikamaru finally leaves the gate, "he's never going to make it in time," he says softly.

"I agree but he won't have to, I know Temari well enough; she won't go through with it," I answer him.

"Where did you get the bike?" he asks me watching as Shikamaru turns the corner, I smile.

"I bought it just for today," I tell him honestly, after a few minutes of silence he speaks.

"I wouldn't have killed Kimimaro," he tells me in a low voice, "and everyone is inside probably listening through the window," I sigh.

"I know Kankuro," he says quiet for a bit then speaks up.

"Why'd you lie?" he asks, I stay silent for a bit then answer.

"He needs to make a fool of himself and make Temari laugh or else when she sees him she's just might cry," I quietly answer him.

He stays silent I was about to leave but then he quietly asks me.

"I still don't understand why that bike?" he asks me hearing confused; I let out a long sigh.

"You are a guy, you wouldn't understand," I say to him as I give him my back and leave to go inside but I stop as I hear him ask in whisper.

"_Why a pink bike_?"

* * *

I peddle faster as I look down at my cell phone the hotel seems close on the screen but I'm still pretty far away.

I hear the car next to me honk, that has got to be the tenth time tonight.

The guy in the passenger seat sticks his head out of the open window to whistle at me, that's the twentieth time.

"Whoa! Aren't you a sexy little thing ridding that bike! You turn me on!" he yells out everyone in the car laughs, I ignore them; I'm turning a blind eye to all of the peoples words or laughs.

A couple laughs and points at me; some drunk guy on the street calls me a fag, people in cars honk and whistle at me; kids my age take pictures of me with their cell phones; some people rub their eyes not believing what they are seeing; some women call out to me saying that I'm sexy and all that.

Haven't they ever seen a guy on a pink girly bike that's too small for him before?!

People these days are so troublesome!

They are lucky I'm too busy to yell at the bastards, I've got a mission on hand that I must complete.

I think back to Temari, when she smiles at me my heart beats in a funny way, or when she laughs at something I say why does it make me happy and makes me want to continue to say funny things? Her laughs and smiles leave me with a stupid smile.

Everything I thought before was a lie; I just didn't want to get hurt. I'm still too much of a wuss to give my heart to someone like I did with Ino all those years ago, it's been a long time but I'm still not over it even now I'm chickening out.

I have to admit if there's any girl that's worth the risk it's got to be Temari, she has always been there for me even when I didn't want her to be.

I'm ready to barge in there, to get her and take her with me as I turn the corner I focus on the door of the hotel but then I notice someone, I look at her and see her hold onto her small hand held computer but as soon as she sees me the hold on the computer doesn't exists and it falls to the ground as she laughs and points at me laughing like a mad women.

I should really get angry but I can't I'm too worried; I drop the bike and go to her falling on he sidewalk.

"H-how a-are you?" I ask not being able to breathe correctly, my lungs feel as if their on fire, my throat feels raw; I huff and wheeze.

"I'm fine," she forces out between laughs; I go to my knees and lean against the wall next to her.

"A-am I-I too late-e-e?" I ask the wall and that causes her to stop laughing.

"What do you mean?" she asks in a cautious voice not understanding what I'm asking.

"Did you already finish _doing it_?" I ask her, she looks at me as if I'm crazy but then she understands because her face becomes red and looks away.

"I didn't go through with _it_," she tells me, I look over at her surprised to say the least.

"Re-really?" I ask not sure I heard correctly.

"Really," she says, I stand and lunge at her hugging her to me.

"I'm happy," I whisper at Temari, she stays still for a bit not sure how to react but then she quickly pushes me away.

"Don't touch me!" she says loudly, neither of us speak we don't know what to say to one another, after a long period of silence she speaks. "What are you doing here?" she whispers at me.

"I don't really know," I say truthfully, wrong thing to say because she starts to walk away from me, I lean against the way as moves.

"Stupid," she mutters as she passes by me, something…my heart feels the pain at the few tears I was able to see as she walked past me, she walks quickly trying to get away but what I shout stops her in her tracks.

"**I love you**!" I yell, everyone on the sidewalks stop to watch my confession unfold, she stops but doesn't turn around to look at me. "I knew it the first time I spoke to you!"

I still remember what I said, "_You're not supposed to put that block there_," I told her, she looked at me and without sounding snobby she asked me why and I explained to her the art of building and not once in my lecture did she laugh or interrupt me, I walk to her slowly.

"I knew I loved you but I was too afraid and stupid, that day when I saw you and were presented to the class with your two brothers," I smile as I think back to that young girl, "you were in the middle holding onto their hands tightly looking down at us daring anyone to say something; that's what I 

understood with your gaze. That moment something in me clicked. But as I mentioned before I was stupid and put it behind my mind not wanting to do anything because I was afraid, I'll admit I still am but I still want to try; _try _and make it work because, hell Temari you are worth it. The love I feel for you won't ever leave me," I confess standing right behind her.

I watch her shoulders tremble a bit, my arm goes up to touch her but I stop, why hasn't she reacted or said anything?

Is it going to happen again is she going to turn me down like Ino did? Will she make fun of my confession? If she does I won't be able to recover.

But then she turns around with tears in her eyes and nods, this huge smile on her beautiful lips.

"I love you too Shikamaru, I always have," she whispers, this time when my arms circle around her body she doesn't push me away instead her own arms go around me and her head rests on my shoulder. "If you love me so much you'll buy me a new handheld right?" she asks me.

"Let's not get crazy here, you aren't _that_ important," I joke around with her which was a mistake on my part because her elbow connects with my stomach.

Am I everyone's punching bag today? She knocked the litter air I had, I laugh because really I brought this on myself.

Women are so troublesome and Temari is in a league all in her own, I have a sinking feeling that it'll be a rough ride but one I'm sure to enjoy.

I hold onto her hand and notice the pink blush as I lead her to the pink bike, I let go of her hand to pick it up right, she looks at me as if I'm stupid then looks at the bike, then over at me again.

"I' am not getting on that," she says angrily.



* * *

"Okay everyone, they should be getting here in a few minutes get them ready!" I order the gang, and everyone including Sasuke stands at the bottom of the front steps, I start to giggle as I imagine the happy couple on the bike.

"Look, Hinata is already laughing so this must be really funny, good thing I didn't go out!" Kiba says raising the camera to catch the first's glimpses of them.

I'm glad they are finally together, it's been a long time coming the gates suddenly open and I zoom in to them, I find a blue faced Shikamaru, with a silly smile on his lips and Temari has a similar one on her own mouth, I take a picture the flash going off, everyone else does too, I look over at Gaara with a approving smile on his lips. I take more pictures since they seem to be oblivious to the flashes but then half way in the long circular driveway she notices and yells at the wheezing Shikamaru probably to hurry up.

"Hey, shouldn't we help him?" a concerned Naruto asks over the loud laughs. "Doesn't Shikamaru look a little purple in the face?" he asks as he still takes pictures.

"Leave it alone a little exercise never hurt anyone, Shikamaru is a lazy ass that's why it's taking him longer, if he went out of the house more he wouldn't be this tired from riding a bike!" the "_smart_" Kankuro says between chuckles.

"I'm going to post these up on a website! Where's a video camera when you need one?" Kiba asks.

"It is taking Shikamaru a great effort and we shouldn't laugh! If anything we should applaud the man!" he shouts trying to suppress his laugher but it doesn't seem to work, everyone turns an accusing eye at poor Lee, he just gives up and laughs out loud.

Temari nears us and jumps off the bike both her hands clutch into fists.

"I'm going to make you sorry and take away all the cameras!!" she yells as everyone but Chouji and me run up the stairs some of the guys scream out like little girls, I watch as a very exhausted Shikamaru and Chouji goes down the stairs and smile at their friendship.

* * *

I don't complain, it's not in my nature, especially when it comes to helping my best friend, I crouch down and grab Shikamaru's arms to pull him on to my back.

He wheezes and huffs not being able to breathe properly.

"Th-thanks!" he says, I look over my shoulder back at him, normally he'd complain to me about having to peddle the bike but he doesn't, instead this huge smile is plastered on his lips.

I look down the steps as I climb the, I've never seen him smile like this, it's almost like he can't hide it, never in all the years we've known one another have I seen my friend this happy.

My gaze goes up as a flash catches my attention I stop going up to find a smiling Hinata.

"It's for me," she says softly and honestly, I smile up at her and she moves to the side to let me pass and opens the door for us.

"Thank you," my mouth says for some reason.

"You never need to thank me…_never_," she says.

* * *

All of us but Shikamaru wake up on time and we have left the task up to Temari to wake him from now on, she was not a happy girl but she comes into the kitchen with a smile she's trying to hide.

"Look here woman! I don't want to have you nagging me all the time! Get off my back, they are all so troublesome," he mutters the end.

"Did you say something _stingy_?" Temari questions him playfully.

"No! No _sweetheart _nothing at all!!" he says looking a bit pale, we all smirk at his 'sweetheart' remark and Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Kankuro and Lee make the sound of a whip, this causes Shikamaru to glare at them. The couple sits across from me today I let Shino sit in my spot, TenTen who is next to me seems to have woken up on the right side of the bed.

"They _are_ dating right? I mean they're the same they haven't changed except for the disgusting use of nicknames that are out of date," she says, dropping my spoon on the floor with her elbow, I push the chair back and bend down to get my spoon and notice how they are holding hands under the table. I sit back up and smile at them.

"No…they _have_ changed," I happily tell them all, everyone stays quiet looking at the couple than quickly drop under the table to see what I saw.

"_Awwww_…" they all say in unison, Temari and Shikamaru blush but don't let go.

* * *

_**So did you like it? I had so much fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it!! Much thanks!! **_




	10. Here we go again

**champylin**: Thank you so much for writing that!! I feel happy when I read this, although I myself don't really believe it, just knowing that people on here think this makes me really happy! Ah, I did!! Well in truth this is a Naruto and Hinata fic so she ends up with Naruto and no there will be no twists in the end!! Hmm…you my friend have just given me an idea…yes, I'm a huge fan of Naruto and Hinata but I like Sasuke too I guess, but yes, I'm happy you enjoyed the role playing between them! Thank you so much for your review!!

**quintanium**: I'm so glad you think that!! I'm always happy when you guys write that even though I don't believe it one bit! Much thanks for your words!! Ah, I'll try currently I'm writing the next chapter and its going pretty good so maybe I'll be able to take it off hold but then again I'll be starting college again and that's probably going to leave me with like no time to update, it takes me a while to type up the chapters…I really like this story and would like to keep updating it but I really can't just know that I promise I will see to it to the very end!!!! By the way thank you for taking time to leave me a review thank you!!!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: Much thanks!!! I'm glad you luved it!!! I so luved writing it!! I thought it would come out ridiculous but everyone seemed to enjoy it!!! I really would luv to write another chapter like this!! But not to worry I still have: Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, TenTen, and Neji's stories to go!! I have a general idea of what I'm going to write for them but yup, wait I'm totally off subject!!! Thank you my loyal reviewer/fan!!! U are the best!!! Thank you!!! Sorry but I won't be updating this story often, so sorry…please don't hurt me, wait you aren't that kind of person so I'm safe!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!

**kayame-chan**: thank you!!! I've been told by relatives that I'm not funny so to have you say that this chapter is funny and you can't stop laughing makes me want to print your review out and point it out to them that there are people out in the world that think I'm funny!!!! Should I do it or not? Not much actually it's the next chapter that the real action begins!!!!! Thank you for taking time to review my story!

**loveslavender**: 1. Yes, new review from you!!! Well Temari isn't a really strong fighter in here, she's more of your geek that can hack into computers or government databases, or steal information from online shoppers, or steal government secrets from government super-computers, you know stuff like that. Just the other day she hacked into NASA's satellites just to look at the planets and stars…

2. Can't really go into great detail but you know Sasuke came to an understanding as to Hinata's feelings and decided to try to change into the boy she fell in love with no not really????

3. Well that's his take on the whole "We must protect the city from all evil!!!!" I'm actually thinking of having Shino's story in the next chapter but I have to see how the beginning of the story plays out and see if I could actually incorporate it! But I'm still wondering about Kiba's myself…

4. Yup I so agree with everything!!! Yes, Hinata is pure genius!! She knows what needs to be done!! Shikamaru is totally whipped!!!

5. Ah, I'm sorry I can't give away the secret behind milk because it's so sickening that you yourself will be totally put off by milk, why you might go so far as to hate me if I were to tell you! Each time you drink, think, dream milk the story behind milk will return and in your sleep or when you're in class, or just walking the urge to vomit will be too strong!! You wouldn't be able to live a normal life after I tell you the story behind milk, you'll hate me and I don't want that!!! If you want to live a normal and pleasant life then I suggest you stop wanting to know the story behind milk because once I tell you; you my friend won't be back to your old self…

**winterkaguya**: Much thanks glad you liked it! I know right, I was going to have him struggle more but I thought that having to ride the pink bike in the middle of a busy city would be just fine!!! Kimimaro is totally out of the picture just a bitter ex that didn't get to make it into the gang he wanted!

I know it's a very confusing relationship they have but the truth is that Sasuke truly loves Hinata but he has trouble showing his true feeling for her, once he gets something right he wants to keep it like that, their relationship is a whacky one but Hinata still does love Sasuke like she did but her heart belongs to Naruto, Sasuke has just done too much bad and maybe a part of her just can't ever see him the same. But yeah, they have different periods in their relationship and the truth is that they've adjusted to it so when they have their downs their ups come up after, you know or am I confusing you more? I tend to do that a lot without even realizing it, sorry! But the reason for the change in Sasuke is because he has realized how much a threat Naruto really is so he's playing nice with Hinata just being very loving to her, it's like he knows that if he were to pull the same stunt like last time Hinata wouldn't stand for it and neither would the gang and they'd leave him and maybe that's what he's most scared of, being left behind.

I'm happy you understand!! Yup Gaara and Sai do stand by Hinata and you'll find out how they get along in this chapter personally I'm having fun with it!! She did care for Sasuke's and Itachi's parents but some truths are coming to light and maybe she won't feel the need to fulfill the promise she made to them…

I know I had fun writing that; I was going to expand on Shikamaru and Chouji's thoughts but decided against it. Well Hinata was at first an angry and mean child but once Sasuke took her in she changed into that active and happy child, actually during the time she was mean was when the milk story came to be and she actually picked on all the kids except Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji were not safe from Hinata's wrath!! Maybe I should write how all the kids but Sasuke were afraid of her…

Actually in this story she never came to be, sorry it's just that I thought it would be better if she wasn't born because if she was then Hinata would've sacrificed herself for her sister in order to protect her so I decided to not have her in the story.

Nah, it's okay I mean you are a reader of the story so you should totally give your opinion now sometimes people are quite mean about it and I totally fight back but not with you!! Now how could I make it more distinguishable? I don't want to put their names you know like who the POV belongs to on top I'm against it!! Sorry it's just I was asked that before, but I usually have them talk and like someone calls them by their name and people usually catch on like that, did I not do it for the Temari part? Wait let me check, I think I might know which part it is, was it when they were eating breakfast and she left in the middle of it? Or was it during the fight between TenTen and Hinata?

Sorry for taking so long to update, and sadly I won't be able to update so often and that's why I put it on hold.

**Chewie Cookies**: I know right sadly it wasn't a tricycle, let's see have you seen those medium size pink bikes they usually sell in Wal-mart like for the girls between 6 and 10, they are kind of small but not so much, that's the kind of bike I had in mind, so here is this teenager riding a kid girl bike…Ah they will not to worry this chapter is the prologue so to speak it's the next chapter where some getting together may occur…

**Allan Pike. Lone Wolf**: Why thank you!!!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Ah, HiN4-cH4n this is the last chapter you reviewed before you became too busy right? How I miss your kind words but I understand that you have moved on, I totally get it but it doesn't mean I don't miss you, did you even get the e-mail I sent you? I totally let you read that chapter before everyone else yet no response…it hurts you know…Just kidding!!! Would it actually be okay if I post the one-shot I wrote for you on fanfiction? Only if it's okay with you! Did you get the Fruits Basket one? Juli said she'd give it to you, totally PM or e-mail me if you want! Now to my response to your review:

Much thanks for all your love of the last chapter hopefully you luv this chapter just as much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's because of readers like you that I find new energy to create new chapters that are funny and cute, it's your awesome words that help me out!!!! You so rock beyond words!!!!

Really wish I could get those cupcakes you mentioned…

Ur friend and fellow writer,

Orange Tulips!!!

* * *

_**So as you all now know I have decided to put this story **__on hold__**, you know I don't usually update that often but I did and as you have noticed this is the first update since August and that is very long in my world, so I thought it best to put it on hold, college really got in the way and next semester I'm taking even more classes and so I'll have zero time to type up the story but not to worry I'll try to update for the next chapter sometime next year for sure before summer because next chapter may just be my fav since the chapter before this one!! **_

_**Thank you, thank you and I wish you all a happy New Year!!!!! Also I have a poll going on please vote I'd like your input on what kind of story you'd like to read sure I posted a new story too but I planned that one for a while now, thank you!!**_

_**Happy New Year, Orange Tulips out!!!!! **_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Here we go again**

_One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…_

What can happen in seven seconds that can change your world forever?

For me it was simple…I fell in love with a boy all over again…

* * *

_Three hours earlier…_

A second, that's all it takes for someone to react from being provoked, it was a normal day at school but then after lunch it changed, into one of the worst of my life.

Hinata said she needed to study for Math and knew she wouldn't be able to in the classroom so she left by herself.

"There really is no need for all of you to go out of your way for me, you guys have a life so live it," is what she told us two hours ago.

No one said anything when she didn't show up after lunch, but we were all watching the door waiting for her to walk through the door with a smile saying she was concentrating too hard and forgot to check the time but no, it didn't happen.

My leg is shaking I can't sit still, I look next to me to find Temari is biting down on her thumb, Shikamaru who sits behind her is wide awake and watches the door with worry, Gaara is holding onto his desk it looks like he's going to break it with his strength; everyone is looking at the door all of them show their worry in a different way.

"Wh-what is this?" Ebisu sensei mutters as he picks up an envelope in his hand, I notice the name on the front of it and the guy behind me notices it at the same time; he gets up and goes to our sensei to grab the envelope out of his fingers.

He walks back tearing it open as he walks to us, I watch as he losses the color from his face, he grabs his backpack and kicks his chair back at the wall, his hair covers his eyes as he walks away.

"Let's go," he orders us we don't need to hear another word; we pick up our stuff and hurry after him.

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?!" Ebisu sensei screams after us but we don't look back at him, we walk behind Sasuke waiting for him to explain further but all he says is.

"Hinata has been kidnapped," it seems as if the words were forced out, we all stay quiet wondering who'd have the balls to do it.

"Akatsuki?" Shikamaru wonders out loud, "they're probably angry that she went to them as a lie," he says.

"What about Hiashi? Maybe he's taking matters into his own hands," Shino says, we stay quiet wondering if he would do it.

"It's none of them," Sasuke speaks up an ironic laugh escapes his lips we look at his back wondering if he's lost it. "It was some stupid kids from school," he confesses clutching onto the letter. "They say its revenge for killing their family."

None of us say anything, this is bad. Those guys have nothing to lose now; I look down at her katana that I'm holding. She left it behind, they got her and I'm sure Hinata didn't get a chance to fight back. I clutch onto the lavender hilt, those fucken bastards!

"What did they write?" Shino asks, Sasuke hands him the letter and he opens it, "Uchiha we got your bitch! This is payback for killing our family; now we'll kill your loved one see how you like it. Don't worry we'll treat her just fine if she behaves and lies still; if you and your stupid sissy gang can get here in two hours we'll let you witness your girlfriends death," Shino reads the letter, "at least that's what I think this person wrote since he can't spell correctly."

"Is there a map?" I ask, he nods, and I pull the letter out of his fingers and look at the map. "It's on the docks," I say, "one of those warehouses," I give him the letter and run for it, "I'll meet you all there!" I yell behind me and pick up my speed.

Hinata…Hinata is in danger!

She's probably scared, how did this happen?

How??!!

I'm worried, I'm scared. Hinata, she needs me I know she does. It doesn't matter; I'll put that fear behind me and save her even if I have to sacrifice myself for her sake.

* * *

My head is throbbing in pain, what happened? I was in the Academy's library studying than my world became black, my lips won't open, are they taped together? I open my eyes slowly to find myself in darkness, my breathes come quickly, I move but I can't I'm bound to chair; there's duck tape and rope around my waist, I hear chains rattle and I look up to see my hands chained together and are pulled up to the ceiling, my ankles are tied together, how long did it take for them to tie me up like this?

I close my eyes trying to picture a sunny place one filled with light but I think back to those nights when Hiashi would sneak into my bed and once his fingers touched my skin my eyes would open with tears falling out of them.

I scream; my heart is racing in fear, I move around trying to get out away from the darkness but it's no use all that happens is it causes me more pain.

I'm going to choke on my saliva, I can't swallow it down, and I scream for help but nothing, I try to stop the tears but they just fall quicker.

"So sleeping beauty has finally awoken," I hear someone say I search turning my head to take a look around.

"That's cuz you hit her too hard with the encyclopedia," some guy says.

"Nope, I should've hit her harder," I look behind me to see a guy behind the metal chair I'm bound to, "Well now if it isn't Sasuke's little bitch, if you didn't exists none of this would've happened!" he yells throwing his fist into my cheek. "My mom and dad wouldn't have been killed in cold blood leaving my little brother and sister alone with me than taken away by child services! We never would've been separated!" he yells punching me in the jaw; I take it knowing I won't be able to fight back.

"My mom wouldn't have been killed! And my dad wouldn't have taken to the bottle!" some guy yells and the light comes on, I look around and notice huge metal storage units, I turn my gaze over at the guy who said the last thing and notice the bruises on his face. His dad is an angry drunk, I look down sad at his unhappiness.

I look back up the room is filled with students from the Academy all of them have on the schools uniform; they all wear the same expression of anger on their young face. I move my lips under the duck tape but my voice is just muffled.

The guy behind me laughs than goes in front of me and pulls the tape off of my mouth, I yell in pain and spit out the saliva mixed with blood, some of them laugh to see me like this, others look on in wonder.

"How very funny," I whisper, "you guys began to care about family after they are all gone," I say this earns me another punch.

"Shut the fuck up you skank!" the look in their eyes tells me they're serious, I force my laughter to come out of my trembling lips, I sense their eyes watching me thinking I've lost it.

"Taking the weakest link out of play, do you seriously believe that was a good idea?" I start to play with their minds, "I mean before you would've had a chance at beating the gang because I'm a handicap to them, they concern themselves over me always watching me to make sure I'm safe but now that I'm in one spot, a place where I won't get harmed it makes it easier on them because now they'll go all out; now they won't worry about me. Hell as we speak Sasuke is on his way pissed that you got me right under his nose, he will kill every single one of you," I feel confident in that little fact, I laugh playing the part of someone that has no fear.

They all keep quiet wondering if my words are true.

"Don't listen to her!" the guy who seems to be the Leader of these wannabe thugs shouts at the students who follow him. "She's lying! We have more people than the gang, we'll overpower those bastards!" he yells some scream their agreement but others keep quite doubt showing in their eyes.

"You may have more people but they have experience, they've killed people…powerful people that had bodyguards protecting them yet they were still killed, Akatsuki hasn't been able to kill us and they have tried but I'm still standing before you am I not?" I question them; the guy slaps me across the face.

"Shut up! We have anger and resentment guiding us! We'll get our revenge and when we do I'll make you eat your tongue!" he yells throwing his fist in the air most everyone does too, they yell their agreement.

"Who is going to be eating who's tongue?" I hear the voice of the guy I dream about, could I…am I dreaming this? How could I be dreaming about him of all people at this moment? "Hinata how are you doing?" he asks me in his loud booming voice, I gasp, is this really him? Everyone whirls around surprised to see him alone, the tears make my vision cloudy, I can't see Naruto clearly. I don't see his reaction to seeing me, I hang my head down.

"N-Naruto…" I whisper his name, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry!!" he hears me over all the laughter of everyone else, I look up to find that wide happy grin he's known for appear on his mouth.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll save you, I've come to bring you home, that's a promise!" he shouts with a chuckle then before anyone can react Naruto runs over to the guy next to me and punches him in the face and the guy falls to the ground, Naruto yells out "Asshole!" no one does anything they just watch but then they go after him and Naruto fights back not holding back. "What the fuck do you little shit heads think you're doing? Kidnapping a defenseless girl for what?" when he turns around to help me he is too late, the guy he punched out got up and is now pointing a pocket knife at my throat. The guy doesn't say anything but then I become aware of something trickle down my throat, it's warm and then I feel a stinging sensation.

"So either you stop fighting or this little cut will end up much deeper and let's just say that it won't be a good thing now would it?" the guy asks with an ironic laugh, "now drop that katana and let us kick the hell out of you or this bitch gets it," he orders and Naruto looks at me with a smile and drops the katana and just stand there, one guy comes at him and begins to punch him Naruto doesn't fight back the rest of the people go to him and begin to kick him or pull on his hair, scratch his face, punch it, I look away down at my thighs but then the guy pulls my head up by my hair forcing me to watch. "Now, we wouldn't want you to miss as he gets the shit kicked out of him after all it's your fault," he whispers into my ear, I pull my head away but my hair is long and he pulls it around his fist, I scream out. The tears stream down my cheeks, Naruto is bloody he isn't fighting, I notice the guy close to me and his pocket knife is down by his leg, he brings his head down next to mine and before I can think I head butt him, he falls back with a thump, I see blood come out of his head, I then look at Naruto as he get beaten, I scream out to him.

"Naruto!! As your Commander I order you to go all out! Don't you dare worry about me and go for it!! Kick their asses!" I yell out at him, he turns around to look at me, he spits out the blood in his mouth and notices the guy on the ground and he grins, I smile at him. Naruto then kicks some away and makes his way to the katana and I notice the lavender hilt that's mine! He then takes out a small pole that was hidden at his waist at the back of his pants, I see his thumb go down on the metal pole and it grows I watch as it turns into a scythe, it's taller than Naruto and the scythe's blade edge is shaped like shark's teeth, Naruto's never used a weapon other than his fist.

Is this something he learned while he was away? Who gave him this scythe? It looks like the grim reapers weapon, the one they usually show in comics or movies but this one is pure steel, and there is no handle.

"Sure thing boss," he tells me as he unsheathes my katana and with his other hand holds onto his scythe.

"Do you think a katana and a scythe can kill us? We've got guns you idiot before your little katana and scythe can pierce us we'd have shot you down!" one guy yells and the rest yell out their agreement I laugh as does Naruto.

"See Naruto is abnormal he has super strength and speed that no one but Sasuke can match," I boast about him, it sounds so cheesy…

"You're making me out to be some kind of superhero," he says looking over at me, I smile.

"You are," _to me_ someone grows impatient and fires their gun which Naruto successfully dodges he runs and jumps in the air kicking some of them away but even more surround him, I fight against my bindings trying to pull away to help him but it's no use.

"Where's all that confidence you felt for him?" a girl asks me, I ignore her as I watch Naruto slash someone in the stomach and stabs another in the eye, he's being brutal, Naruto isn't showing any mercy, he's angry…really angry.

I'm afraid…I'm afraid…this isn't the Naruto I know…this one is cruel…cruel beyond words!! Why is he like this? Is it because of me? Am I the cause? But then my heart, I hear the sound of my heartbeats and all the other sounds in the warehouse vanish.

He's reacting like this because of me, he's showing the demon side of him, and then I hear that voice that calms me yell out louder than I've ever heard him.

"**Give…Hinata…back…she's mine**!"

_One million…_

_Two million…_

_Three million…_

_Four million…_

_Five million…_

_Six million…_

_Seven million…_

How could it have taken me to be kidnapped…for Naruto to follow after me…how is it that all this had to happen for me to realize just how much I've always loved him?

It was always there, this huge part of my heart always knew it but I was ignorant, I mean I knew I loved him but in those seven seconds I finally realized just how much. How could I have been so stupid! I don't want to be a part from him anymore I don't want that!

I want to be with him the rest of my life! I want him to know me better than anyone else even more than Neji knows me! More than I know myself!! I want to get away from everything just to be with him, just to be happy with him!

I watch the bloody Naruto fight; he keeps fighting, not because he wants to but because of me…

Has it taken me this long to realize it? I'm such an idiot!

"Naruto!" I yell out the loudest I've ever yelled, "Never give up!!!" I scream out at the top of my lungs, for a second he stops to look over at me and almost as if he realizes something about me he nods and gets back to the fight.

"I never will," he says and I believe him…I'll always believe in him from now on, I won't lose faith in him never again! I want to shout out my love for him but I hold myself back, what if Sasuke were to get here? He wouldn't lose the chance to kill Naruto here and now, I'll have to wait until we're alone.

Then I hear someone behind me and I look back to find TenTen there, she looks at me and smiles.

"I should just leave you there, do you get how worried we were?" she shouts at me.

"Are you saying I planned to get kidnapped is that what you are implying TenTen?" I ask her pissed at her acquisition she shrugs one shoulder as she throws a knife at a guy that was coming at her, he falls to the ground. I look the other way as the blood gushes out of his forehead.

"Who knows what you're thinking now a days," she murmurs, I gasp my surprise at her words but she smiles and laughs, "just kidding," she then silently begins to untie me and remove the chains, I don't ask or say anything.

What exactly did she mean?

"I was ordered by _Dick Face_ to get you out of here and not to let you fight and if you wanted to stay I have permission to stab you in the leg, it was voted for by everyone else and they are for it," she says as she takes out a long and thin silver knife, I look back and watch as everyone else fight and I'm supposed to runaway but then I look over at Naruto and takes a quick glance in my direction and he nods, does he want me to leave?

I don't look up as I runaway with TenTen, she noticed that I turned to look at Naruto, she doesn't say anything and I don't explain anything to her but something in me wants to explain myself to her.

"I never stopped," I say, "I couldn't stop even when you guys told me that Naruto was dead a small part of my heart still hoped that he was still alive," I truthfully say to TenTen. "I couldn't stop believing that the guy I love was dead."

"Look Hinata you really shouldn't be saying that with so many people around," she tells me, I look around then look back down at the cement floor, I run faster trying to get away from everything and TenTen keeps up with me. "Just wait," I hear her say to me, "wait until we can actually fight against Sasuke just wait a bit more," she asks me, I look back at her and she just smiles, I nod a few tears escape my eyes as I look forward.

* * *

"So weird they let you out of their sight after what happened just this afternoon," he says as he walks around me to take his seat in front of me. I glance around and all the cooks and waitresses get out leaving the two of us alone in the kitchen of a restaurant I collect from. He looks around surprised that I didn't have to say anything; "Well?" he questions me.

"Itachi does Pain know you've come to meet with me?" I question the man.

"No, I'm part of the Organization but it doesn't mean he has to know of my every move," Itachi says to me.

"So I hear Akatsuki is some all powerful organization in the World," I tell him, he just looks at me wondering where I'm going with this conversation, he looks bored by the way our talk is going I smile at him.

"I guess," Itachi responds with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You really don't care about anything…maybe except for Sasuke?" I ask Itachi he looks up his eyes showing the surprise he feels.

"What are you implying?" he asks sitting up straight in the chair away from me and glaring in my direction.

"That even if you joined Akatsuki it wasn't because you wanted to but because you wanted to protect Sasuke wasn't it?" he quickly hides his shock, at first he doesn't say anything he keeps to himself but then he asks me in a whisper.

"How did you find out?"

"I've known for a while," I confess with a sad smile, I always found it weird that he willingly joined Akatsuki and never really fought with Sasuke for the mansion or more of the Uchiha money, I investigated a bit and found out that Pain had threatened Itachi saying that if Itachi didn't join he'd kill what's most important to him and that turned out to be the little brother he distanced himself from for Sasuke's own sake. "I can't believe mom and dad were going to sell him to Akatsuki," I say feeling the pain in my chest throb harder. "Did you ever find out what they were going to do to me?" I whisper.

"So you figured it all out?" he asks me in a low voice, I nod, he shakes his head in disbelief I want to press him for an answer on what I asked him about me but he won't answer, I have this sinking feeling he won't tell me what they planned to do to me. Was it that bad?

"Most of it, I didn't find out about me but I did find out that they planned to have Sasuke join Akatsuki by force instead of you but you met with Pain without your parents knowing and asked him to take you in his place and Pain swore to keep his hands off of Sasuke but then it turned out that your parents were still going to sell him but this time to Orochimaru you found out and killed them before they could finalize the deal," I tell him what I've found out and what I've pieced together.

"It makes me out to be a saint but we both know I'm far from it," he tells me honestly, I smirk at his words, "what do you want from me?"

"I need your help to get away from Sasuke, I need you to help me escape," I ask of him trying to hide the pleading in my voice he watches me silently then a smile grows on his lips, almost as if this is too easy or such as small favor I'm asking of him.

"Sure, I'll do anything to keep you away from my brother you manipulative witch, I don't care if he hates me as long as I free Sasuke from you everything will be fine," I laugh because I know Itachi, he maybe a dick but the truth is that he wants me to be happy and if that means having to help me get away he'll do it because Itachi knows I can only be truly happy if I'm with Naruto.

"Thank you," I say to him holding in the urge to hug him tightly.

"Don't, I haven't even done anything yet, I'll keep in touch," that's the last thing he says before leaving through the hidden door that leads him to another part of town.

"Are you sure it's okay to trust Itachi?" Gaara questions me as he comes in followed by Neji and Sai.

"That's a first," I hear Sai mutter, I look at him and a sigh escapes my lips, "for Gaara to question Hinata-hime," they have always had this rivalry that I've never understood, ever since I first brought Sai into our home, they've never gotten along. "Don't worry Hinata-hime I'll never question your actions or words!" he says grabbing a hold of my hands and clutching onto them, looking deeply into my eyes.

I look away to the side, one…two…I'm pulled back and I don't have to turn around to know how it was.

"Don't touch Hinata!" Gaara shouts angrily, I sigh once more.

"It's a really bold choice for you to ask that of Itachi, how do you know he'll help?" Neji asks me and I get out of Gaara's arms to go to Neji, I semi-listen as Gaara and Sai argue with one another.

"It's the truth," I say without a thought, "Itachi really believes me to be a witch that put a spell on Sasuke," I pause, "If anyone wants to get me away from Sasuke it would be Itachi, he probably even desires it more than I do."

"Ah!" Neji proclaims quite loudly I look up at him tilting my head and widening my eyes, "Itachi is similar to me," he says, I nod with a smile.

"I should talk with Naruto now," I say feeling my face heat up.

"Are you sure?" Neji asks me softly, "Is it really okay for you to talk to him so soon?"

"Yeah, if anything that wussy-asshole doesn't deserve you," Sai tells me in a bitter voice, I sigh. Sai meet me the year before Naruto was "killed" so he was a witness to the changes and hurt I went through, him and Gaara both hate him for it they still haven't gotten over it.

I look over at Gaara expecting him to give his opinion.

He shakes his head, "I have no right to tell you who to love and whom you shouldn't only you can," my eyes grow misty at his words; I'm just way too emotional.

"We should go back, Sasuke has been calling non-stop he wants us back at the house," Neji says taking out his cell to text Sasuke back.

"This is just the beginning stages just know that we aren't actually going to do something now," they nod, "Now let's go back to see what Sasuke wants."

* * *

"Wait! What did you say?" I ask looking up at Sasuke, he looks at me with a bored expression.

"You are the stupidest Naruto," he tells me, "what I said was that we will be going to the house in the countryside away from the city. The estate which I received from a government official whom owed me money it will be the perfect place to relax and get away from everything, some of you will have to stay but Hinata and Naruto for sure will be going who wants to stay?" he asks looking around the room at the other members.

"I will I'm behind in school," Kankuro says without much thought.

"If you'd actually show up at school then it wouldn't be a problem," TenTen says, he shrugs his shoulders.

"Uncle Gai is returning from his mission this week and I must be here to welcome him home, I'm sorry Leader Sasuke I must stay behind!" Lee proclaims close to tears.

"I'll stay, Kankuro is a dork without me," Kiba says to us and most of us raise our eyebrows in question.

"It'll be a bother but I'll be here to keep an eye on everything since I know Neji will want to be with Hinata," Shikamaru is probably sad that he'll still have to go to school; it's actually really kind of him to volunteer to stay.

"Of course Temari will stay to be by Shikamaru's side," TenTen says with a too wide smile, Temari looks at TenTen with a similar smile on her lips.

"Of course you'll be going to stay by Neji's side," TenTen glares at Temari and vice versa.

"So, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Chouji and TenTen will be coming along," Hinata says.

"Wow, this is the first time in forever that Chouji and Shikamaru will be separated will you be fine?" Kiba asks Chouji in a baby voice.

"Leave them alone," Hinata warns Kiba and he quickly shuts his mouth. I watch Sasuke for a bit wondering what's going through his mind.

"I'm not doing so well in school so should someone else go in my place?" I'm trying to get out of going, Hinata and I have lots of memories there, that's where we stayed most of the time in our childhood.

That traditional Japanese mansion is the place where we realized how we felt for one another in the red teahouse, in the middle of the biggest lake, that's where we first had…where we shared our first kiss…

I feel those lavender eyes on me, she's watching me wondering why I don't want to go, but if I look at her she'll know, she'll figure everything out and she can't not yet, I haven't proven myself to her, I haven't asked…no pleaded for her to forgive me and to let me love her once more and to actually stand up to Sasuke and fight for her. To let him know that I plan to take her away, I plan to marry and her and make Hinata happy, let Hinata have the happiness she deserves.

We…I…_we_ connected once more during my fight to save her, she saw the part of me I never wanted her to see, she saw the other _me_, I was keeping from her.

How does she feel disgusted? Pissed that I kept a part of me to myself and the truth that I kept secrets from her when she always let me in, she let me be a part of her life unlike me who kept…I'm just going round and round, over everything when I should focus on keeping away from Hinata because right now after what we went through I want to confess to her to let her know how much I love her and will keep on loving her even if she hates me and that's bad because I'm irrational.

When I'm irrational I say and do things I wouldn't do, I'd probably grab her and look into her eyes than bring my lips down on hers and I'd keep kissing her until she can't breathe.

"You are going," Sasuke tells me.

"I' am not," I answer, he glares and stands.

"You are going to go pack your clothing once we are done," Sasuke tells me I stand also.

"No, Kiba is going instead," I say.

"Sasuke leave him alone if he doesn't want to go then don't obligate him, it should be his choice not yours," Hinata says he looks over his shoulder at her, I look to the side not following where my eyes would like to go.

"I want him there because…he hasn't been there in a long time…us three we spent so much time there and I want him to go back, so we could be together and who knows maybe…maybe we could go back to how we used to be…" he lets his sentence trial.

Does he really want this or is he, could he be lying for some reason? Does Sasuke know about how I still feel for Hinata does he suspect and wants to see for his own eyes?

If I say no then of course he'll suspect, he'll know something is up.

"Fine! If you put it that way you big baby!" I shout as I go to punch him on the arm but he blocks it and he brings up his arm to slap me behind the head but I stop his hand, I try to hide my smile but it's no use, he grins too.

"You've gotten pretty good," he admits.

"Well I did train on Mountain Myouboku," I tell him.

"You mean in the toad arts?" Hinata asks me, I nod not looking at her, "isn't that where Jirayia taught your father the same-" but she stops realizing who she was speaking of, "sorry," she says.

"No, it's fine, actually Jiraiya was taught there too, and my dad went to the mountain as a kid and stayed there most of his childhood, I actually got to stay in his bedroom," I confess, I look up knowing Hinata's expression and she is in fact crying with a smile on her lips.

"That's s-so-o awe-awesome-e!" she whispers, I smile pulling my eyes off of her and direct them at Sasuke, "Now I'm as good as my dad, and even you've admitted that he was an awesome man," I tell him, he just smirks.

"Your dad was a God to everyone, you won't ever measure up to him," I chuckle and shrug my shoulders letting his words slide off.

"That's your opinion and you're entitled to it but even Kakashi sensei has admitted that if anyone will surpass my dad it will be me, and Jiraiya even agreed, Tsunade said that I will, so I really don't give a shit what you say," I tell Sasuke and his grin widens.

"You are so mean!" Sasuke pretend whines.

"Baby," I mumble as I leave but stand absolutely still when I hear Hinata's soft voice.

"I believe you, if anyone can beat your dad it'll be you, both of you have similar hearts and auras, Naruto I'll always believe in you like I do in Sasuke," she says, I continue to walk away but her words…they've made me want to win my dad.

Minato Namikaze was the man that everyone in the city loved, every single person that met him admired him, he was really something, a guy that's born every few hundred years, one-of-a-kind, and I was luckiest boy alive because I was the only boy who could proudly call him 'daddy' Hinata was the only other person with the same privilege.

The day my mom and dad were killed I was there with them, on the Mountain I tried to think back to that day I'd pass out not being able to find out anything. Pa tried to help me, I'd meditate and concentrate the hardest I've ever tried to think back to that day but when it came to the actual killers I couldn't remember, that day was a day I can't remember, I just remember waking up with parents and that night I went to sleep with having no one…

The rest of the day is blank like a white canvas…


	11. Teenagers like to play in the mud too

**HiN4-cH4n**: I for sure thought so, because you haven't reviewed Just a Betrayal, it's like you totally forgot about that story and now that it's over you never will leave me a review right? I mean you have been with me since Just a thought and continued with just a betrayal but you gave up, I hope you don't do that with this one! Because above all else I want to read what you have to say!!!!! I don't see you so alive with just a betrayal…What about now, has she given it to you now?

Nope not if you send them express!!!! They'll get here just fine!

Yes, more NaruHina in this chapter too!! I hope you don't find it too sudden! It's fine I understand you're busy but I expect to hear from you, 'kay? Thank you so much for continuing to support me through all my stories, it's because reviews from you keep me going, thank you!!!!!! You are a great friend, I'm glad I met you here, thank you, I hope you continue to see me as a friend also!!!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: Ah, you are too kind, thank you!!!

Yeah, a bit…

True, and I really still have to explain why he tries to keep her back, that will be for later chapters!!!

Look you may not see it but right now I'm on my knees begging for forgiveness because I took so long! I'm sorry Mistress, I took so long…please don't hate me! You've been with me from the start I don't want you to leave me, I'm sorry!!!! (I'm sobbing!)

I'm awful, aren't I? Just be honest, I promise I will read your (what I'm sure to be) AWESOME story I just have to update my stories then I will, I promise you, I'll leave you a review for every single chapter, and not short ones, but long ones!!! Okay, maybe short ones too…

I'll work quickly and update my stories fast so that I can read your story is that fine? I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!

I suck, I know…

**Shale - Heart of the Pack**: I know it took so long didn't it? I'm sorry!!!!

Thank you, I'm happy you find this story good I hope you can continue to say that!!!! Please do!!!

**winterkaguya**: I must admit I was having difficulty with this story but when I read what you're review on JAB and mentioned this story, which honestly I forgot I was writing I suddenly wanted to write this chapter…

Yeah, that's true. I mean he loves Hinata above all else but he still loves the gang the same. I know right, I really wanted him to do this way before but I found that it was necessary in the last chapter. Yeah, it did but maybe she needs Naruto to heal her…

It really is complicated, I kind of explain it a bit in the next chapter but I still have to go over why she still sticks with Sasuke, I mean she mentions it in here but I'll explain it further in the story. I think that's why even though Sasuke pushes her buttons and does the worst she'll always go back to him because of her promise but also because he saved her…No she wouldn't try to kill herself, she really wants to live. I will make her give him back his ring, yeah, I'll do it! Sadly not now… Yeah, he really did or does take Hinata for granted.

They are sixteen, some are a year older…I think…I should really figure this out, but they are all going to graduate this year from high school so yup they are around sixteen going on seventeen. Yeah, it's because before they gathered it was an ugly city but they kind of cleaned it up so to say.

I know, but should I just give in and write the names at the start to let people know? Would that make it easier on you?

I'm so sorry for taking more than four months to update, I'm awful, I have no excuse!!! I'm sorry please stick with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way thank you! You are the greatest, much thanks on my behalf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_The first of five updates I plan to do…_

_Why do I have to write so many stories? _Answer me why_?_

_By the way I removed the anonymous reviews from my profile; I'm just done dealing with stupid people who can't use their "real" name to write shit on my story! I mean if you want to speak your mind then do it openly not behind some stupid fake name!!!_

_It just pisses me off, these people so I don't want to deal with them._

_I mean other people have complained about my stories especially this one but they never hid behind a fake name, they told it to me straight out, so why can't everyone else be like that?_

_I would've updated earlier today but I was busy reading new manga…I do that a lot…and it hurts my credit card when I like a series…_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Teenagers still like to play in the mud**

A week has passed by since my kidnapping and I find myself in the same spot I've been at for the last seven days, looking out the open sliding paper doors to the outside world which is currently raining.

It's been like this for the last week, it's been pouring non-stop; we've been stuck inside the huge traditional Japanese mansion. I was told by some of the servants that this one mansion is the biggest traditional Japanese one in all of Japan. It even has its own temple, five lakes and even more acres then anyone can walk through. Shikamaru suggested that we grow weed on the grounds, I kicked his ass for saying that.

Neji and TenTen are in the same room as me, they are watching TV as I look outside.

"I've been thinking that we're going to need more people, why don't we contact Killer bee and his team? I'm sure his brother, the leader of Cloud, will be happy to lend a hand," I say as I keep my eyes out towards the open doors.

"Are you serious? Do you know how severe this is?" TenTen yells at me.

"Why?" Neji asks me I can feel his eyes on me.

"Cloud hates Hiashi, correct?" I ask and turn my bored eyes back at them. "Akatsuki is in league with Hiashi, Hiashi may have a hidden agenda with Sasuke so wouldn't it be to our advantage to have them help us out?" I ask. "For one they'll destroy Akatsuki because to them they're an obstacle, they can't stand Hiashi nor Sasuke."

"But their price will be too high, we should keep this inside. You know between us and Itachi now; but you have to remember the more people that know the biggest chance there is that Sasuke will find out," Neji the ever rational man explains.

"They'll be a big help, mostly everyone in the outside gang has joined because of Sasuke so they won't be on our side but his. The only ones that will follow us are our trusted men the rest of the gang follows him. They out number us by the thousand," I tell them turning back toward the open doors.

"The _dick_ will be pissed off enough to order them to kill us. To show us: the traitors no mercy…" TenTen says sounding a bit scared.

"TenTen I don't want to obligate you to go against him, you don't have to." I say to her I sense her glare on my back

"I know! I just want your happiness you are my best friend, I want what's best for you," she confesses to me softly.

"You're just saying that because Temari isn't here and you want me to choose you over her. That won't happen," I smirk back at her.

"Whatever! You know what? I won't ever, are you listening? I won't ever say another nice thing to you! Never again!!!" she shouts at me, I nod feeling tired. The room becomes quiet the only sounds heard are those from the television and the rain that keeps falling on the muddy ground.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Neji softly asks me, I keep my eyes out on the big droplets of rain. I don't have to think of an answer but I pause feeling even more depressed.

"No! He's usually with Sasuke, it's like they are glued to the hip! When he sees me approaching him he runs away! I'd find it funny any other time but not right now…I run after him too but he's too fast! I can never catch up to him. He is avoiding me almost as if he knows what I want to talk to him about!" I tell Neji frustrated.

I should be pissed but the truth is that I can't, if anything I feel happy so happy that I realized it, if I could I'd shout it out but it'll cause him harm and I don't want that.

"Maybe he realized that day too," Neji says. I look at him over my shoulder and whisper.

"You think so?"

"The both of you are similar so I wouldn't put it past him," Neji says as he lays down on TenTen's lap.

"Yup! They're both similar for example both are idiots!" TenTen says as she bends forward to kiss Neji's forehead. I turn my eyes back out towards the rain.

Some areas on the grass are puddle filled, I watch as the rain splashes onto those puddles.

I see someone out of the corner of my eye passing by the outside on the platform; I see the blond hair and quickly stand and close the door. Neji and TenTen turn to look at me with a funny look; I put my forefinger on my closed lips signaling them to keep quiet. I mouth his name, and as his shadow passes by I slowly open the door and throw myself at his back, hugging him.

"I caught you!" I shout happily. I look back at TenTen and Neji only to find them gone. "I've wanted to talk to you all week but you've been avoiding me." I tell him sliding off his back and grabbing his arm to make sure he won't try to escape.

"I'm meeting with Sasuke. He's waiting for me," those are Naruto's first words to me. He doesn't look back at me but at the rain.

"It won't be that long! I promise!" I tell him forcing my voice to come out cheerfully. He lets out a long-bored like sigh letting me lead him into the now vacant room.

* * *

Hinata as a child was cruel, pessimist and just plain mean. She was angry at the world for what she went through, hated adults, told scary stories to kids; she knew words that we didn't know the meaning of. As a child she cussed at the end of each sentence she spoke, the teacher would always have to put her in a time out. Instead of calling our sensei she called her _bitch_. It was around that time Sasuke became her friend and by default I became her friend as well. Even as a kid I was nice so she always took advantage of it and bossed me around, I'd let her because I knew she was angry for a reason. And if it bossing me and making me do things for her helped Hinata then it was okay. It was a couple a weeks afterwards that she told us the "real" story of milk. She always told us that the grim reaper was at our backs; that angels are really soul eaters if we see them they'll take away our soul. God was actually the devil, heaven didn't exist, Santa Clause was a child molester and that the only way we'd get presents is if he raped us. I'd go to my parents asking if everything Hinata said was true, they immediately called her father.

At that time I didn't know what was going on in her home…what her father was doing to her…if I did I would've kept my mouth shut…if I did maybe she wouldn't have gotten close to Sasuke first but to me…

She didn't come to school for a week, when she returned she didn't talk at all, I got frightened I thought an _angel_ took away her soul. I went to her and asked if the _angel_ took her soul away she smirked and told me that the _Devil_ has taken it and now she's going to die. I never understood what she meant. That night I went to Sasuke's house to find that Hinata was living with the Uchiha's from then on. She had those dead eyes that really made me believe her soul had been taken away.

I told her then that I was going to meet with the Devil and make a pact with him to get her soul back.

She stared at me stunned and slowly her lavender eyes changed and she smiled shyly at me with a blush on her pale skin, she thanked me.

I never understood her until I found out: by listening in on her and Sasuke's conversations about the life she had before living with the Uchiha's. It was then I understood her and vowed to return the soul the devil took from her.

Now I look up to find a different Hinata, one that isn't cruel or pessimist, now she loves and understands. She became this person without my help, she didn't need me. She's strong on her own…

"What do you want?" I ask her growing angry towards her for no real reason other than my own failure to help her through everything…

* * *

Why is he angry should I be the one who's pissed at him, for running away from me?

I let it go, I smile at him and he turns away angry, what did I do? I feel my smile slowly go away. Should I hold off telling him until he's in a better mood?

No, I can't, I must tell him, I've got!

"Naruto I realized during…when you came to save me after getting taken…I've always felt this way towards you ever since you told me you'd make a pact with the devil for my sake…for my soul that was when I first fell in lo-" he cuts me off as he looks up, I take a step back his eyes they're the same as when he was fighting with the group that kidnapped me…

"Don't continue!" he says in a low-threatening voice, the skin on back is full of goose bumps, my skin wants to run away, no I want to run… "I don't feel the same way when are you going to understand?! Fuck Hinata are you mentally challenged?" he continues to keep his voice low but it sounds so angry.

"I'm not! I'm just in love with you!" I shout out closing my eyes not wanting to see his angry expression. This isn't how I wanted it…he's supposed to admit how much he loves me too… "Don't you understand I've always loved you? Even when everyone said you were dead my heart couldn't stop beating for you! It still does and always will!" I confess then open my eyes to look into his now softening stare. "Naruto, I'm in love with you. I always have been, you…it hurts me when you tell me to shut up and not to continue. Because the way I feel, it wants me to shout out my love for you. I want to shout it out to the world! I'm just so happy," I confess in a whisper as I meet his beautiful eyes.

"I'm not, because I don't feel the same way! Don't you get it? I hate you, I fucken hate you for making me leave my life behind, I hate that you're here in front of me! I fucken hate that I have to see you every single miserable day!" he yells out so loud that I feel I've gone deaf.

"You can't mean that!" did I say that out loud? Did I question him just now?

"Yes, I can and I do, I can't stand the sight of you!" he gives me his back; I feel the tears roll down my frozen cheeks.

"You don't know what you're saying! I love you," am I speaking out loud or am I talking in my head?

"I don't care how you feel, I can careless how you feel!" I stand here frozen and without realizing it I'm walking to him and clinging onto his back.

"No, Naruto don't say that! Please take everything you said back! Please, please I love you so much!"

"Hinata let go, don't touch me with your dirty-" he stops right then. Not finishing his sentence he whirls around, a regretful look in his wide eyes.

"Hinata, I didn't mean what you think-" he says walking closer to me but I push him away and run for it, Naruto…he thinks. I'm a dirty whore! That's what he was going to say, he was going to call me a whore, I run outside towards the woods, I slip in a puddle and my front side of my body lands in mud. I get up not bothering to take the mud off of my body.

I don't care, I don't! They guy I love, he thinks I'm a whore! My lungs, chest, my heart, every single organ feels on fire. The tears mix in with the rain, I run remembering the one place I always hid in. I'll go there knowing no one will find me, I need to be alone…

* * *

"…hands that still cling onto Sasuke…" that's what I was going to say to her, I was never even thinking about calling her anything more…

To me she's as white as a cloud, I…each time I think about what her father put her through, I want to kill him in the most painful way imaginable!

I'm an idiot! I should've just told her what I truly meant instead of pausing. I should've told her the truth instead of just keeping it inside. This always happens to me when I'm dealing with Hinata, when I'm around her I can't think straight.

I stand here even though my feet are pleading for me to run after her to chase her and hug her close to me, and to never let go again…if only I could but I won't!

I watch as she disappears in the heavy rain, she shouldn't be out there it's dangerous before I can think more about it, I walk to the door she ran out of but then I hear Sasuke's voice.

"Hey, where have you been? Was that you yelling out like that?" he asks me as he looks up from the book in his hands.

"I was just passing by when I saw something on TV that pissed me off," I lie to him.

"Only a stupid loser like you would yell out like that," he tells me. "Well Hinata does too but she's different," Sasuke says looking at the TV. "We should get going Jiraiya and Kakashi are waiting."

"Is it going to keep raining?" I find myself asking as I follow after him.

"Yeah, there've been flood warnings for this region. It's been all over the news. If you watched it every once in a while you'd know of this," he says in a snobby tone.

"Well watching the news depresses me, so leave me alone you asshole." I'm such a liar, I lie through everything.

My teachings in Mt. Myobokuzan by Pa and Ma told me that I should never lie but look at me now. I lie for everything, from telling white lies to denying what my heart desires the most…

Should I run to her? Beg on my knees and beg her to let me love her, to confess to Hinata that my heart beats for only her? That I love her more then I love myself? That I'd do anything for her? Would all of this help me?

Or would it all be cheesy?

"Whoa! What do you have on your mind?" Jiraiya the man who is my godfather asks me, I look up to find him next to Kakashi.

"Where'd Sasuke go?" I ask them looking around.

"He went in saying that you were just standing here like an idiot, he was talking to you and everything but you didn't respond to one word," Kakashi tells me. I look up at them feeling like I'm lost.

No more like I lost a precious someone and will never be able to get her back, no matter how much I beg and cry, nothing will make-up for how I treated her.

"Oi! Are you okay, you're really pale," Jiraiya says to me putting his hands on my shoulders I nod.

"Is it going to continue to rain?" I find myself asking once more.

"The news is reporting that in this region there have been reports where the rivers and lakes are rising higher than expected. They're warning people to stay away from those places. They don't want people to drown," Jiraiya tells me. I stand here thinking. Where we always used to meet in secret it's in the middle of the biggest lake; the one where the river runs through.

"The currents in the lake and river must be tough," I say without much thought. Hinata wouldn't go there; she's not stupid enough to go in the middle of the ugliest rainstorms in history.

"Yeah, not even the greatest swimmer could win against these currents," Kakashi comments.

Hinata never learned how to swim; she said she wasn't a fish so she had no need to learn.

"_This is my favorite spot in the whole world! Do you know why? Because this place holds our memories…whenever I come here I'll remember you…always, only you Naruto…_"

Hinata! She would go there to lick the wounds I caused!

"I-I've g-got to go!" I shout as I run for it, I don't bother to put on my shoes; instead I grab an umbrella and a raincoat. I run as fast as I can. I run towards the hidden path in the forest. Hinata…I'm such an idiot! How is it that she could love me? I just don't understand what she sees in me…

I've got to hurry; I have to save the one girl who is my world…

* * *

"Where do you think he ran off to?" Jiraiya asks Kakashi who is busy reading the newest installment of Jiraiya's series. He shrugs one shoulder as he turns the page. "Lot of help you are," Jiraiya murmurs and walks into Sasuke's office.

Sasuke sits there in the chair that once belonged to his dad, and the desk also, he looks away from the window to look at the two men.

"One is missing," he says as he looks down at the papers in front of him.

"He ran away," Kakashi speaks up closing the book.

"Oh?" Sasuke speaks looking at Kakashi for him to explain further.

"On urgent business!" Jiraiya is quick to defend his pupil.

"Really? It happened sooner than I anticipated…" Sasuke says in a manner that makes him sound as if he knows what is going on. Both older men look at one another wondering what's happening. But then Kakashi watches Sasuke who turns his gaze to the bay window behind him, could Kakashi know something?

* * *

I would've kept running, I wasn't out of breath but a sound stopped me, I stop to listen over the rain.

"…wahhh…" I look over to the side and find Hinata there on the bridge to the small red teahouse that rests in the middle of the lake. She's just stand there with her face up towards the dark clouds, her eyes closed. She looks like a baby crying for its mom. I clutch onto my shirt, seeing her like this…and because I was the one who told her shit! It causes me to hate myself more. I'm an A-class asshole, how is it that she can actually like me?

She's trembling so much, her teeth clatter under her closed lips, and she opens her mouth to let out another. "…w-a-h-h-h-h-h-h…" she then falls to her knees her face still facing up to the sky, "wha-h-h-h-h-h!" she cries out up to the falling rain. I go down in front of her and put my hands on her drenched shoulders, she flinches and I take them off.

"Hinata it's dangerous to be here, there has been a flood warning in this area," I say softly, she turns her head away from me.

"I-I d-don't c-care a-any-more-e," she whispers between sobs, she hides her face from me.

"Well I do, come on; if you don't walk I'll carry you myself," I threaten her. She doesn't look at me, I lean forward to grab her in my arms but a fist comes flying, I move to the side and with her other fist she aims for my nose, I block it with my hand. She glares at me. It's at this moment that I notice her eyes look exactly the same as when she was a kid. The very same ones that lead me to believe her soul was taken away by one of those "angels."

I get distracted by staring into her eyes and she takes advantage of it she kicks me in the knee but I grab her ankle before she can do any real harm, she looks at me as she lays there.

"I-I h-hate y-you!" she yells out.

"Didn't you say you loved me?" I ask her with a smirk, I'm being a jerk.

"I do! B-but-t I-I s-still h-hate-e y-you!" she shouts and stands on her own and walks away to go and sit under our secret hiding place. Somewhere that no one knew of. None of the other gang members knew that we hid in here to be with one another alone, be it to talk, just to hang out, kiss, or go on our "dates."

Hinata would dress up and I'd pretend to drive and take her to fancy restaurants, or to the zoo, maybe to a concert, this was the place where we wouldn't let Sasuke or anything else keep us down. Here would be our pretend world where we imagined ourselves in the outside world, living together, just being able to be together out in the vast open and wide world.

She keeps crying, the gasps become longer, can she not breathe because of her sobs? I feel like my heart is being torn as I listen to this, I want to run away from her. I don't deserve Hinata; there must be someone else that's worthy some other guy that will love her more than I do!

It's impossible to believe but it should be possible, it has to be!

Neither Sasuke nor I deserve her, there has to be someone in this world that would be able to love her.

"Wh-what a-are y-you-u th-thinki-ing?" I hear Hinata mumble; I keep my eyes down and don't respond she stays there quietly waiting for me to speak. It's almost as if she grows tired of waiting and walks away from me and goes back into the rain. I watch her back, it looks so small…

"What's wrong?" I stupidly ask. She whirls around then, I notice her face, and she's making an expression that is breaking my resolve. I watch as she moves her mouth but no words come out instead I just hear her gasp and hiccup. She can't form any words…how could she make such an expression and why am I just sitting here? She pulls on her hair growing frustrated at not being able to speak, she grabs her throat. I stand not being able to take it and I grab her to me. God, how I've missed holding her like this, she tries to push me away but I just tighten my hold. I close my eyes as I speak.

"That I wish we could stay here forever just the two of us," I whisper, she doesn't say anything right away.

"But-t…" she stops herself but decides to continue, "I-I thought y-you-u…" she doesn't finish her sentence.

"No, I feel the same way you do but in my rational thoughts I thought if I lied out loud then it would become true, instead I just hurt you. I'm an asshole who doesn't deserve you at all! I'm not worthy of your beautiful love! I'm the one who ran away leaving you behind! How can you still love me after everything?" I shout out crying at my uselessness.

"I…I love that idiot side of you…" she whispers, I walk backwards with her in my arms we sit down on the wood floor. "You have…my heart from the start it has only belonged to you…" I turn my crying eyes up to stare at her, she's crying too. She kneels in front of me and grabs my face in her warm hands.

"But I…shouldn't…" that magical smile of hers is directed at me.

"Tell me…" she whispers for a moment I didn't hear her because of the rain. She comes closer to me and I meet her eyes, she leans her forehead on mine as we look deeply into our souls…

"I love you Hinata and I'll never rest until I get your soul back from the devil," I confess still crying with her. This is my Hinata the one who forgives so easily…I love her so much that I feel I'm going to burst. She touches my lips with her own closing her eyes I do the same.

As our lips meet for the first time in all these four years I see fireworks and hear as those "angles" sing…

This…this is what I came back for…Hinata…

* * *

I see both of their heads together. They got back so easily? Hinata is much more of a fool then I thought. I feel my phone vibrate. I don't look down at the screen to see who it is I just answer.

"Well, Shino what is happening?" I hear Sasuke's impatient voice.

"They are arguing on the bridge and wait…Hinata just pushed Naruto in the lake…" I lie to protect the two people I love. "Should I go help him?" I ask Sasuke.

"He'll get out on his own but go and bring Hinata back," he tells me.

"Roger," I then hear him hang-up. I look over at them and don't see their heads.

I was the first to realize how they felt but never mentioned it. I thought that it wasn't my place to say anything since I owed them for so much…But I owe Sasuke too…I guess…

I sigh as I leave my hiding spot to go to them.

"Hinata," I shout out she stands up quickly and walk to me. Her face is so red that she looks like she'd glow if it was darker.

"Sh-Shino! Wh-what a-are-" but I cut her off.

"Naruto you can come out," I say. He comes out with an equally red face.

"Ha-ha! Th-there's an e-easy explanation for this!" he shouts at me.

"Look Sasuke called, he sent me as his spy but I lied to him on your behalf so now-" before I can go on I feel Hinata's warm body surround my own.

"Thank you," she whispers, "I'm happy you understand."

Because she's hugging me I know I did the right thing…

"Thank you Shino," I hear Naruto say to me. These two they…they are my life…they may not know it but its true…

"You guys must be careful though, Sasuke he'll…" but Hinata stops me.

"You worry too much," she says with a beautiful smile directed at me.

"No, Hina he has a point," Naruto speaks up, she goes to stand next to him and he puts his arm around her shoulder. They…it seems so normal to them…this is whom they are meant to be with. The two of them are truly meant for one another, I see that now. "From now on we have to be careful and it seems that Shino is the only one who'll know about us for the time being. We won't meet alone, okay?" he asks her in a tone. She stares at him in wonder, her eyes grow big as she shakes her head, and she bites down on her bottom lip and keeps shaking her head. "Hinata!" he says in a semi-loud voice.

"No! I want to hug Naruto and tell him how much I love him every second of every day of every year for the rest of our lives!" she shouts in her child like voice.

"Aww…I love Hinata way more than Hinata loves me! And I want to broadcast my love to the world!" he says to her with a really red face. What a pair of idiots.

"Aww…Naruto…" Hinata whispers with flaming red cheeks, I turn my head to look at Naruto.

"Yes…Hina…" he whispers back, I look over at Hinata now, they stare deeply into each other's eyes. I cough loudly and they are back in reality. "Oh yeah…" he says with a chuckle.

"Of course…" Hinata doesn't bother to hide her disappointment.

"There are still things that I have to tell you about," he confesses. "Some of it has to do with us. I think we should talk it all over to clear all the misunderstandings between us." He says in a sincere voice; she looks away but nods.

"I understand…"

"Should I wait or should I tell you now?" he asks her in a low voice.

"I'm not sure…" she responds still avoiding looking at him.

"We'll do it tomorrow," I speak up. "Gaara and I will be in the room as you talk to one another. So that Sasuke won't suspect, since the four of us have always played together," I say hiding deeper in my jacket.

"That's true!" Naruto shouts, "Hinata befriended Gaara first then Hinata and me talked to Shino!" he shouts almost as if he barely remembered…

"Yeah…" I say looking away feeling my cheeks grow warm in my jacket.

"Let's go, it's raining harder," Hinata says loudly.

"Yeah," both Naruto and I say together, they at first walk in front of me but stop and look back at me with a smile they wait and I go between them and the three of us walk together.

Yeah, my loyalty is to these two…

* * *

_I'm a weak kid…my dad is strong but I've turned out weak, do you know why? It's because I'm always picked on by older kids as I walk home…just because I'm different just because I like bugs…and collect them during recess…_

_Is it wrong to be different?_

_But I don't mind because I'm fine, I can handle their bullying, it's fine…_

_Because my love for bugs is greater than my fear of getting beat up._

_I always had this love for insects, it didn't matter to me how many number of legs they had or eyes, or even how slimy they all are. There is just something magical about them, all their different abilities or the different things they can do, they are like real superhero's in my eyes there is just something new to be discovered of them, they are essential to the earth. Only right now no one agrees with me…_

"_What'cha doing?" I hear a girl's voice, I look back and up to see Hinata there, I look forward and back down._

"_Collecting insects," I whisper._

"_What?" she asks me loudly; I look up again and stare back at her._

"_Collecting insects!" I say louder, she smiles down at me I notice a front tooth missing._

"_OH! That sounds like fun!" she looks behind her and I do too, that angry red haired boy glares at me. "Gaara lets help Shino!" she tells him excitedly. He glares over at me then walks away with a plastic bucket and matching shovel over to the sand box. Hinata weakly smiles and laughs, she scratches the back of her head and leans back a bit. "He's a shy boy…" how did she know my name? Most of the teachers forget about me and the kids who beat me up just call me 'bug boy.' No one bothers to remember my name… "What kind of insects are we collecting General?" she asks me as she kneels down next to me._

"_Any kind," I respond keeping my eyes down to watch for bugs._

"_Roger! Do you have-" but she stops herself as I show her the plastic container._

"_Hinata!!! Sasuke fell asleep again and I drew on his face!" I hear the overly hyper voice of Naruto._

"_Did you take a picture?" she asks as she keeps her eyes down on the grass._

"_Eh? How?" he asks her as he stands behind her._

"_With a camera," I whisper._

"_OH YEAH! Thanks Shino! Wait what are you doing?" he asks bending down towards us._

"_Collecting insects," both Hinata and I respond._

"_Eh? I want to play too!" he says as he stomps his feet._

"_What about the picture? Because if I don't see it I won't believe it!" she says._

"_What why do you want a picture?" I look back to see his head tilted to the side and a confused look on his expression._

"_Of Sasuke," I say up to him._

"_Eh? Why would I want a picture of that dork?" he asks me, I look over at Hinata, she shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head. Is she telling me to give up?_

"_Look! I found a lady bug!" Hinata shouts. "Aww, but it looks so happy here in the grass!"_

"_Watch out or you'll-" but I stop as her palm goes down on the lady bug, no small insect has a chance of making it out alive…_

"_D-did-d I-I-I j-j-just-t…" both Naruto and I nod slowly we helplessly watch as tears form in her eyes, her lips tremble. "I'm a…KILLER!!" Hinata screams out as she runs away sobbing._

"_Shouldn't you…" he shakes his head as he goes down on his knees next to me._

"_Nah, the Killer would've wanted me here, by your side," I look back and find Hinata there with an empty plastic bucket, the one Gaara had. Gaara stands next to her trying to take it away from her but she throws it at Naruto's head. His face lands in the wet dirt. I see Gaara start to cry, Hinata is still crying and Naruto begins to cry…_

_Honestly all I wanted was to get some insects…_

_That week and the following one the same events occurred as the first time, until I finally had it. I ordered Hinata to hold the container and to come over to Naruto or me whenever we had an insect to put in the container. It seems they don't want to leave me alone._

"_Shino I've been wondering why do you like insects?" Hinata asks me._

"_Eh?! That's easy a boy is supposed to like insects and mud! Duh, Killer!" I watch as Hinata grabs the bucket next to her and throws it at Naruto. When will he learn?_

"_It's because…insects even though people find them ugly and stupid, all these little guys help the Earth. They help us make this world livable…they are vital for us to survive. It doesn't matter to me how many number of legs they have or eyes, or even how slimy they all are, there is just something magical about them, all their different abilities or the different things they can do, they are like real superhero's in my eyes." I confess to them. I expect them to laugh at me and to leave me but instead they stay quiet I keep my eyes on the grass searching…_

"_Hinata we have to help Shino collect the most insects ever!" Naruto shouts as he jumps up and takes the dirt off of his face._

"_Hai Corporal!" Hinata says, "Oh, hi Gaara," I look back at him. "Do you want your bucket back?" she asks he shakes his head._

"_Help…" he says as he leaves his bucket and small shovel next to Hinata. He comes next to me and goes on his knees, I smile to myself._

"_For sure today we'll find the most!" Naruto says. I nod silently. Just two weeks ago I was alone; searching for insects today I'm doing it with my friends…_

_As I walk home I look down at my plastic container it's full of the insects we gathered. When I get home I'll free them into my backyard with the rest of the insects we've gathered!_

"_Oh, what's this?" I hear someone say. I look back to find a group of second graders behind me. I give them my back and walk away ignoring them. _

_Not today, please not today!_

"_Hey, listen to your sempai!" I hear another one shout. I was going to run but I crash into one of them. As I fall down to the ground my container top flies off. I watch as the insects fall out, I quickly try to put them back in but one of them steps on my hand while another steps on the insects themselves. The tears cloud my vision._

"_What a freak!" one of them yells. Another one kicks me in my stomach. I look down at the insects Naruto and Gaara helped me gather…all the work we did…is being killed!_

"_Stop it please!" I cry out. "Naruto, Gaara and even Hinata they all helped me…" I say to them, two of them grab my ankles and the rest of the insects fall out of my container as they hold me up. "NO!! PLEASE!!" I cry out and the remaining two step on the insects. They drop me and kick me._

_My friends they will hate me…_

"_Hey! Leave Shino alone!" I look back to find Naruto there and Gaara stands next to him._

"_Shut up! This freak is annoying us!" Naruto runs at them as does Gaara. They start to throw punches and kicks. I stay here watching as they beat up all four kids, they run away as they realize how strong both boys really are._

"_I'm sorry…" I say to them as the tears fall quicker._

"_Stupid Shino!" I look up to see a crying Naruto. "We don't care! We still have tomorrow and the next day and the day after that to collect them! So don't worry!" Naruto shouts in a broken voice as he continues to cry._

_I look over at the corner of the street to see a sobbing Hinata stand behind the corner of a wall. She runs over to me and hugs me, she pulls away and I look at her face, her boogers fall out of her nose, she doesn't look cute at all… not like this…_

"_I'm sorry!" she shouts as she hugs me closer."I'm weak! I couldn't stop them! I'm sorry!" she cries to me. I hug her back for the first time; I look up at the two boys who cry with us._

_I really do have friends that are human…_

"_It's fine…" I whisper, "I'll become strong to protect us…"_

* * *

"Shino look!" I turn my head over at Hinata; I see a plastic container in her hands. "I bet there are tons of insects out right now!" she says enthusiastically. I look over at the rest of the gang who stare at us. I turn around on the sofa to give her my back.

"Only kids do that," I say next thing I know the container hits me in the back of my head.

"Stupid Shino!" she shouts as she runs out of the room.

"Don't pretend to be an adult, let's go play in the mud!" I hear Naruto say with a laugh, "Or else the _killer_ will kill all the insects," I look back and sure enough Hinata is back and somehow got her hands on a bucket and this time it's a metal one and she throws it at his head he falls face first on the floor.

"Nah, I've outgrown that," I say to a 'dead' Naruto, he looks up as some blood trickles down his temples.

"Ah, come on!" I hear him whine.

"I want to play too…" I look back to find Gaara with the container in his hands. He stares down at me, I look up at him. I sigh as I notice Naruto stand next to Gaara and both of them stare at me with a hopeful expression on their faces.

"Come on then, _Killer_-I mean Hinata lets go…" she runs back in with a smile on her face.

"I never got to collect them with you, can I go too?" Chouji asks as he follows after us.

"Yeah…" I say and he smiles.

Now my world is bigger…I have lots of friends…and two people I'll protect above all else.

Since those two people are my world…

* * *

_There, I gave you Shino's story!! Did you like it? Did you like how Naruto and Hinata are finally 'together' or did I disappoint you? I must admit I really like Shino's story because he's the one whose loyal to both not to just one… I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for taking so long…I hope it was worth the wait!!!_

_Please look forward to my other updates for my other stories that are on-going and be sure to read my new Naruto and Hinata story!! And another story I'm doing as Sasuke and Hinata as the pairing, more info to come!!!!!_


	12. 2 things that tie Hinata to Sasuke,the 1

**naruto watching freak**: Ah yes!! You remembered!!! I've wanted to do TenTen's big secret story but it'll have to wait because I have to continue to do Hinata and Naruto story! But don't worry I'll do it soon, I promise you! The secret won't really be what you expect!! I hope you like it!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: Thanks I'm glad you liked it!!!

Yup he was a total weakling!

No, you are right I will pair him with someone soon!! Don't worry he'll get the girl in the end!

Yeah, I know he had to push her away, and Naruto is an excellent actor!

Were you really? Oh, thanks I love to read how you react to my story!

When I react like you my mom calls me crazy…and my lil sister says I'm stupid…

She totally should have but then she would have regretted it…

Totally!

Yup he sure is.

Not to worry I will, I have two more chapters written out! So expect more updates!

I know I like that too, I feel Shino needs to get more respect from everyone! Plus he likes to know things that no one else knows, so he's happy to be let in and he's going to be teasing everyone else that knows stuff that they don't…Shino likes to rub it in.

**winterkaguya**: Ah, I'm glad you liked it!! I know I just thought that if Gaara was real he'd play in the sandbox and of course would have his own bucket and pail. Ah, it was fun writing Shino's story!

Yeah, Naruto wanted to keep away from her but he wasn't able to stop himself from going with her. Yeah, that's going to happen a lot, they'll be acting as kids then put on the "adult hat." I kind of want her to wield guns now…I know that's why she likes them the best because she could talk for hours and they won't interrupt her.

I know at first I wanted them just to make up but I thought that I should give you guys to get angry over so that's why I made him say all that stuff! But I liked it and I'm so ecstatic that you liked it!! Yeah, Gaara can be open about it because even Sasuke is a bit scared of him and Shino likes to do things behind the scenes so to say. Yeah, they all just want Hinata to be happy. Was it really romantic? Oh my god, I'm crying, I'm seriously crying because I'm really happy! Thank you I'm glad, really, really, and I mean really glad!!!

Yup, they certainly are! She explains about her love for Sasuke in here. Yeah, she does love him in a way but not in the way he'd hope for.

It really does hurt her in the long run. Yeah, she's already made her choice but she's waiting for the right moment to get away. In her own way she knows that she's kept her promises but she won't leave Sasuke until he can live without her. Yup totally, he rather see her dead before seeing her away from him…

I'm sorry; I kind of already got his promise kind of down, well only half…I guess you'll understand once you read this chapter. Totally, he loves Sasuke as a brother but he prefers Hinata over Sasuke any day!

Yup, you're right about everything for Sasuke!

Nope, I enjoy your rants because they give me a perspective of my stories I thought about but never really mention because I thought no one cared! I'm happy that you like to discuss my story with me! I mean I like to read your take on it, it's always so interesting and spot-on!!!

Yeah, they will. The rest just want Hinata to be happy and they'll help anyway they can!

I know I make so much mistakes I'm just really careless or don't really care…I like to hurry…so I skip a few things.

Not to worry I'll always update when I can!

Nope, I can never have Sasuke end up with Sakura especially in this story! In the end…well let me just say that he'll end up with someone you don't expect!!!

Thank you very much for your insightful thoughts, I hope I don't ask for too much but, I really hope to read another review from you! Thank you!!!!!

* * *

_So I should mention that I just deleted the Gaara chapters in the beginning of the story, I plan to do something else for him…sorry if any of you liked them…_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Two things that tie Hinata to Sasuke, the first…**

"Okay so I had to bribe Chouji to leave us; I feel bad though…" I confess as I look down at the table. "Maybe we should let him hang out with us?" I ask hopefully as I look at the boys.

All three boys' eyes glare at me.

"Hina…" Naruto calls me by the nickname he gave me…my cheeks, I feel them become warm.

"But he's been lonely because Shikamaru isn't here…" I whisper avoiding their glares.

"Hinata…" Naruto says in a semi-upset tone.

"Neji and TenTen will be with him," Gaara says to me.

"Yeah but they'll probably be kissing and-" I stop talking as I look up at Naruto who is also staring at me…He sits across from me; I should tell Shino or Gaara to change seats with me so that I can be next to him…

"Hinata!" Shino shouts at me, I shake my head. This is kind of dangerous…I shyly look up at Naruto and find his face red too…could he be thinking the same as me?

"The next time either of you zone out into your little world there will be hell to pay!" I hear Gaara shout at us.

"Hai!" both Naruto and I say together. We are really alike…

"So what game are we paying?" Shino asks as he looks over at the closet that the board games are stored.

"Monopoly!" the three of us say, Shino sighs and gets out of his chair. I jump out of mine and steal his; I look up to find Naruto semi-standing he grins at me.

"You beat me." He whispers to me.

"Oh…great minds really do think alike!" I say to him as I stare deeply into his wonderful eyes.

"Yeah…" he whispers back. I lean forward and he leans towards me but we stop as we hear Gaara making gagging sounds.

"Okay!" I shout pissed at a smiling Gaara.

"Hinata, I'm sorry," I hear Naruto talk. "I really and I mean really wanted to bring you with me. But Gaara and Neji they advised me to leave you with them. The truth is that I trusted them because I knew they would protect you from Sasuke. It hurt me to do that to you but, I thought it best…" Shino quietly sets up the board.

"I guess I can understand why they kept the truth from me…because if I wouldn't known I would have followed after you." I confess to them.

"The truth is that while I was away I wrote you a letter every day, I left them with Sarutobi so when your there I hope you can read them. In those four years I traveled as much of the world as I could. I learned many things, tons of new fighting skills. You can say that my time away helped change me. I'm different then I was back then. But I still hold little power, I'm sure you already know that if I fight now I'd lose against all the men Sasuke has. That's why I had to…I wanted to wait from telling you how much I love you. Because I felt that if I told you now the same thing as before would happen. I'm positive Sasuke will kill me with his own hands instead of leaving it to someone else. I don't want you to suffer anymore. You deserve to be happy! So when you confessed to me yesterday I said all those lies to protect you. But the reality is that I love you more then you can imagine! I thought I had to win back your trust, and your love, but like always you surprised me…But you know we're going to have to hide 'us' from everyone?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I trust them but they are so transparent…also I've gone ahead and asked for Itachi's help. Since Itachi wants Sasuke alive he'll help us anyway that he can. I'm sure he'll get Kisame on our side too. And I've been thinking of calling Killer Bee and his brother…" I confess to Naruto.

"You really want to leave him but I thought you actually loved him," Naruto says shocked.

I look away from him and stare down at my lap.

"Is it love?" I whisper. "I know I owe him a lot…I mean he literally saved my life. I'm bound to him because of it. But I must admit I do still love him. Because a…this will sound crazy but a part of me will always belong to him. I get that, but a larger and stronger side of me wants to be with you Naruto. I think what really compels me to stay by Sasuke's side is because I owe him so much." I admit in tears.

"_I don't want you to die, instead how about you live, even if it isn't for me just keep on living!"_ I shake my head trying to forget those words that Sasuke uttered to me after he…

"I hate that I have to betray him like this! I really do love him but I feel that I have to…Because the way he's obsessed with me is wrong. I feel that it's because I'm still by his side that has made him like this! I want to free him! I want to live my life with you!" I cry out to him. His expression is torn; he looks sad and close to tears himself.

"I never…God Hinata, you are so divided…" he tells me as he looks away from me. "I've always known how much you love Sasuke. I saw it you know…I now feel that if I never wouldn't told you how I felt everything between you and Sasuke would be fine…" he confesses. I wipe away my tears.

"It wouldn't," I truthfully tell him as I look up at Naruto. "As I've mentioned, when you spoke to me the day I moved in with the Uchiha's, the way you were so sure that you could get my soul back…those words stirred my feelings, Sasuke he just…he returned the will in me to live but you. When you told me that my heart belonged to you from that day on…" I say to Naruto.

"Shit Hinata!" Naruto shouts, "Here I say I love you but I know nothing about you! How stupid am I?"

"Really stupid," Gaara and Shino murmur together both Naruto and I glare at them. I was about to say something but there's a knock at the locked door. All of us freeze; we stare at one another scared.

"Oi, are you guys in there?" I hear Jiraiya's voice call out to us; we let out the breath we were holding in.

"No, you pervert!" Naruto shouts. "Leave we're playing a game!" Naruto tells his sensei.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to your super cool sensei? Now open the door before I force it open," he warns us. We all look at Shino, he stares back but then sighs and walks to the door and opens it. Jiraiya looks at me and Naruto. "Hinata move," he orders me, I listen to him and stand up to sit in the chair I first sat in. I look over at Jiraiya as he sits down in the empty chair.

"What's your deal? We're just playing a game nothing perverted like you were thinking!" Naruto angrily says to Jiraiya as looks up at Naruto.

"Ah…" Shino mutters. "That's my seat…"

"No insect boy!" Jiraiya says with a laugh. "So what are we playing?"

"Monopoly," I answer.

"Oh? Not very gangster like!" Jiraiya shouts. I look over at Shino who continues to mumble as he grabs a sofa and pushes it over towards the table. "I want in!" I hear his whisper directed at me. "Wipe the tears," he says, I do and Naruto glares at Jiraiya.

"Why are you here pervert?" Naruto questions his sensei.

"Sasuke is on his way over," he whispers once more. Our eyes grow huge as we look up to see as both of us stare at one another.

"You guys are mad at each other," Shino quickly says. "You threw Naruto into the lake and Gaara and I are doing this so you guys can make-up, which is why _I_ bribed Chouji."

I look down at the board game.

"I'll be the car," I announce.

"No! I always choose the car! You know that! That's why you chose it!" Naruto shouts I glare at him.

"I'm the car!" I warn him in a low tone.

"What's this?" Sasuke asks we look over at him. "How come I wasn't invited to play?" he questions as he comes in.

"Well because you are a sore lose like your girlfriend here! You know I always pick the car right? I' am the car! Aren't I?" Naruto shouts sounding like a child and he looks at Sasuke the whole time during his rant.

"Are you really?" Sasuke asks. "Then I'll be the car," Sasuke says with a grin.

"Hey!" both Naruto and I shout. "Fine, I'll be the dog!" then we turn to glare at one another.

"Stop copying me!" we shout together.

"I'll be the dog," Shino announces.

"Battleship!" I shout reaching out to grab it.

"Fine, I'll be the horse!" he shouts reaching for the small charm.

"I call the train," Jiraiya says.

"Cannon," Gaara murmurs.

"I want to be the iron," Chouji says as he comes in.

"I'll be the hat," Neji tells us with a smile.

"I'm the sack of money," TenTen happily follows after Neji.

"I'll be the shoe," Kakashi states as he walks in.

"We need a bigger table," I say.

"Duh!" Naruto mutters.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" I shout pushing back my chair and stand.

"Whatever, you pushed me into the lake in the first place! So I should do the ass kicking!" he says angrily. I look away feeling embarrassed.

"Go get the bigger table," Sasuke orders everyone. He sits down in the sofa Shino pushed over. "Come on Hinata sit on my lap," he says. I was about to look over at Naruto to see him but I decide against it.

"Hai!" I say.

"Hey that's my…" but Shino stops as he looks at my empty chair. "I call the chair next to them! No one better steal it!" he says angrily.

I didn't enjoy the game as much. Sasuke kept his arm on my waist and was all over me, kissing my head, touching my hair. It almost seemed as if he was trying to make a point…it felt weird the whole time and made sure to never look up at Naruto. I hate this…

* * *

"She'll never leave him," Jiraiya says as we walk down one of the many halls.

"Leave me alone already," I say to him walking faster.

"I can't just stand by while I watch you write your death sentence! I owe you; no I owe it to your dad!"

"Honestly I don't get why you are getting so worked up. You are becoming senile you old pervert! Now leave me alone!" I yell as I hide in my room.

Shit! Why did this have to happen…? I slam my forehead against the wall I didn't even get to hold Hinata's hand!

We have to gain the other member's trust! We have to!

* * *

"Look at you all, gloomy and shit! What the fuck happened?!" Kankuro asks. All of us stare up at him as he greets us once we enter the mansion.

"The rain," all of us respond in unison.

"All we did was play board games!!" TenTen screams out. "'Congratulations you pass Go' or 'Go directly to jail!' Fuck I hate all board games!!!" she yells out as she falls to her knees sobbing.

"Oh no, she has **Post-Board-Game-Syndrome** everyone step away before she kills-" before Kankuro can finish TenTen jumps him and starts to attack him. We watch but leave as Kankuro starts to cry like a little girl and begs that we help him.

"Did anything occur?" Sasuke asks Shikamaru who is busy hugging Chouji.

"Nah, it's been quiet," Temari admits. "I got all of your homework. Sensei expects you all to turn in on Monday."

There's a collective sigh from all of us. I slump my shoulders. I feel my phone start to vibrate; I look down at it as I pull it out. I see that the number is with held.

"Hello Sai," I say happily, "no wait up, I can't hear you," I leave the group and walk out the French doors and start to whisper. "What's the matter Itachi?"

"For a minute I thought I was Sai," he says. "There seems to be a problem…"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Kisame found out and wants to join us. He's calling it: '**Operation Reunite the Uchiha's Campaign while Killing the Wicked Witch.**' You are the wicked witch…" he points out the obvious; if I could I'd slap him…

"I figured as much," I mutter. "Is that all you called me for?" I ask irritably.

"Well, word on the street is that your dad is growing desperate. He's called in the secret agency named: Root to deal with you guys. He's been collecting evidence against all of you. And they seem to be building a case against the gang. He's going to try and arrest them all and leave you alone to deal with everything by yourself. Danzo is working with him and he has an inside man that's by your side." Itachi has suddenly become serious as he talks to me; I feel my breaths come out quickly at his news.

"Wha-" but before I can continue someone pats my back. I jump up and whirl around to find a smiling Sai. The color drains from my face and my whole body shakes.

"It wouldn't…happen…to be…a…guy…" I whisper into the phone.

"…" Itachi doesn't respond. I look into Sai's cold eyes, why am I noticing how empty his eyes are? "Yeah, he got close to you after Naruto left…" I walk away from a frowning Sai.

"…And…you…are…positive…?" I whisper in a broken voice. The tears sting my eyes.

"Yes…"

"What's wrong Hinata-hime?" he questions me.

"B-be careful Hinata-a," Itachi whispers before hanging up.

"You-u! I trusted you!" I scream out before running back towards the house. When I look into the glass doors I see men dressed in black armor surround the gang into the middle of the family room. Just like dogs do with herds of sheep. But Naruto and Sasuke start to fight against the thirty or more men that have them surrounded. My eyes become horrified as I watch them both look out at me with worry reflecting in their eyes. I scream out and run towards them. I reach out with my hand and Naruto does too, we are so far apart but my fingers tingle as they imagine his warmth. I have to get inside but before I can even get twenty feet close to the French doors I got out of; I'm pulled back. Sai grabs me by my waist and lifts me over his shoulder. He starts to run I don't see any of the gang members, all I see are the men dressed in black; the ski masks make it impossible to identify any of them. Were they taken already? It's too soon! I see someone dressed in all green run after us, Lee!

Did I scream out his name? He gives me the thumps up and smiles at me. He runs faster towards us.

"Let go of me!" I order Sai angrily.

"No, I've got orders to keep you," he tells me.

"Lee!" I scream out to him. "Help me!"

"Why? Sai is one of us! He's protecting you! Come on follow me there should be a car waiting behind the forest!" Lee shouts as he takes the lead.

"Lee this guy is the rat!" I yell in tears.

"What? Hinata how dare you say that about your dear friend?" Lee asks me in an outraged tone.

"He is!" I shout in tears.

"You got it wrong Hinata," Lee says. "The rat was Yamato."

"I was supposed to be the one," Sai speaks up, "but I left Root after I got to know you guys but I still pretended to be a part of the Organization. That is why I knew what was going to happen; I came in and I told them what was going down. Sasuke asked me to protect you and Lee was the only one who made it out."

"If anyone gets out it'll be Naruto, they shouldn't have any information on him since he didn't get a chance to do anything," Lee speaks up.

"Will he know where to meet us?" Sai asks.

"I'm sure he remembers, Hinata you'll contact the people needed?" Lee questions me.

"Yeah," I answer. Yamato I never would've guessed it. The reason I let him on my team was because him and Kakashi used to be mercenaries together.

"I'm sorry Sai," I say to him. "Do you know if they went after Jiraiya and them?"

"No, it was only you guys," he responds.

"They must have come after us because of what went on when we discovered that the Konoha businesses were accepting Akatsuki money," Lee speaks up.

"For one they are doing this because of that, the public outcry was too 'loud' for them to ignore. But it's also because Hiashi is growing impatient with Hinata. He doesn't plan to give up until he has her." Sai admits.

I really can't escape him.

Maybe I should do something…

* * *

"We can't keep this one," I hear one of the police officers say. "There's no evidence against him and there's nothing to hold him on." He stops in front of me and takes off the handcuffs. "Follow the police officer, he'll escort you out."

They took us to the police station and are holding everyone in separate interrogation rooms. None of them will talk though. They'll keep quiet once the lawyers get here everyone will be set free. This is for show because I asked Hiashi to do this.

"Uzumaki get out," the officer orders me. "The Commissioner would like a word with you. His car is waiting for you outside. Don't worry I'll handle the paper work." He says as he lets me out from the back. I walk out into the waiting room and walk through the doors and see a black limo parked there at the entrance. I go to it and open the door. I'm surprised to see Hiashi there sitting down, he glares at me and I grin as I sit next to him.

"I don't do favors for free," he furiously tells me.

"I never said it was," I reply. "Look I understand the position you are in. I know of the debts and the problems you are facing. After all I'm the one who paid them all off."

"What?! How?!" he yells sitting to the side to face me.

"I know the people you owe and that problem you have because of the slave and prostitution ring you have going on underground is disappearing as we speak."

"What do you want in exchange?" he asks clearly pissed and not bothering to hide it.

"That you leave Konoha and don't you ever come near Hinata." I reply in a calm tone. "The reason you wanted her was for the money, am I right? Well now you got it so I want you out of my city, is that clear?" I question him.

"You have got to be kidding me! Hinata is worth a lot more!" he screams out.

"Is she really? Did you know that I did a little digging and discovered your drug production? I even have evidence against you. And wait where is it that it's happening?" his eyes grow huge and I smirk. "Oh, yeah Kumogakure! Now, I wonder what the Raikage of Kumogakure will do when I hand him the evidence. What do you think Hiashi? What would happen to you?" I can see his face drain of its color, he is visibly shaking. "Now, is Hinata worth more than you pathetic life?" I ask turning to glare at the asshole that made Hinata suffer. He doesn't speak. "I have all your paperwork. Tomorrow I want you to give a press conference where you will announce your resignation and name Jiraiya the new Commissioner. You will tell the public that Jiraiya has been a police officer for the longest time but you kept it a secret. I'll give you five days after tomorrow to leave the city _quietly_. If you try to talk to Hinata once, if you try anything at all the evidence against you will be given to the Raikage. Now Hiashi is money more valuable then life?" I ask the man furiously.

He doesn't say anything as he goes over the consequences in his mind, he's like a computer, going through every different type of scenario and the end results of each one. I'm sure that he's come to the same conclusion as I have.

"Don't think that you can have her after this! Pain won't stop neither will Sasuke they won't let you have her!" he yells out to me.

"Stop here," I order the driver, I rest my hand on the door handle. "Who said I wanted her? I just plan to set her free and for Hinata to make her own choices. If she wants to stay with Sasuke so be it. I just want to give something to Hinata that you and Sasuke took. And it means the world to me…" I say before getting out of the car and closing the door before he could respond.

If she doesn't choose me it's okay. As long as she's happy that's all that matters to me.

I see a pay phone and go to it. I dial a number I forced myself to memorize.

"Yes?" I hear Yamato answer.

"Thank you," I say to him.

"No problem Naruto-sama," he tells me with a chuckle.

"Is Kakashi-sensei there?" I inquire as I close the booth door.

"Yeah," I listen as he hands the phone over.

"What am I good for?" Kakashi asks.

"There it's done." I first declare. "Jiraiya will be named Commissioner, don't tell him let me surprise him. I'll call him and advise him to watch the press conference; I wish I was with him to watch how he reacts. Have the Kumogakure team wait five days. Once he leaves the city they can have him and tell them to make sure to do whatever they want." This is what he gets for making Hinata suffer. I'm going to stab him in the back. He is going to live through hell at the hands of the Raikage.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asks me after a pause.

"Yeah, this is the least he can pay for what he made Hinata go through," I respond.

"All right, I'll call them up now," he says.

"Kakashi-sensei, thank you for everything," I whisper.

"Yamato and my loyalty is to you," he confesses.

"Thanks, I'm going to need you guys," I truthfully tell him. "I'll go tell Hinata," I say before hanging up. I get out of the booth and feel everyone's angry eyes on me.

"It would've been better if he died! Now all he's doing is tarnishing Minato-sama's legacy," I hear a man say behind my back.

"He's trash!" some lady shouts as I pass her.

"Go die you bastard! How can you call yourself Minato-sama's son?!"

"No son of his would be so evil!"

"Leave!"

"Get out!"

They all continue to yell at me but I ignore it.

For a moment I forgot how much the people of Konoha hate me. The citizens hate me because they think I'm ruining my father's kindness by being a part of the gang. I can't blame them though…it's true.

I'm making my father ashamed rather than being proud of me.

My parents must hate me…for the choice of life I chose to live.

"Why don't you talk back?" I look to my side and find Anko there.

"Why? Everything I say falls on deaf ears, they don't listen," I respond. "My dad did everything to help the people but I'm not."

"Minato-sama would be proud of you," I hear her say. "In your own 'silent' way you're helping them. You should say it out loud instead of keeping it a secret."

"Nothing gets past you. If they knew it was me they wouldn't accept the help."

"Silly Naruto," she says with a chuckle. "Well I'll leave your depressed self behind, I'm late." Anko slaps me on my back and runs off with a wave. I wonder where she found out from…

* * *

"They should be getting out soon," I say to the other two as they play poker, I stare at them. "Aren't you worried at all?" I shout as I walk back and forth in the small room. Our hiding spot is an apartment building that is used by the prostitutes Sasuke is the "pimp" of.

It's out in the woods and not many people know it's here. It's out of Konoha jurisdiction so the "John's" come here and they don't want their families or anyone to know so they don't ever talk about this place.

"I find it a little too convenient that this happened now," Sai admits. "I guess I can understand that Hiashi wanted to get everyone at once but…something is wrong, it's almost as if someone planned it," Sai is just being paranoid.

"I highly doubt that!" Lee shouts as he jumps up out of his chair. "No one could pull that off! Sasuke knows everything, he would've known!" I look over at Lee, he can't sit still for long, and he always has to be active. Just watching him tires me out.

I scream and jump up as my cell phone vibrates. Both boys look over at me and I avoid their amused eyes.

"Y-yes?" I whisper.

"Haha! I heard you!" it's Naruto! "I forgot what room number we are supposed to meet in?" he asks me with a chuckle.

"I'll be right out," I shout into the phone.

"No, it's okay jus-" but I hang up on Naruto.

"Naruto just got out, I'm going to meet him at the entrance," I say as I run to the door.

"Hinata-hime wait! Don't go-" but I don't listen as I run out the door with a smile.

* * *

I look back and find Lee holding me back.

"Sai my good man leave Hinata, she wants to meet Naruto alone we should allow it. I heard that they were fighting while at the mansion so maybe this will help stop the fighting," Lee says becoming serious.

"You do know what kind of place this is don't you? Guys come in to request prostitutes, some guy is bound to grab her thinking she's game," I shout out. Lee's eyes grow big.

"Ah?!?! I forgot!!!" he yells out, "Hinata!!!" Lee shouts kicking the door down then turns around to look at me. "No but Sai, we're on the first floor," Lee tells me suddenly.

"Oh…yeah…" I whisper sitting back down, Lee looks over at me with a funny look on his face.

"Sai could it be…" he doesn't finish instead a silly grin comes onto his mouth. I keep my gaze down at the floor; I feel my face turn red. "That you are in love with…Naruto?" I fall back in my chair. How could he even assume that?!

"No!" I yell as I stand, "not Naruto but-" I shout irritated and he doesn't even let me finish.

"Eh? Really how boring! My uncle Gai says that any love is beautiful! Even if guys love guys he thinks it's beautiful! I'm with him!!!" Lee proclaims loudly. "My uncle Gai is the best! Isn't he Sai? Did I ever tell you about the one time when-" I tone him out. Is it okay to leave them alone?

Should we…

"Don't," Lee speaks up. "Leave them," I look back when did I even stand? "If you dare interrupt them then you will suffer Sai. They deserve…just sit back down…" he whispers in a menacing tone.

I gulp down my fear as I walk back to the table and silently start to play poker with Lee.

What…who is this Lee?!

* * *

I stand by the desk of the security guard; he takes the name of the girl asked and escorts the "customer" up to the room. I look over at him and he looks at the computer screen. He wouldn't give me the room number they are in. I can feel his eyes on me as he looks away from the computer to glare at me.

"Hey Baki! Don't you remember Naruto? He's with us you now!" I hear Hinata shout at the guy, he doesn't look at her.

"I was ordered to not permit this 'loser' to come in," he says pointing at me.

"How long ago was that order?" she asks standing next to Baki behind the desk.

"Four years ago," he admits.

"Silly Baki! Naruto is one of us and he has news regarding everyone. Naruto is now Sasuke's right hand man so if Sasuke finds out you'll be in trouble…" she says as she gets out from behind the desk and walks away I follow after her.

Once we are deep enough in the forest she turns around and embraces me. My arms go around her small waist.

"I was worried!" she says.

"I'm sorry," I whisper smelling her hair.

"Sai suspects someone planned this," she confesses to me. "Lee said that nothing gets past Sasuke so this couldn't be planned, what do you think? Are they all okay? How are they holding up? Should I go visit them? Maybe I should go give myself to dad," I cover her moving mouth with my hand. I just look into her eyes and smile.

"Hinata they are all fine, they'll be out in no time so don't worry! Shouldn't you runaway though?" I ask her. She reaches up and removes my hand off of her mouth.

"I can't! I won't abandon them like this!" she shouts.

"They wouldn't mind though," I say to her truthfully. "If you leave now we can avoid an all out fight against Sasuke."

"I thought you understood me!" she yells in tears. "I understand that if I leave now it would be better but I can't! For one I won't leave everyone behind! And-and when I leave I want…I want Sasuke to allow it! I want him to say: 'It's okay Hinata; I can live on without you I understand now, so I can finally let you go!' I want him to say that! Or else I couldn't live in peace with you! I would always worry that he'd give up and kill himself or something! He saved me and I promised his mom and I would save him! I can't back down! Not now!" she cries out as she continues to sob. I grab a hold of her neck and pull her into me.

"I just wanted to make sure," I murmur to her. "I'm sorry, I understand it…" Now I can't back down either, I'll help her. "Actually I have a surprise for you…all I can say now is for you to watch the morning news tomorrow, trust me, you'll love it!"

I hold her to me as she asks questions but I refuse to answer. I smile playfully at her and she continues to try to get me to answer but I won't budge. I want her to watch it. I want her to see as her father announces that he's leaving…

* * *

We sit in the girls sitting room as we watch the TV, I allowed everyone to eat breakfast in here.

"Hinata the whole point of this room is for the girls alone can hang out here! No boys allowed!" Temari says angrily. She's grouchy because she missed her new favorite drama because she was taking to jail.

"You think I haven't noticed you and Shikamaru sneak in here?" I question the blushing girl.

"What?" Kankuro and Gaara shout.

"Stupid Hinata!" Shikamaru says. I turn my face at Sasuke who is busy watching the morning news.

"Say something!" I say to Sasuke.

"**We just got word that the Commissioner of the Konoha Police Department is giving a special news conference!**" out of the corner of my eye I see Naruto watch the TV with a small smile. I give the TV my full attention. I watch as the camera focuses on my father's cold expression, he looks into the camera.

"**Members of the press and public I have called you here today to make an announcement. Effective immediately I will step down as the Commissioner of the Police Force. I will hand over the position to a man who has secretly been a police officer for many years. His name is Jiraiya and the city is now in good hands. My reason for stepping down is because I plan to focus my whole attention to the Hyuga Conglomerate. We will be moving the Conglomerate's base of operations to Iwagakure. That is all, I thank you for your time and support this entire time I've been Commissioner. My letter of resignation has already been handed in. Now I must leave," **he says looking into the camera one last time before stepping away from the podium and walking away. For a moment it felt as if he was looking at me…

The camera man goes after him as do the other reporters. They all shout questions but my dad doesn't answer any. He just walks to a waiting car and goes in without looking back.

"**Well this was quite the surprise! Ladies and gentlemen if you just missed it we will repeat what the Commissioner just announced. He is stepping down to focus on his business. He has handed over the title to Jiraiya-sama one of the three great Sannin.**"

I stop listening and my hold on the bowl of cereal I was eating loosens and it falls on the carpet. My jaw drops as my eyes keep looking at the screen…what?!

Could this…

Wait…what is this feeling…I want to look over at Naruto but I don't because I can feel Sasuke's eyes on me. He's watching me closely.

Just yesterday I felt like I always did but right now it feels…it feels a little bit…like a small part of the soul I thought I lost…like a part of my soul has returned…

My vision is blurry as I look at the TV I can't see because of the tears.

I feel a bit free…I'm free from my father now…

Naruto really kept his promise! He just returned a part of me that my father took away…

My whole being…I feel so different…

It's all because of Naruto…I wish I could hug him…

* * *

Everyone in the room looks shocked expect for two people. Hinata is crying like a baby and Sasuke looks pissed beyond what I've ever seen, even more then when he found out about Hinata and me.

I think back to what he told me once years ago…

"_What do you mean?" I ask the boy who sits in his father's old chair._

"_Honestly why are you even my right hand man?" Sasuke asks showing how easily he gets irritated._

"_Whatever asshole! What did you mean before?" I ask not growing angry at Sasuke for being his usual asshole self._

_He sighs angrily._

"_The reason I can keep Hinata by my side are because of two things," I watch him he's completely serious. "For one it's her father. Because he's such a powerful person she needs someone just as powerful to protect her from him. She fears him more then she fears death. So as long as her father lives she'll stay by my side. The other is because I gave her life." My head tilts at his second reason._

"_I don't get it, the second one," I speak up._

"_It's something that I witnessed, a secret between Hinata and me…one that no one knows," he admits with a small smile._

"_So what? Which one makes her stay with you?" I question him._

"_Both are to my advantage but…it's the second one that keeps her loyal to me," he confesses as he looks up. I watch him something has been bothering me._

"_Why do you insist on her being with you? Do you love her?" I've always wanted to inquire him this._

"_Sincerely? What is your interpretation of love?" he asks._

"_Wanting to make the girl you love happy and laugh," I honestly say, he snickers at my answer._

"_You are more of a child then I thought. For me it's the opposite I want the girl to be miserable without me to want me when I'm away…to always know that without me she can't live and will never be happy." He admits with an ironic smile._

"_That's disgusting," I comment._

"_I didn't ask you."_

"_But Hinata is happy so does that mean you don't love her?" he just looks up at me for a bit as he keeps to himself. He moves the leather chair so that I only see the back of the black chair._

"_Maybe…" he whispers, "but it doesn't mean I'll let her go, she belongs to me…"_

* * *

I look over to watch as Sasuke stands up and walks away that angry and sour look on his face stays as he leaves the room. No one says anything. They all keep their focused eyes on the TV screen.

I'm glad…I did what I said I would do…It may only be half but I did return some of the soul Hinata lost to one devil. Now I only need to return the part that Sasuke is holding.

First I must find out what it is, what does it mean that Sasuke gave "life" to Hinata?


	13. The Second Reason

_**So, I was totally able to update sooner because I have no reviews!!!**_

_**Oh, and those pink pens are on their way!!! I have a feeling that before I start the fall semester this story will be complete, just a feeling I have…**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter because this one and the next chapter will give an insight on Hinata and Naruto's childhood, from their points of view.**_

_**This chapter is Hinata's and Naruto's is next, tragedies for both…**_

_**Why do I like tragedies?**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Second Reason**

"_NEVER" he shouts, "Its fine now," I look up at the boy as he kneels down with me and smiles. "I'll protect you from him! So that you can live happily, I want to see you smile. I just want you to be happy." He admits to me in a soft voice, I glare up at him._

"_Why the fuck are you being nice to me? Just leave me alone! Let me do it!" I yell at him._

"_How about you give your life to me?" he asks me as he stands in front of me. "Live for me and you won't regret it," he says to me as he stretches his small arm to me, his hand is open palm face up. I look up at him; I get it…without thinking much more about it my trembling hand reaches up to hold onto the cold yet small hand._

My eyes open and I look up at the ceiling, again the same dream, why? I turn to my bedroom door and find Sasuke standing in the doorway. He watches me for a bit, I stare back at him.

"What's the matter?" I ask sitting up, he leans away from the doorway.

"Nothing, just want to make…" he stops himself and turns his back to me suddenly. "Let you know that if you don't get ready soon we're going to be late," he says walking away without looking back.

"Sasuke aren't we going to talk about what happened yesterday?" I ask before he can get too far away. He stops walking and just stands there a few feet from my door.

"What, that your father stepped down? It doesn't matter because now we have gained the entire police force, that's all that matters now," he answers me before leaving and this time I don't stop him.

What is wrong with him? That expression on his face…he looked sad, torn and relieved to see me here still. It's like the time when I tried to leave with Naruto. Afterwards I would wake up to find Sasuke in my bedroom watching me. Almost as if he came to make sure I was still here…

He is so insecure! I expected more from him but I have to admit that I'm happy my father will be gone. Now I can be free from him! I haven't felt this light and happy since I was born! Ah this is an awesome feeling!

I wonder what Naruto did to make my dad leave…and why didn't he tell me about his excellent plan?

Well I'm just happy!

I take a quick shower and change into my school uniform I make my way to the kitchen; I grab a bowl and fill it with cereal and milk. I take my seat at the rectangle table.

"Two seem to be gone," I say out loud. "Where are they?" I ask as I begin to eat.

"Don't know," Kiba speaks I look over at him. "Naruto and Shino just said that they'll meet us at school," I nod looking down at the bowl.

"How do you feel?" Neji asks, I look up and find all of them watching me closely, all their eyes reflect the same emotion: concern. I smile at them.

"Good, glad, grateful, all the g's," I say with a laugh. "I would like to go visit him," I admit down at the table. "But it's better for my mental well-being that I don't. If I enter that house again…" I whisper looking down to the side of me. "Nah, I'll just send him a letter, I'm not strong enough to face him…" I confess to them.

They all keep quiet and don't ask or say anything further. But then Sasuke speaks up after a short silence.

"Is there any new information on Yamato?" Sasuke asks.

"Sai says that Root hasn't told him anything but _someone_ mentioned that Yamato can't be found anywhere," I tell him.

"I have some of the special task team trying to find something on him," Neji says.

"I want him found and kept alive," Sasuke orders us, we nod, "let's go," he tells us.

Stupid Naruto, I wanted to see him!

* * *

I knock on Iruka's apartment door, the door opens and I find a sleepy Anko wearing only a bra and matching panties. I cover Shino's sunglasses as my jaw drops.

"What are you doing dressed like this at my sensei's house?" I shout angrily.

"Shut up brat," she says rubbing her half-closed eyes. "Iruka is showering so leave," she says trying to close the door.

"But I need to talk to sensei!" I say trying to keep the door open with my shoulder and still keep my hand covering Shino's virgin eyes. "You can't tell us what to do! Why the hell are you dressed like that while answering the door? Go put on some clothes!" I order her.

"Brat's should mind their own business!" she tells us.

"Anko, what's going on?" I hear sensei, before she can answer I shout.

"Iruka-sensei I came to talk to you!"

"Anko let Naruto in," he says in a weary voice.

"But if I do we won't get to have sex again!" she says in a funny voice, "I want to again!"

"Anko," he calls her in an equally funny tone. I feel my face become red; she leaves the door open and goes to him. When we come in I find them gone, I turn to look at Shino, finally uncovering his sunglasses.

"Maybe we should wait outside because I don't want to listen as they do it," he nods and as we were going to leave Iruka-sensei comes back out.

"Sorry about that," he tells us with a half-smile on his lips. "Now this is a treat to have you both here, would you like a cup of coffee?" he asks as he stands by his coffee maker.

"Nah," I say shaking my head, Shino nods.

"So what brings you two here?" he questions us as he hands Shino his coffee and sits down in the chair across from us. I rest my hands on the table.

"Nothing much," I lie with a smile. He stares at me; he can always tell when I don't say the truth.

"Don't worry Anko won't say anything. I can vouch for her," he says turning serious. Ah! She got the information from Iruka! That's how she knows about me helping the people from the city! I turn to look at Shino and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, I came to invite you to join my team," I admit. "Kakashi-sensei has also accepted my invitation, I asked Haku but he told me that he had to talk it over with Zabuza. Shion, Amaru, Sora and Temujin have all agreed to join me. Sasuke also said to me that he'll give me more of his members if I want. He's agreed to hand us the places he usually sends his own teams to, so we have the best places."

"What about the underground gambling places? Or the prostitution rings? Are those ours too?" Anko asks as she walks to the table this time fully clothed. My eyebrow goes up in question. "What? It's okay you don't have to beg, I'll join your team," she says with a smile as she sits on Iruka-sensei's lap.

"No, those are the most financially gaining so he'll keep them," Shino speaks.

"Oh, yeah Iruka-sensei thank you for helping with Yamato," I say he nods. Iruka was the one who gave Yamato another identity and everything; it was thanks to him that Yamato will be safe in another country.

"No problem," he says with a smile. "As long as he's okay that's all that matters. Did you tell Hinata what you did for her?" he asks leaning forward.

"What?! Kind of," I admit looking down at the table. "She knows it was me but I didn't go into all the details," I softly confess.

"What will become of the Hyuga Conglomerate?" Iruka asks me, I suddenly look up.

"What do you mean?" I respond.

"You know, who is Hiashi going to pass it to?" Anko speaks up.

"Why would he give it to anyone? He doesn't know that I sold him out to Kumogakure. He thinks I left him off the hook. Hiashi has no idea that once he's left Konoha he's going to be taken to Kumogakure," I answer.

"So he has no idea?" Iruka asks once more, I shake my head. "How did Jiraiya-sama take the news?" Iruka questions me with a small smile.

"Not well, he threatened to leave the village but I convinced him to stay by bribing him with free women," I truthfully tell them.

"He'll never change…" Iruka murmurs. "I'll join your team."

"Actually I'm going to need you to help me gain the trust of Sasuke's men who will join us. I'll need all the help I can get when the time comes to fight against Sasuke," I confess to my sensei and Anko.

"So you will go against your best friend?" Iruka questions me softly.

"Yeah, for Hinata, if she wants me to I'll go against Buddha himself!" I admit with a grin.

"Crazy!" Iruka suddenly proclaims as he throws his arms up. "You are crazy!" he shouts laughing, "but I get where you are coming from…I'll help you," he tells me reluctantly.

"Glad to have you on my side!" I say with a wide grin. "We should go, school has already started," I say getting up and Shino does too. "We got work today so be ready for when I call." I announce to him as I walk out of his apartment with Shino by my side.

"Your team is becoming strong," Shino admits.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how Sasuke and Hinata became friends would you." I ask him.

"Nope, I thought you knew," Shino says looking over at me, "since you have known Sasuke the longest."

"Yeah…" I whisper, I guess I have no choice but to ask Hinata herself.

* * *

"Naruto and Shino it's good of you to join us," Ebisu sensei says in an irritated tone. I keep my eyes forward at the board and don't look over at Naruto as he waves off our sensei and sits down in his desk.

"Sorry sensei," Naruto says from his desk. Before Ebisu sensei gives us permission to leave for lunch Shino walks out of the classroom. Shino always likes to eat alone no matter how many times I ask him to join us.

"He's a loner," Sasuke speaks up as he joins our desks. "Let him be."

"Yeah, yeah…" I say as I bend down to grab the bento's prepared by our cook. Everyone else brings their desks to ours. I look up at Naruto as he stands by his desk and doesn't move. "Aren't you eating?" I ask Naruto and he shakes his head.

"I'm going to go over things with two members of my team. They told me that they made lunch for me so I'm going to the cafeteria with them." He tells me walking away. I shrug my shoulder acting as if I don't care.

"Want to know what I heard?" Kankuro asks as he leans forward. I ignore him as I hand everyone their bento box. "That the two members are girls!" he exclaims with a laugh. As soon as I give him his box he gets up. "I'm going to join Naruto! Kiba lets go!" Without a word of protest Kiba goes along with Kankuro.

"Are they really chicks?" Shikamaru the ever noisy guy asks. I open my bento and whisper my thanks and grab my chopsticks.

"Yup…" Sasuke responds getting his own metal chopsticks.

"Whose turn is it to buy drinks?" Temari questions as look at everyone. I look up to point at Chouji.

"I would like green tea!" I give out my order, "if you hurry back I'll give you Naruto's bento." He suddenly leaps up and hurries everyone to give him what they want to drink, he leaves.

"So now with Jiraiya in charge it'll be easier," TenTen says out of nowhere.

"No more threats from them. Or trying to take Hinata…" Neji admits.

"Some will be against us, they were loyal to Hiashi, so they won't easily join us," I tell them as I eat some rice and lean back in my wooden chair.

"True, then we'll have to force them out of the police department," Sasuke says.

"And 'Root' is a part of the police, I wonder, will Danzo join us or will he break away from the police?" why am I reacting like this?

"Is something going on Hinata?" Sasuke asks me, I turn to look at him, his expression is so warm. He looks into my eyes, why… "How about we leave?" he softly asks me, without thinking I nod. I'm being a child; it must be because of my dream this morning…

"OH MAJOR NEWS! Those two chicks are hot! I mean as hot as Hinata!" Chouji says as he comes barging into the classroom with his arms full of drinks. I watch as sweat slides down his temples and forehead.

"Really? I'm going to go check them out," Shikamaru says getting up slowly; I look over and find Temari glaring at him. "What? I'm curious…" he admits not looking at her. She stands and goes next to Shikamaru grabbing a firm hold on his arm.

"I'm going too!" she shouts with a child like defiance, I smirk at her.

"I never knew you checked out girls," he says as soon as the words get out I can tell he regretted saying it. I laugh as Temari punches him in the stomach.

"Asshole! I just want to _see _them not **check** them out!"

"I'll go with you!" Chouji says as he gives us our drinks. "Maybe we can go say hi…" he whispers.

"How cute!" TenTen teases him.

"Hey! Leave Chouji alone," I warn TenTen, she sighs and looks away. "You should introduce yourself Chouji! Don't be afraid, you my friend are an awesome guy! Any girl would be lucky to have you! If I wasn't with Sasuke I'd definitely go out with you!" I admit with a shy smile. He gives me his thanks with his wide smile on his mouth.

"Let's go," Shikamaru says and they leave.

"Once lunch is over let's leave," I say as I lean towards Sasuke.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Sasuke murmurs into my ear.

At least I got to see Naruto today…

* * *

When I go back to the classroom with Kiba and Kankuro both Hinata and Sasuke are gone. I don't ask where they went or if they went together. I keep my questions to myself.

I wait until after schools out, everyone but Gaara and Shino leave to go somewhere. I sit in the passenger seat and Shino sits behind me.

"Do you know where they went?" I direct my question at Gaara, since Shino bolted out of the class before lunch. He shakes his head as he looks forward at the street. "I don't understand why but I'm worried…" I admit to my friends.

"Nope, Sasuke just asked Hinata if she was feeling well, then afterwards Hinata said she wanted to leave and they did," Gaara answers.

"I don't get it…" I whisper confused.

"It was probably because of what Chouji said," Gaara says after a pause, he probably just remembered.

"What did he say?" then Gaara explains what went on during lunch.

"Chouji actually said that?" I shout pissed. "That's bullshit! They aren't at her level! None of the females I've ever seen can touch Hinata's beautifulness! She's the most gorgeous-" I'm cut off by Shino.

"Tell _her_ that not _us_," Shino tells me in an irritated voice.

"Oh yeah, Shino, Shion was asking about you," I say turning to the side so I can glance back at him.

"I-I've never heard that-t name b-before," Shino whispers nervously as he looks out the window.

"Really?" Gaara and I ask together. Shino doesn't say anything and we look over at one another wondering what this is about.

"Let's stop by Sarutobi-sensei's house, she's probably there." I say, Gaara nods and makes his way to Hinata's sensei's house. I think that is where we'll be able to meet in secret, without Sasuke suspecting. Since there's no reason for me not to go there since I' am close to Sarutobi…

"Are you guys coming?" I ask as I have my hand on the car door handle.

"We have to go collect today," Shino says as he gets out to take my seat once I get out of the car.

"Oh…okay…" I whisper as Shino closes the car door and Gaara drives off. I wave bye but neither of them look back at me.

I sigh as I turn around to face the huge wooden gate doors, which keep the house from being seen to the outside. I go to the intercom and press the button.

"I don't think I should let you in," I look at the ten inch video screen, only the top of Konohamaru's head is in view.

"Why?" I ask.

"She's really pissed…and gramps is having trouble keeping up with her," he says tip toeing up but now I see all of his hair and the top part of his forehead.

"Oh, I'll leave then," I say quickly but then the doors open.

"No, you don't," I hear Hinata's angry voice, I look back to find her pissed off expression directed at me through the screen, I gulp down my fear. "Sarutobi-sensei can't go on, I need a sparring partner and you…are…IT!" she tells me in a menacing tone.

This is the cynical Hinata that I'm terrified of…if I run for it she'll follow after me. I should…without thinking it more thoroughly I walk into Sarutobi's long drive-way and make my way to the dojo Sarutobi had built.

If I pee in my pants because I'm scared, I'll never live it down…

I should calm down she can't seriously be pissed at me for having lunch with my team, she can't! I remove my shoes and walk into the dojo only to have a katana blade come down on me. Without thinking I react by grabbing a hold of it between my palms. I look above me to see a smirking Hinata, she pulls her blade away.

"Good reflexes, but can you block two katana's with only two hands?" she asks as she stand in stance and waits for me.

"Whoa! I thought you said spar like with our fists not katana's!" I shout backing away from her.

"Nope! Hinata is learning to wield two katana's at once," I hear a tired Sarutobi speak; I look to the farthest side and find him laying there on the floor.

"But I only fight with my scythe, I don't use katana's," I tell them still backing away.

"Look at the other katana," Sarutobi tells me as his chest rising quickly. I do and find the blade longer then a usual katana. "She's using one normal length and a long katana which is difficult for her because it's lighter." The blade is long but thin, really thin. If I punch it in the right place I can break it! "It won't be as easy as you think, that blade is strong. A master sword smith infused it with a stubborn demon, which sold its soul to the devil. The demon was once a samurai but he wanted to become more powerful so he killed more and more innocent people. Until the devil appeared and granted him the power he wanted. But it came at a cost…which is why he now finds himself turned into that katana…" he can't honestly believe that?! Sarutobi is just lying.

"He wants to taste your blood," Hinata says to me with an evil smirk on her beautiful lips.

"Look Hinata can't we talk first?" I ask her, she shakes her head.

"You've got until three to get a katana or two," she whispers going back into her stance. Her left foot slides forward then to the side. The upper part of her body leans back a bit and she holds her lavender hilted katana forward and her long black hilted katana pointed behind her. "…three!" she shouts running at me. I throw myself down on the floor and slide across the wood floor and catch the katana that Sarutobi threw at me. She stops running to where I was and flips to the side and runs at me. First her long katana comes down at me. I use the katana that is still in its sheath to block it. She comes at me with the lavender katana but I flip my own around to block it from stabbing me.

Shit, she's really trying to kill me!

She growls as she pulls back a bit and throws a kick up at my face. I go down and use the butt of my katana to tap Hinata's wrists and her arms shake and her hold on the long katana loosens, I then kick the hilt up and it stabs the ceiling and stays up there.

I smile at the irritated Hinata. She yells out as she tries to stab me with her other katana but I use my own katana to block the blade from connecting and stabbing me. I watch as she goes down a bit to jump up and grab her other katana but I kick her right shoulder and grab a hold of her abdomen as I launch myself at her, she falls back with a thud. As soon as she lands on the floor my now unsheathed katana stabs the wood floor next to her left cheek. I grin down at the out of breath Hinata. Her eyes reflect the desire to kill me.

I smile down at her and lean forward to kiss her sweaty forehead.

"I win this round!" her already blushing face turns bright red and I get off of her. I offer Hinata my hand but she slaps it away. I laugh at her and she glares back at me.

"A-again-n!" she shouts huffing, her lungs must be on fire, I shake my head.

"I'll win again because I'm not having difficulty breathing. You'll lose faster the next time. Rest for a bit then we'll go again," I say handing her a bottle of water.

"How-w?" she asks gasping and sits up.

"I trained in a higher altitude, at first I couldn't last a minute fighting up there but then I got the hang of it and don't get tired at all. It really helped my stamina and lungs."

"Crazy!" she whispers, still breathing funny.

"But true!"

"Hate you!" she huffs.

"Aww, Hinata don't hurt my feeling like that!" I whisper. She throws herself down on the floor. I look over at Sarutobi and find a funny expression on his old face.

"I went through a similar training when I was younger but I forgot it…" Sarutobi confesses he stands up. "I need a drink…can't believe it…she tired me out…I'm doomed…" we hear him murmur. I turn to look at Hinata and her breathing is normal now. I watch her; she must feel my eyes on her because her face is bright red.

"Today in the morning I went to Iruka-sensei's house," I speak up; her shy eyes look over at me. I go to sit next to her. "You'll never believe who he's dating, it's Anko," I tell her looking forward up at the banner on the wall.

"Really?" she asks in a whisper.

"Yeah, I asked him to join my team and he agreed but Anko is also a part of it now," I say turning down to look at my fingers that cling onto one another. I then see Hinata's hand go on top of my own.

"Don't worry," she tells me softly. "I'm sure she'll make him happy."

"Yeah…" I whisper as I grab a hold of her hand.

"He'll always love you, Naruto you are his favorite student and I'm positive he thinks of you as his son." Hinata's kind words ease my worry away, how did she know I was thinking about that?

"I don't see those girls like that," I start off looking down at her, her eyes grow wide and a slight blush surfaces on her cheeks. "No one is as beautiful as you, no girl can be at your level, in my eyes you are the most gorgeous girl in the universe!" I shout feeling my face become red.

"Th-thanks…" she whispers sitting up, and I turn to the side so that we can sit facing each other. "If you hadn't really meant that I would've still been pissed at you. Sorry about how I reacted…" she says timidly. She must be embarrassed about earlier.

"No, it's normal. Don't be afraid to bring up something. If you think I should tell you something then tell me Hinata. If Gaara hadn't told me I'd have no idea what I did to anger you. We can't rely on all of them to tell us what's going on. That's why I expect you to tell me what you're thinking and how you're feeling, okay?" I ask her softly, she smiles and nods.

"You have to tell me how you feel too," she says meeting my eyes.

"Roger!" I shout playfully. I then go on to tell her about Yamato and what I plan to do to her father. Her expression doesn't change but I can tell she doesn't really like the idea but she's happy about it in her own way. She has a slight frown tugging between her brows as she watches me but the understanding in her eyes urges me to continue telling her about what I asked Yamato to do.

"I…" she pauses looking away from me. "I…love you even more…" she whispers as tears form in her innocent and thoughtful eyes. "But…I still…I hate Hiashi but…it doesn't mean I want him to die you know…he's still my dad…" her voice comes out broken and I throw myself at her and hug her to me. I rest her face on my shoulder and let her cry.

"I can't forgive him Hinata!" I shout angrily. "He did shit to you that you shouldn't have gone through! He is an asshole who used you like…if he continues to live here he'll continue to try to take you away. You'll suffer again and I won't allow that! Hate me if you want but I will not allow him to roam freely, plotting different ways to get you! I want you to be safe, to live liberally out in the open instead of fearing that one day he'll take you away for good! This has to be done for you. Sasuke left him alone because he used the fear you had of that man to make you rely on Sasuke! I don't want that for you…I want you to be…free to make your own choices and decisions," I confess to her.

"But…" I stop her.

"This maybe one of the only times that I won't ask your opinion, this time just trust my judgment. Trust me this one time and follow me without question!" I order loudly. I feel her nod against my shoulder.

"I'll trust y-you-u," I hear her murmur.

"Good," I say gently moving her away from me. "Now let me wipe these tears away because that bastard doesn't deserve any of your precious tears!" I say as I put my fingers under her eyes and wipe them away.

"Thank you!" she whispers. I just smile. This…I'm doing it for me too…I want her to be liberated from everything now I have to ask her… "How about we fight again whoever wins this next match must be the others slave for a day!" she announces happily.

Good, I'm glad she's smiling again.

"First…" I pause looking seriously at her. "Hinata tell me how…why you stay with Sasuke through everything…"

* * *

I look at Naruto, what does he mean? I tilt my head to the left to watch him.

"What?" I ask.

"Why is it that you stay by Sasuke's side even though he's an asshole to you," he says.

"Ah, because I promised mama that I'd always stay with him," I tell him one of the reasons.

"No, there's another reason," he counters with such confidence, I look down at my numb legs as I sit on top of them.

"Ah…" I whisper that day is my favorite but also the most hated, because…it ties me to Sasuke forever…whether I like it or not…

"_Hinata-sama I'll pick you up from this spot in the afternoon," the driver, a fellow Hyuga, tells me. I nod and smile at him. I look at the car behind us and see my cousin Neji come out, he looks over at me and bows then runs away._

_They all know…every single person in the household knows what is going on but they won't say anything…They all stare at me with disgusted eyes…those blank eyes show that they feel bad for me but won't do anything to save me…why should they? All they'll get in return in death…just like my uncle…_

_They all fear my dad. Uncle tried to save me but my dad killed his own twin brother as an example. If one of them talks about it the same thing will happen to them._

_I stand here as both cars drive off; Neji is too embarrassed to talk to me. I watch with vacant eyes as parents walk with their kids hand in hand into the school. Shikamaru tiredly holds onto his mom's hand. She has to drag a sleepy Shikamaru. Shino and his dad walk together. TenTen walks ahead of her mom. Chouji happily smiles up at his dad. Naruto happily swings between both of his parents who grin like crazy down at their pride and joy._

_They disgust me the most. How could they love their idiot son so much? I mean they look at him as if he's the sun that shines on them…I lean against the chain link gate and Naruto looks over at me and he smiles, he lets go of his mom's hand for a second to wave at me and quickly grabs her hand once more._

"_Hi Hinata!" he shouts happily, I act happy and wave back; he laughs and continues to smile at me._

_Behind them are the Uchiha mother and son. He calls himself my friend but he knows nothing about me. He smirks at me, like he thinks I'm funny and I glare at him. I look away and I watch the cars. It's time now; everyone I know is already inside. Now no one can stop me. I see a teacher come out and I walk away grabbing a hold on my backpack straps. I hear her shout after me but I run for it. I've decided already._

_No one can stop me!_

_I'll be better off, I know I will!_

_But before that I go into an ice cream shop and buy a cone with my favorite vanilla ice cream._

_Okay, so I've only had this ice cream once but I loved it! _

_I then go to the candy store next door and buy a huge bag with different candies that I chose._

_I sit on the bench that's on the side of the street for people to sit and wait for the bus, the bus driver open the doors and let out people. I lick my lollipop and shake my head, I'm not getting on._

_The traffic has died down so now the buses are going faster. I jump off the bench and finish my last lollipop; I drop the stick on the ground. I look back and find a bus has stopped at the bench, I run forward. My heart is beating quickly, I turn my head to other side the traffic signals are still faraway so here will be a good spot._

_I hear as the bus goes faster. I look over at it and see it coming, without thinking more I jump into the street in front of the bus, it can't stop and if it does it'll still manage to hit me._

_My body is weak so it'll kill me, I smile. Now I won't be starved or rapped. Now I'll be gone! Finally!_

_But then I'm pulled away and the bus screeches to a stop. I look back and find Sasuke holding me as we lay on the sidewalk. He suddenly stands and grabs my arm and run away just as the bus driver comes out of the bus._

"_You fucken crazy bitch!" I hear him yell out at me, without looking back I flip him off._

_I pull away my hand from Sasuke as we stop in an alley._

"_What the hell you asshole!" I scream at him in tears. "I was ready!"_

"_What? Why would you want to kill yourself?!" he shouts breathing heavily._

"_Fuck you! I'm not telling you!" I shout. Now what am I going to do? Maybe I'll jump in front of a train! I walk away but he grabs me again and this time he holds me into himself and hugs me._

"_I won't let you go! Hinata is my friend and I don't want you to die!" he shouts._

_This…why…I feel the hot tears slide down my cheeks and my shaky legs give out from under me. Both Sasuke and I fall to the ground on our knees._

"_That's…stupid!" I shout gasping for air. Why am I crying?_

"_Tell me why…" he whispers. I shake my head._

"_My uncle…was killed…when…he…helped…me…" I cry out, I cling onto Sasuke's shirt._

"_I won't die, I promise!" he yells. Without pondering further I tell him how my father rapes me, how he doesn't feed me anything because he wants me to stay small…how he comes into my room at night to…I expect him to look at me with disgust, for him to push me away but instead I look into angry eyes. He's pissed way pissed off, then tears form in his eyes and fall. He doesn't say anything he just hugs me to him and I cry harder and louder. He does too, he just holds me to him and cries with me…almost as if he's sharing my pain…_

_Why? Why did I tell Sasuke? Now he's going to be killed because of me! Or he's going to hate me and find me disgusting…_

"_NEVER!" he shouts. "I'll protect you from now on! Its fine now," I look up at the boy as he kneels down with me and smiles. "I'll protect you from him! So that you can live happily, I want to see you smile. I just want you to be happy." He admits to me in a soft voice, I glare up at him._

"_Why the fuck are you being nice to me? Just leave me alone! Let me do it!" I yell at him._

"_How about you give your life to me?" he asks me as he stands in front of me. "Live for me and you won't regret it," he says to me as he stretches his small arm to me, his hand is open palm face up. I look up at him; I get it…without thinking much more about it my trembling hand reaches up to hold onto the cold yet small hand._

_His hand tightens it's hold around my shaking fingers. With his other hand he wipes away his tears and I do the same._

"_I don't want you to die, instead how about you live, even if it isn't for me just keep on living!" I gasp and he looks back at me. "Live Hinata! This world is vast and beautiful! It'll be a shame if you miss out on it." His smile takes my breath away; it's just so cute and sincere that it makes my heart beat faster. "Since we can't go back to school how about we go to the theater?" he asks._

"_You mean the movies? I've never been to the movies!" I say excitedly._

"_Okay, but first let me call my brother so that he can come pick us up once the movie is over." We walk hand in hand, like he did with his mom. We stand in front of the movie theater. "The only one they are showing is __West Side Story__," he murmurs. He lets go of my hand and goes to the booth that has tickets written on top of it. "Hinata!" he calls out to me as he steps away from the booth. "There's a phone inside, let's go," he says stretching out his open hand to me, I grab it with a smile._

* * *

Hinata looks up at me with a melancholy expression.

"You know the rest, I lived with the Uchiha's after that," she whispers. I keep my composure but inside I'm breaking.

"…_The other one is because I gave her life…_"

Holy…fuck! I want to cry…this…he gave her life!

FUCK! I'm going to start to hyperventilate!

I recall that day! I was happy to see her after she missed school for a week! The day before she told me the devil stole her soul!

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asks me in a panicked tone. I laugh and force my smile.

"Yeah," I say to her avoiding her worried eyes. I need to leave her! I have to get away and re-think everything.

"Naruto there's a girl outside, she says her name is Shion," Konohamaru tells me. I look over at Hinata, I lean over and lightly kiss her cheek.

"Sorry but I have to go, thanks for telling me Hinata! It looks like we won't have a re-match, sorry!" I shout in a hurry as I jump up and run away. She looked worried; I saw it on her beautiful face…

He gave her life! I now get what he meant! Fuck!

Their…the ties are too tight! They are too connected and I can't separate them…I run to the gates and find Shion outside the gate.

"I've got some guys from the gang that are interested in joining you Naruto," she says with a smile as she walks to me.

"You deal with it, I have something else to do, I trust you," I say as I walk away.

"But Naruto-" I wave her off as I run away.

He gave her life…Sasuke gave Hinata life…and now…

I'm such a useless idiot…how am I going to break the tie? How can I do it? Shit, now it seems impossible…

It's impossible, there's nothing…I can't break them now…I just can't…


	14. It’s My Fault

_**Just in case some of you don't know chapters 12 and 13 are new, and so is this one but be sure to read 12 and 13 first!!!**_

_**I finally got my pink pens and they are magic!!!! I love them!!!!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!! **_

* * *

**irocknaru**: You too!!! I should make a club or something! Would you be willing to join Miss Vice President of the stuck between Naruto and Sasuke from the lame story titled The way WE live? Sorry I left you in suspense!!! I'm so sorry!!!!!

**where r my chips**: Yup, and I don't even want to figure out how he gave "birth" to such a huge baby from his….never mind I'm not bold enough to write it!!!! Wait, you want Hinata to pick up a chick? The smoking I get and the rifle shooting at Hiashi…unless I'm stupid and you mean Naruto. But he would never do that. At least not when he's being "watched" over by everyone, he'll get caught and Hinata would chase him around with a rifle…

**cheh**: Hello cheh!!! I hope you noticed that I updated Rebels! No you are, I kind of have a soft spot for Sasuke even if I hate him but there's something about him that I like…yeah, Hinata and Sasuke have lots of angst and drama…yeah, he does love her in his own twisted way but he honestly believes the love he feels for her is true and he has his own special way showing her. Let me just say that he's a loser. I know I wonder too, I haven't really gotten that far…sorry!! I really shouldn't be admitting that to you!!! Sorry!

**naruto watching freak**: Ah yes!! You remembered!!! I've wanted to do TenTen's big secret story but it'll have to wait because I have to continue to do Hinata and Naruto story! But don't worry I'll do it soon, I promise you! The secret won't really be what you expect!! I hope you like it!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: Thanks I'm glad you liked it!!!

Yup he was a total weakling!

No, you are right I will pair him with someone soon!! Don't worry he'll get the girl in the end!

Yeah, I know he had to push her away, and Naruto is an excellent actor!

Were you really? Oh, thanks I love to read how you react to my story!

When I react like you my mom calls me crazy…and my lil sister says I'm stupid…

She totally should have but then she would have regretted it…

Totally!

Yup he sure is.

Not to worry I will, I have two more chapters written out! So expect more updates!

I know I like that too, I feel Shino needs to get more respect from everyone! Plus he likes to know things that no one else knows, so he's happy to be let in and he's going to be teasing everyone else that knows stuff that they don't…Shino likes to rub it in.

**winterkaguya**: Ah, I'm glad you liked it!! I know I just thought that if Gaara was real he'd play in the sandbox and of course would have his own bucket and pail. Ah, it was fun writing Shino's story!

Yeah, Naruto wanted to keep away from her but he wasn't able to stop himself from going with her. Yeah, that's going to happen a lot, they'll be acting as kids then put on the "adult hat." I kind of want her to wield guns now…I know that's why she likes them the best because she could talk for hours and they won't interrupt her.

I know at first I wanted them just to make up but I thought that I should give you guys to get angry over so that's why I made him say all that stuff! But I liked it and I'm so ecstatic that you liked it!! Yeah, Gaara can be open about it because even Sasuke is a bit scared of him and Shino likes to do things behind the scenes so to say. Yeah, they all just want Hinata to be happy. Was it really romantic? Oh my god, I'm crying, I'm seriously crying because I'm really happy! Thank you I'm glad, really, really, and I mean really glad!!!

Yup, they certainly are! She explains about her love for Sasuke in here. Yeah, she does love him in a way but not in the way he'd hope for.

It really does hurt her in the long run. Yeah, she's already made her choice but she's waiting for the right moment to get away. In her own way she knows that she's kept her promises but she won't leave Sasuke until he can live without her. Yup totally, he rather see her dead before seeing her away from him…

I'm sorry; I kind of already got his promise kind of down, well only half…I guess you'll understand once you read this chapter. Totally, he loves Sasuke as a brother but he prefers Hinata over Sasuke any day!

Yup, you're right about everything for Sasuke!

Nope, I enjoy your rants because they give me a perspective of my stories I thought about but never really mention because I thought no one cared! I'm happy that you like to discuss my story with me! I mean I like to read your take on it, it's always so interesting and spot-on!!!

Yeah, they will. The rest just want Hinata to be happy and they'll help anyway they can!

I know I make so much mistakes I'm just really careless or don't really care…I like to hurry…so I skip a few things.

Not to worry I'll always update when I can!

Nope, I can never have Sasuke end up with Sakura especially in this story! In the end…well let me just say that he'll end up with someone you don't expect!!!

Thank you very much for your insightful thoughts, I hope I don't ask for too much but, I really hope to read another review from you! Thank you!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 14: It's My Fault**

"Did you kick his ass so bad that he ran away?" Konohamaru asks as he laughs.

"No…he beat me…" I whisper. He was acting weird…what happened? Why'd he react like that?

"Really?!" Konohamaru shouts surprised.

"I think I'll leave now, I'll go change before I say bye to sensei," I speak softly as I stand and walk out of the dojo.

Did my attempted suicide shock him? Should I not have mentioned it? He was pale; could it be because of the shock? I think I just did something bad…

I go to sensei's living room and say bye and inform him that tomorrow I won't be coming by.

"Why?" he shouts a bit tipsy.

"We are having a get together for the gang, you are welcome to come," I say with a smile.

"I'll be there!" he shouts sipping on his sake.

I close the gate and I see Gaara on the hood of his car. I smile at him.

"I bumped into a guest," he says signaling with his head at the backseat. My smile grows wider and I run to the car and find Itachi back there. My smile fades.

"Don't let the disappointment show so much," Itachi dryly tells me. I feel my face turn bright red.

"It's good to see you Itachi," I lie and he can tell. Gaara opens the door for me and I sit in the back seat of the passenger side. He runs in front of the car to take his seat as the driver. "Are you sure it's safe to be out like this? Do you trust me enough to meet me alone?" I question as my rigid back tries to lean comfortably on the seat.

"It's safe enough," he replies. "Gaara take us around the city, I'll command you when to stop," Itachi orders a pissed off Gaara.

"It's okay Gaara, he's an ally for _now_," I respond as I touch Gaara's shoulder, I look out the back window. "I see you have Kisame tailing behind."

"I can never be too cautious," Itachi says, "plus I'm sure that shot gun next to Gaara is just as dangerous."

"What, I don't trust Uchiha's," Gaara murmurs.

"I heard about your father Hinata, such a pity," Itachi says in an obvious fake sad tone.

"Yes, I'm sure," I say sarcastically.

"Naruto must really love you," he says.

"Now why are you here?" I ask hoping he's done with his lame attempt at small talk.

"I know _who_ asked the favor of 'Root,'" I look forward and don't meet his amused eyes.

"Good for you," I retort.

"Does Gaara know?" my eyes automatically look up into the rearview mirror.

"Shut up!" is shout turning my head to glare at Itachi. "The less people know the better!"

"It's not for Sasuke right?" Itachi is really getting on my nerves.

"What the fuck do you really want asshole?" I can't hide my anger any longer.

"Tsk," I hear him, "your attitude is really bad for me. Are you bi-polar by any chance?" he questions with a tone.

I sigh and close my eyes. My fingers rub my forehead trying to calm down.

"Sorry but today has been a bad day for me," I apologize.

"Did you fight with your 'second' boyfriend?" he asks.

"What I do with my life has nothing to do with you, so please mind your own business," I warn him.

"Ah but my dear 'sister-in-law' it is," I'm losing my patience with Itachi again. Is he trying to provoke me? I must control myself!

"I just agreed to _be_ engaged to Sasuke to humor him. I never intended to marry him," I spit out through clenched teeth.

"Ah, I see I'm wearing your patience thin," he says with a chuckle. I close my hand into a tight fist. "I came to tell you that Akatsuki has begun to move in on Konoha. We've sent drug dealers into the city to deal." I sigh, I had a feeling it would happen soon. "Also the best chance for you to leave Sasuke is to fight on Akatsuki's side when the time comes. Just leave Sasuke and do not look back. Leave him to me, I promise to protect him above everything else. I'll make sure that he won't harm himself," I take in a breath and feel my tears prickle my eyes.

"I can't leave him like that," I whisper. "I can't run away without being positive that Sasuke won't try something stupid like commit suicide. I wouldn't be able to live like that! Knowing that one day Sasuke will try to end his life! I have to above all else ensure that Sasuke lives through it all!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I can hear how pissed off my words made Itachi. "Who do you think made him like this? It's all you're fucking pathetic fault that he relies on you in this way! It's all on you!"

I then watch horrified as Gaara points the shotgun at Itachi's head. Gaara doesn't even look back as he rests his finger on the trigger and continues to drive with one hand.

"Take that all back. Hinata did no wrong, she just…in her own way Hinata saved Sasuke. Her love was what saved Sasuke. It's not her fault that Sasuke clung on to her in that manner. If you hadn't betrayed Sasuke in the method you did he wouldn't have held onto Hinata. If anyone is to be held responsible it's you. Sasuke loved you more, he probably still does. So don't blame Hinata, don't you dare make Hinata feel guilty for your stupid actions."

Gaara always defends me…I look at Itachi's pale expression; his eyes are bulging at Gaara's words. That shock on Itachi's face has me speculating that Gaara's words maybe true.

"Gaara put it away, if you don't I have a feeling that Kisame is going to ram into us."

"I can speed away before he could even think about it. Did you forget that I race?" he questions me lightly.

"Oh yes, that was so long ago I forgot," Gaara can always make me forget about all the bad things… "What happened to your girlfriend?"

"Didn't you get the memo? My two chapters have been deleted, 'she's' working on a new side story for me…"

"Ah…" I whisper.

"Leave me here," Itachi suddenly says. Gaara stops the car and Itachi gets out. "I'll talk to you soon." He directs his words to me without looking at me. He slams the car door and walks to the car behind us. I watch a shaken Itachi stumble on opening the car door. Gaara stays here as Kisame drives around the car and drives off burning rubber as they hastily runaway.

"Do you think he just barely realized it?" I question as Gaara does a U-turn.

"Yeah…for being such a genius he's pretty slow in something's." I just smile. My mind and thoughts are somewhere else. I think back to Naruto's expression.

Now that my mind is clearer, Naruto looked like he was really troubled by what I told him, he looked…distraught…like it was the end for him…but why?!

What is Naruto thinking?

* * *

"What benefits are you offering?" one guy asks me. I look over at Shino but he stares ahead, Shion watches Shino with longing and Shino fidgets almost as if he senses her watching him. What's the story on them? She looks like she may be in love and he looks scared…

"I'm not sure what would you like?" I respond with my own question. I hear as some of them murmur amongst themselves.

"Healthcare benefits! My daughter at home has to go visit the doctor but I don't have money to pay the fee," I hear a man shout out.

"Okay! Everyone who is a part of my crew will get a healthcare plan! What else?" I ask them.

"How about a better cut of the money?"

"Sure, I could do that," I say to them with less confidence. I look back at Shion and she shrugs her shoulders but stands.

"Right now we aren't sure how much the places given to us profit. The team before us wasn't really organized so we don't know the income. I still have to talk to the previous crew. We can't promise anything at the moment," she says to the group of gang members gathered in our new hideout; which is located on top a popular night club we collect from.

"Maybe we should sell drugs? That's where the real money comes from," I glare at the guy for even suggesting such a stupid idea.

"Look dumbass," I point at the embarrassed boy. "The Uchiha gang doesn't get into that disgusting shit!" I yell at him. "If anyone of you ever mentions that bullshit again you're out of the gang, period!"

Shion clears her throat and looks at the hundred or so that have gathered here. "Any other requests?" she quietly asks the kids.

"What about our weapons?"

"I'll talk to Gaara about them," I answer and glare at Shino as he looks at the crowd. I know he can feel my angry eyes directed at him. If he hadn't found me I could be alone thinking things through. I think back to what happened as I left Sarutobi's…

Shion shouts after me but I walk away from her.

How am I supposed to separate Hinata from Sasuke? How is it possible? The hold Sasuke has on Hinata is too strong.

Now I understand why Sasuke is so confident in his 'relationship' with Hinata. And why through everything Hinata stuck with him. My chest feels as if it's on fire, the acid in my stomach wants to burn through my intestines, I want to throw up. I feel so sick; the belief that I could separate Sasuke from Hinata is leaving. I can't do it anymore…I just can't…

My throat feels raw and the tears of frustration prickle at the back of my eyes, I'm such an idiot!!

I thought…I gave Hinata hope! I made her believe in me and now I'm going to fail her! She's going to continue to suffer by Sasuke's hands!

"Fuck!" I yell out, "Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!" I scream out at the top of my lungs. The angry-hot tears slide down my cheeks. I'm such a failure!

I can't win…I can never win against Sasuke. And he knows that…

I feel like the kid that watched as his parents were murdered in front of his eyes.

I failed Hinata. I was only able to give her half of her soul from one devil. The other devil's hold on her soul is too strong and the devil is too stubborn and evil to let it go.

All I can do is cry like a baby…

"Honestly Naruto," I hear someone say, I ignore him and keep crying alone. "I could feel sorry for you but I won't," he tells me.

"Shut up!" I yell keeping my head bent down.

"Let's go Shion is waiting for you," Shino tells me as he grabs my arm, I pull it out of his hold.

"Leave me alone!" I scream furious that he doesn't understand me.

"Naruto, you need this team. You have to go for Hinata's sake," he shouts at me. I shake my head slumping my shoulders.

"I-I can't do it-t Shino-o. He's clutch is too strong their bond is too powerful!" I admit in tears.

"Yes you can idiot!" Shino shouts pissed, "you can't give up! All of us have placed out hope on you! We all trust that you'll be able to free Hinata! Do it Naruto free her." He yells at me in a broken voice as he shakes my shoulders. "Do you understand how helpless we all feel? Hinata used to be strong…different but now she's…we used to rely on her. Now Sasuke is making Hinata weak and is changing her…the light she had is fading Naruto. The Hinata we love is transforming into someone we don't know anymore! She's leaving us and it's all Sasuke's fault! We've tried to keep her the same but Sasuke always interferes, he'll never let her go unless you do something. You can do it Naruto; all of us know you can." Shino tells me hearing a bit crazy.

If I can see his eyes what would they reflect?

But what Shino says is true, the Hinata I left and the one I see now are two distinct Hinata's. There's nothing similar. Shino, he's helped me see what I need to do.

Now I have to think it all through…I hastily wipe my tears.

"Okay! Stupid Shino you helped me more then you can imagine! Now I must go meditate alone and think clearly through everything!" I walk away from him but he grabs my collar from behind.

"You have to go meet with the potential members," he orders me in his vacant tone.

"What?! Hinata is more important!" I shout pissed.

"You are going to the meeting for Hinata," he says dragging me to the car that's on the side of the street.

"Shino what the hell?" I shout as he pulls me to the passenger side and shoves me in. I look back only to find Shion there in the backseat.

"Hey, I called Shino and asked him to come talk to you," she says with a forced smile.

"How do you know Shino's number?" I ask her.

"Wha-?" her eyes grow huge with worry and her face becomes bright red. "No-o special reason! It's not like I was dating him or anything!" she shouts embarrassed.

I look at Shino as he comes into the car.

"Why does Shion have your number?" I ask looking out my side of the window. I become shocked as I stare at the house I was standing in front of. "What? Why are we here?" I whisper in a choked up voice. I haven't seen the house since I was taken in by the Uchiha's. I always made sure not to pass by it _ever_. And now I stare at the broken down house that I was raised in. my face grows cold as I look at it. Shino doesn't start the car as I stay absolutely still.

"_Naruto I love you so much!_" I hear my mother's sweet beautiful tone echo in my ear.

"_Son, I'm so proud of you!_" my father's cheerful and happy-low voice tells me. I feel the tears burn my cheeks as they fall out.

My parents I lost them in that house, that huge house which used to be filled with warmth and it's now void of it and is just dark and frightening…

This place haunts me when I close my eyes. I watched as my parents were killed in front of me. I just watched feeling powerless, just like how I felt earlier.

"_Runaway Naruto, go hide!" my mother shouts as she pushes me out of the line of bullets, "live my love!" she…are these her last words to me? I watch as she lays motionless on the floor, blood oozes out of the holes in her body. Her eyes are so empty, not like they are in the morning…is my mom…she couldn't be…why isn't she moving?!_

"_What are you doing? Why kill us?" I hear my father shout. He…don't let him die!!! Please save my dad!!! God if you're up there please let my daddy live!! Please!_

"_I want him to join me in my darkness and despair! How dare he live happily while I rot in hell?" I hear a voice yell at my father._

"_Bullshit! You killed my wife already, I won't let you touch my pride!" my father yells._

"_Too late!" it's then the cold metal of a gun touches my forehead. I watch as my father runs to me he's shouting something but I can't hear anything. I just stare up at the masked man's cold empty eyes. I can't move, I just stare at him next thing I know the butt of the gun hit's my head and my red world turns white and empty…_

_When I wake up I find both my parents cold and dead in front of me. They form a make-shift wall in front of me protecting me from death…I just sit here in their blood for who knows how long. I just stared at them wishing they would move._

My head begins to ache and I hold it and scream.

"Naruto?" I hear both Shino and Shion call out to me but I just continue to scream, I stumble out of the car and vomit on the sidewalk.

* * *

I look up feeling as if I'm wandering in a thick and cold fog. Where am I again? It's then that I look out at the crowd of potential crew members. I sit here as I listen to these kids who might die, try to negotiate their wages. It almost makes me want to laugh…I'm sending these guys to their deaths aren't I?

So much shit is going through my head that it's difficult to make sense of any of it.

"Okay, so if you do plan to join please sign the sheet over by the door and if you have any questions please talk to me," Shion takes charge as she notices that I'm out of it.

"Miss Shion do you have a boyfriend?" my dead eyes wander to watch as she shyly looks back at a stiff Shino.

"No, I'm working on getting back with my ex," she whispers with a bright red blush. Shino ignores her and walks to me.

"Let's go, Shion and Sora have this under control," I nod without thinking and stand up. I do everything else without thinking. I just sit in the car and look out the window. The last expression on my mother's stunning face was of fear, she was scared of dying. My brave, loving mother died in fear. My happy and strong father died angry…

"_I want him to join in my darkness and despair! How dare he live happily while I rot in hell?"_

Who could have wanted me to…

"Naruto we're here," Shino tells me I shake my head and open the door but it won't budge. "It's still locked," he says. I unlock it and walk behind Shino.

"Hey! The star of tomorrow night's festivities has arrived!" Kiba shouts. I force my smile at him but I feel it go away and in its place it reflects my sadness and helplessness.

My parents were killed because of me…I'm at fault again!

"Naruto is something wrong?" I hear Kankuro's worried voice. Out of the corner of my blurry vision I see Hinata at the door of the family room.

"Nah, I'm good!" I force my voice to come out cheerful. I don't want to let them down; I don't want to scare any of them!

"Naruto you're crying," I hear Temari's shaken voice. My numb hand touches the bottom of my eyes, I can't see clearly but I do feel my fingertips wet.

"Am I?" I whisper and laugh. "I can't tell…" I admit.

Everything is wrong! I'm supposed to act happy and pretend everything is fine for Hinata's sake.

"What's the matter?" I hear Sasuke ask. "Why is everyone gathered here?" No one answers as I keep crying. "Are you hurt Naruto?" I can hear the fear in his voice.

Did I just shake my head?

I then feel someone throw themselves at me and hugs my numb body my arms say at my sides.

"Shino what happened?" its Hinata's calm voice that questions him, I can feel as her small breaths touch my cheek.

"We stopped by his old home and he just stared…he didn't say anything then he threw-up," Shino admits in a equally calm voice. It hears so simple but it isn't. I just remembered the deaths of my parents; I just recalled that it's all my fault that my mom and dad are dead.

"Naruto," she whispers, "everything is fine. It's all okay," I close my eyes as she pulls my head down to her warmth…she's like my mom…she has the very same warmth and soft voice. I always feel better when I'm in Hinata's presence…

"I'm leaving…" I announce out of nowhere, I pull away from Hinata and walk away.

"Sasuke, let go of me, he needs us," I hear Hinata's broken voice shout.

"He wants to be alone," Sasuke says in a collected voice. "Just come back soon," I hear him say to me before I leave out the main entrance.

I'd take a car but I'm too out of it to drive, I call the one number that I've memorized.

"Sensei," I whisper into the phone. "I need you," I admit my unwavering voice finally breaking; I fall to my knees and sob.

"I'll be right there!" I hear the pervert say in a low understanding voice.

I hate to worry Hinata like this but I have to. I'll call her once I calm down.

* * *

"Look I got goose bumps!" TenTen says showing her arm. "I'm scared…" she admits. I bite on my nail as I look at the closed door. I'm slightly trembling.

Naruto has always hidden what he feels for our sake, so we wouldn't worry about him so to see him cry like that has left us all a little shaken.

"What should we do?" Shikamaru asks.

"I'm going to follow him to make sure he's okay," Chouji says.

"Chouji just leave him," Sasuke orders. "He'll be back I'm sure of it. he wouldn't leave not like this, not after he's finally back…"

My teeth clatter and I leave the group, I walk up he stairs and run the rest of the way to my room, I lock myself in it and slide down the locked door. I slowly rock my knees as they rest against my chest.

"He'll be back, Naruto loves me, he'll return…" I repeat it over and over. I have to believe in Naruto. I just have to.

And when he does he'll find a new me. One that loves him but I won't expect him to carry me…I'll hold onto my own weight. He won't always have to protect me. I'll become strong and not weak like I' am now…I'll grow…I won't be a burden to Naruto.


	15. The Villain

**silversky-47**: Yay! I'm happy you found it too!

Ah, thanks!!! You're so nice!

Are they really? I like chapter 8 too!

Thanks I'm glad that you were patient, I really appreciate it!

And I feel just as bad when I make her suffer like that too!

Yup, that's my couple too!!! I really want to thank you for reviewing!!! Thanks and I really love what you have to say!!! You make me happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chewie Cookies**: I like deep!!!

I'll really try my hardest to live up to your expectations!!! I hope I succeed!!!! Thank you!!! You sure are great!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: CAPS!!!

Wait until you read this one! Well I think this one is kind of twisted…

Yup, she thinks her story traumatized Naruto.

He does, this story is all about freedom! I really use that word a lot in this chapter.

Was it really?

Oh, I'm so glad for a minute I thought you hated it!!! You've really made my day!!

I know right! I wish I could draw; I'd love to draw the expressions I always imagine on him…

Yes!!! I always thought I couldn't really write out the description of how I'd want my readers to visualize it!!! You've just made my week!!! I feel I must do something in return!!!! Any ideas?!

Thanks so much, I hope I didn't make you wait too-o-o long!!!!

**winterkaguya**: Seriously? Thanks so much!!! She really should've fallen in love with Gaara…I like logical arguments! Well actually, he's been doing his older brother duty since the beginning…plus he knows what's going to happen and he feels he has to be there for Sasuke…well you'll find out more right now after you read this chapter. I don't know why but I suddenly feel the urge to ask for your forgiveness…Itachi's motives are really pure…yup you're right again!!!

I feel like such a dork…because I'm really and I mean really happy how we discuss my chapters, I mean…it makes me proud you know? I feel like I've accomplished a lot but most of all I'm glad I can discuss it with you…I'm really a dork that is crying like a baby because I'm so happy!!!! Okay back to the chapter. We'll Hinata did mention before that the Uchiha's bloodline is twisted and that a mental disorder runs in their blood…we'll you'll read from both Hinata and Sasuke about what they both think on Sasuke.

Sasuke is pretty twisted…Naruto is a miracle worker he'll totally heal Sasuke with his magical wand…okay I'm thinking of Sailor Moon…yeah a final all out battle is the only option.

They will, they always side with Hinata. He may…well…okay I can't really tell you but after you read the chapter you'll understand him better I guess.

It'll probably surprise you…and once again I'm sorry!!!!!!! And I thank you totally do because each time I'm done reading your review I feel like I'm the smartest person around!!! Thanks for always supporting me and discussing my lame story!!! I really do appreciate your words and thoughts!

* * *

_**1,187 that's the number of time's I've used**__: I__**! In this chpater alone, I use I too much…**_

_**I always become worried when I get fewer reviews then the previous chapter…**_

_**First, **__Kuroko no Basket__** is a great manga series for it being a sports manga, check it out!**_

_**Second, I love "Don't Rain on my Parade" it got me motivated to write, Glee is the greatest!**_

_**This will probably be my last update for a while, well I'll still update: I'll always find you and Do I reach you, at least one more chapter for each because on Tuesday the new spring semester begins!!! Time sure flew by fast! **_

_**Another thing, this chapter probably holds the biggest twist of TWWL…some of you will probably be what the fuck?!! **_

_**Yup, I like to surprise you like that! **_

_**There'll probably be two more twists; one is hinted in this chapter but yup!! **_

_**I feel that TWWL is almost coming to an end in like ten chapters I think…cuz I still have to do the TenTen chapter, the Chouji one, a new Gaara, Kiba and Kankuro's…**_

_**Okay so maybe not so soon…**_

_**Also thanks to: **_orchid-blossom99 _**for mentioning this story in her review for another story of mine!!! I'm glad you like it thanks, when I read your review I was totally happy that you mentioned TWWL and you even did the WE like I do!!! Ah, that made my day!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Villain**

I look out the window of the car as Sai drives by some of the places that I "guard." It's been two weeks since I've seen Naruto. He hasn't called me or anything.

I'm scared but I just have to believe in Naruto. I know he'll contact me soon, I'll wait. After all I'm still glad Naruto is alive.

I'm still amazed by the fact, even after all these months…

"Stop," I say to Sai. He parks and I lower my window and watch a man in red and black dealing some drugs. "I can't believe they're doing it on my street," I mutter as I look at the entrance of one of the six gambling joints that operate in my section.

"What are you looking at?" Sai asks me.

"The guy dressed in red and black is dealing drugs," I bluntly say to Sai. I grab my two katana's and open the door. I close it after I get out. I look back to find Sai getting out of the car. "I can deal with it alone," I say.

He understands and waits outside the car. I feel his eyes on my back as I make my way to the dealer.

No one else has mentioned this happening so did Akatsuki target me on purpose?

I look on as the kid buying, as he discreetly hands the dealer cash. Almost as if sensing danger the kid that was buying runs away. The dealer glares at me but then notices that it's me and runs.

I always hate it when these bastards run. I catch up to him as he runs into the men's bathroom. I actually find him in there dealing to another man. I stand in the doorway amazed that this Akatsuki guy is doing this.

I whistle a song, the man becomes startled and turns around and sees me. His eyes grow huge and he gives the dealer the drugs back and stands still. I nod towards the exit as I move away from it; he runs out and leaves the Akatsuki guy and me alone. I still whistle as I walk to him slowly and he walks backwards into a stall.

I stand inside with him leaving the stall door open.

"What is an Akatsuki lower member doing on my territory?" I ask him. "You do know that the Uchiha's are quite sensitive to drugs being sold on our territory?" I ask him.

"Pain said it was all right," he tells me, I stare at him for a second or two then I start to crack up and laugh at the guy. He keeps his eyes on me probably thinking that I'm crazy. I unsheathe one katana and point it at him until he stands on the side of the toilet

"Dump all the drugs in the toilet," I order him

"Please don't make me do that! Those guys will kill me! Please have mercy! Please!" he pleads

"I don't care dump them now," I say in a menacing tone.

He looks into my eyes and notices that I'm not joking he gathers all the little baggies and dumps them in the toilet he look down at the drugs that float in the water

"Go ahead and flush it," I say, he looks at them as he reaches over and pushes down the handle. I stay still as I watch as the drugs get flushed away. "Now take off all your clothing including your underwear, I'll let you keep your socks though." He once again does nothing but watch me. "Hurry up I don't have all night." He says nothing as he begins to undress. "Okay now dump your clothing in the toilet too," I say with a smile, he drops them in the water. "Now get out."

"Could you please reconsider?" he whispers covering his privates.

"Okay either you leave naked or I kill you naked, which would you prefer? Chose!" I shout.

"But you shouldn't make me run out-" I cut him off as I slash the hinges off the bathroom door. It falls to the floor and he steps back against the wall. "Give this message to the Akatsuki. That if you want to sell drugs on Uchiha territory then they should come down to our streets and sell that shit themselves."

I move out of the bathroom stall and he runs out.

"Kyaa," I hear a girl scream

"What the-" some guy shouts, I lean against the wall and close my eyes. I had this urge to kill him…this is bad…

"Was that your doing?" I hear Sai ask me, I look back at him and grin as he stands against the doorway of the men's bathroom.

"Yeah," I respond. I then feel my phone vibrate, I reach behind me to grab it and I slide it open and read the text message.

_Hey, sorry for not writing to you earlier, how are you? I hope you don't hate me…please text me back. Naruto._

I hit reply and start to write back to him.

He quickly replies.

_I feel way better now knowing you don't hate me! Hey, why don't you come over, I'm at the Perv's place, can you?!!!!_

Jiraiya's apartment…I can walk to it.

Yeah, I'll be there soon, I write to Naruto as I put my phone back in my back pocket of my shorts.

I look up at Sai, "I've got to go," I say walking past him.

"Where? I'll take you," I smile back at him.

"I'm fine. Remember my dad doesn't live here anymore. It's safe for me to walk alone," I say unable to hide my smile. My palms are sweaty and my heart hits my chest really hard every second.

"But I'll be worried," he says following me out of the bathroom.

"Nope! You will not make feel guilty about this! I'll see you tomorrow," I say waving bye. I whistle and skip away.

Finally! I've been scared thinking that Naruto hated me. I thought I lost him…I for sure that he ran away I'm just so…

"HAPPY!" I shout out as I jump up and throw my arms up. So happy! I'd dance in the street but I'm too scared that someone would run me over. I feel people stare at me but I don't care.

I run and start to laugh. Today has been an okay day but now it's become awesome! Ha ha, I'm just so…I run faster towards the apartment building where Jiraiya lives.

* * *

"I think you should leave Naruto," Jiraiya tell me as he sits on the sofa. "You aren't safe in this city that psycho who killed your parents is still out there." I look over at him and faintly smile at his concern.

"The more you worry the more you'll grow bald," I say.

"I'm serious Naruto, listen to me, and run away!" he shouts at me.

"I ran for four years, I won't run anymore, I'll face everything head on, I'm not scared, not any longer. I've made a vow to my parents. I know they aren't resting in peace because that asshole is still out there. And I can't leave Hinata alone again. She needs me and I need her more. Just place your trust in my pervy Jiraiya." I tell him as I look into his wavering eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if-" I stop him with a smile.

"I know Jiraiya-sama, I know," I whisper. I hear the doorbell ring and I stand up. "I'll get it," I say as I run to the door. I open it and find Hinata waiting, her cheeks are flushed and she seems out of breathe. Before she could say anything I grab her and hold her in my arms. I close my eyes as I hug the woman I love. I just wanted her in my arms for so long…just to hold her and feel her. To smell her…to make sure she's real.

"I love you so much Hinata," I whisper into her cold hair. "I'm sorry for not calling you, I just needed to gather my thoughts, I'm sorry I worried you," I tell her as I begin to cry. Her arms circle around me and her warmth envelops me.

"Don't lie to me Naruto," I hear her faint voice on my chest. "Tell me the truth as to why you had to leave," she demands me in her soft and understanding voice. I take in a breath of surprise. How did she figure it out? "I know you the best. I also understand if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you-" I stop her as I pull away from her and firmly grab a hold of her chin. Tears slide down her pink cheeks.

"I was in a dark place and I didn't want you to join me…you've suffered enough Hinata…I didn't want to drag you into my hell," I confess moving away from her but she suddenly throws herself at me and I stay still as I become speechless.

"I'm with you always Naruto, through those hellish days and the happy times. I don't care if you taint me Naruto…I don't I just want to be with you through every single moment of your life. I need to walk beside you," her tone and the determination in her eyes forces me to drag her into my hell…

* * *

I silently cry for Naruto as he tells me in detail what happened to him and how his parents were killed. How could someone do that to poor Naruto? What did he do to deserve to suffer like that?

I hold him as he repeats the blame he feels over and over.

How can I convince Naruto that it wasn't his fault? How can I make him see his innocence? He won't believe me…sadly I know this but I still want to try to get him to understand that he has nothing to feel guilty for.

Naruto rests his head on my lap and as I run my fingers through his hair, his breathing becomes even. I watch him sleep, this is the first time I've been able to watch him sleep, and he looks like a little kid…

"He looks like a child when he sleeps doesn't he?" Jiraiya asks me as he comes into his living room.

"He does," I agree, he sits next to me and looks down at the boy he loves as his grandson.

"Can you make him understand that it wasn't his fault?" Jiraiya asks me.

"I'd like to make him comprehend that but he has to…he has to do it by himself…he knows this and that's why he tries to push us away but now that he's let us in it'll be easier." I tell Jiraiya as I look down at Naruto.

"I'm glad the two of you understand each other so…well…" Jiraiya murmurs, I look over at him.

"Does that mean you approve of us?" I ask him with a smile.

"I never disapproved of you two; I've always believed the two of you were meant to be," he says as he pats me on my head and stands.

"You know Naruto…he wouldn't want to be with me if you would've told him to not love me and told him to kept his distance from me but you didn't. He would've listened to you instead of acting on his feelings for me. Why didn't you tell him to keep his distance?" I ask the man Naruto loves the most in the world.

"I didn't want to disappoint him," he says before leaving, I glance down at Naruto as he covers his eyes with his forearm.

"Stupid pervert," I hear Naruto whisper.

"Now you can go all in, right?" I ask him as I lean down towards him.

"I've always been all in," he says with a smile.

"St-up-id!" I say as I slap his exposed forehead. He laughs. "Whenever you're ready go back to the mansion, I'm going to sensei's house to train." He gets up off my lap and I stretch out my legs.

"Are you preparing yourself for what's to come?" he questions me.

"Yeah," I respond.

"You should sit it out," he tells me suddenly. I whirl my head to stare at Naruto. "You shouldn't fight Hinata, just let us handle it."

"Don't ask that of me! You know I won't! I have to fight alongside everyone," I cry out angry that he'd ask that of me.

"I had to try," he admits to me with a sad smile.

"No, you didn't," I say as I slap his forehead again. "St-up-id!"

"Oww!" Naruto shouts holding his forehead.

"I'll go now," I say standing up.

"Hinata," Naruto calls out to me, I look back as I keep walking. "I love you," he says to me with a blush. I feel as the butterflies in my stomach take flight and how my heart beats faster. Could he know that something is going to happen?

I just smile and hold in the urge to run to him and hug him tightly while I kiss him like crazy…

"I love you too st-up-id!" I say as I walk out the apartment.

"Oh, before you leave here!" Naruto shouts running after me as he catches me before I open the door, I look at the folded piece of paper as he hands it to me. I grab it and look up at him.

"Is this a love letter?" I ask as I hold it tightly in my hand. He winks at me and grins.

"Maybe," he says, I glare at him as he leaves me, "Hinata," he calls out to me as he keeps his back to me. "Whatever happens be strong," he says before I open the door.

Something is going to happen…

"I wonder what the great leader of your gang would think if he heard that," I look over at Pain's right hand woman as she points her gun at me. "Well little Princess would you like to take a ride with me?" Konan asks me as comes around the corner of the hallway I just walked into.

"I don't have a choice now do I?" I ask her.

"I'm happy you don't want to fight," Konan says as she puts her gun away. "I don't hate you and I won't harm you, Pain just wants to talk." She tells me as she walks beside me.

"Thanks, I don't hate you either. You hated me because you thought Pain wanted me," I say in a teasing tone.

"True…" she says becoming red like her clothing. "Sorry about the misunderstanding," she says lowering her head.

"Its fine, I understand that it had to be done. Don't worry though, it's all going according to plan," I answer her.

"Are you…" she stops as the elevator doors opens and we step in. "Are you okay with what you're doing? I mean all the money you're spending on us, is it really okay? And what about your friends won't they be angry at what you've been planning behind their backs all this time?" she asks me growing worried; I smile down at the elevator floor. Even she…she doesn't even know me yet here she is worrying…

"We shouldn't speak freely about this, anyone can be listening," I say to her.

"I'm sorry Leader," she whispers.

"Just call me Hinata, remember that please," I plead with her.

"Of course," Konan responds.

Everything will come to an end, all my friends will soon find out the truth of Akatsuki…they'll find out the hard way…that from the start of the organization I've been the one in charge…that I've been deceiving them…

I stay silent in the back seat of the car as Konan drives. I notice a car trailing behind us. I grab my cell phone and call Gaara.

"Since when have you two been following me?" I question him as soon as he answers.

"When you started to skip away from Sai," he responds.

"Dump your car in a parking lot and call me once your done," I hang up and rub the bride of my nose.

"Would you like me to take care of them?" Konan asks me, I shake my head.

"They should find out before everyone else," I admit. My throat hurts; I feel the need to cry. But I won't! I'm a different person, I'll tell them my story they'll either hate me or…I prefer that they hate me, it makes my goal much easier.

My cell phone vibrates and I pick it up to hear Gaara talk. I give Konan the address and she drives to it.

I don't say anything as Shino sits next to me and Gaara sits next to Shino.

Konan starts to drive, none of us speak.

I'll wait until one of them says something…

"Why are you in here?" Shino speaks up first.

"Konan works for me, as do the rest of Akatsuki," I begin.

"Liar," Gaara mutters, I find myself faintly smiling over at the doubtful Gaara's blank face.

"Konan, shoot the man walking on the sidewalk, the one wearing the gray suit." Konan takes out her gun and shoots the pedestrian in the shoulder. I feel Shino jump and watch as mostly everyone walking close to the guy shriek out in fear and drop to the ground. The guy screams out as he falls back and blood squirts out of the wound.

"Since when?" Gaara asks me.

"From the start of Akatsuki, I'm the real leader. I started Akatsuki to bring down the Uchiha gang. I did everything to get away from all of you," I finally confess the truth.

"Why?" Shino questions me in a shaky voice.

"I…it's been my plan to leave during the chaos of the coming war between the two gangs. Because I've been financing Akatsuki they've obeyed me and follow my orders. And it's been working out perfectly," I admit as I rest my head on the window.

"So all the attacks," Gaara ask me in his low voice as he avoids looking at me, he must be hurt even though he doesn't show it.

"Have been planned by me," I say as I lick my lips.

"Then the time at the race?" Shino questions me.

"Was a lot of pain but it worked in the end, I got Naruto to become part of the gang and got Sasuke to ask questions and seriously begin to hate Akatsuki."

"You put your own cousin and friends lives on the line for some bullshit reason like that?" Gaara asks me, I can clearly hear his anger in his voice.

"If the ends justify the means then yes, I did." Shino suddenly slaps me and I slam my temple against the window, I hear the glass crack. I tightly shut my eyes against the pain. It hurts so much…

"Hinata-sama! How dare you asshole touch her?" Konan yells pissed.

"I can't believe it," Shino whispers still wanting what I just confessed to be a lie. I look at Gaara and notice how his jaw looks tight and how he clenches his teeth in anger.

This was bound to happen. I wanted them to hate me to hate me enough to leave my side. So they can be free from me and Sasuke, I must push them away from me, I have to be strong and indifferent towards them.

We arrive at one of Akatsuki's hideouts and as soon as Konan gets out of the car Gaara reaches over to grab a hold of my arm.

"Give me the real reason!" he starts to demand, "Tell us the truth! You want us to hate you so that…when the time comes you'll give us our freedom, right?" I look into Gaara's hopeful eyes…he knows me too well…too much…I force my eyes to hide how I feel to mask my emotions.

"This isn't a fairy tale, I'm not the good witch you idiot. I'm the villain; I did this so that you idiots could stop clinging to me. Do you know how annoying it is to have to take care of all of you? Like I'm your mother or some shit, I'm a girl that's the same age as all of you! So treat me as such! I'm not the glue that keeps this fucken fake family together; I want to be free from all of you!" I shout as I pull my arm free from his loosened grip. He looks…he's become that angry kid the one that hates the world…I don't want to see him like this…anything but this!

This is the ominous feeling from before…this is what I felt with Naruto back in the apartment…

Itachi appears at my door and he opens it just as Kisame and Deidara appear on Gaara's side.

"I heard you were followed," Itachi says as he offers me his hand, I shove it away as I get out on my own of the car.

"Are you blind you idiot? Of course I was followed stupid!" I shout at Itachi as I walk away.

"What should we do with them Hinata?" Deidara asks me.

"Hold them in a room, don't hit them because I don't want to get home and have all those idiots ask what happened," I say to Kisame and Deidara as I leave with Itachi right behind me. As soon as we turn a corner away from them I fall to my knees and sob.

"You knew it was going to be painful," Itachi tells me as he stands against the wall behind me.

"Yeah but…" I stop as I start to hiccup.

"You should've let Naruto be the villain, just as he offered in the beginning, I still don't understand why it had to be you," he admits to me.

"Because if it was Naruto then they would've…our friends would've still followed me and forgiven me. This way all their anger and hate will be directed at me and they'll leave me. Even Neji will detest me. This is all for them…" I whisper.

Shino and I don't say anything as we listen to them. So it was all an act? Why is she? Suddenly I'm pushed away by Deidara.

Kisame and Deidara lead the way and we follow after them. Why aren't Shino and I trying to escape?

They take us to a room and come in with us.

"I was against letting you two listen but Itachi wanted you guys to hear her. He said 'the Queen needs her knights to be strong,'" Kisame informs us.

"Why would she take it that far?" Shino asks because I can't talk.

"She wants you guys to decide your own future. For when the gang is no more you'll be able to be free from your duty of always protecting her. She wants you guys to live your own lives and not feel you guys have to stay by her side. You're lucky to have her care about you guys that much." Deidara tells us. "By the way art is an explosion!" he says out of nowhere.

This guy is just a plain idiot.

"We have to leave so just stay put alright?" Kisame asks/orders us. They leave and neither Shino nor I say anything.

Hinata is such an idiot! How…she has friends that love her for a reason! She doesn't have to take on such a burden by herself! This is the reason why we love her so much. She always acts like the antagonist for our sake.

Hinata always thinks about us before herself.

"Tobi isn't here?" I ask the room.

"He couldn't make it," Zetsu answers me. I look over at Itachi as he glances at me. Maybe I should've listened to Itachi and not invited Tobi to join.

"I have the name and contact number of Jiraiya's supplier. While Naruto was there he was finally able to steal it," I say giving it to Kakuzu.

"You're bleeding," he says as he leaves the room with the paper.

"So that's the plan?" Hidan asks me. "We're going to steal the guy from the Uchiha's then they'll start to lose money and lose influence in the weapons department?"

"Yeah, and start sending guys to the gambling joints and have them stand in front of the place's and have them harass the people coming in. Hopefully they'll be able to stop more people from going in. They'll lose money from there too," I order them.

"Man that's so dark!" Hidan exclaims loudly.

"How will we deal with the prostitution rings they have?" Sasori asks.

"Naruto told me he'd get the information soon so we'll wait to attack them there," I answer him.

"So you're finally going ahead aren't you?" Sasori asks me, I look over at Kakuzu as he comes back with his doctor's bag.

"Yeah, it's about time I finally took his seriously." I say as Kakuzu forces me to sit down.

"Are you okay with losing so much money?" Kakuzu asks me, why does everyone care about the money? "I mean you've lost more then what you've gained," he tells me.

"My grandfather left me more then I could spend in a lifetime. Plus all of you are millionaires so don't complain."

"I still can't believe you created that fake will and everyone believed it," Konan tells me.

I'm being praised by all these villains…I look around the table; the only ones who haven't said anything are Pain and Itachi. They probably can't talk to me in front of the rest of Akatsuki. My stomach acid churns, something is going on.

This strong need to call Naruto has me reaching for my cell phone, but I stop myself.

"There's something I need all of you to look into, use all your contacts." I order them. "I need to find out who killed Naruto's parents and I need to know if that murderer is after Naruto."

"Could we have a private word with you?" Pain asks as Itachi stands with him, I nod and follow after them.

Akatsuki was created by me; I pay them and tell them what to do and who to attack. I tell them to create stories about themselves and I act as if I hate them but I admire them. I look up to them because they're fearless and always do as they're told.

I should've stayed with Sasuke like I promised him, I was supposed to marry him and live happily ever after but I never even anticipated that I would fall in love with someone else. That these feelings I believed to be special and unique could evolve into fear and sorrow towards the man I used to love. And that even more special and stronger feelings of love could grow towards Naruto. Who smiles freely and took care of me, not like with Sasuke. I always had to take care of Sasuke. To make sure I never said anything that would anger him…

The guilty I felt grew as I discovered Naruto loved me just as much…the guilt was eating at me literally, for months I stayed in bed sick beyond belief. I was causing my own illness; the guilt was killing me…

Then Naruto came to me, with the plan to run away together and that small hope he provided cured me. The guilt was still there but I pushed it aside.

While we were planning our getaway I asked Naruto if he thought my idea of creating in organization that could destroy the gang and free our friends was good. He thought it was so I asked Itachi if he could help us and he agreed. Itachi knew the feelings of attachment Sasuke felt towards me were unhealthy. He wanted to separate us the hard way. Even Itachi aided us in our plan to runaway.

Naruto and I started to meet Itachi in secret to discuss the people he thought we should recruit to join the organization. I decided to have Itachi named as the person other than myself who could touch the billions my grandfather left aside for me. So when I was gone Itachi could start the organization. But then my failed attempt at running away resulted in Naruto's death.

After I escaped my depression I knew I had to break apart the gang. Sasuke used our friend's fear of separation from me to force them to help him in killing Naruto, at least that's how I saw it. If I had a chance of freeing myself from Sasuke I knew I needed to join the organization and be their shadow leader; that I would be the one who would direct all their actions.

Every day that went by, I was less and less able to look my friends in the eyes. I was betraying their trust and love in me. I had no right to think of them as my friends. Everything I was planning, the way I was acting. I was deceiving the people I loved the most. This time I didn't let the guilt eat at me though, I felt I had to do this to give them the freedom my friends deserved. That very same freedom that was taken away as soon as I met them and that need to protect me grew in them, which caused they're downfall.

"What compels everyone to love me so strongly?" I ask the two men as we stand in Pain's room.

It wasn't until after the fight we had at the race that Pain finally spilled the truth and told everyone that I was their real leader.

"They are starting to remember," I hear Itachi say after their silence. I suddenly look up at Itachi shocked.

"But I thought we had it under control?" I ask him as I feel my body shake.

"Someone is interfering in their treatment. Have you noticed any changes in Sasuke's behavior?" Itachi asks me.

"No, I've been giving him the drug just like you instructed. There are days when he's normal but other days he's his usual crazy self." Itachi doesn't look at me as he turns his eyes away.

"Maybe Itachi hasn't researched the drug thoroughly. There's still so much we don't know about what it is that causes the craziness to grow in the Uchiha's. Most of them are dead, there's only four he's got to work on." Pain speaks up.

"True," I murmur. Itachi has dedicated most of his life to finding a cure to the mental instability that grows in the Uchiha bloodline that results in the entire adult Uchiha's to become mentally deranged. He's curing it from the start, before it grows fully and after it's caused the adults to become crazy. Mostly all the Uchiha's have died out because of this mental illness that runs in their blood. Itachi is the only one it hasn't hit. I financed the research that Itachi developed.

This mental illness is what forces Sasuke to feel he needs me by his side. He thinks that I'm the only one who can keep him sane.

I feel the opposite, I think that the love he thinks he feels towards me is what is making him crazier. That need to dominate how I feel and to force me to stay with him, I can't live with myself if his illness…I don't want to see that!

"Has Orochimaru tried to get close to him?" Itachi asks me.

"No, he tried seducing him that one day in the boy's showers but Shikamaru stopped him before he was able to rape him. It still haunts him, but from my knowledge Orochimaru hasn't tried to get close to him again." After all who would after the beating the gang gave him.

"So who could be doing this to them?" Pain asks us; sadly we don't have an answer.

"I'll go see them," I say to Itachi. "Pain," I direct my inquiry at him, "Do all the members of Akatsuki know of the facility that houses them?"

"Yeah, should they not have found it out?" he questions me as he walks in circles. He must feel guilty.

"This organization is full of criminals that hate one another but we all have the common goal of ending the Uchiha gang." Itachi admits, after all the gang is a danger to all their countries. "I don't think you should visit them, they'll end up remembering more things that they shouldn't. We have to wait until they're completely cured."

"I understand," I whisper feeling stupid for even saying it. "Was there anything else we had to discuss?"

"Yes, if we had to kick one of the members out, is killing the man acceptable?" Pain asks me as he stares into my eyes.

* * *

I hold the bottle of pills that I found in Hinata's dresser.

"I told you Sasuke, Hinata is poisoning you," Tobi, a member of Akatsuki tells me as he stands in my room.

But the bottle has no label so how do I know if it's poisoned or not? I turn my expression less eyes over at the masked man.

"What do you gain from telling me this?" I ask him as I throw the red bottle to the floor.

"I'll gain your trust and alliance," he answers me in a dark voice. I look at him wondering what he really gains. "I'll trust you'll be more cautious of Hinata. I should go," he says as he looks at my bedroom door. "I'll keep in touch," he says as he walks to my hidden entrance and exit that leads to the woods.

"Oi, Sasuke I'm back!" Naruto shouts as he walks into my room without knocking. "Hey what's this?" he asks as he bends down to pick up the bottle of pills.

Is Naruto the reason why Hinata is trying to kill me? Could she planning to leave me all alone again? Does she not love me like she always tells me?

"Sasuke are you in there?" stupid Naruto shouts in my face. I glare at Naruto.

"I'll kill her before she could leave me again," I warn him before taking the bottle out of his hand.

They better not try their shit again. This time I'll make sure to stop them, I prefer Hinata dead then with Naruto.

She has to keep her promise; Hinata has to always stay by my side. Always because if she isn't I'll be all alone. The rest of them would leave me in a second if she isn't by my side.

I don't want to be alone…I don't want to die and have no one mourn my death.

Hinata has to always stay with me always.

Always and forever…


	16. A Quest Like no Other

**silversky-47**: I should really focus on Sasuke again…but I'm sorry for taking forever to update! So sorry it took me a year but I promise I'm still here! I'm glad you are excited your excitement has me excited! I hope I didn't disappoint you!

Aww, you can't imagine how much your kindness helps me! I love that you find my work amazing and you find this story awesome! I love you! I'm not scared to proclaim it! Thank you, your words and kindness mean so much to me. You give me strength to continue, thank you!

**imatwilightfan**: I got your review for my recent one-shot just want to give my thanks! So sorry…this time it took me a year…so sorry! I'm glad you can be honest with me. I'm not the fan of gangs either so this story took me by surprise when I started to write for it. I always confuse my readers so I've stopped trying to make sense because to me my weirdness makes sense. So I continue with this story because a few of my readers like it and I like it so I'll keep at it weirdness, confusion and all. Yup, you pretty much summed it up. Not sure the craziness will have a cure.

**MidnightWolfGirl**: I'm sorry. So sorry! Are you sad because of it? Is that why you have a sad face at the end? Oh did I disappoint you? So sorry!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: Oh, Mistress please forgive me! Please I'm so sorry I hate myself for denying this story…so sorry!

Full caps!

Are you upset because of the last minute twist I threw at you? I'm sorry I suck I know I'm going back to the rest of the story to try to imply her involvement sooner…so sorry!

I didn't until I started writing the last chapter…but it feels right!

True…

I love you for seeing that…you are so deep…I'm sorry for taking forever! A year! A year it took me to write this chapter! Sorry!

I hope you didn't die or lose interest in this story. I've really got to write more action scenes…

…there are no words…just please forgive me! Dudette I forgot about this chapter totally did!

So sorry and after this chapter the story goes back on hold for the time being…just profess your hate now…just do it!

**Chewie Cookies**: I'm sorry…so sorry…that's all I can say please forgive me…please! Don't worry I will even if it takes me forever to update just know that I will continue this story until the end! I'm sorry!

**CheezingIt54**: …I have no words except let me beg on my knees and hands for forgivness! I'm sorry so sorry! It has been forever…so sorry…sorry…sorry…

This is not worth the wait…it isn't…kill me! Hate me! I hate myself…oh how I hate me…

Yay! I'm glad you did! There will be! Totally you tell that jerk!

…I did a year later…a year…so sorry…sorry…I hope you enjoyed the movie…

**Tempest of Reach**: thanks so much and let me beg for forgiveness! I hope you still find this story interesting after a year of no activity! Just hate me! Hate my guts!

* * *

_**I can't believe that I took a year to update this story!**_

_**I'm so sorry, so so so sorry…I can't believe it!**_

_**Chouji's chapter might be hard to understand just know that all his thoughts appear on the video. All the scenes take place in front of the camera. Except when he's showing them the videos that's when the camera is off. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 16: A Quest Like No Other**

I look up and see an emotion less Sasuke standing before me.

"What?" he asks me.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm back," I answer him with a smile.

"Am I your mother?" his tone…I watch his face wondering if something is wrong.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," I respond, something flashes in his eyes, was it panic or fear?

"I was talking to Hinata," he responds. That's a lie. When Hinata meets with Akatsuki she takes out the battery from her cell phone. She's paranoid and doesn't want to risk any chances at being discovered.

"All right," I say before giving him my back. Who was he talking to? I walk to my room and open my door. That pill bottle that I picked up was the medicine that Itachi gave to Hinata. I'm going to have to bring it up with her.

Hinata really is something, to have the loyalty of all those villains who have really done some horrible shit. I look out of my window and watch as Gaara comes into the driveway after he parks in front of the house Shino gets out but so does Hinata. I raise my eyebrow in question I walk to my door and walk out of the bedroom.

Hinata wouldn't have wanted either of them to pick her up so what is she doing? I run down the stairs.

She doesn't want anyone from the gang to find out about her role in Akatsuki or that she was the one who came up with the idea.

When the door opens I search for Hinata but before I realize it Gaara punches me in the face.

"Why the fuck did you let her do that shit? How could you stand by while she did that? And you care for her? Asshole!" I don't know what to say or how to react. I glance behind Gaara as he turns to look away from me.

"Do not discuss this here!" Hinata yells. I notice the bandage on her temple and the bruising. I grow concerned and she avoids my eyes.

"Is something going on?" Sasuke asks as he stands at the top of the stairs. From the corner of my eye I notice Hinata turn paler. "Hinata?" he calls out to her. She directs her eyes down at the floor.

"Nothing, Gaara is just upset that Naruto took one of his cars without permission," Shino speaks up since the rest of us have suddenly grown mute.

I look over at Sasuke and watch him as he walks down the stairs. "I could have sworn I heard you guys arguing and it didn't hear that it was about a car."

"I love my cars more than I do for any of you shit heads," Gaara replies before walking off. Shino stands between Hinata and me.

"Gaara you're the shit head," I say following after him. That punch he threw makes it feel as if he knocked a few teeth loose.

"I should go after them," Hinata says and she runs for it.

"Hold up I want to watch Gaara kick Naruto's ass," Sasuke says after us.

"Sasuke I'd like to tell you about something some of the gang members told me," Shino speaks up. I catch up to Gaara and push him into the room that was set up for Hinata as her own dance studio.

"I don't appreciate being punched like that jerk face," I whisper into the dark room. I look back and watch as Hinata sneaks in silently shutting the door. "What happened to your forehead Hinata?"

"Nothing," she replies too quickly.

"What did you do?" I question Gaara as I grab a hold of his shirt and shake him. I've learned that Hinata is willing to lie for two people Gaara and me.

"I slammed her against the car window," I whirl around at Shino as he closes the door to the studio. Shino's voice reflects the guilt he feels over what he did. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to kick his ass.

"How could you hurt Hinata you fucken little shit!" I want to yell but I hold in the urge. I suddenly feel Hinata's cold and trembling hands on my clenched fist.

"Stop it Naruto, Shino didn't mean to hurt me," she says in a whisper.

"He did," I hear Gaara speak up. "He wanted you to feel just an ounce of the pain we were feeling, do you know how much hurt I feel when I look at you after what we found out? You the person I held in the highest regard, it's just so difficult to comprehend I still can't believe it…I can't…" he suddenly stops.

Both Hinata and I keep quiet neither of us know how to respond. I search for her hand so that I could hold it.

"I have my reasons," Hinata whispers as she clutches onto my hand. "Naruto has no authority over me. I'm my own woman. That's all I'll tell you. If you so much as whisper about my role in Akatsuki to anyone then I will send them to kill you. Don't test me." She reluctantly lets go of my hand and walks out. I watch her go silently, next time I'll tell her about Sasuke she already has too much on her mind.

I was about to leave after her but Gaara speaks up.

"It's your fault that she went this far. You are to blame for her pain. You ruined Hinata you asshole."

I keep my mouth shut as I keep my back to them.

"I know," I whisper. "But you have no right to put her on some sort of pedestal where you kneel before her to pray. Fuck Gaara don't you understand that hurts her? She isn't a god to be worshiped. She's a girl a human that makes mistakes. Get that in your head. Hinata is just a girl that feels what we feel…she…" I look back at Gaara his expression explains it all. "Forget it, you aren't listening. It isn't fair to Hinata, not fair at all. Shino I hope you understand at least." I leave the quiet studio and walk down the hall. In a little alcove I find an expression less Hinata sitting there in a chair. I join her and I kneel down before her I pull the curtain and wait. I can't see her; the darkness in here makes it impossible.

"They followed me; I had no choice but to tell them. They were so hurt, so sad...I hate it Naruto. I despise this. Was my decision okay? Should I have done all of this?" she whispers frantically. My hands go up as I search for her hands and face. Her face is wet with tears. My heart hurts and I grab both hands with one of mine.

"Don't Hinata. I trust your judgment, I trust you. What you planned and what we're going to do is correct. It has to be done. You can't go second guessing yourself like this. Not because of those two." Hinata can't start to doubt herself so late into our plan. "Hinata, we are so close to it, can't you feel it?" I whisper urgently. She doesn't respond for a long time, I wait for her patiently.

"I can see us together without fear. We're walking down the street holding hands." She whispers after her long silence.

I swallow down the knot in my throat as I ask her the following.

"If we don't…if we fail in our escape and Sasuke-" she chokes on her sob as she throws herself on me.

"I'll kill myself! I can't live with this lie! I can't live with Sasuke if it means we can't be together, there would be no meaning!" she sobs loudly.

"I didn't want you to react this way," I whisper urgently. "Hinata it was just-" she cuts me off.

"It's a reality…we have to face it there is a chance of failure but I can't accept it Naruto. I don't want to…I want to believe that we'll get away. We'll get away and start a new life full of happiness! The two of us happy together, just like we have always wanted…" she says as she lifts her head. "If we fail then I still plan to leave. I can't stay not any longer than is necessary."

"But can you be truly happy without everyone?" I question her. I wish there was some sort of light source in here. I want to see her expression; I want to know what she's feeling.

"All I need is you," she admits as I feel her breath on my lips, she leans in and I forget about everything. This is Hinata, this is my Hinata…she says she's her own woman but the truth is that she belongs to me…this kiss proves it.

We have to risk everything in order to get what we want. It's selfish and dangerous but we have to do it. If we want our happiness than it has to be done it just has to. We'll be called every name in the book, everyone will hate us but we'll have each other. And that's all that matters to the two of us…

* * *

_The start of Chouji's quest/take over..._

"So everything has become so serious in my house that I find myself breaking away from all of my friends," I say into the webcam. "I'm lucky you know? You guys on the other side just see some fat dude that eats too much but I'm a loveable man. Now I'm named Chouji by everyone and I like my name. I have a best friend who is more like a brother than a friend. He got a girlfriend and it's not that he's neglected me but he's left me behind. I read a book where a guy and girl go on a quest to do things they've never done before. But I want to do a quest that I'm familiar with what I'm doing and that quest is a quest to find the best food in the world. Now let's get a few responses from my friends."

"Are you recording?" Naruto asks me as he slurps on his ramen.

"Yeah, now Naruto I want to hear it from you, what is the best thing you've ever tasted?"

"Of course Ichiraku ramen!" he shouts giving his thumbs up! He grins ear to ear. "Boss man, please serve me another bowl!" Naruto shouts happily.

"Right away! Chouji is this for a project?" Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku Ramen asks me.

"No, I'm on a quest to find the best food," I say.

"Then look no further-" I turn off my camera and walk away. I've already tasted the ramen, it is awesome but it's not the best. Now, on to my next friend.

"Eee? I'm going to be on that one website? Why?" TenTen asks as she throws her hairbrush away, I watch curiously as two red blotches appear on her cheeks.

"Were you singing and dancing?" suddenly her palm slams against my face.

"Shut up! I wasn't! You liar! I was not doing that!" she yells as the camera falls out of my hold.

That was too dangerous now I'll go to someone who doesn't seem so angry…

"What? You want me to be in your video? Why? Who are you showing it to? Don't put it online because then I'll get all this fan mail and it'll only anger TenTen more! Leave me!" Neji sure is paranoid.

"I just want you to answer a question for me," I shout as the door gets slammed on me.

The door suddenly opens a little. "Promise me you'll blur out my face?" I promise Neji. Who knew he was as violent as TenTen…

"Tell me what is the best thing you ever tasted?" I question him as I sit behind the camera and he wears a rubber chicken mask on his face. We decided it was better for Neji to wear a mask than get his face blurred out. I forgot his reasoning…

"It would have to be the sukiyaki my father would make during the first week of winter," Neji admits with an honest voice. "It is the best thing that I've ever ate…"

"Hinata do you have a few minutes?" I ask as I run after her. She stops and smiles at me.

"Of course for you I have all day!" she says as she tilts her head and her smile fades. "Why do you have a video camera? You know they steal soul's right? Chouji do you not want me to have a soul? Is that what you want?" she shouts fearful.

"It's not on," I lie, I hope she believes me. She lets out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank you Buddha," she says. "Why are you carrying it around?" she suddenly asks me.

"It makes me look cooler," I lie.

"You're already cool," she answers so nicely. Really Hinata is one of a kind.

"What is the best thing you've ever tasted?" I question her. She looks away from me as she looks towards the window beside her.

"Mrs. Uchiha used to buy these sakura mochi that were wrapped around with green leaves. She'd always buy them for the start of spring and they always tasted so great. Especially with the oolong tea she'd brew. We'd sit outside on a blanket under the sakura trees. Sasuke was always so happy back then, I loved watching him smile and laugh. I think that's why they tasted better," she whispers. I watch as tears form in her eyes and they slide down. I turn the camera off as I observe Hinata cry silently. I go up to her and hug her. I have no words of comfort I can only console her with a hug. She wraps her arms around me and silently cries on my chest.

"While I was searching for answers I discovered that food is the best when you're sharing it with someone special. Next time I'll show you what the rest of my friends had to share with me. Now I leave you with secret footage that no one knows I took," I pause the video immediately. I look at my friends as they sit there.

"You lied to me! Thanks Chouji now I lost my soul!" Hinata shouts at me.

"You never had one to begin with," I hear Kankuro whisper. She jumps him from behind and punches him. He falls to the floor. "Where am I in this video?" he asks as Hinata is on top of him and punches him softly.

"You're going to be part of the next installment," I tell him.

"What's this special footage?" TenTen asks a bit suspicious.

"Nothing!" I say a bit too quickly; she slits her eyes in a threatening way. "Fine watch it!" I shout as I push play with the mouse. Suddenly music comes on as Naruto slurps on his ramen, I rewind it and it shows Naruto slurping again. The next one shows Neji moving around funny like because I rewinded and fast forward it, it looks like he's dancing with his chicken mask on. The second to last one shows my face being slammed in by TenTen and the last footage is of Hinata smiling.

"Look Chouji you had a million views!" Temari says happily. I look at the number of views and smile.

"It was good," I hear Sasuke say before he leaves. "I wouldn't mind being in it," he tells me with a grin and he walks out the door. I stand here speechless.

"I feel like I should go after him before he changes his mind," I tell my friends.

"You know Sasuke, he always keeps his word. He'll still want to be a part of it, don't worry," TenTen tells me as she hugs me. "It was great and I'm sorry for being such a bitch," she says as she leaves. I grow surprised by her kindness.

"My soul…my soul…it's gone…soul…soul…" Hinata mumbles as she walks with a gloomy cloud over her as she stands before the doorway but not before smiling her approval of my video. "It's a hit, congratulations Chouji!"

The next day I suddenly get noticed by everyone in the street, they all offer their opinion on my video. It turns out that it was featured on the local news and some national shows. Everyone suddenly wants my autograph. I grow a bit irritated by these people. I find myself sitting in front of my laptop.

"I never wanted this sort of focus; I just wanted to start a quest that would lead to excellent tasting foods. That's the purpose of this video; it's not about me but about food. So please continue on my journey with me as I discover new things about my all time favorite subject: food! First up is our fear less leader of the Uchiha gang and his name is Sasuke," I stand in front of his door and knock on it.

"What?" he asks me.

"Can we do the interview now?" I ask him. I hear him walk towards the door; he opens it slightly and looks at me.

"I'll be down in a minute," he replies closing the door in my face. I wait in the living room and Sasuke walks in with a ruffled look. "Is it still the same question?" Sasuke asks as he sits in front of me.

"Yeah, so Sasuke what is the best food you ever tasted?" I question the boy who I follow yet know very little about.

"When I would walk home after school my older brother would sometimes come to pick me up. There were times when we'd stop at this little shop that specialized in traditional Japanese sweets. I never liked sweets but the one's Itachi bought were the greatest. The dango there were the tastiest…but after my parents died Itachi didn't have time for me…I went back to the shop alone and the old lady there give me what Itachi would always buy me and I ate it. But it never tasted good again…" Sasuke admits to me. This is the longest I've heard him speak to me.

"You believe that delicious food tastes better when you share it with people you love?" I find myself whispering. He looks up at me surprised that I'm still there. His eyes change as he looks at me and not at the camera.

"Food tastes the best when you are with friends. Friends that would give their lives for you, friends that would stay with you through everything…friends are more important than family. So yes I do believe that if you share food with people you appreciate it'll turn tastier." His voice and expression softens as he looks down at the carpet. "I find that every meal I share with you guys is the best I've tasted and will ever taste. I don't say this enough but I thank you guys for staying with me," he suddenly stands and turns back into his cold self. "I should go I have company in my room."

"Ask Sakura if she wants to be a part of the video," I say against my better judgment. He stops walking and keeps his back to me.

"I don't think Hinata would be happy and it's not Sakura…" he says before leaving me alone in the room.

"Love is a difficult thing isn't?" I find myself in front of my laptop again. "I'm going off topic once more but I feel I should explain a bit about the situation we have in this household. Hinata and Sasuke have been together since they were kids. People think that it's an unhealthy relationship between them. Some even believe that they don't love each other. That they are together because it's a familiar feeling…like an obligation of sorts. I've heard lots of rumors and I've lived through it. I've seen everything happen before my eyes. Hinata loves Sasuke and Sasuke loves Hinata it's as simple as that. Love is complicated and hard to understand. But I see the love between the two, I live it. Sasuke isn't complete without Hinata and Hinata can't live without Sasuke. They love each other. Both have made difficult choices and live with them. Sure people around the city think it's unhealthy for them to be together and are engaged to be married but I find it nice. I see their love daily, sure Sasuke fools around but he never commits to anyone else but Hinata. Hinata turns a blind eye to all his actions but she still loves him-" Hinata pauses my video.

"What is this? Why are you telling everyone our story? Why are you putting this online?" she shouts at me with a red face. I look over at Sasuke and find him gone.

"I feel it needs explaining," I admit to her, she looks angry and she too runs out of the room.

"What the fuck Chouji?" Shikamaru shouts. "This is supposed to be about food not about our people. How could you do this?" he asks and walks out of the room after Hinata and Sasuke.

"Fucked up," Kiba says as he too leaves, everyone leaves me alone in the room. The only one left is Naruto.

"I want to watch the rest of it," he tells me. I look at him and notice a look in his eyes; a type of emotion that I don't understand.

"I'm not doing this to get people to watch. I just want to be able to understand their situation and what it means to me." I explain to a silent Naruto before playing it again.

"-after everything he's done. He's done some awful shit to her and she's stood by him. People like to call their love twisted but I see it as an understanding type of affection." I look away from the webcam. "I left my parents house after Sasuke's parent's death. We felt that we had to leave our family behind to show Sasuke that we're with him. That we stand with him through everything. To show unity as a family…I don't regret it one bit. Yet the only love I've seen is theirs and I believe in it. They showed me that you can be yourself around the one person you love the most, that even if you are an asshole or you act as if you don't care. There will be that one person who understands you and forgives you for every shitty choice you made…and the truth is that it's amazing. They are young, they don't know the 'real' world they know nothing of other people but they know each other. After everything they have one another and that is the greatest. Hinata won't die if Sasuke isn't with her and Sasuke will stand again if Hinata dies, they knew this love. They lived it and they'll be able to survive anything. Their story is like no other you'll ever hear about. They are real and have lived through the ugliest-nastiest things yet they always find one another," I watch myself as I look up again into the webcam. "Can you tell me if you've seen something this magical and surreal?" The screen goes black and I go to close the video. I haven't posted it yet and now feel I shouldn't.

"Do it, put it on the website," Naruto says as he stands up from the sofa. "They are angry because they didn't watch the whole video but I think it's the best one yet!" he says with a wide grin and his thumbs up. I look at the wallpaper of the computer. Without thinking I post it online and leave the room. I walk into my own room and grab a duffel bag and fill it with only the necessary items. I put my camera in its bag and walk out of my room with these two bags. I have enough cash so I don't need any more. I'm going to explore the outside world of this house; I want to see what types of foods there are.

After a couple of weeks of traveling and posting my videos online my channel is the most subscribed to and most watched. I enter an establishment that looks dirty but I've heard from people that they serve the best Indian food in this town. I've forgotten the name of the town all I know is that I'm in the Land of Wind or is it the Land of Earth area? I'm not good with countries.

I look to my left and notice some customers harassing the waitress and one of the guys grabs her breast. I walk to them and point my gun at his temple.

"Shikamaru always told me that a man should never touch a woman if she doesn't approve. And by the look on this girls face I can tell she doesn't approve. So leave her a large tip and get the hell out of here asshole. You have until six to get out," I say he takes out his wallet and leaves all its money content on the table and runs. I put away my gun and walk away.

"Wait! Who are you?" the girl asks me.

"Don't," I say as my back is directed at her. "Don't ruin this moment by something so trivial. Instead just think of me as a wander that protects the innocent." I walk out of the restaurant proud and finally happy I could go home.

"I started this because I wanted to overtake a chapter for myself. But I discovered something while on my journey. Food is best when you share it with your friends. So for your next meal be sure to eat with the people you love. I'm finally back home and now I'm going to share delicious food with the people I cherish. Thank you for your time and I hope you discover new foods with your friends. Enjoy!" I turn off my camera one last time.

"I never got to be a part of it," Kankuro murmurs as he walks out with his shoulders slumping.

"You never asked me either," Shino mumbles as he leaves.

"Never wanted to be," Gaara says as he glares at me.

"It's good to have you home," Sasuke responds leaving.

"I love you," Hinata smiles at me as she hugs me once more before going after Sasuke.

"I would have liked to be in it," Temari whispers without saying bye.

"Asshole!" Kiba shouts at me with tears in his eye. "How come you overtook a chapter before Kankuro's and my mystery/adventure chapter?"

"What about my secret ambition that everyone is dying to read?" TenTen yells. "It still pisses me off that sloth and tech whore got to go before me! Everyone wants to know my secret! Everyone!" she cries as she runs out of the room.

"Forgive them! They don't understand your greatness Chouji-sama!" Lee shouts as he jumps up and kicks the air. "I can't wait to get a chapter about my exploits; it will be filled with youth and awesomeness!"

"You won't be getting a chapter," Neji announces before standing up, "neither will I since there is nothing of interest. We barely get enough screen time as it is. Now let us go drink our sorrows away…" he says before stumbling out of the room.

"You should think about doing films," Naruto tells me as he stands up. "Awesome like always and it's good to have you home." I turn to stare at Shikamaru as he lies on the sofa. He has his eyes closed as he looks at the ceiling. We haven't talked since I got back yesterday. I get off the sofa and go to turn off the computer.

"You never asked me what my best tasting food is," he says. I don't look back as I keep my eyes on the computer screen.

"Shikamaru what is the best food you ever tasted?" I question him.

"It was a bag of potato chips that I shared with my best friend. He wasn't someone who would share often but there was a day where we laid on the rooftop of my house and watched the clouds. He offered me some of his chips and I took some. Those were the tastiest and my favorite food since," he tells me. I feel the tears slide down my cheeks as I look at the black screen. "Welcome home and I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Come on lets go eat."

"I'll catch up with you," I reply as I keep my back to him.

They are really the best. We may be killers, law breakers, a gang of teenagers but these are the people I'd give my life for. The good and the bad come with these people…these people that have changed my life…

The people I love the most in the world.


	17. A Death in the Family

The one time I actually update I get some fucker telling me that what I write isn't fanfiction at all. Seriously, why do I even stay? I'm just so pissed right now. He's a fucking idiot, I mean who leaves reviews like that and thinks its okay? Only a fucking tool bag that's who. I'm not going to let this asshole get to me so fuck him and his stupid ass!

Okay, so whatever with this dude who is a jerk.

_**Wow, 900 views on **__I'll always find you__**…did you all miss me that much? **_

_**It makes me happy that all of you still show interest in my stories after all this time of inactivity. Seriously all of you are the best. Even the silent ones who don't talk to me I love you. That's why it hurts me to leave but I will I'm sorry. **_

_**I can handle criticism but I just can't handle strangers telling me that I should stop writing this fanfiction because it isn't a "real" Naruto fanfic. I have thick skin but for everyone else who gets these kinds of reviews and because of that they give up on writing what they want, it isn't cool at all. **_

_**So if you want to write but not on here look at livejournal or another community who give you actual criticism and help you evolve there are tons of communities out there and you can share your fics and get some good reviews on there. **fanfiction** just sucks and people are mean and rude to others just because they can be, when did it become like this? Plus, if you do have livejournal I'm pretty sure we can connect better and I can get to know you for who you really are and you can get to know the boring me! What I'm totally not trying to convince you to go away with me!**_

_**I feel like this story is coming to an end soon…not too soon though so don't worry! I will not rush the end!**_

_**But yes, thank you for sticking with me and continuing to be my support. Even if I don't get reviews just seeing how many people read my stories is awesome! Intimidating but cool~**_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

I'll be adding this to every new chapter from now on:

Okay, what I have on my profile still stands. I'm not sure if I didn't express myself correctly or what but I'm going to state some things on here.

First, I'm going to leave fanfiction once I finish **ALL** my ongoing stories, for example this one and I'll always find you, Rebels, GINT, Do Over, and the special story I wrote for my friend!

Second, once I've completed all my stories I'll leave them up for a while then I will delete this account and the stories.

Third, I decided to post all my stories on my livejournal, my user name is: _**luvintulips**_, currently I have it friend locked, so if you want to read new stories of mine {they are not up now, I'm trying to focus on my current stories and revise my old stories} or if you want the newly revised chapters of JAT and JAB {with an alternate ending that I came up with before but never added it to the current story, but these aren't up either} request that I add you as my friend on livejournal by leaving me a comment. **I feel like I can control my stories better on there, also I ask you now, not to share the stories I post to livejournal to anyone. And if I do decide to email you the stories please do not distribute my stories without my consent because if you do share them without asking me then I'll just stop and not continue writing. Please respect my decisions.**

Fourth, I might also add my stories to my fanficiton tumblr, the link to it is on my profile so you could follow me or whatever you would like to keep up with me.

Fifth, I understand this is selfish and it seems vain to everyone for me to do this. But I just can't with this website anymore. It's not about reviews, at least not entirely about reviews, it's just I don't really know. So many of the people I love have left and it's sort of like…it's just not really fun…

Sixth, I will make all chapters downloadable, most likely with Word or any other sort of format; I know I could use google documents also.

Seven, is a jerk, so if you give me your email in order for me to email you the stories you need to write it out for example like: _iluvbubblegum_09 _ {this isn't my actual email just an example!} That's how you are supposed to write down your email if you want me to email you the stories, okay?

Eight, I' am eternally grateful to every single one of you who took the time to review or send me a PM. Some amazing friendships came out of those PM's and reviews. Every single person who takes the time to read my lame stories, I thank you and appreciate everything you have done for me. Thank you and seriously I love you! I continue to write these stories because of you, because I know that some of you are shy yet really like my stories. I'm sorry for doing this to you but I just really want you to know that you are amazing and wonderful!

Nine, this isn't over, not yet, I still have to finish all my stories. I really want to finish them soon, but I don't want to rush them. Just know that I will finish every single story on here and give you an ending, I won't give up. I'm sorry for being such a slowpoke, I'm sure if I had a laptop I wouldn't have these long periods of absence. I will finish my stories, I promise you!

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Tempest of Reach**: Ahh, you are to kind…do you hate my now? Most likely you will though after what I wrote…I just like drama…

Even more interesting things are about to happen~ Thank you for your patience and putting up with my lazy butt! I can't believe I took this long! Ugh I'm awful!

**silversky-47**: And then I was gone again! Ugh! But now I'm going to hopefully update the story again soon after I update the other stories, because I don't want to take forever to update again!

Of course you will ALWAYS cheer me up! You have a powerful effect on me!

I hope you welcome this update even though it's pretty sad…I just like to make them suffer…I'm really interested also but I'm sure I'll find a way, I'm already thinking and formulating what to do…It was wasn't it? But I really wanted to add it, maybe it was the placement of it? But I'll fix it whenever I have time or when I finally finish it…This isn't hard work, it's hard work for you my readers with my long breaks of inactivity! I'm sorry and I'm really hoping to manage my time better so that I can update more often.

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: My Mistress! How have you been? Oh my globs I'm so sorry! I'm just so awful! It's okay to admit!

OH MY GODS IT WAS ALMOST TWO YEARS OF NO UPDATES I'M SO SORRRRRRYYYYYYY! ;_; I just suck at life!

I wonder what you'll think of this one…we just went back twenty steps…sorry for that…but I wanted to do this! I'm like prolonging the end so much…

Yup!

I should have him record more! He actually has a secret video of TenTen that he has hidden in the deepest corners of the house because he's so scared that TenTen will find out that he hasn't erased it yet…I really need to give her shining moment!

…this wasn't soon at all…I just suck at managing my time…and I must admit I was a bit stuck since last chapter but I know what's going to happen next! It was almost TWO YEARS! I stayed up all night today because I wanted to update this story as soon as I could! I'm truly sorry! I wish I knew how to motivate you into writing your story! Just know that you have eager fans waiting to read the continuation of your story!

**Yomitoru**: You are too kind! I don't deserve you~ I finally updated totally late! And I promise that this is the last U-turn they go through! This is just a bump on the road! Oh my gods! I knew I had an urgent need because I NEED to save the planet! But I'm a year or so behind…I promise to update it again soon! So please leave the planet alone..for now… Seriously I love you and am so glad you are reviewing! I'm so going to send you the links to my new stories through tumblr! Thank you for being awesome~

**PrettyQueen**: Ugh, you are too kind! …I don't know what to tell you except I'm sorry that I like to make the characters suffer! But you will get tons more NaruHina in chapters to come! I'm going to fill it with NaruHina because they are the best! Oh my globs the latest chapter did you read it? Were you squealing in happiness because I was! So excellent! I hope that gave you a bit of a fill of NaruHina!

You have no idea how much this means to me! I mean after that review I can take any compliments I can get so thank you for being amazing and taking the time to review my story that I always take forever to update! I'll be more consistent with my updates from now on! At least you didn't have to wait too long? But yes thank you for taking the time to review!

**Hii**: Ugh! Thank you for being a amazing human being! I don't think this story is awesome but for you to think it is warms my frozen heart!

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Death in the Family**

I walk around the village with Kakashi and Iruka. We were about to collect from a sushi shop. When suddenly out of thin air, bullets fly towards us. I lunge at Kakashi and Iruka to protect them from harm. We stay on the ground waiting until the car speeds off.

"They were trying to kill you!" Iruka shouts pissed off that they would do that.

"Call the others to warn them," Kakashi orders. We all take out our cell phones and call the gang to alert them of the hit. But, Shikamaru and Kiba already got hit. Temari was getting shot at when we called. Lee hid before it could happen, Neji stayed inside before the people in the car could see him. TenTen is at the house and it turns out that Hinata was at Sarutobi's house when it happened.

"What?" I hear Iruka whisper as he is still on the phone with Hinata. He looks over at me his face drained of all color. "Konohamaru is…he was shot…" Iruka confess to me. I pull the phone from him and talk to her.

"Hinata, what happened?" I shout my voice and body shaking.

"I have my hands on his heart trying to stop the bleeding but…so much is coming out! Sai called the ambulance but he's losing so much." I hear Hinata's sobs as she drops the phone.

"Naruto?" Sai questions me.

"What's happening? Did anybody else get shot? What about Hinata is she okay?" I question him feeling this fear take over.

"The ambulance is taking too long to get here. Konohamaru lost consciousness a few seconds ago and Hinata's tried to wake him but he hasn't…his body is so cold…Hinata she was shot in the left leg but she doesn't care if she's bleeding. All that matters to her is Konohamaru. Sarutobi-sensei isn't here right now either…" this is the most I've heard Sai speak.

"We're on our way!" I shout and I get up and run towards the car. Iruka and Kakashi run close behind me. Kakashi takes the driver's seat and basically doesn't stop at any red lights and we almost get into six different accidents but Kakashi maneuvers us out of the way. I shake my leg trying to keep my mind on something.

Hinata…she made sure to discuss this with Akatsuki…I'm sure she pretty much warned them on who should get hurt and who shouldn't. It seems that they can't control all of their people! Fuck! She's probably blaming herself so much right now…how could they be so irresponsible? Shit! This is going to back fire against us. It's going to get the guys even more relied up against Akatsuki. They are going to seek revenge against the Akatsuki…it's going to speed up our plans…

Wait…what am I thinking about? How could I focus on us? How could I just forget all about Konohamaru? I mean he's dying and here I' am thinking about us…

What the fuck is wrong with me? Why the fuck am I thinking about us and not about this boy who tried to be like us? Who followed me around everywhere bugging me to accept him as my apprentice? Konohamaru…he is dying and I'm just…

Where the fuck are my priorities?

"Fucking bullshit!" I shout into the car. Both men turn to stare at me wondering what is wrong with me. I keep silent as I think back to all those days when I would take him with me everywhere…if only he never met me…

As soon as we see the house I jump out of the moving car and run to Konohamaru only to hear as he's pronounced dead by the paramedics. I turn my gaze to Hinata and find her hands and front covered in his blood. She looks down at his still body her hands still covering the bullet hole. She turns her head up to stare at the paramedics, trying to see if what she heard was correct. Then almost as if she senses me she turns her vacant eyes to me. I see the guilt right away. I notice as it takes over her being. I walk to her and kneel down in Konohamaru's blood.

"It's not your fault," I whisper. She looks up her pale face even whiter than usual, and then she turns her eyes down at the blood. She just looks at it; her eyes hold the astonishment as she looks at the redness.

"I-I felt…I felt as his heart stopped…beating…" she whispers to me. Before I could pull her hands away from her face she buries her face into her cupped hands. Her face turns red with the blood.

"We need to take her to the hospital, she's losing a lot of blood and it seems like she was shot in an artery," the medic says in a tense voice. I look over at Sai who stands motionless at the body in front of him.

"Kakashi, accompany her to the hospital. I'll stay here and wait for Sarutobi-sensei…" I announce looking away from the sobbing Hinata. I have to take care of this. I have to face Sarutobi-sensei…

"No," Hinata shouts letting her bloody face out of hiding. "It's my fault he's dead! It's my entire fault, I should tell sensei about-" I cut her off as I look down at her, keeping my anger in check.

"Hinata, you are injured and we can't wait until you get out of the hospital to explain to sensei about Konohamaru. So, please go to the hospital and get treated. Go and I'll talk to the old man. He'll understand why you can't be here to tell him yourself," I tell her. She just looks into my eyes. Her expression is so empty that it hurts my soul to look into her gaze. It seems like a bit of her died alongside Konohamaru. I can't see her like this. I don't want her to suffer anymore. If only she hadn't decided to create Akatsuki. None of this would've happened.

I finally turn my gaze down at Konohamaru and notice the smile on his face. I fall to my knees and start to cry. How could this happen? How could I let this happen? Hinata sobs next to me and she goes willingly as Kakashi and the paramedics pick her up. I hold the cold hand of Konohamaru and try to give him warmth. I hear as the police arrive and begin to search the crime scene that I have tainted. It's depressing that they'll never find out who did it but at least we'll be able to cover our tracks like this. Before the police cover the dead body I hear a scream. I turn my head towards Sarutobi-sensei as he drops his bags and runs to us. I feel this need to run to hold him and carry him over to Konohamaru. Suddenly the old man seems older than I remembered. I look away as he reaches down for the now hard body of Konohamaru.

I hear his wails and I suddenly fear that something could happen to him, that this could lead to his death. The police try to force sensei away from his grandson but he won't budge. He has more strength then we imagined. I reach out and grab sensei but he slaps my hand away.

"He's my grandson! Mine! Just let me…just let me…" he can't continue as he sobs into Konohamaru's open chest.

"Call Asuma-sensei," I say to Iruka-sensei. He takes out his cell phone and dials his number.

This is just…If only I would've pushed Konohamaru away from us. If only we could've let the old man out of all this mess, they wouldn't be victims right now. They would've lived a peaceful life away from danger, away from death…

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry sensei…" I whisper to him. He continues to cry.

After a few minutes I hear as he murmurs.

"It's not your fault Naruto," he tells me through his tears.

_It is_ the words are on the tip of my tongue. They are begging for me to let them out. Instead I bite down on it not wanting to let those words out.

"I'll make this right," sensei suddenly says. I freeze as I look down at him. Suddenly his expression changes and I notice the anger the need of revenge reflect in his tear filled eyes.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to kill yourself in order to get revenge!" I yell at the old man who suddenly believes that he is able to kill another human being. "He wouldn't want this! Think about him."

"I'm thinking about him, why do you think I want to kill the person responsible?" he shouts at me directing his anger at me.

"Don't do this…don't succumb…don't be like us…" I whisper at the old man. He suddenly looks at me and I stare down at the ground unable to meet his eyes. "Don't taint yourself sensei…let us handle it. He's dead because of us so let us get that revenge you desire. Let us do this for you…" I say as I look over at him to find him watching me. I remember how he helped us along. How he trained every single one of us to excel at a skill. He taught us to work as a team to trust one another. Without him we wouldn't be here right now. We would've been dead a long time ago.

So, to see him like this, this fragile old man who seemed so strong look like he's about to pass out, it hurts. My chest and throat hurt, the pain is unbearable…he raised us and loved us like he loved Konohamaru and Asuma-sensei. He guided us when everyone else ignored us…

Hinata and I did this to him. The two people whom he loved the most did this awful thing to him. It's something that we will regret for the rest of our lives. Konohamaru's death will forever be in our hearts and souls. It changed us and the course we are about to take.

I suddenly feel like I shouldn't have loved her. That she doesn't deserve to be with me because I'm the worst person on earth. I told her that forming Akatsuki would be the best thing. It would be our way out. I whispered into her ear that we needed that group in order to be happy, to be together forever. I planted the seed and it led to this…to the death of the boy we saw as a baby become a kid. The kid that will never grow up, he will never have a future. He won't be able to have kids to know what true love is. We took that away from him.

The tears don't stop as I realize the true tragedy.

Konohamaru is gone forever…along with any hope we had at a future together away from all of this…

* * *

I sit on my hospital bed remembering the instant Konohamaru threw himself in front of me…to protect me from the man's bullets.

I never knew that he would fire directly at my heart. Instead of taking mine he took Konohamaru's. I know what this means. I know what I have to do.

The door opens and I can tell who it is without looking over at him. I hold back my sobs as I turn my eyes to him. Sasuke stands at the door blocking anyone who would want to come in.

"Do you have it with you?" I whisper at him. He looks into my eyes trying to find something in them.

"You know that I take it everywhere I go," he admits as he walks to me.

I raise my left hand and he stands in front of me. He doesn't smile nor do I. We both understand that this isn't a happy occasion. It should've been under different circumstances. He takes out the engagement ring from his right front pocket and puts it on my ring finger. I look down at the monstrosity that is the engagement ring.

"Get me a smaller one before we make it official," I tell him as I drop my now heavy hand on the hospital mattress.

"You know that you need to have this ring. It shows how powerful I' am," he tells me again. I want to say that it shows how small his penis is but I hold in the words. I feel his eyes on me as I look up at the ceiling holding back the tears. "I'll tell him that it's finally over that you made your choice," Sasuke lastly says what he has wanted to say for so long.

He wants to tell Naruto that the ring finally shows who owns me. I swallow down my sob.

"I will talk to Naruto to tell him. If you say anything I will throw this ring into the ocean. I know how much it means to you. To me it means nothing, not yet," I warn him. He watches me knowing that I'm not lying.

"Why now?" he asks after a long period of silence.

"…" I don't want to respond but if I say nothing he'll get upset at me. "My love for him only brings destruction into my world. I can't have any more people I adore die in my hands. I can't deal with another heart not beating…for it to stop beating and my hands are on it. I can't let another life slip through my fingers…" I finally let my sobs out. Sasuke just stands there not offering me his shoulder to cry on. He just keeps his calculating eyes on my trembling body.

He gets that this death finally broke any resolve I had at running away. He knows how much I'm suffering and he's enjoying it. He looks forward to watching me be in pain alongside him…

Right now I'm wishing that Konohamaru wouldn't have stepped in front of me. I would rather be dead than be tied to Sasuke forever. Maybe I should just give up… Sasuke's hand shoots out and grabs my chin forcing me to look into his hate filled eyes.

"You won't die Hinata, at least not until you have suffered as much as I have. It won't even last this lifetime, it'll go on into the next life we have. In the next one I'll seek you out and continue to make you suffer the pain I've gone through," Sasuke maniacally warns me so convinced that I have made his life hell. That it's my fault everything bad he's gone through is because of me.

"You have to free them…" I whisper to him as I push his arm away from me. "If you don't I'll kill you," I threaten him. He laughs at me and gives me his back. He leaves my room laughing. He acts as if I just did the most stupidest thing in the world. I feel my face turn red with embarrassment. "Shino…" I call out to the boy who knows all my secrets. A few minutes pass before he finally comes into my room. I can tell he was thinking over if he should enter my room or ignore my request.

Right away he looks at my ring. I suddenly feel like I should hide it but I don't.

"You are actually going to do it?" he asks me in a heartbreaking whisper.

"We shouldn't be together. Not now after what happened," I say wiping away my tears.

"You're an idiot," he comments.

"It's my choice, don't judge me," I reply growing a bit angry.

"You don't…you shouldn't suffer with him…leave him Hinata. You have a way out," he tells me. I look into his sunglasses and become miserable.

"I've made you all suffer alongside me. I don't want that anymore. I need you to talk with you know who. I need you to tell him to leave this city because if it doesn't then I'm going to send you to kill it once and for all. If it wants to survive it must leave. I can't take responsibility for it not after today…I don't like asking you to do this. To put yourself out there for me but it's the last time I promise," I say knowing fully well what it means to him. I just want them to be able to live a peaceful life full of love and happiness. The gang can't stay alongside me anymore…it's full of pain and they don't deserve it. Not them. I don't want them to die also. I don't want their deaths on me.

After today it seems as if anyone is game. Anyone could die and I can't have that. Not anymore…They are my family, my life, but if it means that I can protect them then I'll push them away from me. Away from the terror that is their life.

"You shouldn't sacrifice yourself for us. Don't you think you deserve happiness?" he ponders out loud.

"I've lived through so much happiness that it's allowing me to go through with this. It's because I know that all of you will be safe that I can make this choice. Every single one of you made your own decisions when you came with me. But now I can't have you with us. Not anymore. I'll be fine, I'm much stronger than any of you can imagine," I reply to him. I smile at Shino as he looks down at me. "I just don't want to lose any of you…I'd rather have you all away from me then close to me. You could die because of me and I wouldn't live with myself if that happened. Live the lives you deserve not the ones you got…"

It's going to be difficult to say good-bye to them all. To watch them leave because they are my life. I'm here because of them. Without them I never could've grown into the woman I' am today. It's because of them that I was able to be myself. That I was able to actually live, to laugh, to be able to call them my family, and to finally understand what love really means.

But they don't deserve this life that I've handed them. They don't and I'm going to make it so that they can leave me knowing that I'll be okay. Because to my family that's all that matters to them.

* * *

I haven't seen Hinata since she was carried onto a gurney in front of sensei's house. I haven't left his side since the death of Konohamaru. I know he needs me now more than ever. She didn't even come to the funeral even though Kakashi-sensei told me that she left the hospital a day before it. It's better this way. It's for the best because if I see her, then I know I would lose my resolve.

"Naruto," Sai calls to me, I look back to find him there standing awkwardly in the kitchen entrance. "Hinata wants to speak with you," he tells me. I look at him then I look into the living room where Sarutobi-sensei is with Asuma-sensei and his wife Kurenai-sensei. I've felt like an outsider but it's my duty to stay by his side.

"I can't leave him here alone," I reply not wanting to see her. If I breathe in her scent and if I look into her eyes, I'll fall for her again. I'll let myself admit that what I think and believe is wrong. That Hinata was made for me and I was made for her. That we do have a future together, only that at the moment right now it seems wrong. I wouldn't want to leave her. I need time to make my resolve stronger.

"Sarutobi-sensei is it okay if Naruto comes with me?" Sai shouts at sensei.

"He's been cooped up inside this house for too long. Take him out for some fresh air," sensei easily replies. Sai grabs a hold of me and forces me to walk outside with him.

"I can walk on my own," I say tersely.

"You can run also so I'm going to make sure you don't," he answers me just as angrily. He forces me into the car and he sits beside me. The whole car ride there I don't talk and Sai doesn't try speaking to me either. We stop inside the driveway of the mansion and Sai gets out first. I follow after him. I notice more gang members hanging around the mansion. I wonder if this is a meeting to finally declare officially the war against Akatsuki…

We walk inside to find it completely empty. Sai takes the lead and I follow him into the ladies hang out room. I find everyone in there. I look at Hinata but before I can actually see her I see the ring on her finger.

Suddenly my stomach sinks into my toes. She's going to marry him…she has finally accepted his love…my eyes slowly make their way up to her full and blushing face and I realize that before I could even think of breaking it off with her she has already made her decision…she chose him over me…she chose Sasuke over me…she chose to stay here and continue to live the life that wasn't meant for her because she feels guilty…so guilty…

I can't move and Hinata finally makes eye contact and I notice her resolve. She won't change her mind no matter what I say…that's the Hinata that she became…the Hinata I wasn't able to watch grow…

"Naruto…" she begins, "I…we can't be together not anymore. This wasn't our time…we'll never find our time because of the lives we live. We won't find our time or place anymore because Sasuke is the one I have chosen above all others. I loved you but not anymore. We can't be together and you know it. It wasn't our time…" she continues but I tune her out. My inner voice wants to yell, I want to scream my outrage. I want to punch Sasuke in the face out of frustration. Hinata was born for me. I was born for Hinata. We are meant to be together… "I can't fight for you anymore. I don't want to…I don't have the energy anymore. If I want to have a shot at happiness than that means you have to leave Konoha. You can't stay here, it wouldn't be right to Sasuke nor to me," she finally tells me what she brought me here for.

"Are you afraid I'll ruin your happiness?" I question her. She sadly smiles at me as she touches her ring. Something inside me is boiling in rage.

"No," she simply says. She then turns her attention to the gang. "You must leave also," she tells them with a happy smile. They all shout their outrage their anger unlike me they want to fight against Hinata and her decision. She lets them yell she lets them scream at her. All she does is look at every single one of them the sadness is evident on her smile. Once they all quiet down she continues. "This is what's for the best. I don't want to lose you, I don't want any of you to die. Everyone that has died its because of me. I've forced them to love me to think that they want me so when their time came they would easily die for me. You guys have that mentality and it isn't okay. I don't want my family to die one by one because of me. So I ask you all to leave and never come back. I can handle everything on my own. I'm strong even if you don't see it. I know I' am that's why I asked _them_ to join us. To fill your spots…" she says. Before she could say anything further my eyes grow wide in surprise. She can't mean…and sure enough one by one every Akatsuki member walks into the room. Everyone shoots up ready to fight them.

"The reason Sasuke has accepted you all to leave is because I was able to form an alliance with Akatsuki one that he is happily able to agree to. I give every single one of you a month to leave. If you don't leave of your own accord then you will leave me no choice but to use force and you do _not_ want me to use force. Everyone it's been great and I will always love every single one of you. But it's time we went our separate ways. It's sad that you won't make it to the wedding, well, more like you won't be invited but just know that this all came to be because of every single one of you. I'm able to stand here without crying and say good-bye to every one of you because I love you all. I adore and appreciate the time we spent together but good-bye…forever," she says walking away.

"Aren't you…you belong with Naruto!" Lee shouts out. "You know in your heart that Naruto is for you! You wouldn't have fought so hard if you didn't love him! You love him Hinata say that and I'll leave you alone," he concludes so sure in what he says. I watch her back as she slowly turns to face her family. The one she is pushing away for their safety.

"I belong _to_ Sasuke, I always have and I was kidding myself to believe otherwise. Sasuke saved me like I saved you. He gave me life and I still need him. All of you gained your lives on your own. You don't need me anymore. You deserve a life that is away from this," she replies in an urgent manner.

"What about me, cousin?" Neji asks her. She smiles at him.

"Go and be with the woman that you love and make her happy. Make her happy like Sasuke is going to make me. Just leave knowing that I'm able to stand here and look you in the eye to tell you that I'll be okay. I'm going to be protected by Akatsuki there is no need to be afraid for my life," she finishes and walks away. I force my eyes off of her and I look at a shocked Gaara, he wasn't able to say anything. He can't say anything. If anyone needs her it's him. He is the one that needs Hinata the most. More so than me…

So that's it…that's the end of the love we feel for one another…it's the end of our story…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba roars angrily. "We won't leave! We won't!" he shouts so pissed off that his face is turning blue instead of red. "I don't care what you say! I'm going to fight for you Hinata! Just you wait! We are going to take you with us!" he screams so loud that I feel the whole neighborhood heard him. He suddenly turns his angry face to me. "Right?!" he asks me. I look away and take my leave.

"I should pack my stuff," I tell them all.

"We already did," Tobi answers me.

"…" I look at Itachi to find him watching everyone. "This is her resolve can't any of you respect that? This is her choice, she has her own brain, her own thoughts, her own everything why can't you just be okay with her choices?" he asks them genuinely interested in what they are about to answer.

"You know the kind of person she is," Kankuro speaks up. "She loved us even if we killed other humans. She never changed her expression, she was the reason we were able to continue. Her determined expression never changed. She knew what she wanted and how she was going to make it happen. So even if this was her choice we know in our souls that she is doing this as some sort of penance. I'm not sure for what or for whom, but she wants to be with us. She wants to see us grow old, she wants to grow old with us. So we are not okay with her choices. If she was only thinking about herself then of course we would be okay if anything we would embrace it. But we know better. We know that she is doing this for us. We can't sit still while she is suffering. She's hiding it well but we know that she is depressed. We want her to be truly happy, to be able to smile truthfully without holding back. It doesn't matter what happens to us…"

Kankuro acted as if he never understood Hinata but he knows her perfectly…

"She isn't some saint," I hear Sasuke finally speak up. "Every single one of you act as if she is some god on earth but she is far from that. She is the most cunning person I know. She makes you think that all your life choices were your own but she manipulated you to her desire. Tell them what you confessed to me," he directs Pain. He glares at Sasuke but Sasuke doesn't care.

"She is the one who got us together. She is the real founder of Akatsuki," Pain says looking at me. He knows that I helped her. That I was the one who told her what to do.

"Actually," I interrupt before anyone could say anything further, "I helped her form Akatsuki…it was our idea and we made it come into fruition," I finally confess one of my many sins.

"You never told me that part," Sasuke directs his anger at Pain.

"I didn't really know until now," Pain lies easily.

"Who gives a fuck!" Hidan screams. "Get the fuck out of our new home," he orders us. We all look at Sasuke wondering what he wants.

"You heard the crazy get out of here now," Sasuke says giving us his back and walking away from us without saying goodbye.

"Tell your Sarutobi-sensei that we took care of the guy who killed his grandson. He's hanging on the bridge as we speak. That's what he gets for betraying Akatsuki," Sasori tells us. Everyone slowly leaves the mansion they called home. No one knows where to go and I offer them the one other place we know and love. They come with me even though I betrayed them like that. I know that the reason they are coming with me is because they want answers and the only person other than Hinata that haves them is me.

I suddenly feel like telling them everything. Every single sin that I have…but I'm not sure Sarutobi-sensei will ever forgive me for the part I played in Konohamaru's death…


End file.
